Pony Terrestrial
by Arcanel
Summary: Don't let the name fool you. There ain't no conquering in here. Just ponies...in different places of the world...each with other ponies stuck with them. THIS. IS. MISADVENTURING TIME! Finding bronies, or normal humans...or nobody at all. Watch as they try to survive in the world WE humans live in! Story is divided in arcs, each in parts.
1. Introductions

**Hello writers and readers of the world, my name is Arcanel, Arc for short, and I'm here to deliver this fic. Now this is my first fic so please don't be TOO hard on me. I will say however to DROWN ME in ideas, constructive critiques, and grammar corrections (This means, let out your inner GRAMMAR NAZI MODE!). Also, the cover image tells you SOME of the ponies that will participate and where they will land. But they are not all of them. Anyways, without further ado here goes "Pony Terrestrial"!**

**Also here's the deal. **Normal writing** is the common talk. **_Italics_** are thoughts, and **(**the things in bold at the brackets**)** are stuff I put to break the mood, to let a shout out, or to just clarify something I deem needs it.**

**Ah yes, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, just this fic sadly XD. If I DID own it, Pinkie Pie would have broken the 4th wall from her first second in the show XD.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc one: Part one: The start of normal life's disruptions<em>  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Ahhhhhh, nothing like waking at 9:00AM." I said.

It was quite the normal Sunday morning and with the free time that I got, it meant only one thing: multiple entertainment choice after breakfast.

"Now, what the hell do I do?"

When I filled myself up, it only meant doing 3 things in days like this: Watch the new episode from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, continue playing Gran Turismo 5, or replay with a guide Tales of the Abyss. Having both Playstations 2 and 3 was VERY useful, heh heh.

"Well … better start playing GT5; I still have a LOT to do there." I decided, knowing the game was something close to "FAR long" to quickly finish. But then, there was a sudden spark

"Wait…what was that?"

I WAS going to play but when I was going through the hallway to my parents room where my PS3 is, I know, weird, but they have HD, but sudden sparks get get ALL of your attention, wherever you are...but then again-

(Pomf)

And then, right in front of me, ponies appeared in my hallway. Pasteled, technicolor ponies to be precise...TELL ME THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS!

"In the name of everything that's holy, pure, right, lawful, fair and sane…what the heck just happened!?" I managed to scream.

After hearing some groans, the first one up was one of the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia.

"Augh...where are we?" she said.

'_OH DEAR LORD OF ALL THAT'S TRUE IN MY EYES, IT IS WHAT I THINK IT IS! Okay...must...not...go...and...hug...Celestia...FUCK!_' Ever had one of those "initiate OMG mode", but you knew you couldn't because it would be very weird for those around you? Well, this was one of those moments, and that…sucked.

After being in a state of jaw dropped shock, I managed to say something.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-a-a-a-are…" Well, SOMETHING, no?

"Who are you? Or rather…what are you?" Celestia said.

Swallowing my nervousness I tried to say something a bit more coherent. This time, it worked.

"I-I-I'm a human, my name is Arcanel, and you are in planet Earth."

"What?" She said.

"I beg your pardon, Princess, but I believe you and the other ponies have travelled through worlds." I told her. Immediately I cursed myself for acknowledging her. Next time, I think through what I say...although I never do that...dammit. This was going to be awkward…

"Wait, how do you know I'm a princess, and…what do you mean?" Celestia said, looking very confused.

"(Sigh), please let's wait for everyone else to wake up and I'll explain." I begged her.

She seemed uncertain, probably still getting the fact that an alien is in front of her, but eventually, she said.

"Very well."

Phew, at least that can wait. I think it has to do with the fact that I was non-aggressive throughout the whole ordeal. Niceeee. Now, for the rest to wake up…

Eventually, everybody, or should I say everypony, woke up. There was Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, and Princess Luna.

'_Coherent thougths...disappearing...must...resist...hugging...fanboy...IMPULSE_' Again, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go and hug each one of them, especially Fluttershy and Rarity, but that is another thing. I think I could hear what everybody said, even though Twilight didn't say anything. She seemed to be studying my living room and not having noticed me.

"(Meep)!"

"That was hyper, super, duper awesome! Do it again!"

"Twilight dear, you MUST warn us next time that is going to happen."

"Would you GET OFF MY WINGS?!"

"Twilight, where in tarnation are we?

"Ouch…I am NEVER going somewhere NEW and INTERESTING with you again Twilight."

"Where did we end up?"

Upon seeing me however, they all stopped.

"…Hi…" I said in meek voice.

And so ensued the corresponding…

"Who are you?...WHAT are you?"

"Please everyone just wait a little second and I'll explain, but I also have a question, why are you here?" I asked, curious as of to why are they here, because I think I have an idea in how they got here. Or not. This is enough for my head already...

"Why should we tell you?" Rainbow said in her characteristic fighting spirit, though she seemed a bit confused herself…I wonder why…

"Well, I don't know, because supposedly you shouldn't exist, and two, you are in my house." I said matter-of-factly. I know I could have been less direct, especially with who was here, but hey, this is my house and as much as I adore Rainbow Dash, I needed to defend myself. Plus, I was really curious.

"Oh…wait, what?" she said, a bit startled by my comment.

"Oh…dear." I said, facepalming for being so careless. (**And stupid of course XD**)

"I think we can trust him, but I'll only tell some details, is that okay with all of you?" Twilight said, trying to be reasonable. She had apparently studied the whole situation and had decided to intervene. Good. She trusts me enough to explain something, a trust I may have gained again by lack of aggressiveness towards them.

Each one of us nodded. However, I think everyone was also curious by what Twilight was going to say, though Fluttershy was trying to hide herself behind one of her friends. '_Awwwww the poor thing, this is too much for her. I want to hug he- NO! Bad Arcanel, bad! Pull yourself together man! If you show your brony side they will be scared AND confused. They will NOT react too well to that so, keep it together. BUT…IT IS…HARD…MUST…NOT…PASS OUT…FROM…CUTENESS…OVERLOAD!_'

"We were going somewhere, but apparently we ended up somewhere else." Twilight explained in a somewhat vague way.

Well that wasn't much, though I can't blame her for that. However, since it was her who explained, and looking at her friends' shock, and the princesses' and Spike's confusion, I think the idea I had was right.

"Excuse me if this sounds weird, but let me guess, teleportation went wrong." I said trying to hide my smug smile.

Immediately everyone turned to look at me with a "What?" look.

"How did you know!?" she shouted, completely flabbergasted. Everybody else looked the same way

Bingo!

"Let me explain." I started, knowing what would happen next. "You apparently ended up in our world, called planet Earth, which has a lot of different life like your world; however in our world …you're supposed to be non-existing." I finished. Brace yourself Arc. Brace yourself.

If looks of "Are you kidding me!?" could pay, I would be rich.

"Excuse me mister Arcanel, but what you are saying is impossible." Celestia calmly said.

"Yeah! We are right here, you doofus!" Rainbow shouted.

"I know," '_And you have no idea how happy I am for that to be false, HELL YES!_' "But… (sigh) before I say anything, do you need anything by any chance?" I asked politely. After all, I will not let something like this throw away my manners. '_Otherwise, there goes a part of the non-aggressiveness thingy_'

"Yah! We need tah go ho-" was what Applejack was saying, until Rarity put a hoof to her mouth.

"Why Applejack, sweety, don't be rude. I know he may be an alien, but it at least knows its manners and has been very polite throughout this…ordeal" She said in her classy, educated voice that I love. I may have also impressed her…Awesome.

"We appear to be okay thank you very mu- what, are you wearing?" She asked, intrigued by my clothes.

And now I also have something that may intrigue her…again, awesome. It's all in the manners and looks, baby, all in the- wait a minute…

"How can something so well mannered wear something so…sporty?" She finished in a half disgusted voice.

And I spoke too soon…damn. I just had to take my white Gap t-shirt, and my Adidas turquoise sports short. '_Why oh WHY do I like this so much?...__Oh yeah, because today we have 30ºC and they are very comfortable…why oh WHY Rarity likes everything classy and elegant and hates the simple sporty clothes?_' I knew that was a reason why I wouldn't date her should it be possible, but also a thing I admired. Oh well, almost there.

"Excuse me, but that would be someone, thank you Rarity, and to answer you Applejack, ask that to Twilight, not me." I said in a half disgusted, half smug voice. After all I am a he, and I'm not an it and a thing. Although they don't know that, but it still hurts. Plus, I didn't want Applejack on my back. She could be more persuading than the rest in getting answers, along with Rainbow. I'd like to keep myself with no BRUISES in my body, thank you.

Rarity then apologized, and Applejack threw me a "Whatever" look, like Rainbow Dash. Then, they were also startled by the fact that I recognized them by name, but I spoke before they could say anything.

"Now as I was saying, in my world we think you are fantasy, but suppose you heard of us or watched us but never have seen us, what says you wouldn't think we are non-existent?" I explained.

At this, Twilight went to say something, but closed her mouth and said nothing.

"For now, all I can say is…welcome to Buenos Aires, Argentina, everypony! And I hope you enjoy your stay here in planet Earth!"


	2. Discoveries and a faint

**Welcome again, readers, to "Pony Terrestrial". Arc here. Let's not disappoint you, shall we? (Or…so I hope (nervous chuckle)). Without further ado I give you thy next chapter!**

**You know the drill. I OWN NOTHING! Except this fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Discoveries and a faint<strong>

'_OH my GOD! Did I just say that?! What was I thinking?! And did I just say everypony? Oh god_' To say my mind went Pinkie for a second, would be an understatement…wait, nothing goes over that level… (Sigh). Everyone was looking at me like a madman, except Fluttershy who just hid herself behind Twilight and Pinkie who just smiled. If somebody explodes from cuteness overload, please, don't be me. I know I can resist!

"Oh…I…hehe. Sorry, I went stupid for a second. A-A-anyway, what do you want to know to know first?" I managed to stutter after a few moments.

Twilight was the first to react. "O-Okay. Who and what are you?" she asked with a tad of nervousness in her voice.

"As I already explained to Princess Celestia, my name is Arcanel and I am a human." I explained.

At this everyone jumped a little. "How do you know the Princess' name? Or even that she IS a princess?" Twilight asked, raising her voice a bit.

Now I could have been more careful with my words, but we were going to go through with this anytime so…no time like the present, right?

"Well…" I started, a bit nervous with how to go on with the subject at hand. "Our race…pretty much knows everything about you…because we think we created you." I finished, bracing myself for the incoming rage.

"WHAT?!" everyone hollered. Even Fluttershy….Oh my god, if you thought she was scary when mad in the show, in live, she scares more than Freddy Krueger, Shao Kahn, AND Nemesis…PUT TOGETHER! (**Forever an epitome of cuteness overload and super scariness when she wants it...that's what Fluttershy is XD**)

Hell even Celestia AND Pinkie were mad…I didn't know that was possible…dear god protect me…oh, wait. He left us to our faith to do what WE wanted to do…Yep, I'm screwed if I leave that to the power I believe in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!?" Princess Luna said, in her royal Canterlot voice, and ouch my ears and my mind were hit…HARD.

"How could you say such blasphemy and fallacy?" Princess Celestia said in an angry AND disappointed tone. Believe me. That voice goes over that of your parents; it makes you feel VERY bad.

Everybody started saying a lot of stuff in angry voices, and I don't blame them. I can't! If after all that happened to you and your world, suddenly someone tells you that you were created, I would be pissed beyond belief too. Thing is, it was starting to put me very nervous and making me feel small, scared and bad, like a kid when you are punished or sermoned really bad by your parents. And I don't handle pressure too well. Finally, I broke down.

"I'M SORRY! WE HUMANS TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T EXIST AND WERE A FIGMENT OF OUR IMAGINATION! THE FACT THAT YOU ARE HERE IS PROOF THAT THE SUPPOSED "CREATOR" LIED TO US AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT OUTRAGEUS STATEMENT, BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!" I cried and shouted getting myself on my knees. (**Hey, you would panic too if you were in his position against 10 magical beings ready to kick your flank any minute**).

After that, I laid down rocking back and forth. I looked to see what they were doing, since I was expecting to get kicked ANY second, but everyone seemed startled by my sudden reaction…what?

Then, after a few seconds, that REALLY felt like hours, somebody spoke.

"Do not worry; we will not hurt you. Though I do believe you need to further explain yourself to us." The sun ruler said in a firm yet compassionate voice.

I stopped crying and looked at her and silently thanked that she is who she is.

"We ought to give you a chance to explain yourself further, however be VERY careful with your words. What you said before is intolerable." Luna said still in a royal tone but less loud.

Thank god, otherwise I would have gone deaf, and probably wet myself. Call me a wuss, but I'm NOT a badass guy who is afraid of nothing at all. And having a voice that is superior in many decibels to probably a plane AND being angry with it is NOT something I want to experience.

"Try to be as detailed as possible." Twilight continued.

Okay, so she is herself. Studious as ever. No prob.

"Watch EACH and EVERY one of your words." Rarity warned me in a firm voice.

Well, a warning from the master of the details, only in her words it sounds a bit more…menacing than Luna. I love her, but man, Rarity CAN be scary.

"Cause if ya' don't, y'all will be VERY bucked.""And in a lot of PAIN." Applejack and Rainbow Dash threatened.

OOOkayyyyyyy. Heartfelt threats. It could be a lot worse. I think…mommy!

"Just don't say anything like that again…I mean, if you can." Fluttershy said, returning to her quiet, timid self.

Phew, she is back. So is the impulse control to go and hug the life out of her. SO...CUTE!

"Don't worry if you can't now. You can always try again!" Pinkie said, going back to her bubbly voice.

Awwww, thanks Pinkie. Seriously though, if she weren't so random and great, even THEN she would still be Pinkie Pie. And I thank her for that.

"Pull yourself together. Don't wanna make these ladies angry." Spike said with a smug voice.

Gee, thanks Spike. That is sooooo reassuring. I mean it's cool, but mean. I still like you a FREAKING LOT!

After listening to their words, I was thoroughly relieved. Hell, I had stopped crying and was up on my feet again. I was not totally OK but I felt better. I think I still got this. I think…

"Ahhh….thank you so much." I said, bowing my head. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel, even if some are heartfelt threats, at least I now know NOT to say something like that again, unless it is explaining beliefs." I finished, silently thanking both god and Celestia.

"Very well, please excuse me for a second." I said quietly, but in a much calmer.

Then I did what many people would do in a situation like this, or so I think. I finished calming myself down, went to my kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of orange juice, poured myself a glass, downed it in one big gulp, left the glass on the table…and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is that! A thing I should clarify, is that there WILL be POV changes in the story (like the one that will happen next chapter), so just to get you a heads up on that. You'll see why soon enough. Anyways here's the catchphrase: Tell me everything you need to say, R&amp;R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc. Arc out.<strong>


	3. Falling Cliffs   or not

**Well, time to be grateful for reviews and comments and views. Y'all awesome =). Arc here. Let me not further this by much, shall I? Anyways, here is the new chapter of "Pony Terrestrial"!**

**I have not owned anything else but a fic yet, so that should be out of the way?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Falling Cliffs…or not<strong>

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

"Ahhhh, what a great night." I said, rarely having felt so rested, after sleeping. I think it was because I actually didn't lose myself in the books like I always do and because I slept early.

"Well only one thing to now. B&B!" I declared. B&B means Breakfast and Browsing. Best thing to do on a Sunday, YAY!

I started heading out of my room and going down the stairs, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Twilight," who was none other than my almost brother, best friend, and nº1 assistant, Spike. "In a good mood I see, didn't lose yourself in the books this time." He said half-mockingly. He never fails to crack a joke at dawn. NEVER.

"Yes, and ha-ha, very funny Spike. Practicing for comedian in the future I can hear." I retorted, even though he WAS 100% right. I hate not being right.

"Anyway, do you have breakfast ready?" I asked with hope. I'm pretty controlled myself with hunger. Except when Spike is cooking and in the morning. Celestia bless him for being able to cook SO good.

"Sorry Twi'! But you're a bit early this time." He reported.

I pouted but then sighed. '_Oh well, only one way to not think of food. Reading!_' (**I think there are many who agree with her…myself included XD**)

"It's studying time!" I yelled, happy to have a reason to go back to reading. I don't usually get a legitimate reason that isn't re-reading for fun and studies to read, but I'm sure I'm not complaining!

Then I magically grabbed my "Places and Fantasies" book, and started reading.

After a quick pause for breakfast, excellent as always, thank Celestia Spike is a good cook, I continued reading when suddenly, something caught my attention.

"That's weird, I don't remember this place. How can I not!? I read this book like five times by now!" I exclaimed. It's not always that I miss stuff, let alone something as important as a place or even country! How did I miss this!?

"Falling Cliffs? Hmmmmm…maybe Princess Celestia knows something, because there's nothing useful here. In fact, aside from the point that it has constant earthquakes that make rocks fall off the cliffs that surround the area, hence the name, and a very blurry image, there isn't anything else. How strange…" I wondered.

"But I can't bother the Princess with something so…petty and simple …but I won't sleep until I find out…and I only have THIS book about foreign geography of Equestria…oh, ponyfeathers!" I groaned. '_I CAN'T ask the Princess for this. It wouldn't be fair. She has more important things to take care and this is just my simple curiosity. But I won't get any sleep until I find out, and I'm sure the Canterlot archives won't have any better than I do…maybe just ask her when is able to_'

"Spike, take a quill!" I called for my assistant.

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled back.

"_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_I am very sorry to bother you Princess, but I have a question that I would be grateful for you to answer, IF you have time, of course. I have recently found a place in a book called Falling Cliffs, but I can't seem to remember the place and all the book said about this zone, was that it was an area which all of its borders are cliffs where there are continuous earthquakes which make rocks fall from the cliffs, hence the name, and there's only a very blurred photo of it. Do you recall any of this entire zone? Again, ONLY answer when you have time. I can't interrupt any of your important deeds with something as irrelevant and selfish as this, and wouldn't ever forgive myself if I did._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_P.D: Do not worry. My next report on friendship will be there soon."_

"Done." Spike said.

"Send it then." I told him.

And with that, he flamed the letter, and it went out the window.

* * *

><p>Then came my surprise when just 5 minutes later, Spike, who was cleaning the top of one of the bookshelves on a ladder, burped, making him fall off.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH-(thud). OUCH! I swear, this system of mailing needs to have an alarm or something." He groaned, rubbing his head with one of his claws.

"Spike, are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this." He said, making me chuckle and relax a little when he muttered something about getting hit at least once a day. '_Note to self: Have pillows ready when sending a letter for Spike's sake_'(**Spike needs to get less hurt in the show XD**)

I helped him to his feet and went for the newly appeared letter.

"Think you can read the letter, mail boy?" I asked mockingly.

"Why I never!" he said, faking indignation and then started reading the letter.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student:_

_Do not hesitate to ask me whatever troubles your mind. I am glad I can be of your help, although I will admit that since it was something YOU did not remember or knew, I was quite surprised and curious."_

I couldn't help but blush a little when Spike read that part.

"_As far as I can recall, I also don't remember a place with that name or description. This bothers me as well. Even though I am a being of more than a thousand years old, I still do not know everything about my people, and I forget some of the places I'm supposed to protect. I am ashamed of this. But I do have an idea. Please come to Canterlot as soon as you can. Thank you for reporting this finding._

_Your faithful teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.D: Do not worry about your study of friendship; after all, we do not want a repetition of that…incident, now do we?_

_P.D.D: Also, Luna says hello."_

After Spike finished reading the letter, I was blushing like mad. Oh dear…

"Don't worry Twi'. If anything happens, I locked up Smartypants." Spike said, snickering through the whole thing.

"S-S-Shut up!" I yelled, blushing even more than before. '_I am never going to forget that, am I?_' And even worse it was to make Big Macintosh return the little doll…It was VERY awkward and embarrassing for both of us…

"A-Anyway, grab your things Spike. We're going to Canterlot." I said, still blushing a little.

"But shouldn't you ask the others if they wanna come?" he asked.

He brought a point…but…

"I don't think so. We are going to see the Princess about something of not much importance, and my own curiosity. Besides, we don't know what the Princess' idea is." I explained to him.

"Maybe but…even then, the others haven't been to Canterlot in a good while so…" He said, trailing off at the end.

Hmmmm… he's right. Besides, we haven't been together in Canterlot for a while so it could be lots of fun!

"Mmmmm…you're right!" I concluded.

"Okay then! Who should we see first?" He asked.

"Well… except Rarity, who is a bit busy with orders for tomorrow, everypony else is free today, so we better go see Pinkie first, then Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and leave Rarity for last when she'll hopefully be done with her job." I said.

"Oh…okay…" He said, though there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. '(_Sigh) that dragon and his crush for Rarity will be the end of him_' I chuckled.

After grabbing some stuff, we went outside the library, and went to Sugarcube Corner, the home of our pink, hyperactive, party pony friend.

* * *

><p>When we reached there we were greeted by Pinkie who was…waving her hoof…but she looked like she had been doing it from before…wait a minute…how did she knew we…'(<em>Sigh) remember Twilight, she is Pinkie, terror of the Physics, time and space. Don't worry about the how. You'll only end up in bandages<em>' I thought, cringing at the memory of the bruises and wounds I got when I was trying to find the reason for her "Pinkie Sense". I'm still recovering from the piano that fell on my head…ouch…

"Hi Twilight! How are you? Well, that's a silly question. You look just fine to me! But since it's something we always ask, it wouldn't be okay to not ask, don't you think so Twi'? Huh, huh, huh, huh?" Pinkie said, rambling like always. I just chuckled when she finished.

"Hi to you too, Pinkie!" I greeted her. "We're here because we needed to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Canterlot." I started. "We're also going to ask the rest if they want to come. It's for something I need to find out with the princess."

She seemed pensive for a second. But then she replied.

"Yeah, sure! The Cakes gave me the free day so I can go and I have nothing better to do so…well, what are you waiting for?! Let's GO! Where to now?!" She said starting to hop all around us. I blinked, trying to keep up with her. '_My eyes…they can't stop moving…_'

"O…kay Pinkie. Next we're going to Sweet Apple Acres." I said, a little lost in my words, but quickly recovering. One day, I'll have enough energy to keep up with her. One day…(**Errrr…let's a agree to disagree Twilight XD**)

"Okie-dokie-lokie. Let's go!" she said and started hopping away.

"Wait for us!" I yelled and started to gallop to catch up with her.

"Oh please, I don't want to run!" Spike groaned as he too started to run.

* * *

><p>After reaching Sweet Apple Acres, and also 10 minutes of non-stop yelling to Pinkie to stop, we went to look for Applejack, who was leaning against a tree next to her brother Big Mac.<p>

"Applejack!" Pinkie yelled.

Our friend was very startled by Pinkie's sudden loud call, and accidentally hit Big Macintosh, who in turn fell from his leaning position. I swear, Pinkie is going to be the death of somepony, if not EVERYpony. I know she means well but sometimes…she is too party-y for her own good.

"What in tarnation?! Pinkie don't scare me like that!" Applejack said, still bit shaken by Pinkie's shout. "I could have gone and buck the hay out of mah brother." she said, pointed at her fallen brother.

"Eeyup." said Big Mac, a little hurt by Applejack's sudden hit. Then he saw me. And he put on a nervous smile.

"Hi Applejack…h-hi Big Mac." I greeted them, stuttering a little with the older sibling's name. We haven't been on the best non-awkward terms after the Smartypants incident…we need to talk about this sometime…

"(Sigh), anyway, Hi Twi', hi Pinkie, hi Spike. What are you doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"Well…we were going to ask you if you'd like to come to Canterlot with us. We're asking the other girls too. It's about something I need to go with Princess Celestia to find about." I explained.

"Hmmmm…sure! Ah finished doing mah chores, and ah haven't been there for ages." she said. "Though ah find it a little strange you need tah' see the Princess to find OR know something." she finished, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

I blushed a little at that. '_I really don't show that I know everything, right? Right?_' (**Do you really want an answer Twilight? XD**).

"Anyway, let's git goin'. Ah need to stretch my legs." She said, stretching her hooves

"Yeah Twilight, let's go!" Pinkie said enthusiastically, and went on her merry way, hopping away.

"(Sigh) Wait up Pinkie! You don't even know where to go next!" I yelled, trying to stop her. Before I went to catch up with her, I heard Applejack and Spike saying something.

"Pinkie sure looks extra excited today."

"Don't tell me. My legs FEEL that they will give out by the time we reach Rarity's house."

* * *

><p>After reaching the clearing where Fluttershy's cottage is, this time Pinkie DID slow down, thank Celestia, we found her attending a small bunny outside her house.<p>

"Now now, don't be scared little bunny, it's just a little bandage for that cut on your leg okay?…And…there we go. Now you be careful, okay?" She said in her quiet voice, after carefully wrapping the bunny's little leg in the bandage and letting it go.

I'm really glad we found her outside; otherwise, Pinkie might have scared her if she yelled. And speaking of…

"Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, in a loud voice but less loud than before.

"Oh…h-hi Pinkie. Hi everypony." Fluttershy said, slightly startled.

"Hi there Fluttershy." Applejack greeted.

"Hi Fluttershy." I greeted her. "Are you taking care of any animals right now?" I asked after seeing the little injured bunny. After all, since Fluttershy is very in touch with nature, she might have to take care of unexpected animals.

"Oh no. I just happened to find that little bunny with a small cut. But I'm doing nothing else. Is there anything you needed Twilight?" The yellow mare asked.

"It's just that I need to go to Canterlot to do some business with Princess Celestia, and I was wondering if you and the rest would like to come. We're going to Rainbow's house next." I explained, saying the last part in case Pinkie Pie decides to run, AGAIN.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind from where Pinkie was. When I turned back she wasn't there anymore. '_Now where did she go?_' I wondered. Then again, she can't stay in one place for long. At all.

"Oh…well…sure! I need to pick up something there and I think they had some animals for me to take care of. I'd be nice to go with you and the girls, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Great! Now let's-"I was saying but I was interrupted by a new rush of wind, this time much bigger than the last one. Everypony turned back to see what that was and then…

"Hop aboard!" The scream was coming from Pinkie in the balloon she used for the Running of the Leaves. But why did she…?

"Come on everypony! Let's go to Dashie's house, what are you waiting for?!" She yelled. '_Oh, of course! I was going to ask Fluttershy to go to her house when we got to it, but apparently somepony had other plans_'

"Alright, we're going! You go on along Fluttershy!" I yelled back.

"Pinkie jus' can't stay still can she?""Nope. But right now, my legs are worshipping her.""Don't complain so much partner, it was just a short walk.""Hey, I don't do as much exercise as you do, and besides YOU try to catch up with Pinkie in the way to yours AND Fluttershy's house. Even you would be tired." I heard Applejack and Spike say.

"O-Okay." I heard Fluttershy almost whisper.

After I, Spike and AJ got in the balloon, Pinkie yelled again.

"Alrighty, everypony is in. Let's go!" And with that, we were off.

* * *

><p>One flight on a balloon later, and I really need to get one balloon like Pinkie's, I may even ask Pinkie to lend it to me so I can do aerial studying, (<strong>watch out for the starry eyes Twilight. You might miss something XD<strong>), we got to Rainbow Dash's house, or rather castle, in the sky. When we landed something I should have expected happened.

"Rainbowww! Wake up! It's time to rise Dashie!" Pinkie yelled at the bottom of her lungs, while running at the door. Of course. If Rainbow has free time then she is only doing one thing. Napping.

"Leave me alone Pinkie!" Rainbow yelled back from the other side of the door.

"(Sigh) well, she doesn't want to come so…" I trailed off because Applejack came in front to door, a devious smile on her face. Remind me not to give her a reason for her to give me that smile. '_Note to self: Applejack + Devious smile = Creepy face_' I thought, slowly stepping away from her. I don't like that face…

"Well, ah'm mighty sorry to hear that Rainbow. We were going to give some company to Twilight in her trip to Canterlot, so ya' might have had a chance to meet the Wonderbolts, but if ya' don' wanna come, then that's ok." Applejack said in a half mischievous voice. Then she yelled at me returning to her normal voice. "Watch out, Twilight!"

"What do you me-" I couldn't finish. The reason? I got tackled by a rainbow.

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE!?" Rainbow asked staring right into my eyes being only a hoof away from my face.

Okay…'Second _note to self: Applejack + Rainbow Dash + Wonderbolts + Twilight Sparkle – Unpreparedness of the fourth term = I get tackled_' I thought, making another note to remember staying away from AJ and the Wonderbolts' number one fan whenever this things happen. I don't want to get tackled by Rainbow again.

"First off, Rainbow, get off me. Then we'll leave to get Rarity, and THEN we'll go to Canterlot, okay?"I asked, hoping she would lift off me.

"Fine," she said, pouting a little then getting off me. "but why do you need to go to Canterlot anyway?" the Nº1 Wonderbolts' fan asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I need to find out about something, but I need Princess Celestia's help." I explained

Rainbow looked at me with mirth in her eyes.

"Wow, Twilight not knowing something. That's a new one." She chuckled.

I blushed a little again. '_(Sigh) I really need to be less of a living dictionary…_' (**You think? XD. Don't worry Twi', we love you that way**).

"Anyway, let's go to Rarity's house. I just hope she is done with her orders." I said worried, because I don't want to interrupt Rarity when she is at work.

"Well… I spoke to her a few minutes with her before you came to my home, when I was passing by the boutique, and she said she was finally done with them." Fluttershy said.

"That's great! In that case, let's go! I don't want to make the Princess wait. Pinkie!" I said yelling to the pink pony who was already on the balloon.

"I heard you! Come along and hop aboard!" she yelled back.

"YAAHOO! I love that balloon!" Spike said in a very enthusiastic way.

"I hear ya'" Both me and Applejack said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Carousel Boutique, we went and knocked the door.<p>

"Rarity, are you home?" I asked.

"Co-ming~" she said in a sing-song voice from the other door.

After that, she opened the door. '_Huh…she looks a more relaxed than I thought she'd be after working today. Then again, she's very fast at her works, especially when they aren't overwhelming, and she's also very good at relaxing after a day of work, when I think about it_'

"Oh my, if I had known all of you were coming I would have been a bit more presentable. Please, do come in." She invited in her polite tone.

"Oh no-no-no-no. Thank you Rarity, but we came because I needed to ask you something". I said waving my hoof.

"Oh, then what is it?" she asked, tilting her head a little in confusion.

"Well, I need the help of Princess Celestia in finding about something, but since you girls haven't been to Canterlot in a while, I was wondering if you'd like to come too?" I explained.

"Oh that is simply MARVELOUS! Not only because of going to Canterlot itself, but I also need to get some materials I'm running out of. Of course dear I will go with you." She said in a very excited voice.

"Then it's settled! Everypony ready to go to Canterlot?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Everypony responded.

"The chariot should be waiting in the Town Square, so let's go!" I declared, and then started making our way to said place.

* * *

><p>When we reached Canterlot, everypony went their way, but before they did, I said that if anypony wanted to come then that would be fine. Everypony agreed to go see what I needed to find about, and then go wherever they needed.<p>

"Besides," Applejack started. "ah'm mighty curious about what ya' don't know, Twi'. 'Cause if you don't know it, then it mus' be very rare or strange for everypony around." At this, all except me nodded, making me blush.

"W-Well it's just a place but… (Sigh) I'll explain when we see the Princess okay?" I said, not really wanting to say 2 times the same thing. Once again, everypony nodded and with that we went for the castle.

Once we reached the castle, we were greeted by the two rulers of Equestria in the main hall.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, I'm glad you could make here in such short time." Princess Celestia greeted. We bowed as she spoke.

"I see you have also brought your friends here." Princess Celestia said.

"Well, they needed to get some things here too so..." I trailed off.

"We also wanted to know what Twilight here doesn't know, because it's weird that she doesn't know something. She pretty much knows everything, 'cause she is super smart." Pinkie rambled.

I couldn't help but blush and feel a bit annoyed too.

"Yes, that too Pinkie." I grumbled. At this the Princess chuckled a little.

"Anyway… as I already explained in the letter I can't seem to get this "Falling Cliffs" area out of my head, and again I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I would not bear with myself if I did." I said, a bit of worry in my voice.

"Do not fret, my faithful student. This is actually more important than you think it is." The Princess told us.

I was a bit confused by this. After all, even if the Princess herself didn't know of it, it was just a place, right?

"Indeed it is, sister. Hello to you too Twilight Sparkle. And to your friends as well." Princess Luna said for the first time in the conversation.

"Hello Princess Luna." I said to her. The others told their greetings. She is still a bit nervous but she has now toned down her voice and is speaking more like nowadays. I'm glad for her. She really had a hard time even after how good Nightmare Night was in the end.

"After all, neither I nor Celestia know of this place. This is troubling for us both. What do you think we should do sister?" The moon ruler asked her older sister with a hint of worry.

"Well, since neither Ponyville's nor Canterlot's library have any more information than the one Twilight provided, I do have an idea as I wrote in my letter." The sun ruler said. To this, I nodded my head.

"Twilight, since you are the only one with a visual of this place in particular, however blurred it might be, you could lead a teleportation to this place. Do not worry, though. If Luna and I help with our magic, there should be no problem nor risk at all." Princess Celestia explained.

"Wha…?" I tried saying, a bit shocked, and as I turned my heads, so were my friends. '_I have never done a teleportation spell like this one. The further I ever did was just meters away, or the like…but…this is for the Princesses, and they both trust me…I can do this_'

"Hmmm…Okay. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I'll do it!" I said with determination.

"Can we come too?" Rainbow asked. "That place sounds cool enough for me if it needs that much trouble." She said with interest.

"Indeed it would a VERY interesting experience, no?" Rarity chimed in.

"Yeah I'm sure I could make a "Welcome to Falling Cliffs" party too!" Pinkie said, already with dreamy eyes on her face.

"W-Well…I think it would be…n-nice to go s-somewhere new f-for a change." Fluttershy said, with a hint of nervousness and worry.

"I'm mighty sure that's true Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"Eh, I could use being somewhere else than the library. I say let's go!" Spike chimed in as well.

I looked at them with mirth in my eyes.

"Sorry everypony," I said changing to a more serious tone. "but with so many people I may mess up the spell and I don't want anything to happen to you, even with the Princess' help." I finished with a bit of worry in my voice.

Suddenly, there was a collective "Awwwwwww…" To which I laughed a little.

"Don't you worry! The moment we find something we'll come and tell you, okay?" I said, still chuckling a bit.

Again there was a collective "(Sigh)…fine…" which againI couldn't help but laugh when everypony pouted, even Fluttershy and Applejack who almost never pout. '_We need to get out together more. Even though this is funny to look at_' (**I would totally agree XD**).

"Very well then. Shall we begin?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes." I answered.

And with that, I started focusing my magic in my horn and focused.

"Don't worry Twi'. Nothing can go wrong. Except maybe a Ponycalypsis!" Spike joked.

"Spike don't talk, I need to focus." I scolded him.

Then I felt another two powers around me. '_Must be the Princess_' _powers_' I thought. Then, in the midst of my concentration, I could not help but feel a little excited. I started going back through my memories of everything that happened in here in Ponyville. Nightmare Moon, my friends, Discord, everything. This a new place, somewhere I have never been in. Just like when I went to Ponyville for the first time. And when I reached my peak, I released the magic and used the spell.

Immediately I felt something was wrong. And then I remembered something that was written in one of my books. "_While using the teleportation spell, you have to be solely focused on both who and where to transport. If you do not fully focus on these then maybe you will end up somewhere different, and with somepony different. Also, if other powers are added to your own while doing the spell, they may extend your capabilities of teleportation_" I remembered said one of the spell books.

In that rupture of time and space, I could only think of one thing after the memory.

"Oh, horseapples."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is guys. Hope you liked this little insight of the past. What do you think? Anyways you know the drill, comment, R&amp;R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc. Arc out.<strong>


	4. Who are you!   What is this place!

**Well people of the world. CPM here. Now I know how to do better on this kind of stuff so it should be easier to understand. Anyways with some stuff I clarified last chapter, I don't think I have anything to say so…without further ado, chapter 4 of MLP: around the world…Who are you?...What are you?.**

**Drill for you to know by now. I own what is called a fic, and the nothing…got it? Good XD**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-AUGH!" I yelled until I hit something hard. '_Ouch. Forget about myself. Oh dear Celestia, how could I forgot something so important in a spell?_' I started berating myself. '_How could I lose so much focus? I don't believe myself! Now I don't know if I am in Falling Cliffs, or if I am with other people! (Sigh) Well I better take in my surroundings_' I sighed resigning to the fate I've caused. After all, first thing to do in an unknown place is take in your surroundings, according to my "Dangerous situations strategies" book. '_Okay closed space. Meaning we are not in Falling Cliffs…ponyfeathers' _I cursed. It seems like a house, but a bit smaller with green- turquoise walls_ (_**Oh yeah! If you wanted a description of my house, well at least the living room where they landed, then you got it. Fancy talk and all XD**_). _I feel cramped in here. A small piece of furniture to my direct right which has a lot of compartments. It was just as tall as I was. Right next to it there was a bigger piece of furniture, which seems to store things as well, also having smaller compartments. It is half my body longer and just a bit taller than me with. Over it there were very strange items, one that seemed to have like a chain mail over in its sides, and a smaller one similar to the other item(**in case you don't recognize them, a stereo and a speaker**). Next to it there was a smaller piece of furniture which a very weird contraption, with a sort of black box, with smaller black boxes below it and next to it another box, grey colored this time (**meaning a computer, a modem, a router, and a printer**). In front of me there was a big table, probably just a bit longer than us, and I barely go over one of the 6 chairs around it. There's also another large piece of furniture behind me, which seems to be a display cabinet as there are a few glass windows that show glass cups and other glassware with a lot of drawers. It was twice as tall as I was and a bit longer than me. To my left there was an exit to another room and in the walls were some_…'Paintings?' _I wondered. They were really strange, even if we do have art in Equestria. '_Oh well' _I thought, not wanting to dwell on it_. _Behind the tablethere was a little bedside table to the left with a few photos over it. And next to it, there was a glass door that lead to a some sort of balcony. Another thing was that the furniture looked like being made entirely from wood. '_Hmmmm…for being a different world, it's not very different from our world it seems'_ I pondered. '_Well that being done, let's see who is with me. Princesses Celestia and Luna, my 5 friends, Spike. Okay so it is not that bad. In fact, Princess Celestia since to be fully…awake…_' I trailed off because in front of her was the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

What is that thing?… It seemed to be…greeting? Even more than that, it can talk!

"Who are you!...What are you!" I exclaimed, not capable of saying anything else. Everypony else seemed to be exactly the same way.

It was a very rare being. It was taller than even Princess Celestia, and stood on its two legs. It seemed to have fur but very small one, the rest seemed to be skin, which was tan colored. It looked like it had a mane but as his fur was very small and black. It had a face like us, a pair of eyes, which had brown irises and ears, a mouth, a nose all like our faces. It wore what looked like clothes made for it. A sort of white vest, with short sleeves for its arms and with blue symbols G A P in the middle of the piece of clothing, covering his upper body. For its lower body, there was a shorter piece that looked like what Ace Swift had, because it only covered the upper portion of his legs and it was turquoise colored with a white symbol in the lower part of the left leg. Its feet had several appendages in both of them, 5 if I'm counting right. Just what is it?

It asked us to wait for a second and it would explain. Well its voice sounds like a male so calling it a "him" would be more appropriate. It also as- I mean he- also asked why we were here. '_Well, I'm not going to explain it to him_' I thought. '_We don't even know what he is!'_

Apparently somepony already thought the same thing, because Rainbow was already retorting against. He said something about this being his home and that we shouldn't…exist?

'_What?_' I almost said out loud. What does he mean by that? He probably made a mistake. '_Well this is going to go nowhere so I might as well tell him only vague on the why we are here. He also didn't do anything to the Princess it seems which means he isn't aggressive. Or at least for now. Besides, the rest don't even know why they are here themselves_' I concluded.

"I think we can trust him, but I'll only tell some details, okay with all of you?" I said hoping for a mutual agreement.

Everypony nodded, my friends, the Princesses and Spike all eager to know as well.

"We were going somewhere but ended up somewhere else" I explained, trying to give an idea on the why, but also trying to be as vague as possible.

The rest seemed disappointed by my response. The problem is I can't tell them anything that I don't want the alien to know. The irony is, that he did answer with a smug smile on his face.

He somehow guessed that it was a failure in a teleportation spell. How? Does his entire race use teleportation too? Or for that matter, magic? The rest were as shocked as I was.

"How did you know?" I shouted, wanting to know an explanation for his knowledge.

He then explained that we ended in his world called planet Earth, that has different life our own, but we are supposed to be non-existent. 'Well that didn't answer my question at a-"I stopped because something he said caught my attention.

Wait, what?

He indeed said that we shouldn't exist. But…we are right here!

After he said that both Princess Celestia and Rainbow reacted, being the more wise and hot-blooded respectively. When they did he seemed worried but relieved at the same time, and then asked us if we needed something in a polite tone.

Well, I need explanations but Applejack started saying something about going home before getting interrupted by Rarity. It seems that even if he is an alien, his manners managed to entrance her… (Sigh) all that has manners will entrance her… if anything his clothes should keep him away from her. Yep, just happened. Wait a minute, did he just recognized them by name? He also said someone? Just who is he? What does his race do? He then explained something about his race thinking we are fantasy and also that should we ever heard about them but never SAW them, we too would believe that they are fantasy.

At this I wanted to say something but he was right. '_After all we would believe they are fantasy if we heard how they are but never saw them_' I concluded.

Suddenly he said:

"For now all I can say is…welcome to Buenos Aires, Argentina, everypony, and I hope you enjoy your stay here in planet Earth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is people. Thanks to you for your support. I'm getting short of stuff to say here XD.<strong> **We shall continue travelling in Airlines Twilight Sparkle's POV so please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight. Sorry I went Pinkie for a second there XD. Also I'm sorry if the descriptions are too much or too tedious but since I DID something like this explained, I went and did it. Anyways you know the saying. Comment, R&R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc. CPM out.**


	5. What in Equestria just happened?

**Hello people of Earth, CPM here. So I think now would be the best time to say that I will stay with this group of characters for a while but I already have planned the moment of change so do not fret. The rest will be revealed soon enough. Anyways, hopeful comment aside, without further ado I deliver the next part of MLP: around the world: What in Equestria just happened?**

**I believe the words...I OWN NOTHING except this fic have been spoken. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Well…that was…unexpected'<em> I managed to think, a bit weirded out by his almost random comment. I can't help but think of Pinkie right now. That was almost as random as her (**we all know that even equaling Pinkie's randomness is nigh-impossible XD). **Wait a minute…did he say everypony? He knows how we speak too? How? Not only he looks like he is a bit insane, but he also knows about us more than I think he does. Again, who is he? After he said that he apologized for his "stupid moment" as he called it and asked us what we wanted to know first. Finally we are getting somewhere. I was getting a little frustrated with all that happened now.

"O-Okay. Who and what are you?" I asked starting for the basic. Though I was still a bit nervous about him.

He said his name is Arcanel and that he was a human, but also that he had already explained that to Princess Celestia. It must have been when I was stud- wait a minute. He recognized the Princess by name! He even knew that she is princess!

"How do you know the Princess' name? Or even that she IS a princess?" I exclaimed, not being able to maintain control over my voice.

He started saying something but he was very nervous and unsure.

"Our race…knows pretty much everything about you…because we think we created you" He finished.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. Surely it was a joke! If he knows that much about us, then he should know we are US, not something THEY created. This is outrageous! I can't help but be mad at him. Everypony was mad at him too. Even Pinkie, Princess Celestia, who I've only seen mad once, and Princess Luna lost their composure. Then the alien, or should I say human, did something unexpected. He put himself on his knees and cried.

"I'M SORRY! WE HUMANS TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T EXIST AND WERE A FIGMENT OF OUR IMAGINATION! THE FACT THAT YOU ARE HERE IS PROOF THAT THE SUPPOSED "CREATOR" LIED TO US AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT OUTRAGEUS STATEMENT, BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!" He shouted.

…I don't know what to say… I was quite shocked, because I wasn't expecting such an outburst from him or that kind of statement or him breaking down, even after what he said before this. But…I can't help but feel pity for him. I know how being misinformed can lead to…bad situations. Not only that, but after that it would not be correct of me to do something bad to him. That is not the magic of Friendship. I could have been a bit more understanding to him now that I think about it. (Sigh) what have we done? Even if what he said was infuriating, we shouldn't have reacted that badly. I just hope the rest do remember this as well in this as well.

After the princesses said their words, which thank god were more understanding, I too talked to him.

"Try to be as detailed as possible" I said, more calm now. While I could have said something different, I DID want to know what in the wide world of Equestria is happening, or happens here.

Then the rest warned him, reassured him, or threatened him. _'(Sigh) AJ…Rainbow…I understand your feelings but bucking him will not resolve anything_' I thought, not sure of how to go with their reactions.' _At least the rest did take it easier_'

After we all said our things he seemed relieved. He bowed than said that he was relieved, and said that he now knew not to be stupid, although I'm not too sure why he said that. Afterwards he explained that he wasn't strong enough to stop. '_So he actually knows how strong he is compared to us, and seems very sure of it. Or is it because of the number difference? That should be it_' I wondered. He then excused himself and went around the corner.

"Well that was…interesting" I said not being able to say anything more. Though I don't think any other word would go with this. Everypony else nodded as we waited for the human to return.

Suddenly I heard a collective

"Twilight!"

Uh oh, I should have known my reason for everypony being here wouldn't wait much more. Well…it's not like I wanted to hide. I was just…embarrassed. (**I think any who suffered what she did would too, no matter how badass you are XD**).

Then everypony got close to me and looked straight to my eyes.

"Twilight, do you know what happened" My mentor and ruler of the sun asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Princess Luna wondered with worry.

"Hey Twi', at least let us know next time you plan to do a surprise "everypony goes" teleportation" Spike said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, what the hay just happened?" Rainbow exclaimed still a bit angry with the whole human thing.

"Are we even in the place you were looking for?" Applejack asked with some curiosity in her tone.

"Twilight dear, I know I would normally not agree so easily with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but this time I do. Can you explain what happened?" Rarity said, she too with a look for answers in her face.

"Can you talk about?…I mean if you're sure" Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't mind! In fact you can do it again! I'm sure we'll meet lots of more weird things like that!" Pinkie said, hope and joy in her voice.

"Pinkie! (Sigh) I'm sorry. I really am" I apologized. "This is my fault. I wasn't planning to take you too except for the Princesses. Problem is, when I was concentrating on the spell, I lost focus and the spell was a disaster. Not only we aren't on Falling Cliffs but I also transported you too" I finished, almost crying by know. 'Oh Twilight, what have you done?' I thought with sadness.

Everypony then looked a bit ashamed at what they were doing and softened their looks. Well…except for Pinkie who NEVER had her smile off her face, only when the whole existing/created thing happened, and Fluttershy who was still a bit timid like always.

"Aww shucks. Don't worry Twi'. We will find a way out of this. Maybe that alien/human thing will help too." Applejack reassured me.

"Your friend is right Twilight Sparkle. Do not worry" Princess Celestia told me.

After that I felt a bit better. At least now I'm not in the verge of crying.

"One thing though. How did you lose focus. I've never seen you lost focus on anything!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" Rarity shouted. I do have to admit I did expect something like that from Dash. But I think it wouldn't hurt if I did answered her question that. It would take something of my chest.

"Well.." I started, putting a hoof over my head. "since this was a new place I was kinda excited, and started thinking about all that happened, and all the ponies I've met since I came here" I explained.

Everypony looked at me then smiled. I am glad this turned didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought. Then, suddenly, Princess Celestia put on a face of surprise, as if she had discovered something.

"Hmmmm… you were thinking about everypony that you met Twilight?" She asked me.

I was a bit weirded out by her question. After all she spoke like that was of importance. '_Why would the Princess ask me that?_' I wondered in my head.

"Well…yes. Why Princess? Is something wrong?" I asked with worry.

"What is worrying you 'Tia?" Princess Luna asked, she too with worry in her voice. Everypony else then turned to look at the Princess

"Well I do have a theory. And that we also might have a bigger problem" The Princess explained.

"What do you me-(Thud)" I was going to ask when I was interrupted by a loud sound. Suddenly everything was quiet.

Nopony said anything until Princess Celestia spoke.

"I shall go and see what was that sound. Please stay here, I do not want anything to happen you" She said with firm tone in her voice, but also with a hidden pang of worry too.

I wanted to protest but…there really isn't anything I can do to make her not go.

We all watched as she went around, when suddenly we heard a shout.

"Everypony come here!"

The Princess sounded very worried about something. I have heard very few times that tone of worry. '_What happened to make her this worried?_' I thought with wonder.

All of us went around the corner too and saw Princess Celestia standing across the entrance to another room looking at something. We all cramped around her, avoiding touching her of course, to try and see what she was looking at.

The room we were in looked like the kitchen of the house as it had a sort of silver sink that was somewhat of my height, with some dishes in a sort of strange item to put them to dry to its right, and another strange item that looked to put some sort of… utensils to dry as well to its left, and below the sink there were some purple colored drawers. Right next to the Princess there was a white artifact that had a compartment below and a grid on it with 4 holed and equally separated black circles below the grid (**an oven**), and another set of 2 drawers both the artifact and the drawers as tall as the sink. To the Princess' left there was a very large purple and flat piece of furniture, as large as the Princess Celestia was but as high as I was, where to its right there was a purple giant drawer, a head higher than the Princess, and another purple drawer right above it but more smaller, like a head smaller than me. Below the flat piece of furniture, was another strange white squared artifact with buttons and a sort of window (**a washing machine), **and next to it there was another drawer just as big as the as the artifact, to its left a huge white artifact, almost as tall as the height of the Princesses combined with what seemed like two doors one a bit bigger than the other one (**a fridge), **and above it there were 2 yellow shelves, at about a head taller than Princess Celestia, with a lot of strange stuff I've never seen in a kitchen or in my books, and above them there were ANOTHER purple drawer with 2 doors to open it. '_Wow what a strange kitchen, but what was the thing the Princess saw that…_' I was thinking when I looked down and gasped.

"Oh dear" I heard Rarity say with dismay. And I couldn't have agreed more.

Because lying splayed and unconscious on the floor, was the human, I think Arcanel was his name, who we just met. There was a long silence until I decided to break it.

"What do we do now?" Was all I could say. This was going to be very weird indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. I know the last part might seem too long for the timeline but think that Arcanel took his sweet time before passing out XD. Also again sorry for the long boring description, but again after I read a comment about lack of descriptions (for which I'm very grateful) I decided that in due time I will do them, and very LONG. So sorry if this bothers you. Also do tell me if telling what each thing is upsets you. Last thing I want is to insult intelligence XD. I just thought that it could be useful in case it got confusing. I also want to say something else. Right now my updates, which while of short chapters, they could be considered as fast, will probably slow down a bit. This is because what I've posted I had written on a little notepad I have when I first started writing this. But I didn't write it all. Just this section. Henceforth I will take a little longer to update between my uptates as I think and write of the story. That and at least once a week I'll take a little break to go read the stories I as well am following (after all cliffhangers just can't be left there without reading no?XD). SO...if you think I'm taking too long, please bear with me let me know and I'll do my best for now I do not think I'll be able to update anything now, for example. I too have a life you know XD. Anyways that being said I believe that is all. Once again my apologies if this is not good to you (I know waiting just SUCKS), but it is what I have. Thanks for reading this story and I hope I will not dissapoint you. If I do may Celestia SEND ME TO THE MOON. One more thing. We shall be leaving Twilight's POV but I'll leave it a mystery on to who is next. Start guessing XD. Well that being said and done, you know my anthem. Comment, R&amp;R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	6. Decisions, decisions, decisions

**Welcome to this new chapter my dear readers. CPM here. To tell the truth I had some initial difficulties on to HOW in Equestria was I going to start this chapter, but here I am. I also hope you like this new POV. And about that, I know some of you will be a bit annoyed and confused about the constant change of POV's. But there are two things with that. One is that I will change between Arcanel, (or whoever I will "put in charge" of the different groups) the most, but I also go sometimes in between the other characters because I think it makes for a better characterization of the moment and makes more personal for you to feel and understand. The other is, that since there will be other groups of characters (I already know who and where they will be) there WILL be change of POV's whether you like it or not. So, sorry if that bothers you Anyways, that being said, and as I like to say, without further ado, the next chapter of MLP: around the world. Decisions, decisions, decisions!**

**I see. Can you read I OWN NOTHING except this fic? Good. Then my job is done.**

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia's POV<p>

I have to admit that during my whole life I have seen many strange and very disconcerting situations. I have seen life and death situations. I have watched much chaos and order, despair and relief and much more. But in my more than long life I have not been in a situation like this. So for the first time in a long time, I cannot help but think:

'_What in the world of Equestria should I do?_'

Indeed the fact that my faithful student DID have something to do with a miscalculation in her spell doesn't change it at all. She did not want this to happen and I'm glad she tried with all her heart. After all, it was my fault to let something like this happen. I think I pressure her too much for her own good, or rather she feels too pressured to do things. But I now have two more important problems. The first being that if Twilight was thinking of everypony that she had met so far then it might lead to other ponies been teleported here, and the second, the now unconscious human, named Arcanel, lying on the floor of HIS home, on a totally different world from our own. '_Very well… I should first resolve the problem at hand. I do not have a way of sensing other ponies in Equestria, let alone on a different world. But… what do we do? It is not as I can wake him up with a spell. Even I do not have the power to wake somepony up from an unconscious status' _I brainstormed.

While I was meddling with my own thoughts, I heard somepony speak.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" It was the voice of my dear sister, Luna.

"We didn't do anything to him, did we?" She was asking with worry in her voice. (Giggle) Even if it is somepony from another world, she is still worried of everypony's well being. I'm really glad you are back Luna. But she does bring a point. What DID happen to him?

"I do not know sister" I said, disappointed with my own lack of answers. "As far as I can see, he seems to have drunk something in that strange…glass…tall cup and then he went unconscious".

"Did any of us do something to him without realizing? I am a bit scared about this but I don't think we should see this human, Arcanel, like a bad guy. I mean he might even help us on getting out of this place. Or maybe even explore it. After all, it is not every day you travel to another world…even if it was the fault of somepony else" My faithful student said, a bit of sadness still lingering in her voice. '_Oh Twilight, do not worry yourself with that. I should be the one to blame. This was too much even for you. I got too confident and this happened. I'm sorry_' I thought with sorrow.

"Nope, I don't think so. I too think he isn't a bad guy. (Sigh) I just hope he can really help us. Don't worry Twilight, everything will be okay" Spike reassured.

"Neither did I" Rarity affirmed. "Indeed he seems to be a gentlepony…or should I say gentlehuman? The point is he looked ABSOLUTELY miserable after he said that outrageous statement. But he apologized and promised to answer all of our questions. I hope he is alright" Rarity said with worry in her voice too.

"I wanted to…but no, I didn't. Besides I don't think he is a bad guy. Although I admit I almost went and bucked the hay out of him when he said the thing about us not existing and whatever. That was a VERY bad thing for him to say. But he seemed to be just saying what he thought was the right thing to say. I should know. I'm not too good with that" Rainbow Dash said, with anger and sincerity in her tone. I do have to admit that, while I overreacted, I was mad at him myself. I have not lived the past more than thousand years because someone else said so. But… I think I should not have got myself so carried away. After all, I am a princess. It is not very…diplomatic of me to want to hurt him (**or send him to the moon. Your choice XD**) when he could not even explain himself. (Sigh) I should be ashamed of myself.

"I know Rainbow. But as you said, ah mahself don't think he is a bad guy. I didn't do anything to him because of his…reaction. After that, there is no way ah would do something to him. Besides, he was truthful from beginning to end. That, in my family, earns at least some trust for me. By the stars though, what happened to the alien thing? I mean, Arcanel. I too didn't do anything" The holder of Honesty said, preoccupied with the human's health.

"I-I-I-I didn't do anything too I-I'm sure he is fine though. B-But we should try and wake h-him up if we can…I mean, if you agree with me" The holder of Kindness stuttered, nervousness in her speaking.

"Flutters' is right! We need him in the "Questions and answers" party, so he can play too. Let's wake him up!" Pinkie Pie said. (Giggle) That pony sure is the most positive one I have ever met in my life. I'm glad she and her friends are that of Twilight. They truly have a beautiful bond of friendship.

"HEYYYYY! ALIENNNNN! I mean HUMANNNNN! I mean ARCANELLL! It's time to rise and WAKE. UP!" The holder of Laughter shouted at the top of her lungs. If it were not for the fact that I have been to one of her many parties, I think I would have gone deaf. She certainly is one to do parties all the time.

"Pinkie! I don't think we can wake him up like that! He is unconscious" Twilight explained, looking a bit exasperated.

"Awwwwww but it's the only- Wait I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "How about this!" She brought a drum out of nowhere and started playing it. I feel compelled to ask her how she does that. There does not seem to be any physical way for her to take things out. Not even with magic I can do what she does. Hmmmm… (**Don't try Celestia, it's Pinkie magic. It is for her and her alone. It's unexplainable. Ask Twilight, she knows XD**).

"Pinkie! What Twilight meant was that sound won't wake him up. We need to find another way" Rarity stated.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" Pinkie Pie pouted. "Fine"

"Should we buck him and see what happens?" Rainbow Dash asked. I had forgotten how…feisty she was.

"Rainbow, we should avoid physical pain. For his sake yah know" Applejack countered.

"Hey! I'm just throwing ideas…Oh I know. How about I grab a cloud and pour water over him? That should wake him up, right?" The holder of Loyalty proposed.

"(Sigh) As much as I agree, we can't get out. Not only we don't know this world, but, even if what he said about every human knowing about us is true, we can't risk somepony seeing us. There is also the fact that we also don't know how this world works. And if that wasn't enough, it might bring trouble to Arcanel" Twilight explained. I am glad that she is so wise. She could easily take my place, if she were not a unicorn. But she is not an alicorn. No, I am. And I have lived too much to leave my place just like that, even less to one of the ponies I care about the most. I hope I have been doing a good work so far. Only time will tell for my little ponies…

"Oh fine. I'm out of ideas" Rainbow Dash said. "Somepony else think, cause I have done enough" She finished.

"I may have an idea" Applejack started. "How about magic? Ah know It's not common for me to offer the magic way, but I can't think of something else. Twilight, Rarity. Do you know any spells to wake him up?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any spell that can do that" Twilight answered with disappointment in her voice.

"Neither do I. I'm really sorry, but I only know basic spells. Anything further than that is out of my knowledge" Rarity said, she too disappointed at her own lack of power to help. Exactly how I feel right now. (Sigh) I know I have to know something to help him.

In that moment of moment of searching through my memories, I heard a shout.

"I know!" It had been Luna. "Sister, do you remember that spell to check somepony's status? It might help us know why he is unconscious and give us an idea on how to wake him up" She said with hope and excitement in her tone.

"Hmmmm… A status checking spell? Ah yes! I remember it had been so long since I last used it that I had completely forgotten all about it!" I said, raising my voice just a bit, both because now we at least had an idea on to what to do, and because I was ashamed for not thinking it as well. "Great idea Luna! Let me see if I can still do it" I said.

I started to focus my magic on my horn and pointed it at him. I then saw that he looked like he had a very fast beating heart, though slowly decreasing, and a slightly altered mind. '_So that was what happened. He was too nervous and because of it he passed out. The poor thing. We were too hard on him. He also appears to react like us as well. Humans and ponies might be too different after all_' I concluded as I started releasing the magic.

"I found out what happened" I announced with happiness. Everypony stood close to me to listen. I then explained.

"It seems we made him too nervous and because of it, passed out" I started, blushing a little. "I believe we should wait until he wakes up on his own" I finished.

Everypony who was listening also blushed a little. Then, somepony spoke.

"Then what should we do Princess?" It was Twilight. It was indeed a good question

"Well… I really do not know. After all we cannot wander around and we can't leave Arcanel here. I am sorry I do not possess the answer" I said, doubt and worry filling my mind.

"Oh, do not worry Princess it is okay" The holder of Generosity reassured me. "You should not apologize, please. This is a…strange situation I believe even you would have trouble deciding what should be done"

"Thank you Rarity" I said. I was really thankful by her words. Everypony else seemed to be in thought after my words though. Until I heard another voice speaking.

"How about some of us stay with Arcanel and the rest goes to explore this house?" Twilight proposed.

"Yeah. Good idea Twi'" Spike affirmed.

"A-Are you sure? I mean this is Arcanel's house after all. W-Wouldn't that be wrong?" Fluttershy asked with a pang of worry. She was indeed right. But…

"I know how you feel Fluttershy, but we must at least learn of our surroundings. We should not touch anything but we can see how this building seems to be" I explained. I will admit that was curious about this building but I there was also the fact that it was not ours. Before I could offer myself to stay and watch over Arcanel, somepony spoke first.

"Well if everypony agrees then I want to stay with him. After all it was my fault I involved ALL of us in this, and it was also partly my fault to leave him in this state. I owe him this much, at least" Twilight confirmed, determination in her voice. I felt proud but also sad, because she is trying to amend but it wasn't entirely her fault.

"I-I want to stay with him. I hate to see somepony like this and not watch over him" Fluttershy said, she too with determination. (**Anybody want to be Arcanel right now? XD**).

Everypony agreed to them both. After a few seconds of silence, I spoke.

"Very well. If nopony else wants to stay, then let us be going then" I said.

After that, I and everypony else followed outside and further into the house…

* * *

><p><strong>WELL that is it! I also want to say this. If there was a drama tag I should probably put but there isn't…so I tell you DRAMA ALERT! XD. Nah there will be a bit of drama like this (turns out I'm somewhat of a sucker of it), but I will mainly write comedy or adventure stuff. Thing is I'm writing this with those two, with characters NOT OOC'd, plot of story, and not too much randomness (Pinkie aside XD). So please do not turn back because of the drama. Besides I can break it well enough into something funny if I need to XD. Well, that being said next up comes investigation of the house. And believe me when I say this. It is impossible for that to NOT have funny stuff and again believe me; I have a lot in mind (insert evil laugh). You know my catchphrase: Comment, R&amp;R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	7. Curiosity strikes again!

**Okay, here I am again. CPM here. Well I do believe it is time for a change of pace. Feel that the drama in previous chapter was too much? FEAR NOT! For this chapter should be the cure XD. If anything, I too was looking forward to write this and the next chapters. I warn you though. I will finish the descriptions of the house so expect another description-palooza in this chapter. Sorry, I hate them too but I feel it is necessary to answer the "HOW THE HELL THE PLACE LOOKS LIKE?" answer. My next descriptions will be far less big. And another thing. If I don't say anything about a change of POV then that means we are staying with the same POV of the last chapter. Just in case somebody got confused. So without further ado, the writing of the next chapter of MLP: around the world, Curiosity strikes again!**

**The Eleventh Commandment shall be: CPM will own naught but this story.**

* * *

><p>While the other ponies went to the rest of the house to investigate and explore, I went back to the big room where we landed.<p>

"Hmmm, with that big table and so many chairs, he must have a family of some sorts" I said starting to analyze the house.(**Celestia has gone Twilight Sparkle mode XD**).

"He also seems to have a lot of things stored due to the size of the furniture around. But I also wonder- Hmmm I wonder who this is?" I was going on analyzing, when I found a set of what seemed like two photographies, on a small table behind to the next of the large table. They looked like Arcanel but they were much smaller. '_They also look a bit cuter_' I thought, a bit of a blush running to my cheeks because of the cute photos.

"(Giggle) they really look cute here, although the other seems to be a bit more feminine…" There was a photo of a much smaller human a red and grey clothing with eyes that looked and had the same color of them like Arcanel's, but with very short brown hair. The other in the photo next to this, the more feminine human, looked to be just about like him but with more female features, a white with a blue collar cloth, had the same color of eyes as Arcanel and the human in the other photo, but with longer black hair. I could not help but smile. '_They look as if they were in their foal stage, or however they call it here_' I compared. The humans really seem to be a lot like us ponies.

After I finished looking at the photo, even though I will admit I DID want to keep on looking (**heh heh, nobody can resist the power of the…BABIES CUTENESS FACTOR!**), I went to the strange piece of furniture that had a lot of what seemed like boxes.

"Hmmm, I wonder what all these boxes are. Surely they must have a function but I cannot seem to find. There are too many buttons and too many…long lines? What kind of contraption works here?" I wondered. In truth there were a lot of boxes around and I did not know where to start. Then I saw a somewhat big button in large tall black box underneath the table (**AKA, a PC**). It seemed like it could power this whole contraption. But I could not just press it and see what would happen. This is not my home, and this is certainly not something I have the knowledge of how this artifact works. Even though, my own curiosity was starting to rise. (**Come. Come to the dark side XD**).

While I was fighting my own desires, I heard a sudden shout.

"WEEEEEEEE!" If memory serves me right, that would be Pinkie Pie. '_I wonder_ (**you're going to see this word a lot**) _what she has found, or rather I should make sure nothing is wrong or broken, or something of the sort' _I thought.

After deciding to go and see what happened, I went around the other side of the room and into another smaller room. This one had pale yellow walls, what looked like a small library, another large, but not as large as the other, wooden table with only four chairs around it, another wooden piece of furniture with big doors and a drawer, with another big black box, that was as tall as I was as a whole. '_Interesting. They seem to know about books as well, they have a lot of wooden furniture, and they also work a lot with these strange boxes. He also seems to have a bigger family than I thought_' I pondered.

"YOOHOOOOOOO!" This time the scream of joy came from Spike, who seemed to be in the same place as Pinkie Pie. I exited the room I was and went through the small hallway, where I barely fit in. the hallway had the walls painted just like the other room, and had what seemed to be a painting on the wall to my left. The other ponies seemed to be in exploring the other rooms, which I could count to a total of five. The joy seemed to come from the second door to the right. When I entered I was introduced to a much strange scene.

"YIPEEEEE!""YEAHHH!" Both Pinkie Pie and Spike were jumping on what looked like a bed, a very big one at that. '_Well, (giggle) it looks like they are having fun. I'm also sure that this kind of images will be very common at this point_' I concluded, mirth filling my mind.

After having jumped on a little more finally Spike saw me standing on the entrance to the room. Immediately after he noticed me, his face went pale.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi P-P-Princess. W-W-We were j-just…" He trailed off not being able to form words.

"Hi Princess Celestia!" Pinkie Pie greeted. She looked just as always, a smile and joy on her face.

"Pinkie!" Spike exclaimed, trying to chastise his pink friend.

"Do not worry Spike. It seemed like you were having fun" I said, mirth in my voice. "But please you two do refrain to do so at the cost of Arcanel's bed. The last thing we need is him mad at us and be on the wrong way to a relationship with him" I explained with a soft voice. I did not want to interrupt their fun, seeing as how they both could be considered as little foals, but with how this situation stands, we need to make as less damage as we can from our investigation, not to mention that messing up with somepony else's home is just downright wrong.

Spike looked to the floor, ashamed of his actions, and Pinkie Pie seemed to be a little down too. I immediately reacted. I cannot bear to see such sad faces, even less on them.

"Do not worry. You did nothing wrong. But please if you would, try to investigate the room with less…physical methods" I proposed, a bit of mischievousness on my voice. They both said sorry and agreed. I then looked at the room itself. It had white walls, with the big bed in the middle taking almost all of the room. The bed looked to be covered in a white blanket with grey floral patterns, and had two pillows just as big as the ones I have seen in Equestria. Next to both sides of the bed, was one wooden bedside table on each side just as tall as the bed with lamps on both the tables. There was also a window to look outside but it seemed like it had shutters. Next to the left bedside table was a very large wooden piece of furniture as tall as the room, that had nine drawers in total, 4 small to the bottom left, one medium above those, 2 medium in the top, and to large below those. In front of the bed was another very big piece of furniture that took all the width and height of the room. It had two big doors on each side and right above them were three drawers on above each side and one in the middle of them. In the middle of the piece of furniture were two black boxes. One standing which was very wide (**a flat screen TV**) and one much smaller next to it on the space both boxes stood (**the PS3)**. Below this space, were 5 small drawers, and above the space were two shelves, one containing a silver flat box (**as you can see, this word will also appear a lot**) (**a DVD**) with a smaller black box that read red numbers (**a quartz alarm clock**), and the one above with a lot of boxes piled up in one another (**movies for VCR and DVD**). 'Hmmm I wonder what the numbers are for, or what those boxes are, if they are in front of the bed, maybe it has something to do with it' I pondered. Suddenly I heard a shout from another place.

"AHHHHH! HOW HORRIBLE!"

"I believe that shout was from Rarity! Do not worry my little pony, here I come!" I thought worry instantly filling my mind. Spike instantly was by my side, and Pinkie was too. '_I understand Pinkie, but…is Spike so attached to Rarity?_' I wondered. '_No time for that. She may be in trouble!_' I thought determination coming to me as I intended to fight whoever was hurting her. When I exited the room we were in, everypony else was in the hallway, except Fluttershy and Twilight, who probably didn't heard the scream as it was a bit muffled. When we reached the room where she was, which was across to the left of the one I was in, I entered and prepared myself, ready to throw a spell.

"Rarity, what happened?" Spike shouted

"What is the pro…blem" I trailed off because in front of me was Rarity, but she wasn't in trouble. In fact she was…criticizing?

"How HORRIBLE! This place is absolutely WHITE! It is a crime of fashion! And these curtains…it is NOT possible for someone to think this goes with it. Arcanel dear, your sense of fashion needs to be rethought, with NO chance of saying that THIS is okay" She spoke, a bit of dramatic tone in her speaking. I could not help but blink at the scene in front of me. While I was in a state of silent disconcert, everypony else spoke.

"Rarity, don't scare us like that again!" Rainbow Dash protested, not too surprised by finding her friend intact.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"By the stars, Rarity. You need to be more careful with your tone of voice" Applejack said, shaking her head.

"Oh silly us! She was just Rarity" Pinkie Pie said, mirth in her voice.

"Oh by Celestia. Rarity I love you, but don't scream like that for this. It is in your nature, but you scare us too much because of it" Spike whispered. He seemed to be talking to himself but I believe he spoke a bit louder than he thought, and so I was able to hear. I was intrigued by both his statements.

"Is that so?" I asked. He froze when I spoke.

"D-D-Did you hear that, P-Princess?" He asked, a lot worry in his voice.

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me" I whispered to him and winked.

"Thank you, Princess" He whispered back.

"Nonetheless, back to the point in here. Rarity, are you okay?" I asked, a bit of worry still lingering in my voice.

"Oh yes why wouldn't I be?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to the situation. "Why is everypony here? Did something happen?" She questioned.

"Well we heard you scream "HOW HORRIBLE!" and we thought you were in trouble" I explained, a bit of mirth in my tone. When I finished she was blushing a lot.

"Oh dear…I am SO sorry princess, everypony. I just tend to get a bit…overzealous when it comes to fashion and those who follow it well, and those who don't" She apologized, embarrassment and shame in her face. "Please do not mind me and go back to the exploration" She begged.

"Do not worry Rarity. It is okay. I am just glad you are okay, even if the false alarm was a bit…unexpected" I reassured her. I am truly glad she is okay. I just hope we do not have any more situations like this. "Let us go back to the investigation" I concluded. Rainbow Dash left grumbling while the rest just sighed.

After the…event, I was able to take in my surroundings. The place indeed was painted white, only a few things standing out because of color. With Rarity in this room, I could barely fit in past the door. The room had to my right a strange white artifact with a form I had never seen. It seemed to have tapes you could open up (**the toilet**). To the left of it, there was another white artifact, also with a strange form. This one was open and was a little deep with a few…handles I think (**a bidet. I think that is how you translate it, otherwise look it up in Google**). Both of these were very small, only reaching up to my knees. '_I wonder why_' I pondered. In front of these artifacts, there was a much taller one, going over me by a head and neck. This one had a mirror, a small drawer to its left, two small shelves below it with some things in them, a sort of sink similar to the one in the kitchen, and two drawers below it (**a washstand**). Finally, behind the curtains that Rarity was observing, which were a pale white with light blue floral patterns, there was a white bathtub with shelves over it with probable bathing items and small long window almost at the top of the room. '_Hmmm… so this must be the bathroom. But I wonder what the other items are for. And how do they wash? Surely I can guess that Arcanel does not fit in there_' I thought. Suddenly I heard Rarity speak.

"Princess Celestia? I apologize again for the trouble I caused. I really should watch myself when I am in a stranger's house, in a strange world, shouldn't I?" She said, a nervous chuckle when she ended her speech. She was standing right beside me. I smiled at her then said.

"You do not need to worry, Rarity. I know you did not mean to. And besides, all of us are a bit curious of this place, myself included. So lift your worries and continue on with your…fashion critiques. Just watch out for your own tone of voice, all right?" I told her, winking when I finished.

She blushed a little then said: "Thank you very much Princess"

"Not at all. I merely told the truth, did I not?" I asked her, a bit of playfulness in my voice.

"(Giggle) I guess you are right" She conceded. "But nonetheless, thank you" She bowed.

"You are very welcome" I responded, bowing myself

After that little conversation, I left the room when I heard a sudden

"Ah can't believe it! How does he reach it!" It had come from the room to the left of this one. If I am not mistaken, that was the voice of Applejack. I went left and entered the room next to this bathroom. Inside this much smaller room, where I could only enter half my body because of how short it is, I saw Applejack trying to reach a drawer, standing on her two legs. The room itself was very rudimentary compared to the bathroom. It was colored as the bathroom walls. There was a mirror to the right, at about my height, and below it another white sink, similar to the one in the bathroom. In front of it, there was another one of those strange shaped artifacts with tapes. And at the end of the room, there was a white piece of furniture, with two drawers below and one to the right and above the right drawer that reached the top of the room there. In the space left there were a few items and a very small window at the end.

Applejack was trying to open the top right drawer but she could not reach by barely a hoof. I think she could use some help but I do not want to cause any trouble at all.

"Applejack, do you need any help?" I asked.

The problem was that when she heard, she jumped in fright, and in her jump she opened the drawer…which was filled with clothes and other attires just about to fall.

"P-Princess Celestia! Whoa Nelly!" She shouted just as the whole pile fell over her and me.

'_Augh…I should have used magic to avoid this. I should have also seen that Applejack was too concentrated to hear me without jumping in surprise. (Sigh) I better lift this off of us_' I berated myself. I slowly lifted the clothes with magic, put them inside the drawer, and closed it. There was also a piece of cloth on her. It was very short and had holes where Applejack's ears went through (**take your own guesses on to what it is XD**). I wonder… after lifting that piece I was a bit disorientated but I was fine. My main concern was Applejack.

"Are you okay, Applejack? I asked with worry.

"Ah think so Princess. I'm a bit…dizzy but after that I'm mighty fine. Thank you and sorry. I caused that whole thing to fall over us" She apologized.

"Oh do not worry. After all we are fine. Though I believe we need to stop on the curious barrages. Wouldn't you agree?" I said, mirth in my voice. "I will have to admit though, that with so many drawers, my own curiosity rises to know to see what is inside them. But let us first wait for Arcanel to wake up and see if he can show us" I proposed.

"Yah, you're right Princess. Ah'm just trying to see what in Equestria are in these things. Ah'm mighty sorry about the problem, Princess Celestia. Hope you can forgive me." She said, looking down in shame.

"Fret not, my little pony. It is fine. The thing that matters is that we are okay. Just be more careful from now on. Do keep on investigating, please" I told her.

"Yes ma'am" She saluted with a smile.

After that, I started thinking. '_Well it seems that this little tour over the home is bringing little events. And while enjoyable, I can only ask for something not dangerous to happen_' I hoped. (**Yeah sure, invoke Murphy. 'Cause everything is good from that, no? XD**).

Right after I said that I heard a scream (**Told you so**).

"WOAHHHH! This…is…AWESOME!" I believe the voice is from Rainbow Dash. '_I wonder what she found…_' I thought with curiosity. The room the shout came from, was the one at the end of the hallway. When I headed myself there, I found another interesting image for my recollection of the time in this world.

When I entered the room, which was much more colorful and filled with things than the previous ones, but was a bit smaller than the bedroom I visited before, Rainbow Dash was screaming in excitement over a brilliant black box that seemed to be showing…_'Images?. What in Equestria is that? It is like there are photographies shown in succession but there is nothing making them move. Hmmm…that box looks like the one the other had but bigger_' I analyzed.

"Wow!…I don't know how the hay this works but this certainly enters the category for cool and awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She seemed to be fully entranced with the strange object. I myself was curious. There were people like Arcanel in the box, but seemed to be more…older, I think. They were experimenting, and making a lot of explosions. '_I wonder why they need to do those explosions. What are they experimenting?_' I pondered. (**Start guessing what Rainbow is watching XD**).

"Hmmm…how interesting. Did you do something to it, Rainbow Dash?" I asked her.

She did not seem to listen to me, as she kept on watching the artifact and saying "YEE-HAWW!" each time something exploded. I talked louder.

"Rainbow Dash, can you hear me?" I asked her, louder this time.

Once again, she did not seem to listen. '_This is certainly strange. I wonder if the artifact has to do something with it. Hmmm…well since I do not know how to make it go away without destroying it,_ (**one, does not simply, destroy the TV XD**), _I wonder what would happen if I put myself in front of it_' I thought, trying to resolve this…particular situation. (**Televisions. Making people lose their hearing and minds since 1927 XD**).

I put myself in front of the artifact, but the reaction was not the expected one.

"Hey! You don't let me see. MOVE!" Rainbow Dash protested. She was moving her head to see until she saw that it was me who was blocking her view.

"Hey! I said…wait a minute. P-P-P-Princess C-C-C-Celestia? OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH! I AM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME" She begged me on her knees, looking completely scared.

I must admit I found the situation a bit…hilarious to tell the truth, but I resisted the impulse of full laughter and simply chuckled a little.

"Do not worry, Rainbow Dash. You were just distracted, that is all. You do not need to panic over this" I reassured her, a smile on my face. "But I am curious. What did you do to this…contraption?" I asked turning my attention to the shining black box. She seemed to calm down, restore her own composure, but a bit nervous, and said.

"Well…I was too curious about this black box thingy…and I pressed a button. Then this thing did a strange sound…and the images just came up" She explained, putting a hoof to her head, embarrassed by her own actions. "I'm sorry Princess" She finished.

"Worry not, Rainbow Dash. Nothing bad happened. Although I will admit that your reaction to this artifact was most…unexpected" I said, mirth in my voice. At this she blushed a little. "Do go on with the exploration but for now refrain on touching any more buttons. Do you know how to power down this?" I asked. She nodded her head, pressed a button on the box with a bit of difficulty as the button was very small, and the artifact just went off with a strange sound. 'I must ask Arcanel how this works when he wakes up. It really is a strange item' I concluded. After that I went to the entrance and started seeing the room.

This room was indeed much more colorful than the previous ones. Its walls where white painted where the ones in front of me had pictures of different humans like Arcanel, but looked very different from him (**Picture cards from the Germany World Cup in 2006. Yeah, that is what happens when you have like 200 of them and don't know what do with them XD**). _'Is this how different humans can look? Interesting_' I thought. To the right side, there was another large piece of furniture, the first one I see that was white instead of wood colored, with 8 drawers, 3 in the top, 3 in the middle, which were 2 big and 1 large to the left, and two small in the bottom. In front of me there was another piece of furniture, though this one was again wood colored, with the black box occupying the first "floor" for the most part, next to it there were several flat boxes piled on another similar to the ones in the other bedroom (**this time, the PS2 games**). More things where in two shelves above it, that I did not know how to call them and above this shelves, were 4 four more shelves scattered above on the wall which were filled with books. Below the "first floor" there was a blue round thing (**a steering wheel for the PS2**) and to its left a small black box (**many black boxes, no? XD**) similar to the one in the other bedroom next to the wide black box, but smaller (**the PS2**). And to the right of the round item were four boxes piled one upon the other. To the left of the piece of furniture was a bed, half the size of the one in the bedroom I visited, that had a blue blanket over it and a single pillow on it. Above the bed was a window that it too had some shutters over it, and behind the bed, was what seemed like images of some strange designs, and a map of this world. '_Amazing…If I were to guess I would say that this world is even bigger than Equestria_' I pondered in awe over the map.

When I finished I left the room and went into the hallway again. _'Well…since I have visited every room except one, and saw everypony except my sister…better go to her before something happens first_' I concluded. With that I headed myself to the room to the right of the first bedroom I visited and entered the door.

My sights were for once normal. My sister Luna seemed to be trying to burn the books with her eyes as she was standing in front of what looked like library.

The room was as colorful and filled with items as the previous bedroom. It was also as big as the first bedroom. The walls were orange with some images of humans that looked a bit paler than Arcanel over the bed (**guess who they are XD**). The bed was as big as the one in the previous room only it had a white sheet with red floral patterns. To the left of the bed was a piece of furniture that had two grey artifacts above and below that looked similar to the ones in the room where we landed. To the left of the room was another of those boxes with black voids, only grey colored and bigger than the other ones, above a wooden piece of furniture that had four drawers. And finally next to it was a big piece of furniture that reached the top of the room that had a total of 6 shelves and 4 drawers, 3 shelves on the top and the other 3 below, all filled with books, and the drawers were below the "first floor" of the piece of furniture two on the right, two on the left. Luna was standing in front of this. Behind her was a window as big as the first bedroom I visited, it too with shutters.

I was curious as to what Luna was trying to do, so I went and asked her.

"Luna, what are you trying to do?

Unfortunately she as well as Applejack was too focused, and jumped in surprise as well, though this time nothing happened.

"Oh Tia' you scared me! What are you doing here?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"Well I ended up checking on everypony else due to screams and shouts, so I came here before you ended up doing the same" I said, mischievousness in my voice.

"Oh…I see…anyway I was trying to figure out what these books say. Can you read them sister?" She questioned.

The books in question had symbols I had never seen in my life. '_It is impossible. I cannot read them. They are in a completely different language from our own. Humans must probably have a different language than ours_' I concluded. Then I communicated my answer to my younger sister.

"I am sorry Luna. But they are written in a different way. I cannot read them"

"Oh well, it does not matter" She said, clearly disappointed. "I was just curious" She continued. '_Lately that is common word around us_' I thought with remembrance of the last few…events. "But, do you know about anything else that you understand how it works?" She asked, hope filling her voice. She was clearly looking for a way to calm her own curiosity. '_Though I will admit that I too, am reaching my levels of control over my own curiosity_' I thought.

"Well no…not exactly…although this…machinery is as well in the room where we landed. After a little event with Rainbow Dash with one of these, I believe it is safe to say that they are safe. Though I am not sure if we should use them" I explained, pointing to the grey box next to her, and fighting my own desires of curiosity satisfaction.

"Well do you think Arcanel would mind? I mean, surely it is something we can fix" Luna reassured me. (**Let the corruption begin XD**).

"I do not think so. Rainbow Dash did turn it down with one button but I do not think it is that easy" I doubted.

"If it is with one button, then surely this artifact works like that, no? Shouldn't we at least give it a try?" She begged me. I was by now fighting really hard the impulse to go and press the button to quench my thirst of knowledge, but I refused to give in.

"I am not sure. But…if it really works like that then it should be fine, I guess" Problem was, said thirst was starting to rise even faster.

"Well, it is your decision Tia'. What do you say?" Luna once again asked me, looking straight into my eyes. I could not bear the pressure of her and my own anymore. I gave in.

"Well. I guess we can try" I finally said.

"YES!" Luna said, radiating victory and joy in her features. "Thank you sister! ...So…do you know how this works?" She asked, calming herself down. After her little scream of joy, I could not help but still feel that little nagging feeling in my head.

"Well…supposedly you have to press this button over here" I explained pointing with my right foreleg to the grey box below. "It should work if we press this button" I continued, this time pointing to a button in the middle of the front of the box.

"I see…" Luna said. She then started to move her right foreleg to it.

"Luna! Please be careful" I reminded her, worry in my mind.

"Do not worry sister. I will" She reassured me. But just as she was about to press the button, a shout came from outside the room. It was Twilight.

"Everypony come here! Arcanel is waking up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaand…back to you Arcanel XD. That's right we are going back to his POV. Also…I'M FINISHED WITH THE CELESTIADAMNED LONG DESCRIPTIONS! Sorry I needed to release myself XD. Anyways, this chapter didn't come as I wanted too, but I hope you like it. With this in mind, I won't make as much changes of POV as I originally planned. I will still do them, but in less quantity. I realized that some of them aren't as funny as I thought due to the reasons I explained in the previous chapter. So I will mainly stay with the "leader" of the group (in this case, Arcanel), with only a few change of POV's from time to time. This also makes it easier on me. With that being said, I need to go do something else now. I spent like 7 hours TODAY to do this. And my mind has reached its limit XD. Anyways, you know what they say nowadays. Comment, R&amp;R, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	8. Welcome back, Arcanel the human!

**Hi my fellow readers and writers. CPM here. Well after last chapter, I think you had enough with descriptions, no? Well, so did I. So nothing like that here. Only when I feel that it is really necessary. That and I believe you deserve something funny after I ALMOST unleashed hell on the world when I ALMOST made the princesses press that little power button XD. Well after that thing here comes my (hopefully) funnier chapter with Arcanel's POV. Plus, it's a lot easier to write as him, as it is pretty much writing myself. So without further ado, the next chapter of MLP: around the world. Welcome back, Arcanel the human!**

**Ah yes…NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA! Excepto el fic (meaning I OWN NOTHING except the fic in Spanish).**

* * *

><p>Arcanel's POV<p>

'_Aughh…What happened?_' I started thinking, everything a blur in my head. '_All I remember is breakfast, then going to play, and I think I met the main characters of MLP…Wow what an awesome dream_' I continued thinking in happiness. '_What a shame that it ended. I wish I were still there. Well only one way to find out_' I concluded. With that, I slowly started to open my eyes. At first I was a bit blinded by the light, and with it, came two thoughts. The first '_AHHHHH! The light. IT BURNSSSSS!_' The second '_How much time have I been asleep?_'

After I finally adjusted to the light, I finally opened my eyes. At first I only saw a yellow blur and a purple blur, but when I got to get better clarity I recognized the very known shapes of Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. With those two here I couldn't help but say out loud.

"Awesome, I'm still dreaming, because there is NO WAY the cutest and kindest pony and the smartest pony are watching me sleep. Ahhhhh…please nobody wake me up" I said, still a little bit dreamy and then closed my eyes again so I could continue with such an awesome dream. I think I heard some footsteps, or rather hoofsteps, and some voices, but there was one distinct that I could clearly hear.

"Oh no. Ah ain't having any of that"

Before I could try and recognize that familiar tone, I felt a VERY hard hit to the head. Needless to say I was very awake after that.

"OWWWWW! Who was it? What was that for?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, scared and angry. Then I recognized who were in the kitchen. All the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Right then I had a flashback to everything that happened before, but after drinking that orange juice I cannot remember. So I did the obvious thing. Nervously asked them.

"Oh right… now I remember…hi guys…what's up? What happened to me? Do you know? Do you want to answer? Am I going to get bucked?" I barraged with questions, nervous like hell. In fact, I think I was almost hyperventilating.

"Arcanel. Please calm down" The soothing voice had been that of Celestia. She talks, me calm, enough said. "We are not going to hurt you. In fact, we want to apologize to you" She said. Well as much as I was glad to hear her words, I was curious as to why they want to apologize to ME. In other circumstances, I would have jumped in glee, but since I already went over that, I'll leave the feeling for later.

"But Princess, not that I don't appreciate it but, why are you apologizing? In fact, I should be the one on my knees, begging for forgiveness to have made mad one of the most powerful beings right now in my world, not to mention the rest of the ponies, who, as far as I know, are some of the best people/ponies I have ever met/known" I explained. She seemed to blush a little, which I found weird, as well as the rest of the ponies, but she immediately composed herself and said.

"No. It is us who must ask for forgiveness. We should not have reacted like we did on our…previous encounter. And because of that reaction you seemed to…go unconscious" She countered, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Okay so I passed out because of being scared out of my godamned mind of them. _'(Sigh) great job Arc. You are making them apologize for something YOU caused. I'm going to my hell AND pony hell for this_' I thought in sadness.

While I was chastising myself, Celestia continued.

"With those words spoken we must say-""Stop, please" I interrupted her. She seemed surprised, but before she or anyone else said anything I continued.

"I cannot let you apologize for something I caused. Besides if I make you apologize and sad like this, then so help me you and our god STRIKE ME DOWN" I almost shouted, a bit of fury at myself. "Please, how about we start over. After all me passing out, and you going out of your normal personalities, is NOT the best way to start, now is it?" I said, calming down to a softer voice. After I said my words everyone nodded. With a general positive response, I continued.

"Well with that clarified, let me do a correct presentation. My name is Arcanel Rovira. I am human, and right now we are in Villa Devoto, Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina, America, Planet Earth" I introduced myself, while bowing. "You don't need to introduce yourselves, as I already know who you are. And yes I will explain how, so please, let me finish" I quickly added to avoid any further…situations. When everyone nodded, I proceeded. "Now as I'm sure you will want to know more about this house, right?" I asked, knowing that they are surely curious about this place. I know I would be too. However the response was much…unexpected.

Everybody started fidgeting with their hooves, even Princess Celestia. Oh dear, that is the universal response for "Uh…heh heh…you see…funny story" thing. Well…not that I could really blame them if something happened because of the NOT ALWAYS GOOD curiosity. Besides, it is them who we are speaking for God's sake! I love them to death, and I would kill myself if I said something to hurt them. So I went casually.

"Um… did something happen?" I asked. At this everyone turned their heads down and Princess Celestia went to speaking again.

"We are sorry Arcanel. After you went unconscious, we were a bit curious of this place and…well… decided to investigate for a little while until you woke up. We left Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle to watch over you in the meanwhile. Again, accept my apologies, as I should be watching over what we do" She explained, bowing her head, disappointment and apology written on her face.

'_Well…that was unexpected…_' I started thinking, a bit surprised by Celestia's confession. '_But leaving that aside…she felt so sorry that she left leave two of her ponies to watch over me until I woke up. Fluttershy and Twilight. OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-OHMYGOSH-_' I went overdrive. Plus do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore the angelical, sad, cute face that Celestia put right then and there? Let me put it this way. Princess Celestia + her sad, cute, angelical face + me = MY HUGGING IMPULSE OVER 9000! (**Yes I did the joke. Sue me XD**).

After I found my mind and relaxed it, I said.

"Again. Princess Celestia you don't have to apologize. I understand that even you have curiosity limits. In fact, I'd be lying if I didn't say that no matter who you are, you WILL fall under the spell of curiosity" I told her. When I said this she smiled a little and raised her head. With the positive response I continued. "But since the situation seems to have arisen, would you care to explain what happened in the little…self-tour?" I asked, a hint of a smug smile in my face. The moment I said this, everyone once again blushed.

"Well…as far as I can recall in disturbances in the house, Pinkie Pie and Spike here were jumping on the bed of the bigger bedroom" Celestia started. At this I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you worry guys. I used to jump there all the time and I don't blame you for that. I do hope that you had fun. That bed IS really for such a purpose. Jumping 'till the end of time" I said, recalling the moments when I jumped there all the time…which ended in my parents saying "GET OFF THERE!" (**You did NOT have a childhood if you didn't do this XD**). When I finished saying my words Spike smiled a bit,and Pinkie just smiled like she always does.

"We also had a…little accident involving me and Applejack in the smallest white room. I accidentally scared her when she was trying to open the top drawer and thus resulted in the opening of it, making clothes fall over us" She explained. At this my head was laughing its ass off. My face wasn't doing a very good job to cover it up.

"(Giggle) are you okay?" I asked, worry mixed with mirth.

"Yah, Princess Celestia lifted all the clothes and put them back in the drawer. Ah'm mighty sorry Arcanel" Applejack interjected this time. At this, I again simply smiled.

"Nah, don't fret Applejack. I always just stuck clothes and MAKING them enter. So it was a matter of time before they fell. Consider yourself a hero hahaha. You saved me from that fate" I laughed. She was a bit surprised by this statement, but as Pinkie and Spike, smiled as well.

"And finally, Rainbow Dash turned on one of those strange artifacts you possessed but turned it down afterwards" The sun ruler finished explaining. At this I just tensed. A LOT.

'_Oh…dear…Celestia_' I thought, worry instantly filling my mind. _'What did Rainbow and Celestia see? They don't seem to have watched the show, otherwise they would be totally freaking out_' I concluded. '_But that still leaves the question unanswered_'

"Ummmm…Rainbow…Princess…do you remember what you watched?" I carefully asked them. They didn't seem to notice the worry in my tone.

"Well I remember some aliens that looked like you, but with more hair. And explosions. A lot of explosions. I actually thought that was pretty cool" Rainbow said with a face of remembrance but with joy as well. Celestia then added. "I concur with her"

'_Okay, old guys and explosions. HAH. They discovered the magic that is Mythbusters. Excellent, as that also means they did not see anything that would have scared them out of their minds. Again, excellent_' I thought, a victory pose and mischievousness filling my mind.

"Very well, I shall explain that later as well. And yes Rainbow they are cool" I said, agreeing with her statement. "Is that all, Princess Celestia?" I asked, directing my attention to the older monarch of Equestria.

"Yes" She agreed.

"Well then if that is the case…how about a TRUE tour to this house as yours seemed a little…hindered" I proposed, a bit of mirth in my voice. At this everyone seemed to agree, as they were nodding their heads, Pinkie, Luna and Spike doing the stronger nods.

"In that case…LET'S GO!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the tour begins XD. In any case, I'm glad I went back to Arcanel. After that I don't think I have anything else to say. With that comes the catchphrase (with a little modification): Comment, R&amp;R, let inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	9. Arcanel the teacher, Part one

**Bem-vinidos mis lectores (welcome my readers in Portuguese plus Spanish). CPM here. So now I got something to say. And that is…let the ohhhh ahhhh…BEGIN! With that, I say no longer any further ado, the following chapter of MLP: around the world, Arcanel the teacher, Part one!**

**Flyingspud: The name is not even mine. I read it only once, and it was a character from Onyx Da Rager when he used him in Temple Academy (great Spyro story, read it if you like Spyro an the guy's stuff. I recommend it). I liked the name for an alter ego if I ever had one so...here he is. And BTW, nice guess. you sir, are correct XD.**

**axonn417: I think I broke one too...then i moved the jumping to my parents' bed XD.**

**I thank the rest for your comments, praise, ideas. Do please keep on giving them, and whatever the catchphrase indicates you to do XD. Hit me with your best shot!**

**And so Chuck Norris once told me: "You will OWN NOTHING! But I'll be merciful, so I'll let you keep this fic, got it?"**

* * *

><p>"Very well ladies and gentleman. Let's start with the kitchen" I said, putting on my best British voice. Then I realized two things. One, I have 9 beings here who will wonder why the change of tone, if I'm insane and what the hell gentleman and ladies means. Two, said beings show said wonder with a "what the hay?" face. And so ensued the explanation. "Um…that is how we call gentlecolts and fillies here to humans, okay? And by the way I can get a little…creative, when explaining things. I'm not insane…<em>much<em>" I quickly added upon seeing the faces of wonder in the ponies plus dragon, saying the last part to myself. When everyone nodded I continued.

"Well, as I'm sure you noticed, there is this big white thing that we call a "fridge" I started, deciding to go first with the good old refrigerator. "We use it to save food, drinks, so they will not go to waste or so that they will stay cold" I explained. "This divides into two doors, the lower one for cold, and the upper one for freezing" I finished. Right now I think I was in any teacher's dream: I have 9 "kids" who are paying attention, all with looks of wonder and awe. And with a plus. They are "kids" who I've always wanted to meet. Translation, AWESOME!

"Here touch it and see how cold both are" I encouraged, opening both doors to my fridge. When I did, one by one they approached and touched the inside of both doors, having different reactions in both of them.

"How do they trap the cold in this artifact?" "Wow…this is as cold as ice!" Were the sun ruler's words.

"Hmmm…I wonder what all this items taste like" "Unbelievable… this is winter, but trapped in a small compartment!" The younger moon ruler said.

"Hmmm…this could be useful in my experiments" "This is impossible! Such a cold environment should be absolutely freezed!" The purple researcher exclaimed.

"Wow…this could make all my gems cold and even tastier!" "Brrr…how is it THAT cold?" The baby dragon wondered.

"Hah…this is nothing! Storms are much colder than this!" "Okay…so maybe it IS a bit cold" The blue flyer admitted.

"Hmmm, ah believe apples would last longer with this…" "By the stars…ah wouldn't have to worry about warm cider anymore!" The orange farmer devised.

"Hmmm…I wonder who would be the inventor of this" "I do have to say…the design in this item is absolutely practical….but with lack of any fashion at all" The white fashionista critiqued.

"Um…this would be nice for some of the animals…" "(meep) I t-t-think i-it is t-t-too c-cold for m-me" The yellow animal caretaker whispered.

"Wow this could make all of my cakes super-duper-yummier" "Can this make ice? Because it would be awesome if it could make some ice! I could use it for a lot of stuff and-" The pink party girl rambled.

To say by know I was smiling and almost laughing would be an understatement.

"(Giggle) now I know you're curious about how it works, but it would bore you and me (**and the readers XD**). Besides we have much else that I'm sure you are curious about. But yes Pinkie, the upper door can generate ice" I said, ready for the next things to explain. I also got a "YES!" from Pinkie. "However I'm only explaining the important things, otherwise, I would be explaining for a looooooooong time" I said, emphasis on the word "long" because it would really do so.

"Now I'm sure you're also wondering why do we have so many packages with images of food, and not so many quantities of fresh food, right?" I asked them. At this Twilight spoke.

"Yes it was something that crossed my mind. What do you humans eat?" She asked.

'_Oh boy, I do NOT want to explain this, let's see if I can change the subject for now. Although I don't think it will work with her, it's worth a shot_' I thought, worry filling my mind.

"Well you see, since we humans don't exactly know when to use each of the food we buy, which works pretty much like your world too, I'll explain later, we have to store it and pack it so it can last longer" I explained (**due to current plot the word explain will appear a FREAKING LOT, 'kay XD**), hoping Twilight wouldn't mind. She did. Translation, oh dear.

"Um…Arcanel, not to be rude, but you left the other question unanswered" She said, completely oblivious to my increasing worry.

'_(Sigh) well here goes nothing. If I die here, I will die a happy man. I have at least done things I wanted to do before dying. I passed the final part of Drakengard, I watched Castle, Doctor Who, and MLP: FIM, I managed to play GT5 on my PS3, I have wasted more than 1000 hours playing Final Fantasy's VII through XII. I've had a good family, and friends. My time has come_' I thought, practically writing my will in my head. However before I could doom myself, a savior came in the form of a loveable white pony.

"Oh Twilight, now is not the time for such questions, my dear. He is already VERY busy with the teaching of his house. Please leave such TRIVIAL wonders for a later time. I know you are curious, but we CANNOT simply drown Arcanel with every question we ourselves" Rarity said, in a hell of a convincing voice. '_Oh Rarity. If I could, I would kiss you right now. But such a fantasy will have to be left unaccomplished. Because one, she would see me as a total freak and pervert, I DON'T want that, and two, Spike would completely and ultimately annihilate me. I still want to live for as much as I can. I just had two close calls. That is more than enough for one day. Although with the rest of the house, I think such a thought will perish the moment it was formed_' I pondered, a bit sad at the fact of not getting my two wishes come true.

When Rarity finished, Twilight only pouted, but agreed nonetheless.

"(Sigh) okay with that being said and done, Rarity I think you will find this next artifact quite interesting yourself" I said, turning my head to the washing machine.

"Is that so?" She asked, curious about my remark.

"Well…this machine is called a washing machine. As the name implies, we use it for washing, but with this, we wash all of our clothes any time we need, which is quite common actually" I explained. At this Rarity raised her head.

"For washing clothes on a common basis? But why? I mean SURELY you have to go somewhere if you are dressed like that, however…sporty the clothes are" She said, pointing at my own clothes. Once again the fact that she critiqued my clothes made me cringe, but this time I was able to ignore it better.

"Well, no. Not exactly" I started. "This are common clothes I use for being in home (**we men understand the need to be sporty and comfortable at home XD**), though sometimes I do go out with them. We humans are clothed pretty much all the time" I told her. '_There is no need to tell her that there IS some people who LIKE not using any clothes at all. (Shudders) I am fortunate for having shame, otherwise…_' I interrupted myself before any more unforgettable thoughts crossed my mind. In other news, Rarity seemed like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Oh…my…Celestia. You go outside wearing…these clothes" She whispered. "Where all the humans can watch you?"

"Yeah, this is actually more common than think" I added.

The moment I finished saying this, she dramatically fainted. Caught by Spike, of course.

"RARITY!" He screamed.

"Spike…if I die here, please make sure that Opal and Sweetie Belle have everything they need" With this she closed her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike yelled. His face looked like that of the moment when Rarity got kidnapped by the Diamond Dogs. Nonetheless there was only one reaction to this in my book.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, pure, right, lawful, fair, and sane. This is unbelievable" I said, facepalming in the midst. The rest of Rarity's friends looked like me, if not worse, while the Princesses were a bit confused.

"Yah'll have to excuse her, Arcanel. She tends to get all overzealous and stuff when it is about all the fru-fru frilly things like this" Applejack said.

"Ahhh, don't worry. I know. She is living her worst nightmare you could say. A world where fashion in clothes is as varied as Rainbow's mane" I told her. While a bit weirded out by the fact I knew this, I think she remembered that I WAS going to explain how the hell I know all this and simply nodded.

"Well while we wait until she wakes up, may I offer you something to eat or to drink? Because I know that a lot has happened, and I'm sure that you must be as thirsty and hungry as I am. Do you think you can trust me enough for that?" I asked, worry on to how they would react. At my words, Princess Celestia spoke.

"Well I am in no need for that break (**Yeah right, you're just trying to avoid on holding back your curiosity XD**), but I cannot say for the rest of my little ponies" She explained. I really have to stop thinking of the show each time she says the words. I'm living it right now!

The moment she finished speaking, a loud collective rumble was heard, and with it came the collective "Blush like hell" reaction from the rest, except from Pinkie who just laughed. At this I myself couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it seems that they already said enough" I said with trying to hold back full on "Laughing my ass off" moment.

"(Giggle) you are very right" Celestia said, the same amount of mirth in her voice as mine. "I do believe we trust you enough with something like this. Is everypony okay with that?" She asked to the rest of the ponies. With another grumble, an even more furious blush, and an equally furious nod, the answer had been given. "But Mr. Arcanel, are you sure it won't bother you?" She asked with concern.

After my mind exited the state "She called me Mr. hee hee", I just simply smiled and spoke my mind.

"Dear Princess Celestia" I started, trying to be as clear as possible, but not avoiding the dreamy tone in my voice. "Right now, I'm living what some of my people would call a dream. And even more than that I think the food is the least of my problems. If you were to tell me to get hit by something, then I swear on my self-conscious mind that I WILL" I emphasized the last word with as much voice without screaming as I could.

When I said that, she and everybody else, including Spike, who was still fanning Rarity, were very wide eyed by my statement. Before any of them said anything, I continued.

"But enough about that, please go to the big room around the kitchen that is my living room and wait there, I will go soon enough. Okay? Spike, can you take Rarity there on your own?" I said. After that, there was a very awkward silence before they nodded and went round the corner.

Before I started thinking on anything else there was only one thing I could get in my mind.

'_Okay, so I just spoke my mind, and may have caused an increase in relationship for future danger and/or awkward situations, or I may have scared out of their freaking minds, and will not be able to recognize so until a future situation that may or may not involve such relationship. Translation into Spanish: Amigo, estas totalmente acabado (_**Dude, you are totally screwed**_). You just complicated this more. Good job Arcanel, good job_' I thought mentally facepalming myself before I went to work.

"Now, in the words of their inventor, what the fuck do I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well time for an intermission in the teaching XD. So tell me, what do you think? For those who asked for a characterization of Arcanel, I think you'll be able to figure it out by yourselves. That being said, it is time for the catchphrase to be spoken. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	10. Lunch break       with something else

**Well, people, welcome back. CPM here. It seems that I made a little mistake in the previous chapter as I forgot that there WERE fridges in the world of MLP: FIM. Therefore, I'll do my best to negate that effect, as in making a reference to it, but giving it another importance. I know this because there are several things that I could make such a mistake. Examples are the light bulbs. As far as we know, they work with magic in their world and therefore, I can make them have importance with the magic of SCIENCE XD. There is also the fact that I kinda forgot how related their and our world were. Well, anyways I hope this is not a problem to you, and I hope not to make such blasphemies again. Well, that being clarified, the wait is no longer ado. Here is the next chapter of MLP: around the world, Lunch break...with something else**

**Katamariguy: Thanks for pointing out the fridge thing. I absolutely forgot about the "Owl's well that ends well" chapter, for example. (Sigh) my memory truly hates me XC.**

"**Well then, you think you own something, huh? Well, THINK AGAIN. Thou owns nothing but that which you created, AKA this fic, got it memorized?" Words, by my worst enemy, my mind.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay dude, do not panic, they are absolute herbivores. You still got this<em>' I told myself, trying not to panic over the fact that getting them food is a little different than myself, while the clock marked the hour of 1:30 PM. Plus the fact that the question that I was trying to avoid WILL come around now with no chance for escape, therefore, I doomed myself. '_Well, better to be truthful and polite than a liar and rude guy, no? Although I'm still wondering HOW to explain this without getting Fluttershy to ultimately faint_' I pondered. '_Well first things first, what food am I going to get them? The best idea is to go with the show; a sandwich with lettuce should be more than enough, right? I just hope I don't screw up. There is another reason of to why I hate my hate for vegetables. I am not too sure how to make them. Well all those times watching my mom should help, no?_' I concluded, silently praying that I won't make an abomination of food to them, and therefore, doom myself even further.

I started by preparing myself a sandwich with only cheese, as it was the easy thing to do. That, and the fact that less of a graphic showing would do wonders to reduce the "Shock by explanation" thingy. Then I thoroughly washed some leaves of lettuce, cut the roots and stuff, got the leaves in each slice of bread, and put them all in plates. '_Okay I managed to get food, and it actually is nice. Thank god I watched my mom doing that several times, otherwise…_' I stopped there as an image of the Dead Bread from Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana came to mind…(shudders) now that would be funny…if it weren't that it could have happened to me (**if you played the game, then you know what I'm talking about**).

'_Anyways, I got food, what do I get for drinking? Oh well I think that is easier. Apple juice!_' I almost screamed, doing a victory pose. After I got glasses, which conveniently enough we had a reunion with some family last night, so I had enough in hand, I poured the apple juice over 9 of the glasses, while the last one I poured some old fashioned orange juice. '_I'm glad someone in my family likes this stuff, although once again, it is a shame I myself don't like it_' I thought, while I poured the juices. With all that done I put all glasses and plates in two trays and carried them over. I am REALLY thanking god for making me lift so many shopping stuff and bags over my two floors. Otherwise, I would NOT be able to lift this up.

I carefully lifted them up and went over the right side of the kitchen and into the living room. Although I was surprised to find that everyone was standing instead some sitting, I gave it no further thought and simply left the trays in the table because my arms were SCREAMING for mercy.

"Well, here it is everyone, I hope you enjoy it. Now don't be shy and take your sandwich and glass." I said, hoping to every deity, real or not, I have read about to let this lunch be peaceful.

When everybody saw the tray, I think they were a bit surprised by the fact that I have gotten something so similar to what they had in Equestria. In fact, such surprise came voiced by the mouth of Twilight.

"Wow…thank you Arcanel. I am curious though. Do you humans eat this as well?" She asked. The inevitable tension came to my shoulders, but this I could escape easily.

"Yes…it is some of things we eat. But it is not all. Now wait here a minute while I bring somewhere you can sit. Luckily enough, I have chairs for all of you" I answered, not wanting to press the matter further, but knowing I didn't have too many choices. With that in mind, Twilight continued.

"I see. But what else do you eat? Surely you are a little more variety than that, right?" She asked again while grabbing her sandwich with her magic. While I was bringing chairs from the dining room to the living room, the question reached my ears. I kept on moving, but my mind was elsewhere already.

'_(Sigh) did I forget anything? Oh yeah, I'm thankful for having played my four heroes of childhood (_**This being Spyro the Dragon, Crash bandicoot, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, and Gran Turismo. Ahhhh the nostalgia XD. Seriously though, I played all of their games for PS1**_), and having found drums as my full on liked instrument. I also thank for hearing Muse, Dragonforce, Break of Reality, Tenacious D, The Black Mages, and Béla Fleck and the Flecktones. There I think that is all. I can die in peace, right? Well if I can't, then fuck. Hell it is_' I thought, finishing my will, with the overreaction I love to use. Here goes nothing.

As I finished moving the chairs, everybody sat as well as I then, the drama began.

"Well, yes. Have you heard the word "omnivore" Twilight?" I asked her.

"Ummm…I don't think so" She responded, clearly not knowing the word. I saw Princess Celestia fidget a little, and then I knew I had somebody to answer.

"And you, Princess Celestia?" I asked her this time, though I think that came a bit more hostile than intended. Luckily she didn't realize it.

"Yes" She started with a sigh in her voice. "It means one who eats at about anything" She sighed once again. With that everyone simply looked at her and then at me with a surprise face, including Rarity who had woken up when I wasn't checking if she had recovered from her "Fashion faint" state. And while I wanted to laugh at that, I couldn't.

"Well, that is what we are. We eat vegetables, meat, seeds, legume, rice, and I think I'm missing something in the midst" I explained, a lot of lack of emotion in my voice. "That is why I didn't want to bring the subject. Because before you ask, while it is VERY uncommon, yes I believe there some humans in the world who do eat…..pony meat" I finished almost in the verge of tears. When I spoke my words there was a VERY long silence, or at least it felt that way, and it was tearing me apart.

'_Okay somebody please say anything! It's only a matter of time before my brain goes and says something stupid that will ma-_' "Soooooooo…anybody want another piece?" _'I hearby declare war to my brain. CURSE YOU!_' I berated my mind for being the S.O.B it sometimes is. (Sigh) Well, only one thing to say. '_Yo', train ticket dude, one ticket to hell please. And I don't care what you say, you're putting Stairway to heaven in the music, okay?_'

Before I could imagine any more insanity in my head, a laugh broke the silence.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" It had been none other than Pinkie Pie. I am at loss whether to worry or to be glad she is herself right now.

"I'm sorry" She started still trying to hold her laughter. "But that was the best moodbreaker I have ever heard in my life! It was super-duper necessary. Everypony was like "I don't know what to say", and you were all like "It is the end of the world", but you came and broke such a thing! IT…WAS…AMAZING!" She screamed, going to laugh again. At this point everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, was looking at her in awe. And did you ever hear that laughter is contagious? Well that goddamned phrase is true, because soon enough, everyone was laughing like there was no tomorrow. '"_Pinkie, killer of the emo moods". I think one could make a movie with such a title _(**What do you think? XD**)_. And for the record Pinkie, I didn't do the moodbreaker. You did_' I thought in glee. By now you could say that I got saved by two of these characters in a non-physical way. And that…ROCKS!

"HAHAHAHAHA! (Sigh) I think you're right Pinkie. Thank you for that. But I do hope the recent…confession you could say, does not affect matters. That is the last thing we need. Besides I have had enough fainting moments for one day, and I'm sure you had too" I told them, hoping again to every deity in the universe to help me through this. When the laughter died down, Princess Luna talked for the first time in a long time.

"I do not think we, or you, should worry, Arcanel. While we haven't met for a long time you have shown that you care about us, and even went as far as to indulge us in our curiosity, serve us food and drinks, and even try to hide your true nature for our sake, but also deciding to tell us the truth for that same sake. I believe that should be good enough for you to earn our trust. And as if that weren't enough, you are constantly worrying about what our reaction will be, instead of considering your own choice or opinion. That is more than good enough for me to gain my trust" Luna told me.

Okay, one, that was THE best speech I've ever heard, two, Luna freaking ROCKS! Three, I do believe somebody out there will ask Luna for teachings in good speeches, and four, my brain has just had a meltdown. Initiate recovery of the brain mass. Recovery has worked. Restoring of the motor functions also complete. Tears will be falling any time soon. I think I heard the rest started talking but my hearing power was still a bit…upside down.

"My sister is right, Mr. Arcanel. You have proven yourself to be somepony who cares about us enough to earn our trust. And for that we thank you" Celestia continued, bowing her head.

"The Princesses are right. You don't have to worry Arcanel. If you need to tell us the nature of the humans, then please do so with no fear of our reactions" Twilight explained.

"Twilight is correct, Mr. Arcanel. Y-You seem very n-nice to me" Fluttershy whispered in her ever soft voice.

"While you do have some…fashion matters, you are very polite, and have always considered us before you" Rarity added.

"Yeah! I mean, you could eat us in any moment, but I don't think you are like that. We are too cool to get eaten anyway" Rainbow bragged.

"Rainbow! (Sigh) while she may be a bit blunt, she is right. Besides, ya'll were brave nuff' to take the bull by the horns and told us the truth. That in my family, is called a great quality" Applejack assured.

"And you also seem like a very fun guy. I think you can be very funny!" Pinkie exclaimed.

'_Manly tears are being shed. Remember, manly tears are being sh- Oh who am I KIDDING! I'll cry like in a freaking soap opera. This is too emotional for me, even more because I AM an emotional guy_' I managed to think while tears were escaping my eyes.

"T-Thank you. That means a lot to me. But I better say nothing else, otherwise I may cause a flood in here heh heh" I stuttered, still crying a bit. "Well with that drama thing out of the way, shall we continue the tour? After all I'm sure you are still very curious, and besides I don't know about you but the drama MUST BE GONE!" I exclaimed in joy."So…who is with me?" I jumped out my chair, full of energy. The moment I opened my eyes again everybody was just staring at me. Cue the nervous laugh.

"Heh heh…sorry I went a bit crazy there. Anyway, shall we be going?" I asked again. This time everybody nodded and followed me but I noticed that the trays and glasses and plates were still there.

'_Nuh uh. You will NOT make me wash you now, you hear me? I have just survived a dramatic moment and I want some fun and curiosity satisfied, not to mention I won't care about something as puny as you being washed. BEGONE FROM MY MIND! I won't hear your calls_' I mentally chastised the set of dishes. _'Now after talking to the inanimate stuff, let's go! To discoveries, fun, chaos and beyond!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm I need to ask. After such a chapter, should I put random in this? XD. Seriously though, I think the music I was hearing while writing MAY have affected me, but I don't really know XD. So with that said, the catchphrase copyrighted (NOT!) by myself, is to be heard. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	11. Arcanel the teacher, Part two

**Welcome back to this humble fic, my beloved readers. CPM here. Now you may be wondering "The hell was that last chapter?" (Or at least that is my supposition). And I don't blame you. Any complaints please send them to the comment section and my mind will try to make amends for it XD. Also just in case you didn't realized, I already corrected chapter 10 thingy. That is what happens when Fanfiction organize stuff by alphabetic and not by number. Oh and thanks A FREAKING LOT for the praise once more. I do not deserve the attention of you awesome guys, with your alerts, and favourites. Even If I'm just starting, that same fact coupled with the fact that what I did get, was either praise, or constructive critiques, I think that is too much for me. Thank you. With that said and thanking OMG mode over, I propose the wait for this chapter to be in no longer ado. With that, I give such next chapter of MLP: Around the world, Arcanel the teacher, Part two!**

**The disclaimer "I OWN NOTHING BUT THE FIC!" is brought to you by the humble company that is Pepsi. Or, with a better choice, Fimfiction/Fanfiction/My mind.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Well I hope the drama is over…for now. But it is best if I don't invoke Murphy, as I know by experience. That guy is a definite bastard to the world, or its blessing. Sadly we hope more for the good stuff, than the bad stuff. Murphy, if you can hear me, CURSE. YOU<em>' I thought, scowling at the sole mention of that name. '_But right now I have more important stuff to worry about than to curse at a bastard law of the universe, and that is, show awesome ponies and dragon my house_' I concluded, changing my mind to a MUCH more happy thought.

"Well since the kitchen we already checked, let's go to my bedroom. That is, the room at the end of the hallway" I stated, but then, a sudden thought entered my mind. "Now that I remember though, don't you have fridges in Equestria? I just remembered that right now. However you were still surprised. Is there a difference?" I asked, remembering that the look on their faces was that of surprise, with a tinge of recognition. I also mentally noted to hit myself with a brick for forgetting that Equestria and Earth have a LOT in common. Not that much, but still a lot. Cue the hate to my memory (**And with him to myself in reality XD**).

To answer my question, the voice of the studious Twilight Sparkle came in hearing range.

"Well, yes. But we don't have such cold in them. That's why it was surprising. I must ask how you do that" She said, curiosity in her voice.

"In another moment Twilight. After all if I were to tell you how that works, it would never end. Before I say anything else though, does anyone have a question for me, matters on the how aside?" I quickly added at the end, knowing that Twilight would surely have a million questions on the HOW, this in turn, making her pout a little. To my surprise, Luna stepped to the front of the group.

"I do have one. Umm what sort of language do you use here? Because take for example this books" She started, pointing at the books in the library in the dining room. "I cannot seem to read them, yet you speak the same language that we speak" She finished, a pensive form on her face.

Okay, the cute face that was aside, I never even thought of this before. Apparently, they have a different writing than ours, but speak the same way. Well, this might get confusing.

"Good question. It's a little difficult, but I think I can explain (**And before somebody asks if this appears to be the case, I believe this is an interesting point to explain. I don't remember that they WRITE English, but nonetheless I will continue, even if that is not true. Do let me know if I'm wrong, but don't tell me to change it, because I will not**). You see, there is an alphabet composing of the letters you speak. Only in this side of the world, it is used with an aggregate two letters than you know as it is the Spanish alphabet" I started. '_Oh dear, I wanted to avoid long explanations, but if I don't do this now, then later it will become harder_' I pondered.

"There are actually a lot of different alphabets and languages. Though there isn't necessarily a language with an alphabet for itself. The Spanish alphabet is used by many other countries, for example. In fact, what I'm speaking, and you are technically speaking, is called English. I should be speaking Spanish, but I like to speak different languages, and I also like English a lot" I continued explaining. "If anything, there are between 3000 and 6000 languages in this world if I remember correctly. (**Brought to you by Wikipedia XD. With this I also add a "Might be boring facts and teachings" alert, just in case XD**)" The moment I said the numbers everybody just jawdropped. I know I am not a user of Facebook, but I'll be dammed if the photo of the image would not have been awesome in a meme or something, and therefore, would gladly use it in said web.

"B-B-Between three thousand and six t-t-thousand?" Both Luna and Twilight exclaimed at the same time.

"(Whistles) How in the name of Celestia do you know what they're talking 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"Well it's a little difficult, but since we are in different countries, we know WHERE they speak WHAT. Oh look, we are already in my room. Anymore questions?" I once again asked to them. I really I'm starting to feel what teachers must probably feel. And I still don't know HOW to feel about that. Before I could proceed into my room, a delicate voice reached my ears.

"Ummm…what does S-Spaish sound like? I-I mean, how should you speak? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked me. I will admit, that between the fact that it was cute how she tried to say Spanish, her already cute voice, and her already cute overall factor, I had a hard time not going into DAWWWWW mode. Problem is, I think this will be a recurrent thing. Uh oh.

"That is Spanish, and sure Fluttershy I will show you" I answered her. "Solo espero que no haya demasiada confusión, porque sino la verdad es que habrá mucho trabajo para mí. ¿No lo creen?" (**I just hope that there won't be too much confusion, because otherwise the truth is that there will be a lot of work for me. Don't you think so?**) I said, going back to my mother language, and almost chuckling when I did. I also almost chuckled when I saw the look of wonder and WTF? Together. '_Ohhh yeahhh. I can have my fun with this in the future, if there is ever the chance to use it. I think it would also be useful for hiding secrets from them, if I ever need to_' I thought with mischief.

"What did you just said there, may I ask?" Celestia herself asked. I was actually surprised that she was the first one to answer, and not Luna or Twilight. To this I simply smiled.

"You don't need to know. It isn't necessary. And before you ask, no, I didn't insult you" I quickly added, knowing that it could be taken the wrong, then I had an idea that I know may catch the interest of some people…or rather ponies.

"I have an idea for another time. If you want, I can teach you how to speak Spanish" I proposed. (**Though in reality, this would be a pain in the real life. I'd rather teach English XD. Especially if I have to go with correct grammar and stuff**). I believe the phrase "Lit like a candle" was in several of the pony's faces, especially, once again, Luna and Twilight.

"YES, please!" And like before, those same two ponies spoke at the same time, and with the coincidence, came the instant look between each other. And it was glorious.

"Hahaha. No problem. Anyway let's enter my room. Otherwise, at the rate we are going, we are never going to go in, no?" I chuckled. When we entered at the room, there was a very distinct rainbow-colored WOOSH. When said WOOSH came in front of me, she asked me.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. What is this big box thingy over here? When I accidentally turned it on, it just showed aliens- I mean humans- who just exploded stuff, though I have to admit, it looked fun and cool" Rainbow admitted. Before I could even begin to fathom a thought, much less a word, Pinkie, almost literally, broke my ear drums.

"Fun and cool? SHOW ME HOW THIS WORKS, PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-" And she went on and on and on and on…I really wondered if she had a turn off switch. '_Screw the physics! I really wouldn't be surprised. She is Pinkie Pie, therefore, logic has the argument invalid_'

"PINKIE! I was GOING to do so, until you almost left me deaf! Don't worry though, I know that feeling for sure" I assured her. It was true. I did know that feeling, only not at the level Pinkie does. "I will also show what this thing can do" I added.

When I finished speaking, I grabbed the remote control that was in my bed, but before I could push any buttons, Rainbow, surprisingly, asked me.

"What is that thing? Does it have anything to do with the big box thingy?" To say that I was a bit surprised that it was HER who asked that, would be the correct thing to say. But one, I do have to avoid that kind of prejudice, especially if I hate it, and especially with them, and two, I think that she would ask about everything that is a) Cool, b) Awesome, 3) Make her interested, 4) All of the above.

"As a matter of fact, it does. I can control the "Big box thingy", which is called a "television", with this. It is called a remote control, and all this buttons operate the television" I explained. "Though there are buttons in the television itself, with this I can operate more easily, like this, for example. If I press the red button…" I said, pressing said button and turning the TV on. Needless to say, that aside from Celestia and Rainbow, the rest were pretty much in awe and jawdrop state…again.

And so ensued the collective…

"WOAHHHH!" With a mix of "UHHHH…AHHHHHH" in the midst, the last one I think from Pinkie Pie. I must also clarify that I was enjoying A LOT their faces of wonder. But like all things, such enjoyment ended, because I realized something. Time did pass while all this happened, and therefore, Mythbusters may not be there anymore. I opened my eyes to confront the truth. However the image I saw was not one of minds being turned into sludge due to massive trauma. Instead it was another image completely different altogether.

On the TV was none other than the program "Así se hace" (**How It's Made in English**). Then I remembered that this was Discovery Channel, so my chances were a lot greater than I thought. I also think my mind went in state of absolute bliss for a second, but I'm not sure.

"What are all those things?" "How does it work?" "What are they doing?" "Do you think we can make one of those for Equestria?" "By the stars…How?" "(Meep) what is t-t-that?" "Hmmmm…it seems different than the last time" "Yep…still cool as everrrrrrr…" "You were right Rainbow! It does look lots of fun, and it also looks pretty cool too!"

With each reaction came a different thought, as I pretty much think about everything…or I don't think at all. Though it's usually the last one that happens.

With Luna I went '_Thou shalt know soon enough, milady_'. With Twilight I went _'(Sigh)…girl, your questions will kill me at this rate_'. With Rarity I went '_They are doing stuff that I soon will explain, my dear Rarity. I beg you to have patience_'. With Spike I went '_Ummmm…dude… I think it would be best if you DIDN'T take them to Equestria. Trust me. You have great and simple lives. I don't want to take that away_'. With Applejack I went '_Don't worry AJ. Everything can be explained. Well…almost everything_'. With Fluttershy I went '_Must…hug…and protect her…but…must not…scare her….DAMMIT!_'. With Celestia I went '_Oh Celestia, you have NO idea how varied we humans can be_'. With Rainbow I went '_I know the feeling Rainbow, I know the feeling. That moment you start thinking that it's awesome. And then, the brain melts just like that, due to attention only now into that same thingy. Amen to that feeling_'. And with Pinkie I went '_You are right Pinkie. I just hope that you won't make any breaking of the physics, otherwise, while funny as it may be, I might just be screwed if you do_'. Once again, needless to say, I think a lot. That and the fact that I let them dwell in the joyous feeling that is what we humans call…watch TV.

Then I remembered something. The show is in the TV. Henceforth, '_OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_' came into mind. Then I once again cursed my memory before going into "Planning" mode. Since they didn't know what to do, I simply went and took them out of their trance the easy way. I turned off the TV. And with this I took my cue to speak.

"Now before you barrage me with questions, I will explain some stuff now so I won't leave you into the nothing of knowledge, okay?" I quickly said before I got drowned with questions. With a nod from everyone, I proceeded to explain.

"Well…as I said, this is called a television, also known as TV, and we control it either with the buttons in the television, or with the remote control" I started. "What you were watching was what is called a "Program" that is at a certain hour in a certain day in what we call "Channels". Any questions so far?" I asked before continuing. Not surprisingly a hand was raised, but it came from Spike.

"Do you have the same date and hour system than us?" He asked. It was indeed a good question.

"Well we have what is called a "Gregorian calendar", that has 365 days, divided into 12 months of 30, 31, 28 or 29 days depending on the year and month, which are divided into weeks that are 7 days each week, with each day being 24 hours, of which there are 60 minutes in each hour, and 60 seconds in each minute. However, once again, there are some different calendars out there in the world, but the Gregorian is the most accepted in it" I finished, almost having a broken voice for doing an explanation, for attempting Pinkie non-breathing style. "Is it…the same…Spike? Huff…" I managed to ask him. When I saw him, he was just wide-eyed and apparently a bit mindblown because of my word-palooza. Luckily for me and him, Twilight came to the rescue.

"Yes…I think it looks like ours, but we base ourselves more in the sun and moon position than a clock or something to measure time" She explained herself. I gave a nod, took a few seconds to breath, and then continued on my merry explanation. Boring, but merry explanation nonetheless.

"Where was I?...Oh yeah. Anyways, the programs are something we create on another place, where we can record it and then put it in said program, while the channels are like groups where there is a preset of programs. And if you are going to ask, the channels, I believe they could be somewhere along the 1000 mark, and as for the programs, probably 15 times that number. Probably more on both I'm not sure. We can be very creative" I finished, a bit of pride in my voice at the end. Once again, jawdrop and wide eyed state from everybody. And again their looks were simply PRICELESS!

"Well…any more questions?" I once more asked. The one who broke first from the stupor would be the first one to ask I guessed. And the first one was none other than Rarity. And with her, my correct guess.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what were all those…metal contraptions? They seem as if they could do wonders if I used them myself" She said. While I didn't know why she said that at first, I then thought it more thoroughly and then guessed that the machines were probably doing something very accurately in something.

"Well those are called machines. Imagine the laboratory that Twilight has, or the contraption that the Flim-Flam Brothers had" I told her, trying to give her an idea of the metal machinery. She seemed pensive for a few seconds, then nodded. With the response I wanted, I continued. "Only these are for a different purpose. And we use them for A LOT of purposes. You are also probably right; they would be useful for you. Also don't worry. Like I said before, I will explain how the hay do I know these things, okay? Just give me a little bit more of time" I added, the last two phrases directed at Twilight and Applejack who were already giving me surprised yet impatient faces. With a nod of them both, I continued on to something that I had been waiting to show them.

"I know that you may have other questions, but I believe there are things a bit more important, because we don't have all the time in the world now do we? If anything I can answer them later" I said, trying to make the explanations as short as I could, but also not wanting to disappoint them. With those words I got some cute pouts, for my very healthy "SO CUTE!" reaction, and afterwards a general nod. "Now…I believe there is another box you don't know its function, and it's this thing here" I told them, going into a crouching level and pointing to my PS2.

"This thing here is called a PS2, and believe me when I say this. If you thought the television was surprising, then this will BLOW. YOUR. MINDS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is that. I think I'm writing <strong>**more boring stuff than funny stuff though. (Sigh) I can't really tell, you tell me. Hopefully nothing can go wrong in funny stuff with games, right? Right? XD. I also have one thing that came to my mind. For those who may think that the MLP guys aren't getting enough participation, remember that this is the human world, and therefore, if a human is participating, even more in his/her POV, then he will get more participation than the others. That being said, there will be different groups, so participation will get balanced somewhat. You'll have to see. Also, I know this is selfish to ask, but if you can, review when you can. I feel lonely if I can't answer or respond to you guys XD. And I also feel better when I see the words, no matter what they. Once again sorry for the selfish reminder. I feel like I should let Pinkamena, and Discord do whatever they want to me. (Sigh) sorry. With that clarified, the catchphrase. Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. It's almost 4 in the morning and my eyes beg for their closing XD. CPM out.**


	12. Gaming Interruptus, interlude nº1

**Hello to this fic again people! CPM here. Well, after that little going into the house stuff, PS2 can only mean one thing right? THIS…IS…GAMING TIME! Anyways, I believe this is going to be fun for me (and hopefully for you too), as I have been waiting to write this chapter as well. What do I have in store for the computer you may ask? Well…you'll have to wait and see. I have already teased you guys twice. Third's the charm? Thou shalt see soon enough. Also I have corrected stuff in some of the previous chapters, including something in chapter two that I had put just to give an idea of how this part would work. I have yet to see someone bring Lauren Faust to this world, ponies in the midst as well. Therefore I'm bringing her! I have my plans for her in the near future heh heh. That said, I should also clarify, that while I said that I was going to do this as realistic as possible, there may be stuff that I will change (like the English writing thing, as I think it does for a nice plot possibility in the future) or put sometimes "Pinkie physics" (that is, put cartoon physics in the midst, but only with the MLP characters, of course, and due to the name, mainly with Pinkie Pie).That said I shall terminate the ado for this chapter. Here is the next chapter of MLP: Around the world, Gaming Interruptus, interlude nº1!**

**Drakua: Thanks for pointing out the HORROR that I did there. You cannot imagine my face when I saw your review. It was a mix from "OMG!" and "I'm so STUPID!". By the way thanks for the praise as well.**

**Flyingspud: thanks for clearing that doubt out of my mind. I simply did not remember that little fact. But like I said, I will continue with the them not knowing English. Anyways, thanks again.**

**Ray William Johnson (yes I do watch him as well, have for a little time now) has approved of this message of I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FIC!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hehehe…let the corruption with gaming…BEGIN!<em>' I shouted in my mind. Hopefully this will go as fun as I intend it to be.

"Now, Pinkie I think this is something you will enjoy a lot, if I were to say so myself" I said, directing my attention to her. The moment I finished saying the words, she immediately turned her attention to me. "Why do I say this you may think? Well with this little box, that is called a "Playstation 2", you can, as the name implies, play games with this" I explained. The illumination on Pinkie's face was such, that I think Celestia herself would have had a hard time keeping up with such non-literal light.

"OHHHHHHHHH! How does that work? If can learn another way to have fun, then I will learn it for sure!" She almost screamed. At this point, Twilight interjected.

"But how we can play with this? It's too small to use and even if we did use it, I think we would break it" She questioned. Twilight dear, weren't you taught at school to wait for your teachers to finish? …Oh dear, I'm turning into a real professor now…that is bad…I want to be scientist, not a teacher. I do NOT have the "social" patience for it.

"Well…you don't use it directly. Instead if you put in something that is called a "CD", which in this case are the games, the machine will recognize it and with the help of the television, make images that you can actively control with the help of this little artifacts called "joysticks", that send the orders into the images to do what we want" I explained. I think that everybody was in awe. AGAIN. Even then, I should continue before one of them wakes up from the stupor and asks me what I am about to explain.

"Let me show you how it works" I said. Then I opened up the PS2 and took out the game that was in it. One of my personal favorites, "Burnout 3 Takedown" (**HELL TO THE YES!**). "This is a CD, and in this side it shows you the game that it is. The other side" I continued by turning the CD the other way. "Is where all the data is collected and that the machine analyzes to make the game appear. Any questions?" I asked to the rest. The looks on their faces hadn't apparently recovered from their "Ohhhhhh" status. Therefore I did what humanity has taught us to use in case we need to grab attention. I snapped my fingers in front of them. This in turn made them do what we all do. That is, blink eyes and shake heads.

After said reaction, someone was finally able to say something. Surprisingly, said one was none other Pinkie Pie.

"Ohhhhhhh. Can you show us how the game is?" She asked with all the wonder and curiosity in both Earth AND Equestria. In other words, I don't care who you are, you WERE going to show her.

"I was just about to. I think you will enjoy this game Pinkie. You too Dash. After all this is the sort of game that…" I kept on rambling. The reason I did this was so I could secretly turn on the TV, and quickly change it to "Video" mode. I was already lucky they didn't see anything bad for them, and I'm not about to press my luck any further. Surprisingly, this time the show "En Camara Lenta" (**Time Warp in English. Don't be confused though. That's how the show is called. The literal translation is "in slow motion"**) was on show before I pressed the button to go into "Video" mode. Apparently, someone out there doesn't want these guys to have their minds turned into sludge as well. Awesome.

By the time I finished talking, I had already put everything into motion. All that was left was to turn on the PS2…and let the wonder begin.

"Ok, everything is ready. All I have to do is turn on the Playstation 2, also shortened as PS2, and the game will start. Are you ready?" I asked, excitement running in my veins and voice. To this I got a general nod, and with the answer I wanted, pressed the "Power" button.

With it came the ever known picture of the cubes and lights in the TV, signifying the start of a PS2 game. While the scene went on, the rest went with their awe faces again, and with that reaction, I kept on talking.

"So…this is a game called "Burnout 3 Takedown". The first part you saw was something of a "mark" that each of this games has to indicate that they are from the company that created them" I went on explaining, though I think the attention level on me was not exactly high at the moment. "That is, each game has a company that created them, but all of THESE type of games are for the same machine which is called a "console" I continued. Then I saw that the company credits were almost finishing, and then I had an idea of warning them. "Oh, before I forget I should give you one little piece of advice" I said, a bit of mischief in my voice. After that everybody just looked at me. And so with all the joy I said. "Brace yourselves".

(**Enjoy**) youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kdB65T2eWjg&feature=related

After the small presentation, there was a short silence. This same silence was broken by three VERY loud voices.

"THAT…WAS…AWESOME!" The sources of the voices? Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rainbow Dash. I couldn't help but laugh.

"By the stars…that was amazing!" Applejack commented. She seemed to be in a state of absolute disbelief. And I really couldn't blame her at all.

"How…how do they do that…? How do YOU do that?" This time the reply of awe came from Twilight. And believe me, I think only Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" had her in such a state of wonder. Only without the "going to the end of the world to see how it works and getting hit in the process" thing.

"I must admit it is rather…interesting" Princess Celestia said. She seemed to be TRYING to decipher what sorcery this was. '_Keep trying Celly'. It's good for your mind heh heh_'

"How in Equestria is it possible to generate such images? What do you have that we don't?" Princess Luna asked, once again the word TRYING in capital letters in the understanding of the world that is…gaming.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" Fluttershy was currently trying to hide between something. '(Sigh) _Oh Fluttershy, you're awesome and cute, but you sometimes need to be a little bit more…less shy/less timid/assertive. Whatever you can achieve first'_. (**Then again we know that is as possible as Twilight not studying something in one day, or holding a book. AKA impossible XD**).

"While it is impressive…I do not believe I can indulge in something so…explosive" Rarity commented. Well I'm not surprised she said that. This is Rarity we are talking about anyway. '_But don't worry my dear. I have something for you_'

After each said whatever thoughts they had, I proceeded to explain for those intrigued.

"As you can see, the images generated by this machine can be VERY impressive" I told them, a bit of pride in my voice. "Anyways, like I said before, we can use this "joystick" I said grabbing my black joystick from the table. "To control the game, choose the different options, and play it" I finished. Then before I could do anything else, Pinkie went right beside me, in one second, millimeters away from me, and it scaring the hell out of me. (**In case you are wondering, since I'm from Argentina, I'll use the decimal metric system. However, when I feel like it is necessary, I will put the conversion to the imperial metric system if you'd like**).

"How do you play the game?" She yelled at me…when she was right by my ear. In other words, screw a freaking rocket, because Pinkie yelling can do MUCH more damage to your ears.

"Ooookay. First, OWWWWWW! Second, Pinkie you DON'T have to yell at my poor ear. Third, I was just about to show you. And forth…don't yell at my ear again please" I begged her. At this she pouted a little, but then backed away until she was in a comfortable distance for me. I love that pony, but she at least needs to learn just a tad about personal space. But I know, deep in my heart, that is NOT going to happen. '_Besides_' I thought. '_Now that I think about it, I'm living the dream of many people sooooooooo…bring in the closeness, I say_'

"Well as I was going to say, let me show you how this works. If I press certain buttons, then I will be able to start the game. For example I'll do this. I will press this arrow like button that is pointing down to go well…down in the menu and when I reach this option that in English means "Simple Event" I will press this button that looks like a cross" I showed them, pressing each buttons when mentioned them.

"Then I will do whatever this game asks me to choose an-""Ohhh so the game can ask you?" Said interruption was by Pinkie Pie, who I've forgotten to remember that she can take things way too literally sometimes. Henceforth, cue the facepalm. OUCH! That being done I continued not without a correction first.

"No Pinkie it was just a way to say how to do what is written on the screen…(Sigh) anyway…After I selected all in these two menus, I will have to go and select my means of playing the game in this case, cars" I kept on explaining, showing them the good selection of cars. It was at this moment that once again, Twilight interrupted in the name of knowledge.

"What are these…"cars"?" She questioned me. I expected this question from beforehand, and therefore already knew what to say.

"Well the "cars" are one of our ways of transporting" I started. "They are made of metal, and with a lot of other elements that allow us to move in a rather faster way than walking. Imagine the carriages in Equestria, only instead of being transported by other beings, we use mechanisms to move them ourselves. Also we can use them to carry from 2 to 8 or more people and even carry other stuff depending on the size of the car" I continued. If there was one thing I was a fan of, even if I didn't know much about them, was cars.

"I see. So what are you supposed to do with this…"cars" Twilight asked me back.

"Well…there are two things to do with them in this game. One is…"I gave a little pause and braced myself because I knew just what was about to happen. "Racing" I finished. The moment I said the word, Rainbow came flying to me in just a second. Even if I did expect the reaction, it was still pretty startling.

"You guys race too! AWESOME! Let me play too!" She was screaming at me with all her might. It wasn't Pinkie level but it still hurt. I think I may need to have some earplugs in handy next time.

"Rainbow, wait a minute! I will let you play, but first, let me finish explaining, then let me show you how to play, and THEN I will let you play…okay?" I asked with hope. Luckily, she pouted, said a simple "Fine" and then receded to her previous position next to Pinkie Pie. _'Phew…I got the energetic and the racing ponies out of my thinking process, so I can at least explain properly for now…then I'll let those two play, and when I add Applejack and Spike, all hell will break loose…in the good sense at least. Heh…heh…heh_' I planned, like a villain trying to find a way to get rid of the good guys, only instead of an evil plan, this was a fun plan.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, anyways, aside from racing there is an extra mode that I will show you later but for now, let's select this car and in we go" I proclaimed, selecting the Modified Super (**go look it up**) and pressed X. After waiting in the loading screen, I said the next words.

"Now, first look what the game is about and then I will teach you and let you play, okay?" I told them. When I received the general nod, I proceeded to say, or rather yell, the words I still wonder to this day why I never said while playing this game. "In that case…LET…US…CRASH!"

While I got the obvious "The fuck is this saying?" and "Is this guy insane?" and my personal favorite "YEAH!" faces and reactions, it was well worth it. Then the screen came into view…and the carnage and racing began.

The mode I was in was Race in the Waterfront Southbound track. I had some practice with the game not too long ago, therefore, I knew the track and could blow those cars into oblivion whenever they came close. I still crashed a bit, but I managed to win the 3 lapped race with no complications in the midst.

When I finished the faces on the ponies and dragon were as following. Spike, Pinkie and Rainbow had a "NICEEEE!" face. Twilight, Luna and Applejack were still with their faces of "WOWWWWW!". Celestia was curiously in a face of "Interesting" a la Dr. House mixed with a "Amazing!" face. Fluttershy was just about recovering from her hiding state into a "Is the coast clear?" face. And Rarity had the most complex face, with a combination of the "How in Equestria?" face, the "Is this what humans can think?" face and the "How crude!" face. Needless to say, I need to get a life if I was able to analyze the faces like this. (Sigh).

Before I could say or think anything else, Rainbow shouted the same way I did when I saw an awesome game and wanted it for myself.

"LEMME PLAY!" Was her shout. This was followed by an immediate yell from Pinkie saying "I want to play too!" with an incoming scream from Spike telling "Hey! Don't forget me!" and an admitting statement from Applejack saying "Ah don't know how in the name of Celestia all that is happening, but it sure looks like fun. An' I want in"

"Okay, okay just wait a minute you four" I said trying to calm the surrounding "sharks". "First of all, only two can play at the same time, and second, you have hooves. I don't think you can handle all the buttons on your own. Only Spike can handle them because of his claws" I explained to them. This in turn made them look at each other. '_Uh oh, if I know the looks on those faces, then this that a battle is approaching_' I thought in recognition. Sure enough, a battle ensued. Only it was between two ponies instead of three and a dragon.

"Hey, this is about racing so I should be the first to play!" "But you race all the time. And you heard him, only I can play it like he does" This was how the "conversation" went between Rainbow and Spike, with Pinkie and Applejack watching in the outside. When I saw the collected scene, I decided to take course of action.

"HOOOOOOOLD IT!" I yelled. At this everybody turned their heads to me. Well I at least got their attention. I'm lucky I have enough trust to do this, otherwise, I would have been trampled and/or bucked by Applejack by now.

"I'm sorry for screaming, but I think we need to settle this like normal human, or in this case, pony beings" I started. "That is, talking. Pinkie, Applejack, if you don't mind, would you let Rainbow and Spike play first? And what about the rest of you? Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, would you like to play as well?" I asked in general. To this I got responses from everyone I asked.

"Sure. Ah don't mind. I know Rainbow here is a bit too impatient. Ah can wait for a little while" Applejack told me.

"Okie-dokie-lokie. I can wait if Spike can play too" Pinkie cheered.

"Well I think I could try. But if it is only to help then that would be best to me" Twilight said.

"I agree with Twilight Sparkle. As much as I have curiosity to test this…game, I would prefer to be of assistance rather than directly participate" Princess Luna said.

"I-I-I think I-I'll pass. I-I don't think it i-is my k-k-kind of game" Fluttershy whispered, still a bit scared from the intro of the game.

"I will go with Fluttershy. I do believe that this sort of game is too…crude for me to enjoy" Rarity told me.

"While I appreciate the offer, I think I will go in the position of a watcher if you do not mind" Celestia said. Well, as much as I wanted her to play a little, I didn't mind. This was Princess Celestia after all. I do wonder what is it that she enjoys in the fun department. "Oh don't worry Princess. It's all right. After all, it is your choice" I told her. With this she thanked me, and bowed her head. This is one of the things that can mess up your mind. A princess of a parallel world bowing to you. It was flattering, but a bit unnerving.

"Please Princess Celestia, do not bow your head. The fact that someone like you is bowing her head to me is flattering but a bit unnerving" I admitted to her. To this she seemed surprised a little, but nodded nonetheless, not without saying a short apology.

"Anyway. With all I needed to know, I think I know how we can do this" I told them, the plan forming in my mind. "Spike and Rainbow will play now, then Pinkie and Applejack and the winner of those two will race one more, as if it were a tournament. Twilight, Princess Luna, since Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack will need help with handling the joysticks, assist them when you can. I will soon explain how. Everybody okay with this?" I asked them while organizing the whole thing. Everybody looked at me for a few seconds then nodded, though I think I MAY have impressed Twilight a bit with the organizing I just did. Thing is, I wonder why since she is the queen of organizing. '_Girl, you organized stuff I in my life would have never been able to do myself. Do not go in wonder over the skills of this humble host_' I pondered.

"Well, with that said, Spike, grab this joystick. Rainbow, take this one" I told them, grabbing the controllers and holding them out for them. As I expected, Rainbow had a lot of difficulty with grabbing her own controller. "Um, Rainbow you may want to go up the bed, place the controller there, and play from there. Otherwise, I think even you would have difficulty. Spike, sit here if you'd like" I said pointing Rainbow to go to my bed, while pointing Spike to a little chair I had beside the bed.

"Um, thanks" Spike said.

"Yeah, thanks" Rainbow said. Okay, having both of them thank me at almost the same time was almost scary.

"No problem. Now before you can start, let me do a couple things" I said. With that I grabbed Spike's controller for a second and picked the "Race" option once again and put the Winter City Northbound track. "Okay now you can select the cars. Spike you are player number one. Rainbow, you are player number two, okay?" I explained to them. The moment I said two and Rainbow in the same phrase, said pony almost snapped.

"Hey! How come I'm number two? I'm the fastest flyer in all of Ponyville!" She complained. I couldn't help but sigh, along with Spike who seemed to share my feelings as he also faceclawed.

"Rainbow…you are called number two in this game okay. Imagine a race from Cloudsdale, where for example, Fleetfoot is number one and Spitfire is number two. You know who is going to win and it doesn't have written the number one on her. And yes I do know about the Wonderbolts and Cloudsdale. Like I said I will explain later, okay?" I quickly added before she could ask. With a few blinks of her eyes and some shakes from her head, she recovered and nodded.

"Now, please choose your car. If anything I can let you choose anything from the set of series of cars, so don't worry. One thing though, Rainbow you will have to choose from whatever series Spike chose. Otherwise, it will be unfair, okay?" I told them. I received a nod from the two, but Spike did say something after that.

"What is the faster "series" of these cars" He asked. At this I just simply smiled.

"Press the arrow that is pointing right four times and you'll get to it" I explained. He managed to that and found the "Super" series.

"Well these look like they can go fast. Hmmmm…I'm taking the one you took before" He decided, choosing the "Modified Super".

"Okay, press the button that has a cross. Rainbow, your turn now. Do the same thing Spike did and choose any car you want from there" I declared. With that she did the same thing, only she had more trouble due to her not having finger like members in her hooves.

"Okay, I'm here. Hmmmm…Oh I'm taking this one. The flames and the thing look really cool" Rainbow said, choosing the "Dominator Super" (**once again, look it up**).

"Very well then. Twilight, come over here, if you would please" I asked her. She looked a bit weirded out, but came close nonetheless. "Now you're going to help Rainbow press these two buttons, since Rainbow can barely press the arrow buttons and the figure buttons, okay?" I told her, pointing to the L1 and R1 buttons. To this she nodded, and with that I started with the how to play.

"With that done, I'll tell you how to play this game. Now the button that has a cross will make the car accelerate, and the one with a square will make it brake. The arrows pointing left and right will make the car go that way. And as for the buttons that Twilight will press, those are for looking back with the car, that is with the left button you will look at a camera that will look behind the car, and for making the car get a boost, that is with the right button you will get a boost of speed for the car. Think of it as beating your wings harder to go faster. Did you all understand?" I finished explaining. Surprisingly, I got a nod from everyone. '_Good, I don't have to repeat myself. That is just excellent_' I thought with relief.

"As for the rules, you can crash into the other car, and make it crash into something. That is, everything goes in this race between the cars" I explained, a bit of mischief in the last part. "You will also be competing against four other opponents. Also the race will have a total of three laps. Another thing, Spike you are in the upper part of the screen, and Rainbow you are in the lower part of the screen. In both of your screens in the lower part, you will see a bar that will slowly fill up. That is the boost bar that will tell you how much of the boost you have. You can increase it by doing certain stuff in the race, you'll realize what, and can double it by doing a takedown, which is when you crash a car and make it unusable, meaning taking it out. This double will decrease if you crash yourself, or get taken out. One more thing. Even if you or your opponent crash, the car will be good as new in no time, so don't worry about that. Once again, everything understood?" I finished explaining once more, panting a little because of talking so much. I got a general nod again, but I think it may have been also because of impatience. Though I don't blame them. I too would be after all that.

"In that case the race is about to start. May the best win!" I declared. After this, Spike and Rainbow looked at each other, looks of determination in their faces.

"You're going to lose Spike. If it is about races, nopony can beat me!" Rainbow boasted.

"Maybe in Equestria Rainbow, but this is another world. Which is why I can easily win this!" Spike retorted. '_These two look as if they were archrivals or something like that_' I compared in my mind.

With those two phrases, the race began.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is that. I know, that the gaming works are technically explanations, but those are different and much more fun to do. Anyway, right now I will ask you to do something for me. Wanna guess? I want you to tell me who would you like to see win in the Rainbow vs Spike and Pinkie vs Applejack races. That's right. You choose the result out of those two, and for the final race too. So tell me what you think. With that said I'll see you again soon. I will wait until the late night tomorrow and see the results. Do not forget the catchphrase as well. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>

**EDIT: Wait is over guys. Today is the update. CPM out**


	13. The race has been DOUBLED!

**Willkommen (welcome in German. Told you I love to use different languages XD) my beloved readers. CPM here. So now I have to do the next races for the now interesting competition in our hands. But before I do anything else, I want to tell you four things. The first, consider it my first act of evil. Why? Well, because we are reaching the proximity of the first of this group. That's right. We shall be leaving this plane of characters soon heh heh heh. I also know now what I am going to do with the computer. It will be half-half of what I originally intended. I should also say that I'm going to go over the fact that until all the other groups have started, we won't be coming back to this one. And I have 8 at my disposal counting this one (insert evil laugh here). That said I will clarify the second thing. Even though this is my first fic, I will try to make it long. VERY long. That said, what is my minimum of words? This WILL be at least, 500,000 words. At least. If my mind and plot and you guys allow me to, I may go into the very large milestone of 1,000,000 words. If I can reach that, then I can die a happy man XD. And as for the third thing, I have changed the name for this fic. It is now called "The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world". Tell me if you like, tell me if you don't. I want to hear about YOUR opinion. And the forth thing, I have gone and corrected the previous chapters, so that they have less grammar mistakes and such. I think they should be fine now, but I'm sure as hell I'm not sure XD. That said, I must say that I did not get too much votes in this, but the very few have lead (thank you VERY much by the way) me to the winners I wanted to write! YAY! But enough about this. Super rant over XD. Two days have been long enough for me (and hopefully you too), and I want to write. NOW. Therefore, the ado for this chapter has been killed and now I present you with the chapter of the renamed fic of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, The race has been DOUBLED!**

**And thanks to a good advise, I will be better when doing the reviews contest. If I don't answer you it's because there has been a PM.**

Katamariguy: Another fan of Burnout 3? OH YES!

**Dude you have no idea how much fun that is to me XD.**

Jamie2803: Wow! This is the greatest PoE (Ponies/Pony on Earth) story I have ever read! =D  
>You. sir, should be awarded with a medal =D<br>BTW, when you show the ponies your PS3, can you show them Red Dead Redemption?  
>Applejack's reaction would be AWESOME!<p>

**I do not know what to say...Dude I'm sure I'm no better than say "My Little Dashie", which is technically a POE story, and it's awesome. But thank you SO much. As for the Red Dead Redemption, sorry I haven't played it, but I HAVE heard about it, therefore I agree on the reaction XD. I already have the two games I'm going to use next, but thanks for the recommendation. Keep em coming XD.**

**The current poll on the world has finished and the results are that I sadly do not own anything but this fic.**

* * *

><p>Did you ever get the feeling that you forgot something to say? I know I get it all the time, but now it was for a different situation. '<em>Let's see…buttons, check. Rules, check. Cars, check. Opponents, check. Traffic, che- ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck<em>' The interruption of the thought was so loud that I could have spoken out loud and I wouldn't have realized it. And so I tried to warn them.

"Guys! I forgot to tell you something! There's also-BOOM! BOOM!" The warning had failed because just as the race started, both Spike AND Rainbow had crashed, and therefore exploded, into a big rig and a snow plough respectively. "other cars that are called traffic, which have nothing to do with the race, and just serve for making you crash and help you take out the other opponents" I lamely finished. This in turn made them give a very threatening glare at me. And man was I scared.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot after all that explanation thing. Please proceed in the race" I apologized. This made soften their glare, but it was still an angry glare. Moments after, they returned their gazes to the game and continued to play. Now Rainbow was fifth just a bit ahead from Spike, who was in last place. (**When there are two players, number one starts third, and number two starts fourth**).

"No problem. I can catch up with them in ten seconds flat! Come and get some Spike! Twilight, BOOST!" Rainbow screamed. At the last part, Twilight quickly pressed the button…that was to HER right, this in turn making Rainbow's screen show the camera behind the car…with a car furiously creeping up on them.

"Oh I will get some for sure Rainbow! Here comes the Spike Express!" Spike yelled back, he as well as Rainbow had gotten a bit of boost, and with it, using it to get to Rainbow. Fast. '_Indeed the express comes. But dude, don't use that kind of phrases. Ever. Rarity is watching you know!_' I thought, feeling like facepalming myself after hearing his "war cry".

"Twilight!" Rainbow yelled at her.

"Sorry! I confused the buttons and I-WHAM!" She was quickly interrupted when Spike rammed his car into theirs, making it crash into the wall, and therefore, earning him a Wall Takedown.

"WHAT!" Once again, the yell came from Rainbow.

"HAHA! See you at the finish line, my Rainbow Crash!" Spike taunted, letting his competitive side take over him. With the takedown, came the doubled boost refilled. And he used it immediately. Only to crash straight first into wall at the 3 cornered turn at the start of the track. 'OUCH! That must have hurt. His ego that is. Blind competitiveness is blind' I pondered, chuckling to myself after seeing Spike's deserved misfortune. And if that hadn't been enough for him, a certain someone was not happy with his reaction, Rainbow Dash aside.

"Spike! How dare you call her that! Apologize right in this instant!" The punishing line had come from none other than Rarity. And when she speaks, he listens, regardless if the world is ending. This caused him to turn his head at her, forgetting the game, and letting all his shame and guilt come over.

"Sorry. I kinda let myself into the game heh heh. Sorry Rainbow" Spike quietly said, guilt written all over his face. At this, the cyan colored pony, looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Spike. Besides, you did it because you are competitive, not because you wanted to make me mad, the game aside. I completely understand. As much as I hope Twilight will get the boost hint right this time" She told him, grinning mischievously before suddenly yelling "NOW!" This in turn making Twilight press the right button this time, and impulsing her car around the corners. At this Spike was wide eyed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He protested. Rainbow simply kept on her smile.

"Don't forget Arcanel's words. "Between the cars, everything goes". See you later slowpoke!" She yelled. At this Spike quickly recovred from his guilt induced stupor and started chasing after her, only with half the boost earned this time. This quickly followed by Rarity screaming "Rainbow!" But she was left ignored. '_And so the true battle ensues. Rarity, don't bother dear. When a gamer and racing are combined, the forces of the mind will turn down, leaving only one reason to breathe. Win_' I poetically thought. I seriously need to get this wrote down for future references.

Meanwhile, Spike had managed to get close to Rainbow, who had gotten close to the other opponents. They were already half way through the track, which was very short, and were in the very narrow part of it.

"Come on! I'm getting close to them but never actually reaching them…I need boost…Wait a second…AHA!" Rainbow suddenly shouted, as if she had an idea, making me and Spike very suspicious. With no warning, she braked her car and put in the side, letting Spike pass, and then being right behind him. 'I see your plan Rainbow and I must say I'm surprised. Well thought, my racer. Well thought' I complimented, knowing what her plan was as I saw a tiny speck of boost left in her bar.

"What in Equestria?" Spike wondered. He was absolutely confused by Rainbow's move. Wait for it in 3…2…1.

"NOW!" Rainbow screamed once more. This made Twilight press the magic button (I call it like that, because mayhem is magic. And that button can produce it XD), and with what was left of the boost, sped her up and slammed her car into Spike's, making him lose control and crash at the wall in the turn, earning her a Revenge.

"WHAT!" This time, it was Spike's turn to scream said word.

"And the Rainbow has triumphed! Revenge is best served cold, no? See ya later" She laughed. And so did I. Never had I thought of saying that there, and I'm sure she can say better stuff than Spike. Cool!

That being said, she sped with her newly found boost leaving Spike in the dust. '_Tum, tum, tum…Another one bites the dust!_' I chanted in my head, thanking Freddie Mercury for doing such a song. May he rest in peace.

"Oh no! I am not going to lose like this!" Spike hollered, putting on his best face of determination. And I think he may have gone a tad further than Applejack in Applebuck Season. Oh hell yeah!

Spike managed to get slowly closer to Rainbow and the opponents by the time he finished the first lap. With his lack of boost, he had to get it from the other ways possible, like going on the wrong side of the road and near missing the other cars. He was quite intelligent for making that out. Meanwhile, Rainbow was duking it out for second place at half way through the track.

"Come…on! Why won't you GO. DOWN!" She yelled, frustrated at the fact that the opponent's car would simply not go and crash.

Back with Spike he was getting close to the car in fifth place.

"I've finally found you! Rainbow, you better watch your back! Take this!" And with that cry, he shunted the car in front of him with boost, making said car swerve and crash/explode into big rig, earning him a Big Rig Takedown, and with it, the boost filling he wanted.

"Oh yeah! I'm onto you, my cyan friend! Here I come! Yeehaw!" He hollered. '_Wow. He really is on fire. Note to self: Spike likes racing and gaming as much as I do. Gaming buddies for the win!_'

With that, he sped up, and caught on the rest of the opponents, Rainbow included by the finish of the second lap.

"Okay guys, last lap! Remember, the winner of the race is the one who beats the other player, you don't have to beat the race, okay?" I proclaimed. At this I got a short nod from them both. I used this little break to see how the rest were doing. Celestia, Luna and Applejack were watching with a lot of interest on the race. Pinkie had gone and did what she does better. Cheer them as if it were the last race in the year of F1. Fluttershy was now less scared, but still cringed a little when somebody crashed, and Rarity was watching with as much disinterest as I have seen someone watch a race. That is, a lot of disinterest. '_Soon Rarity. Soon you shall see how beautiful the games in this world can be_' I thought with plans in my head.

When I turned my head to see the race, Spike had already gone up to the third place while Rainbow was in first place, the car in second close to her.

"Come on! I'm just this close to winning" She yelled. While she did had some troubles with the turning, she was capable enough to turn at the right time, giving her an easier time in the turns. '_Probably has to do with the fact that so much racing in her world gave her a good vision of the tracks in front of her, real or not_' I guessed.

"You may be first, Rainbow, but I'm still behind you. In fact, I will be right behind you now!" Spike exclaimed. With that, he shunted the car in front of him, making it crash head first into the wall of the second to last turn, earning him the second position, and a 2-In-A-Row Takedown, as he had taken a previous car before that.

"You're next!" He threatened. This in turn, made Rainbow counter with her own statement/yell.

"I don't think so!" She yelled back.

Spike was slowly reaching Rainbow when suddenly, he put on a face similar to Rainbow when she had an idea.

"Heh heh heh heh. You're done!" He proclaimed. And with that he suddenly boosted Rainbow's car…right into a van that came out of nowhere after the last turn.

"NO!" Said cyan colored pony yelled. "I can't lose. I never lose!"

"Sorry Dash. But this is my vic-CRASH!" Spike's taunt was interrupted when a car, which also came out of nowhere, (**believe me. That was common. Way too common for me. (Sigh) the suffering XD**), crashed Spike's car as well, just as he was about to get to the finish line, which while he could not read, he could definitely guess that it was the finish line indeed because of its bright yellow color.

"No…no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO! Not when I am this close!" He protested. Rainbow had already recovered while he was still flying through the air.

"Boost Twilight boost! Now you're mine Spike!" She screamed. Her car quickly sped up to the finish line. When she reached the finish line, Spike too had crossed it while he was still flying through the air. '_Well, this is interesting to say the least. Oh my god. Lucky win is lucky_' I concluded, surprised at the result, and chuckling almost out loud because of it.

"HA! I won! Take that!" "No, I won! I am sure I did! Arcanel, who won the race?" Spike demanded after Rainbow's claim of victory.

Let it always be said, that I wished for a situation to say the next words.

" the winner " I started, delaying it as much as I could to see their reactions.

"COME ON! Spill it out already!" They both screamed at the same time. I quickly looked to the others to see a calculating Twilight, an excited Luna, an intrigued Applejack, a silent Rarity, who was trying her best to not look intrigued as well, an air roll drumming Pinkie, an amused Celestia, and a chuckling Fluttershy in the background. When I finished on my searching of reactions, I finally proclaimed.

"For a smashed nose, Spike!"

"YES!" Spike screamed, a pose of victory in his form.

"NO! That can't be! I clearly saw myself winning!" Rainbow protested. At this I simply smiled. I expected her reaction as much.

"Sorry Rainbow. I would have my doubts too, but Spike's screen shows the number one while yours shows the number two" I explained her. Afterwards I concluded. "Spike, you pass on to the next race. Next up, Pinkie vs Applejack!"

"I can't believe I lost…" Rainbow lamented. Immediately Spike and Twilight came to her.

"Hey it was a good race and besides, I got lucky. I could have easily lost the race after I crashed" Spike piped up.

"He is right Rainbow. And besides, any of you could have won. This was something you had never done. Okay?" Twilight asked with concern over her friend. Rainbow simply sighed and said.

"Yeah. But I really wanted to win" She once again lamented. I will not, I repeat, I will not tolerate such a cute sad face. It's breaking me apart!

"Hey don't worry Rainbow. You seem to be staying here, so you can always play when I'm awake. And I'm sure I can arrange more of this "tournaments". Okay? Now lift up that face. If I keep on seeing it, my mind will not be able to bear it (giggle)" I told her to try and cheer her up. It worked, because she smiled and lifted her head.

"Okay, but next time I'm winning this thing" She assured me. I simply smiled.

"Very well with that out of the way, take your positions Pinkie and Applejack. Pinkie you have Spike's controller, Applejack, you get Rainbow's. That means you are up and down, respectively" I explained. "Now, let me-wait Pinkie!" Before I could do anything, Pinkie had already gone and pressed the X button as much as she could, leaving only the choice for Applejack to choose her car.

"Pinkie! Let Arcanel do what he must do" Applejack ordered her. At this she simply giggled.

"Silly AJ, everything is better when it is a surprise" She assured. At this, said orange pony sighed and shook her head. I did as well. '_I would like to agree with you Pinkie, but…sometimes, surprises can be much different than you can expect them to be_' I pondered.

"Do you mind Applejack? The track has been chosen randomly. And there's also the fact that I can make the changes go back and I can go and choose the track" I told her.

"Nah. Don't worry, Arcanel. I'll go an' take the bull by the horns in this case. 'Sides, Pinkie is not someone who backs away that easily. What's the worst that could hap-""Don't. If you consider Pinkie Pie, then you know what kind of things can happen" I stopped her before she could finish the incantation of Murphy, as I like to call it. She blinked a bit then nodded her head.

"Anyway, choose your car. Pinkie has the same as Spike" I told her.

"Well…lessee. This one looks fast enough…but I bet this can take a bit more o' damage" She concluded, taking the "Super Series 3" (**I believe you should look it up XD**).

"Very well then. Twilight you can go help Pinkie if you want. Princess Luna if you would like, you can go help Applejack, okay?" I asked both of them, knowing that I couldn't go and just order them around. At my call, said ponies went to the ponies I mentioned. Luna had to copy the position Twilight was in, as she hadn't done this yet.

"Okay. Does everybody remember everything? Princess Luna, do you remember the buttons to be pressed and their functions?" I once again asked. And to my relief, everybody nodded once more.

"Very well then, let the next race…BEGIN!" I shouted.

"Let's see what this can do!" Applejack said.

"Time to have fun!" Pinkie countered.

Then the screen appeared in the race. However I quickly recognized the track that it was, and frowned. 'It just had to be this track, no? May Celestia have mercy on their souls. But may she unleash hell on Murphy. Man I hate that name! (**And with him, I. For all eternity**)' I thought, scowling at the mention once again of said name. It's like Voldemort, only instead of freaking people out, it makes want to vent yourself with a colorful choice of curses.

"Applejack, you said what was the worst that could happen, right? Well, the random choosing made the longest and most difficult track appear. Lakeside Getaway Westbound. The race is also one lapped" I told her. At this she went wide eyed, and then looked at Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" She yelled. Pinkie was in her own world anyway, so she didn't listen. At this, AJ sighed once more.

"Well, what better way than to beat to discharge! Here I come Pinks!" She exclaimed.

"I'm coming too!" Pinkie yelled backed. And with that, the race started.

And immediately after that, the car in front of Pinkie went to the right and veered into a van, causing a Psyche Out to appear in her screen, and a double boost to appear in her screen as well.

"Woo! I have boost already. Twilight, you know what to do!" She exclaimed. And with that statement, she sped up into first place, thanks to Twilight's help. Meanwhile, Applejack had her jaw very dropped, and with her, I.

"What the hay just happened? She didn't crash into anything!" She complained. On her statement, I managed to leave my "What the fuuu…" state, and explained.

"Well, sometimes, when you are very close to an opponent, this can make them think they will be hit, and therefore, try to avoid such hit. If this avoidance makes then crash into anything, that will count as a special type of takedown called Psyche out"

"Shouldn't you have explained it before?" She asked, a face of annoyance as she talked. This made me put on a nervous smile.

"I didn't expect it to happen, let alone on the first moments of the race. It barely happened to me" I defended myself. At this she simply shook her head and continued with the race.

"Well, not a problem. I will catch up to her in no time. Come an' git it, ya little fellas. I won't let you buck me out of this rodeo" Applejack said, pure and absolute determination in her eyes. '_Man if her eyes could drip her determination, I would grab it and finally go and call for some tennis classes. I'm so lazy that I don't even grab the telephone for that. (Sigh)_' I pondered in my head, admiring AJ's determination.

With that statement, she went and started hitting the hell out of the cars next to her. With this she "YEEHAW!"ed all the way until, only she was in front of the pack, only Pinkie left to pass.

"Oh, horseapples. Ah can't believe I did not get one o' those takedown thingamijigs" Applejack complained (**I need to say this. After watching that word in Spyro 2:Ripto's Rage, I can't believe I'm using it. GLEEEEE! XD**).

Meanwhile, Pinkie was on her merry way through the track, and had already gotten to the first forth of the track. While the track was hard, she just barely crashed into the walls. Apparently her "Pinkie abilities" made her not go crash every two seconds. As Dr. House would say, interesting. Applejack however, had a bit more trouble, but the boost she had gotten from the constant hitting to her opponents kept her on track, and was slowly gaining some distance on Pinkie, with the help of Luna, even though the opponents weren't being left behind. I looked at her, and her face was one of annoyance and determination.

"Come on! I want to get to Pinkie, and I ain't letting you get in my way" Applejack cried. She was rather on lit on fire, like Spike, only in her case, you could see the fire coming out of her body. '_And again…fire to fire fire!_' I chanted once again, this time cursing the Scissor Sisters song because of how catchy to me was the chorus. I think Luna was beginning to get infected by said fire.

"COME YOU INSOLENT WRETCHES! LET US SHOW YOU OUR POWER! THY WILL FEEL OUR MIGHT!" She said, and I say said, because she spoke in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Once again, ouch went my ears. I then turned to look at Celestia, who had a very surprised face, but I could see that she was also enjoying the moment. So I told her with a smug smile.

"I believe that you are enjoying the fact that Luna is having fun, no?" The moment I said this she looked at me with the same surprised face, but afterwards she smiled.

"Yes. To be honest with you, the castle can be quite the…tedious place, and we do not possess such stress relievers" She told me. To this I smiled as well.

"I completely understand. I certainly would not know what I would do in your case heh. Not to offend or anything" I quickly corrected. I know the phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman". This is a princess with almost unlimited power, a horn and wings, and from a parallel word. Translation, Thou will not enrage Celestia.

"Not at all. I am however curious on your history of politics. That is, if you have them" She said.

"Well, like with Twilight, I will have to ask you to wait until later. (Giggle) I will tell about my race, soon enough" I told her. Whether I looked forward to that talk or not, I wasn't sure.

By now the race was in the final quarter of the race, and Applejack had been catching to Pinkie very slowly, also bringing the rest of the cars. By now she was hollering like a madmare, along with Luna. I think the fact of all that happened in the race, was getting her to the point of near madness in gaming. Awesome.

Then only three turns were left. And Applejack was now really close to Pinkie Pie.

"I'm finally close to ya Pinkie. How 'bout I go and crash that car of yours huh?" She asked her, a bit of desire, frustration, madness, and determination in her voice. Man she was getting scary.

"Sure. And then I can go to yours and cross the finsh line together" She answered, Okay Pinkie is Pinkie still. This is getting weird.

Just then Applejack finally got to her and tried to ram Pinkie's car, but said party pony was avoiding every attempt.

"Stay…still!" She yelled. Pinkie however was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, the race was resolved in a matter of seconds.

When they were turning the last curve, Pinkie didn't pay attention. She got hit by what I call the Big Bad Tanker, and exploded upon contact, letting Applejack pass like the wind to the finishing line. While Pinkie was in a state of laughter and UHHHH AHHHH, which I did not know it existed, Applejack simply went…well …a combination of Fluttershy in her YAY state, Pinkie Pie, and if I'm not mistaken, Rainbow Dash after she won the Best Young Flyer competition. AKA she. Went. NUTS.

"YES I WON! After all that crashing and hitting and stuff. THANK YOU PRINCESS LUNA FOR YOUR HELP!" After she yelled all that, she went and hugged the hell out of said princess. Needless to say, she was very surprised.

And after that, Applejack finally went down from her "Super joy" state, and when she realized who she was hugging, she simply blushed like an apple…literally.

"Oh GOSH! OH MY STARS! Ah'm mighty sorry Princess. I didn't realize it" She apologized.

"Do not worry. I actually felt the same way when we won. I'm glad I could help" Princess Luna told her, dismissing it with a waving hoof. At this, Applejack reduced her blush and went back into her current standing position. At that I took my cue to finish the "semifinals".

"Well, Applejack is the winner! With this I declare the next and final round. Spike vs Applejack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is that. Hoped you enjoyed the races. Once again. I will tell you to tell me who YOU want to win. It will be epic like DBZ XD. Nah something like that. Anyways, after my super rant, I don't have anything more to say XD. I'm tired, I spent a lot of the day doing this. With that the catchphrase. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>

**EDIT: Wait shall soon be over. Expect the chapter either this night, or tomorrow morning.**


	14. Baby dragon vs Cowmare: CARnage mayhem!

**Hello, my fellow literature followers. CPM here. Well after my super rant in the previous chapter, I don't have much else to say except thanks for the votes XD. Nonetheless, I think I should worry you no more. The ado is now finished. Therefore, here is the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Baby Dragon vs Cowmare: CARnage mayhem!**

Jlargent: I can imagine Luna playing the God of War trilogy.

**Let's not go that far yet. I haven't even showed them do much violence. Or even the word yet.**

Jamie2803:

Great Chapter! =D  
>Man, I really miss playing Burnout 3 on the PS2 D=<br>That game was the best racer I've ever played! =P  
>Thanks for bringing back the many AWESOME Memories! =D<br>Also, for the winner - I can't decide on who I want to win, both Spike and Applejack are AWESOME! =P

**My best racer will always be any Gran Turismo game...but this comes in close second XD. You're very welcome. Nostalgia for da win! XD. If it weren't for the fact that I did get some votes in the ither site where I post this, I would have gone like an hour o decide what the hell should I do XD.**

**The disclaimer in the words of any girl named Lauren Faust: "Remember, the story is yours, but the rest is mine, OK?"**

* * *

><p>After the little shout of announcing, which made me feel like an awesome announcer in fighting games, I started making the arrangements for the battle between the fiery baby dragon and the stubborn cowpony.<p>

"Very well then! Let me put the next race please so I can make it as interesting as I can. Do you both agree?" I asked Spike and Applejack. After they both nodded, I kept on putting the stuff in this. A final between this two will certainly HAVE to be as good as I can make it.

"Okay then. Here will be the rules on this. The next track I'm putting is called "Tropical Dream" which-" "Oh? So this…game actually has some sort of exotic view?" I was interrupted by Rarity's insight. Or as I like to call it, a moment that makes me want to facepalm, regardless if said insight came from one's favorite character.

"Um…Rarity…it is still a track for racing. And if you haven't realized it yet, which to tell the truth makes me surprised, the tracks are put in a sort of city. Whether you like how those look, is a different thing altogether. I'll be sincere, I care for how you win the race and the crashing things than anything else. Or at least in this game, ok?" I told her, this in turn making her nod and put her in a pensive form. 'Man I love pensive faces. Especially in cute ponies. Luna and Rarity ROCK!' I thought in joy and glee. But I still have a job to do.

"Anyway…the track is the second longest and in my opinion, the second most difficult as well. It has 1 lap as well (**I am putting this regardless of how it is in the game this time. It's better that way XD**), but it is still long enough in to make it last. I will also choose for both of you the best car in the game in my opinion, the "Euro Circuit Racer" (**do I need to tell you to look up stuff you may not know about by now? XD**). With that the rest will also be the same car this way. That said, the rest is going to be same. Is that okay with you?" I once again asked to the soon to be racers-to-the-death. And once more the response was a nod while I started pressing buttons.

"Okay then. Just a minute…THERE! Now in the name of one of the most famous arcade games in this world….START YOUR ENGINES! (**HELL…YES. Nuff said. You Americans should know this feeling better than I do XD**)" I shouted, putting myself in a rigid, feet together position. I was on the top of the world in my mind. Unfortunately, the rest was just looking me like I was Pinkie…or something like that. At that ended the moment that I've always wanted to do, and went back to my less crazy mode.

"Sorry…I've always wanted to say that. Don't worry, I will also explain what arcade is soon enough as well. You guys allow me to have this kind of moments. If I didn't love you enough by now, I do more now haha" I chuckled, this in turn making the others blush a little. "Anyways, Applejack, who would you like to assist you in the race" I asked said pony.

"Well I would like Princess Luna tah help me out one more time. If you wouldn't mind that is Princess" She answered. At this she quickly added."You don't mind do you, Twilight?"

"Oh no, don't worry AJ. I've already played once more than Princess Luna. Besides, I think I've had enough…boost for now (giggle)" She said, a bit of mirth at the end of her answer.

"In that case, I shall assist again Applejack. I must admit that the feelings in this game are rather…strong" She said, blushing a bit as well. I couldn't help but put on a smug smile. '_Yes…come to the dark side. Soon the feelings will overwhelm once more. And your true nature…will be UNLEASHED…muahahahahaha_' I thought, an evil chuckle threatening to escape my mind. Hopefully, my mind will not say something stupid. Again. '_But still, I'm glad that they are taking the games in more stride than I thought. Then again, I haven't showed them the more hardcore stuff, like Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Devil May Cry. I need to really consider such thoughts_'

"Very well then. Both of you are ready?" I asked them, see if everything was set for a battle of titans…or something like that.

"Ah'm ready. The real question is, Are you ready to take this bull and see if you can handle the rodeo, Spike?" Applejack taunted a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm ready. More than you are, my friend. I will flare you UP!" Spike countered, him too with a smug smile on his face.

"In that case, the race begins in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!" I counted down.

And with that the race began.

(**If you want read the next thing with these five songs. They should be more than enough, and I should have done this before. Sorry. But for now enjoy. This game has one of the best soundtracks that fits the game itself in my opinion XD**)

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ARE1_U4r4Qs  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=-9AQ81L-BRQ  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=jsjUY1GMwrY  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=DveJIyotGGM  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=scfQjpuGhmI

Since Applejack was on the same controller as before, Spike was again player one, and therefore was on third place, and AJ on fourth…however the advantage was for Applejack, surprisingly.

"Well…better get the tough ones first" She said. And with that went straight to ram Spike's car…and making it go into the wall, crashing it, and earning her a Wall Takedown.

"What! Oh come on!" Spike protested.

"Yeehaw! I finally got one o' those! See ya later, mah slow dragon. Princess, You know what to do!" She slyly told him as Luna pressed the boost button.

"Nuh uh. You. Are…ON!" Spike yelled. His yell reminded me of Rarity in the "Look before you sleep" episode. And that was both cool, and a bit strange.

While the crash left Spike in last place, he quickly recovered up until the car above him. And when he did well…I felt sorry for the car.

"YOU'RE MINE!" At the yell, he slammed in the other car into a Big Rig, Earning him an explosion and the Big Rig Takedown. "AJ! ...You're next" He growled. Man, they're scarier than I am. Awesome.

"Let's see about that" She countered, as she was in second place almost getting to the first car. "As for you mah friend…here come the horns!" And with her cry, she shunted the car next to her, however when she did it she made it crash…but she didn't see the van in front of her.

"YEE-WHAT?" She yelled completely surprised by the out of nowhere van and that made her crash. That is what I call "Victory interruptus. Revenge of the van!"

"Excellent. Soon I'll be with you…sugarcube" Spike taunted, mimicking Applejack's famous name. 'Oh shiiiiiit. Beware of the mimicking. It is a dangerous weapon' I thought, suddenly feeling worried for Spike's health.

"Oh no ya DIDN'T!" Indeed, AJ was seriously pissed off.

By now they were at a quarter of the track heading into the roadway. And Spike was right behind Applejack, who was had fallen at the third place.

"Now it's my turn AJ. Here I come!" Spike yelled, and then went to ram Applejack's car…and almost crashed into the wall because AJ had avoided said attempt.

"Not so fast! This pony ain't giving up so easily" Applejack said.

"Well…neither is this dragon!" Spike retorted and went to try a different tactic this time. He went and boosted, passing in front of AJ but then stayed just above her. '_Hmmmmmm…wait a minute…you sly dragon…blind and crash…smart_' I thought, recognizing what he was going to do.

"Well now you're just making it easier. Princess…boost now!" Applejack screamed, this in turn making said monarch to press the magic button, not before clarifying.

"Please Applejack. Call me Luna now. I cannot help but feel…defiant in this game. LET US LEAD YOU TO VICTORY!" She said, once again slipping a bit into the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"You fell for it!" And in the moment Spike yelled he swerved to the right…revealing the bus in front of him.

"Whoa Nelly" Applejack never stood a chance and crashed head on with the bus, making her explode.

"YES! Ha-ha-ha it worked, see YOU later AJ" Spike taunted with a smug smile.

"Grrrrrrr. I'll get ya for that!" Said orange pony threatened.

Now they were entering the Golden City part. And oh boy I knew crashes were there to be.

"Whoa! Gah! Close one…" "Phew…Wah! Whoa Nelly!" These were the screams of relief and close calls from AJ and Spike as they tried to escape the out of nowhere traffic and the pillars of said part of the track. Until…

"Phew…NO!" The sudden yell had come from Spike who wasn't able to avoid a Tuk-Tuk in his side of the road. He was second and on the opposite way from Applejack, who was third.

"YEAH. Now for the-CRASH" Applejack was totally interrupted by the incoming car in front of her, which made her crash as well. When they both recovered they were in the in the same positions than before, but the other opponents had caught up to them as well. To my surprise, this caused an unexpected reaction in both the racers.

"Stay out of our way! This is between me and AJ!" Spike declared.

"He is right. This rodeo is for us. Don't try to hog the show!" Applejack yelled. And what ensued was that the next two opponents in both their sides…well, they got a massive lesson of the phrase "YOU. OUT. NOW"

"Take this! And you take THIS! Out of my way!" Spike war cried. The car to his right went into a pillar. The one on his left, to a bus. OUCH. He went ballistics. '_The end of this race will be better than a NASCAR finish. And I can't believe I'm saying that_' I pondered.

"How 'bout a bit of pushing and crashing, huh? Let's make it a big one!" Applejack also war cried. She made a freaking Double Takedown by taking both cars at the same time going in similar ways like the ones Spike took away. '_She did a Double Takedown…I'm in love…_' I thought, very impressed at such a feat. While I had done Triple Takedowns, the fact that she did a double while having zero to none experience is just downright awesome.

Now they were both exiting Golden City and entering the last part of the track, the one in Island Paradise. And they were quickly catching up to the car in the first place with the help of all the boost they had gained from their previous massacre. And when they did, when they were almost entering the jungle in the track something unexpected happened. They both tried to take out the car…only to crash into the other, making them start trading paint like in a freaking car movie.

"HEY! It was mine!" "No. That little fella was mine" "Back off!" "No you back off!"This was the argument between Spike and Applejack while they kept on trading paint through the jungle. After they got out, they separated and entered the very final part of the track. A part which I dread because something ALWAYS happened before the finish. ALWAYS.

"Okay guys. Final part of the track!" I yelled, trying to make myself heard…and to put some tension in the dear racers heh heh. Suddenly AJ started trying like crazy to take out Spike, who was in front of her.

"Come on! Stay…Still!" Applejack yelled out of frustration. Spike in the meanwhile had a smug smile so big that was worthy of Pinkie Pie, who by now was eating her proverbial nails…and doing so anyway.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen!" Spike taunted. Suddenly the song "U can't touch this" by MC Hammer came to mind. DOH! Oh well…I'll indulge. '_Pum tzzz pum pum tzzz tzzz pum pum tzzz tzzz pum pum…can't touch this…_' I started chanting to myself. Damm that catchy song.

They were now in the final turn and Spike was still in front avoiding the madmare attempts from AJ to take him out.

"I'll get ya Spike!" She yelled.

"I don't think so!" Spike countered.

"Yes I will!" "No you won't!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" No!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO-WOAH!" "WHA-WOAH!" While they were exchanging taunts, they completely forgot about the car in first place. And with that they completely missed the huge accident involving him and a tanker. Therefore, right before Spike and AJ reached the end in a photo finish (**HAH!**), they both crashed and ended the race like that. Problem was we didn't know immediately who won…because the screen went black. 'Oh no…no you don't!' I quickly thought, cursing the lack of luck. But it wasn't me I was worried, rather the pony and dragon that just played. And after a few seconds the silence was broken by a simultaneous yell from Spike and Applejack.

"AND WHO WON!"

"What happened Arcanel? We MUST know what happened" Princess Luna told me. Truth was, I was almost as anxious as them.

"(Sigh) I can't believe this happened…Sometimes the console will "tilt", making the game stop for an indefinite amount of time" I explained with frustration at the situation.

"Meaning we won't know who won until it "untilts"?" Spike asked, growing more anxious as he progressed in his statement.

"Yes…But don't worry! I think I can do something about it" I quickly added, trying to make their anxiety and frustration go to unseen levels. So I went and did what most of us gamers do when this kind of thing happens. I went and opened the lid and closed it again. Then I prayed for the best. '_Que funcione, que funcione, que funcione, que funcione, que funcione… __(_**may it work, repeatedly**_)_' I started chanting in Spanish. Then, the image appeared again. '_YES! Thank you experience_' I exclaimed in my mind.

"Well, the screen is back!" I announced. This causing a conjoint reaction from everyone.

"And?"

"The winner…is…APPLEJACK!" I announced.

"YEEEEEHHAWWWW!" The amount of joy and victory in her face…was amazing. She even throwed her hat in the air to catch it with her head.

"Oh man…" Spike lamented. I felt sorry for the little guy. He is a good gamer. May Celestia watch over his gaming soul.

"With this I declare Applejack the winner of the tournament!" I once more announced. "Congratulations Applejack!" I complimented her.

"Thank you Arcanel" She said. Then the rest came to compliment her as well.

"Good job AJ" Twilight said.

"Indeed. Congratulations on your win Applejack" Celestia told her.

"That was AWESOME AJ! You were great!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"G-Good W-Work Applejack" Fluttershy whispered.

"I agree. Good win darling" Rarity assured.

"Good thing you won. After all, Spike beated me!" Rainbow told her.

"Good victory Applejack. Next time though, I will win for sure!" Spike also assured, offering his claw for shaking, which she took of course.

"I'm glad I was of your assistance in your victory. Congratulations Applejack" Luna said.

"Aww..Thank you guys. But stop, Ah'm getting mighty embarrassed right now (giggle)" She said with joy, also earning a giggle from us all.

"Well if anything, did you enjoy the game?

"YES!" Was the response from all the ones who played the game. At this I couldn't help but grin and chuckle.

"I'm glad. But I know this type of games isn't for everyone. Therefore, the next game that I will put will be best for someone else. Is that okay?" I asked them after I finshed explaining, to which I receive a nod from them all.

"In that case I will say that the next game is something that I think Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will enjoy a bit more" I declared. This in turn, made said ponies to turn their attention to me with faces of wonder.

"Is that so?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well…it involves a LOT of strategy and thinking, sooooooo…" I trailed off, letting them soak up on the information. At this I got a response from Twilight and Luna this time.

"I see. You have attracted my attention Arcanel" Said purple pony declared.

"I agree with Twilight Sparkle. I am interested in this…game of yours that you speak" The moon ruler said. After that I went and expected the response from the other monarch, but when she said nothing I spoke first.

"And you, Princess Celestia? Do you want to play as well?" I asked her in hope to make the most powerful being of Equestria indulge herself into a creation of human gaming.

"Well…I cannot say for sure until I have seen this game, now can I?" She said, smiling a little. Heh, I really like her attitude.

"Fair enough, in that case wait for a little minute" I told them and went to look in my box of games.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that is that XD. I now want you to guess what game I have in mind for them. But I'll give you a clue. It is a game from the company called Atlus. But that's all I'm saying XD. And now I have an announcement to make. I will be going to Peru today to visit my family there. Since I'm half Peruvian from my father's side, I have like half the rest of my family there. And I haven't been to it for like 6 years. And I've been looking forward to this trip for a while. Therefore, I don't THINK I'll be able to post anything for the next almost 3 weeks or so. If I can then I will, but I don't think so. This is to let you know that. With that out of the way, I am putting my infamous catchphrase. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out and see you soon!<strong>


	15. Gaming interruptus: Interlude n2

**Well I'll be dammed. I managed to write this my fellow readers! CPM here. If by any chance you were able to guess the game then kudos to you! Otherwise, don't worry. It wasn't exactly a very known game anyway sooooo…yeah, if you DID guess it then I salute you XD. Also, just in case, I think I should add a *SPOILER ALERT*. After all, going through the game without mentioning ANY of it and being able to NOT spoil anything well… I'm not god you know? Hell I'm just starting XD. Anyway, let's see if being away from home, or as I like to call it, my imagination place, doesn't make any changes to my writing shall we? XD. Also, since a situation has arisen (that is, somebody asking to use Arcanel in his/her story…EEEEEE!), I am putting a profile of Arcanel in my profile, so you go check it out if you want. And talking about my profile, I have also updated that since I thought it was too empty. You will also need it to understand and fully see Arcanel, as, like I said, he is pretty much me. That aside, here comes the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Gaming interruptus: Interlude n°2!**

**Disclaimer: Look up carsnprognmlp.  
>carsnprognmlp: The owner of the nothing except a reading of a literature fantasy.<strong>

* * *

><p>As I said the words, I went and popped out the CD from the PS2, looked for its case, put it in and looked for the case I was looking for.<p>

"Ah, here it is. You'll see my dear ponies. Twilight more specifically. If you like to think then this should give you everything you need" I assured said purple pony. This in turn made her ask me something.

"Very well. I do have a question for you Arcanel if you don't mind. How many of these games do you have?"

"Well…" I trailed of a bit trying to make an estimate. I kinda was expecting the question but it still made me think anyway. "I may have an estimate of…80 maybe 90 games or so" I told her. "However, this isn't the only console for games. There were and are many others that made people play a lot of different games. Some look better than this game, others look or looked worse. If you were to count the games from every console so far ever since videogames, which is how these games are called, were created 65 years ago, you could count maybe…5000 or more. I think somewhere along those numbers" I explained to them. The magic of numbers once again made them wide eyed and to jawdrop. And I enjoyed every second of it, especially if Princess Celestia herself was like that. Suddenly, a shout came in hearing. And from someone I should have expected after I dropped the number bomb.

"Five…thousand…games! YEEPEE! Then we have a lot to play right now! Come on! Put the next game so we can see the other and the other and the other and the other and the other…" And so she kept on. Prepare ramble interruption in 3, 2, 1…

"Pinkie!" The scream for stop had come from all of her friends. I took this cue and proceeded to try and explain to Pinkie Pie in person that we humans cannot break the rules of Physics and Biology like she does. Or at the most least, like I can and think it will work.

"Um…Pinkie Pie…as much as I would like to show you ALL the games that existed so far….that is kinda impossible. Because 1, I don't have all the consoles to play them, 2, some games have disappeared from existence, 3, I don't have all the games, and 4, I can't get them all here" I explained to her.

"Awwwww" The pink party pony lamented. '_Must…resist…hugging…impul- oh screw it. Fluttershy wore me down enough. And I can't resist anymore!_', and with that battle over I went and hugged the hell out of my favorite energetic pony. Only when she hugged me back I got my mind again and released the hug.

"I-eh-uh-muh-duh-sorry! But I couldn't resist hugging you! Please I'm sorry" I apologized again, dropping my head. I really should have kept my mind in check. Then when I looked at her eyes again, the next thing that happened made smile. So…much.

"Silly Arc, you can hug me all you want! And you tried and made me smile again for that. That was super-duper cute!" Pinkie told me. '_I think I just died of happiness. Touch any MLP: FIM character, check. Okay hug Pinkie and/or any MLP: FIM character in real life in my 25 thing to do before dying, check. Being given a nickname by said characters, also check. And that is just AWESOME!_' I thought in glee. Then I did a mental note to hit myself when nobody is watching for forgetting that Pinkie is the epitome of hugs and happiness. Shame on me.

"Awwwwwwwww thank you Pinkie. That makes me happy all the way to heaven and hell like you have no idea. If we can then I WILL show the rest of the games that I have, okay? But we don't have all the time in the world, even though you appear to be staying for a little time. So I can only show you this and one more game before calling it enough for the day and move on to something else to explain, okay?" I explained to them after one of my happiest moments in life. At the general nod and the "Okie-dokie-lokie!" from Pinkie, I proceeded into putting the game and turn it on.

"Okay then! This game is called Eternal Poison and-" "By Celestia, why would a game be called like that!" Once again the interruption came from Rarity. Only this time her insight made every sense of the world. Explaining the concept of a game with whatever name, initiate procedure.

"Oh well…the game is called after the item of the same name which every character in their stories are looking for. Believe me, it has nothing to do with the literal meaning of the phrase. Does that work for you Rarity?" I asked my favorite white pony.

"Well…I guess. But why did they have to call it like such? I mean surely they could have put a much less…obscure name, couldn't they?" She wondered. Once again she was right. Problem is she does not know of the obscure side of the gaming world and therefore, us humans. This is going to be tough to say without spilling everything out.

"Um…you could say that…but the thing is that the plot of the game is not exactly…pure, for lack of a better word. But please, let it explain it itself in the game. I really don't like to explain this kind of subject. That and the fact that it isn't exactly easy to explain something from our without having something to compare it from your world, okay? I would like to explain further but it is somewhat difficult to do so right now" I explained to her. Luckily, she understood, nodded and dropped the subject right there. '_Phew. Close call n°5 (_**or something like that. You keep count XD**_). The irony is, that sooner or later, those close calls will mean nothing if I will have to go and explain them this anyway_' I pondered.

"Anyway as I was saying…" I resumed. "This game is called Eternal Poison and it is what is classified as a grid, turn based role-playing game or grid, turn based RPG. This means that the game is based upon the movements of characters in a certain grid, only having a turn whenever that said character is allowed to, and that the characters will level up and get items and weapons to help them through. Level up means that the character will get stronger and gain new abilities after gaining a certain number of experience that is acquired through many ways. Any questions before we start this game?" I asked after the long explanation. Suddenly a quiet voice reached my ears.

"Ummmm…did you say…w-w-weapons?" Fluttershy asked in her timid tone, a bit of nervousness as well. '_Oh…fuck. I forgot that_' I thought, already facepalming myself in my mind. Starting the process of explaining violence in gaming…now.

"Well…yes. It is a game that involves fighting, as the characters in the game must battle monsters and such" I tried to explain to her. This in turn made her shrink almost literally on sight.

"M-M-M-M-Monsters?" She screamed. Well, in her levels of screaming that is. She also went and hid herself behind Twlight…again.

'_Okay so I may have needed to remember to be more subtle around her in this type of things. STUPID ME!_' I thought discreetly stepping on my own foot as punishment for such carelessness on my part. '_Arcanel you idiot, you went and scared Fluttershy. You will have the fan mob and yourself trying to kick your ass to oblivion. And I would deserve it. (Sigh) Hopefully I can revert this little situation…somehow_' I concluded in shame.

"Um…Fluttershy? Please, don't be scared. The monsters are not real. They only appear in the game. Does that make you feel better?" I asked the nervous pony with hope. At my statement she went out of hiding and said.

"Oh…okay. If you say so" I was glad that a situation was avoided. I have had enough of those by now. '_Nevertheless that was much easier than I thought. Then again I should probably NOT complain, for my sake_'

"Okay…with that out of the way, may we start this game?" I announced. And with the question came the ever present general nod. And so began the explanation.

"Well here we are. I will tell you this though, for the sake of saving time and problems, it would be best if you let me handle the controller, as the game is technically only for one player" I explained. However a claw was quickly raised.

"But didn't you say that there were multiple characters?" Spike asked with wonder in his face.

"Good question. The game is made so that with one controller you are able to control multiple characters at the same time. Since this is a base turned game, there is only one thing one can do with one turn and therefore, the same controller can act for all the characters" I answered him. With that came his nod of approval and understanding and therefore, allowed me to proceed.

"So you see, this game is divided in several stories that happen in the same place, that is called Besek. This stories have different characters with their different backgrounds and such. However, let me alert you. This game isn't exactly for those who think that everything will be good and stuff. This means that some of their personalities will be…quite obscure, and others will be normal. Is that okay so far?" I asked to the general audience. Once again, everybody had understood. '_I have the best pupils…and they're not even from here! Once again, this…this, is the teacher's dream_' I pondered in joy.

"In that case, let us start! I will use the this story, which is the one that tells what happens with the characters that are Thage, Ranunculus and Retica (**This is the story that I handle the best to tell the truth and the only one I am able to remember well, so that's why I choose it**)" I started. "Let me tell you this now, Thage is quite the…obscure character, Ranunculus is a bit less obscure but takes a lot from Thage, and Retica is different to them, but he isn't quite the good person as well" I finished. This might as well scare them or produce other negative feelings but it is best to tell them now than in the midst of understanding that.

With that I started the game, put on the "New Game" option, and put on the story of the characters I mentioned before. And then, the game…began.

(**Here you go**. **And yes, I know it isn't exactly the moment per se, but I thought it would be best if I showed it to you here**).  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=nOjGvZOeH-Y

After seeing the stuff from the beginning, it went to the introduction of the characters. The black mage and totally scary Thage (**like before. What you don't know you look up in Google. Ok? I know it cuts the flow of the story but I kinda can't avoid it by now. Sorry. Also, I'll try to make the conversation of the characters of the story as scarce as I can okay?**), the angry and fluffy Ranunculus, AKA Raki, and the innocent and retaliating Retica in the ever changing world of Besek. As I expected, soon there were comments. Good thing for me was, that I didn't need to tell them what they were saying in this part, because this part was voiced.

"Oh my Celestia…Why would she do that? She is so…evil. But I wonder what is she along with Ranunculus doing there. Or even Ranunculus being with Thage at all. Or the fact that Retica came in that strange place." Twilight wondered. '_And so the questions of the story begins. She is more drawn to the plot than I thought she would, even if it is just the start_' I concluded.

"Why I never. I can't believe she would do that to that poor child…Although I will admit that the all black dress suits her rather well" Rarity berated/complimented. _'By the ancestors…if it has class, then it isn't so evil in her book, is it?..._Maybe I should get one classy suit if I ever become a villain. Even if I would be a lousy one__' I thought, doing a mental facepalm. Although she IS right about black suiting Thage.

"Ah can't believe she would just chain that little guy to her like that with that magic thingamajig (**man I love to use that word**). He didn't even have a choice! And that wolf…he is worse than the timber wolves alright" Applejack commented. '_Do not mess with timber wolves, yes. Do not mess with Ranunculus, do not FORGET!_' I agreed.

"…Cool. But what the hay is it with that girl? She is kinda…like Gilda, only worse!" Rainbow shouted. '_Hmmm…never thought of that to tell the truth_' I conceded.

"She is a big meanie! I should throw a party for the "Super big meanie girl" just because of how mean she is!" Pinkie said. '_Wow. She would throw a party for the bad guys. I wouldn't mind been one if I could get one of those_, plus Rarity's attention heh heh__' I thought in planning. Maybe becoming a villain won't be that bad heh heh.

"Thage is…s-scary. But Raki is cute! But he is also scary" Fluttershy whispered. '_I agree. If it weren't for the fact that Raki would pretty much annihilate me if I so much as got close to him, I think I would also try and hug the big guy. Hmmm…now I wonder, did Thage ever tried that?_' I wondered to my mind. Although the sole image of Thage hugging Ranunculus is quite…strange.

"Wow. I wouldn't like to mess with Thage and Ranunculus. Even Retica looks like a guy not to mess with" Spike admitted. '_Amen to that brother. Amen to that_' I thought.

"Hmmm…is this what humans can be like? As well as the life that is here?" Celestia asked, though I wasn't sure if it was to myself or to herself. To make sure, I answered her question anyway.

"Well…yes and no. Thage and Retica are like the humans, although it would QUITE difficult to find someone like them. But Ranunculus is an imaginated creature. He does resemble a wolf, but he is not that. You will also find how varied humans can be, as well as our imagination" I explained to her.

"I see. Interesting. I will need you to explain further on another time, if you do not mind that is" She told me.

"Sure, I don't mind" I answered her, looking and not looking forward to that moment at the same time.

"I cannot believe it. Is that girl heartless? How could she do that?" Luna gasped. '_Heh. Thage you are making more people acknowledge you like a bad girl than you think_' I thought with a small smug smile getting to my face.

"Anyway, as you see, the plot to this story seems to be quite…dark" I repeated. The rest of the ponies looked at me with faces that said both "Ya don't say?" and "I believe you now". How is that possible, I have no idea. Then again, faces don't usually have logic, let alone in cartoons, right?

"Well…" I started, a little nervous due to strange yet somewhat frightening faces. "I will now explain how the game works. You MUST listen, okay, because a) not to be rude, but it is LONG and I don't want to repeat it and b) it is NOT easy to understand. Understood?" I finished, the last word with a somewhat military tone. At this I got a quick nod from everyone, and a salute from Pinkie Pie. I. LOVE. THAT. PONY. Then I took one deep breath…and let the explanation palooza begin.

"Okay, like I said this game is base on turns. The character who has the most speed in their stats will be the one to start first. The other stats handle how the character attacks and defends. Okay so far?" I asked, taking a mini break. However a hoof was raised this time.

"Can we see the stats somewhere? Or do we have to guess?" Twilight asked. '_Initiate strategist mode_' I thought with mischief.

"Yes you can. Don't worry I'll indicate what is what as you can read it but first we should be on the battlefield. Another point is, that to win the battle, you must normally eliminate all the enemies, however, the conditions CAN change. However if the leader of the group is defeated, in this case, Thage, you wil lose. Anybody else can get defeated, so long as the leader isn't" I answered her. After that, I turned to menu, and put on the start button.

"This is the battlefield. You can consider it a chess board if you'd like" I said, putting on a semi-smug smile face. Since the position of everyone in said battlefield is stationary like in most games, but you know when the other will move, but not what, a chess game would be most appropriate to compare with. Especially with the grid thing. "Anyway, with each character you can do everything from the menu, so long as it has the moment permitted, except "Item", which allows you to use any item from the menu, to yourself or any one beside you, and "Move", which allows you to move in the character any way you want, so long as it is within the range of movement, which you can do any time you want. Then comes "Attack", which allows you to physically attack the opponent, so long as the range is in within the range of the weapon itself, which varies from these as well depending on them. Below comes the "Skill" command, which enters all the physical and magical abilities the character possesses, with their respective quantity of usage, and their power, as well as their range. The leader of the group of characters will be the only character to use the command "Lead", which I will explain when the time comes. Next comes "Open", which allows to open the treasure chests in the field if there are any, but only when you are right beside them. There's also the "Wait" command, which is what ends the turn, by making the character choose the side it will end watching. This actually has more importance than you think, therefore, I will also explain later. And finally comes the "Status" command, which opens the status menu to see everything from the chosen character, from their life points, which is like their life source, the experience to pass to the next level, the name, class, stats, and affinities, something I'll explain later, of said character. From this menu you can also access the status menu from the rest of the characters AND enemies" Before I could continue, I was interrupted by Twilight again.

"Wait a minute. So you can see what is the status of your enemies?" Twilight asked with wonder over the advantage. I am not surprised, after all, it is common sense to ask this.

"That's correct. Like I said, consider the way to play this game like a chess match. You know everything about the opponent, except what is it going to do. That is why I said, there would be a lot of strategy in this one" I explained to her. After a nod from her I proceeded to keep on burning my throat. I think I'm going to need some Halls after this. (**Halls rule! XD**).

"Okay, this is the basic from the character menu. I'll explain the rest after I finished this one explanation and are on the go. Next comes the status menu" I said, with not a lot of enthusiasm after expending my throat as if it were expendable. Suddenly however came a frustrated shout.

"Can't we just move on to the game and see what happens from then on. My mind is burning!" Rainbow exclaimed. _'(Sigh) Why didn't I expected this? Oh well. This is Rainbow Dash after all_' I thought, mentally shrugging. But before I could explain to her why knowing the rules first is more important, another pony got to me first. And someone I should have expected to do it, to tell the truth.

"Rainbow, I know you are bored, but if we don't know the rules first, then we won't know how to play, and fully enjoy the game" Twilight said to Rainbow. Once again, the master of rules has spoken. At this, Rainbow simply gave a huff, and sat on her haunches crossing her hooves.

"Thank you Twilight" I complimented my purple thinker. "Now the status menu is very important to understand. First you got the life from the character, and below you have the experience needed to level up. At the right, you can see the stats from the character. The first column has in order from up to down, ATK, which is attack and is the physical strength of the character, DEF, which is defense and is the physical defense, MDF, which stands for and is the magical defense, and MND, which means mind and is involved in the magical defense. On the other column, you have STR, which stands for strength and is involved in the physical attack, VIT, which means vitality and is involved in the magical defense, INT, which is intelligence and is involved in the magical power, and SPD, which means speed and tells how fast the character is. The reason there is no magical power stat, is because the power is already stated in the magic, which is changed by the elemental affinities, which I'll explain now, the intelligence of a character, and how strong the magic itself is, and will forever stay that way unless any of those three changes. There would also be another stat, MOVE, which tells how many "blocks" can the character move in the grid, but it is only possible to see outside any battle. Next, below we have the elemental affinities. There are six elements here which are in order here from left to right and up to down, Pyro, Water, Terra, Aero, Malus and Sacra. Needless to say, each represents fire, water, earth, air, darkness and light. If you check the numbers it will tell you if it is weak, strong, or indifferent. That is, positive numbers indicate strong against, 0 indicates indifference, and negative numbers will indicate weakness against. The numbers will indicate how strong is that resistance or weakness. Below these, we have the physical resistances. This is because there are three types of attacks. In order from left to right: Slash, Strike, and Pierce attacks. The numbers will once again indicate how weak or strong against those will be, the same way as the elements. To the left, we have three passive abilities, which are from left to right, Evade, which means the probabilities from escaping an attack, Revenge, which indicates the probabilities to counter a physical attack, and Critical, which tell the probabilities from doing more damage than normal in physical attacks. Below all this, you can see the type of attack the character has, as well as if they are wearing something, protection or that if you press the right arrow button, you will see the skills the character has, as well as the passive skills, which are abilities that are activated from the moment they enter the battlefield and are active the whole time. This is applied to every character, except in enemies, where the experience bar is replaced by their Overkill bar, something I will explain later, and below this bar it will be indicated if the character moves by ground, which the allies will always have, flies, or phases to the location. This is important in that the flying and phasing grant more mobility to pass obstacles that would normally impede the movement. I think that is all. The rest I'll explain in the battle. Any questions?" I literally sighed as I gave my almost final breath.

"Need…air…water…something" I gasped. When I recovered my air a bit I saw that the faces of the others were all in wonder, except Dash who was asleep, cutest image ever, and Twilight who was listening with a lot of attention. Suddenly a voice reached my ears.

"Um…Mr. Arcanel? Would you mind re-explaining the rules again, but slower?" Luna asked with all the shyness and nervousness of Fluttershy.

After that little question, I left the controller in my bed, lifted from my sitting positions, and opened my arms in a Jesus Christ way. And then, the yell of infinity.

"OH GOD !" which after yelling my guts out, ensued a hyper facepalm. Then when the dramatic moment ended, put on a sad face and and simply said.

"Okay…" (**I hope you get the reference! Note, it is from the internet**).

* * *

><p><strong>And so the strategy palooza…begins! XD. Regardless I hope you will enjoy this side of the gaming experience…for my sake that is XD. I also am sorry for the big bad paragraphs that ruin your eyes XD, but I kinda didn't know where to cut them down, nor how. That aside I have one question for you guys. Like any writer that has a second purpose to their stories (my first and foremost is of course, write for my entertainment and entertain you readers), sometimes this second purpose is fame. So my question is…Do you think I may be able to reach Equestria Daily someday or sometime with this story? Or maybe with another story? I know. Why the hell I am asking this now? Or even then, why the hell I am asking this at all? Well…I am curious to tell the truth. I want to know if the ever-powerful Sethisto would be interested in posting my story, or if he would be interested in myself as a writer. At the risk of him reading this and automatically lose interest because of asking this. But I really dream of getting there. Only myself and you may make that possible. If anything I didn't want to ask (look like a jerk, but my mind nags me to ask it). If you want to answer, great! Say everything you want. If not, that is okay. This isn't the kind of questions to just go and answer now is it? Anyway, aside from that, I have nothing more to say. So with it, the catchphrase comes into place with another modification. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have for me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc.<strong>


	16. Screw Hannibal! Twilight best strategist

**I'm back o' mighty readers! CPM here. I have come back from my trip from Peru, and that means I'm back in the game. I took a few days off due to my mind and catching up, but I'm now ready for more! i have now realized how to see the hits visits etc...and I discovered that I have almost 6900 hits, 17 favs and 31 reviews and a C2 (whatever this C2 is, if you could explain it to me, it would be great!)...you...are...AWESOME! So, now you are wondering, the hell will happen to Twilight in this game? Well wonder no more! An answer to that is what I'm giving. Welcome to the new installment of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Screw Hannibal! Twilight, is best strategist! (Yes I mean the historical Hannibal, not the creepy Hannibal XD)**

**Jamie2803: **Great Chapter =D

I Have Two Questions For You: 1. What Is Your Favorite Horror Movie? 2. When It Gets Late At Night In The Story, Can You Make Arcanel Show The Ponies Your Favorite Horror Movie (If You Have One)?

Thanks =D

**Well, I don't like horror movies, however, the idea to go and get them to see a movie is a go! Thanks for the idea though. At least you made me realize the movie idea XD.**

**Jlargent:** I have another game to suggest that they play Ultimat Marvel vs Capcom 3.

**Huh...never even thought of doing a fighting game like that. I haven't played Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, but I have played others, and that could give future ideas. Once again thanks for the idea, but other games will be for later unless you could replace the next one. I will however put on a game that includes fighting like that for sure! Thanks for giving me the idea!**

**In the contract you just signed for the control of the world, I hope you read the fine print that said "Nothing but this fic is of your possession" If you didn't well…tough luck!**

* * *

><p>After explaining the entire thing, AGAIN, with the help of Twilight at my side, thank Celestia, we went on reaching who were the interested ponies andor dragon. As I expected and wanted, only the royalty duo and the studious purple pony wanted to join.

"I will play this Arcanel. I definitely want to see if I am worthy enough of being a good strategist. Plus, the game seems interesting enough already, not to mention, it also puts on an interesting plot, and I need to see what the hay is going on!" Twilight almost screamed. '_Twilight Sparkle. Mode: Game on! Indeed, this is going to be fun!_' I thought in glee. Apparently it is true that we all have a gaming side like Pinkie. AKA, excellent!

"I am intrigued as well. With so many opportunities to make an error, I shall see just how much one needs to think through the chance to attack. This game intrigues me" Luna commented, her face lit at the possibility of participating at the game. '_Hmm, she is much more interested in this than I thought. Well, that sure is better for me!_'

"I will admit that this kind of games would be quite useful for a defense of the country, not to mention, it seems interesting. I shall play as well" Celestia said with her best regal tone. But I could see a hint of excitement in there. '_I managed to make not one but the TWO princesses of Equestria be not only interested in a simple game of our world, but play it as well. If my mind wasn't having any chance of messing up, it surely does now. Must…not…freak…out!_'

"If it weren't for the game having WAY too many rules I would play it, but it is too…slow for my taste" Rainbow said. '_No surprise there. I wonder though, if she were the type to think strategies, would that make her the best Pegasus in history?_' (**You tell me on that one XD**).

"That kind of fighting is too crude for to even INTERACT with it. I must say though that the clothes are quite…something" Rarity admitted. '_(Sigh) Did I ever have any doubt on this one? Nope. My love is unrequited, yet the sentences…once again, (sigh)_'

"I don't think I-I want to play that" Fluttershy said. '_Awww. Why must she be so afraid and in turn make me melt in cuteness overload dammit?_'

"I agree with Rainbow on this one. WAY too complicated for my mind" Spike plainly said. '_Only because I understand I will not say anything onto that. No worries Spike_'

"Ah'm going with Rainbow and Spike on this one as well. Ah need something that has more…movement" Applejack said. '_My dear cowmare, after the amazing demonstration for gaming mode you did earlier, I think I could allow you to hit me and not mind at all_'

"I want to play too! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut…since I think Twilight is the best for this job, and she can spend some time with the princesses, I'm gonna pass this time" Pinkie declared. '_Wow…I did not expect her to pass up playing a game, nor to say it like that, but then again, she also knows how much Twilight can get involved into something especially if it involves the princesses, now that I think about it_'

"Okay, with that defined, let us get into the battle at hand shall we? Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle. Please stand at attention for the strategy has already begun…and we are first thanks to the ever great speed that Ranunculus has. Also there are only 6 enemies, which is not a lot, even though we are only 3. Understood?" I declared to the Canterlot trio, smiling as I did, a bit of a military mocking voice in it as well. After a playful "Understood" from the spoken ponies, we started the battle.

"Okay! Raki has the magical skill Aero I, has a piercing and slashing attack, and has the best physical attack out of all three, not to mention a good movement" I explained "Oh yeah. The monsters here are called Majin. But aside that we are good" I said.

"Very well then. Can we get close enough for a physical attack to that close one? And if so, what type is it weak to?" Twilight asked me. Well, right now the word order would be more suiting but then again, I sure as hell won't complain. After her words I checked them both.

"Sorry we can't reach it. However, they are weak to piercing attacks and pyro and sacra spells" I informed her.

"Then can we reach it with the magic spell?" Luna asked. Once again, after her command I went to check, this time with a positive result.

"Yes we can!" I happily announced.

"Then use the-""Wait a second Luna" The interruption came from none other than Celestia. "Shouldn't we see if the monster will negate or reduce the power from the spell of such an element?" She asked her. At this I could not help but smile.

"Good thinking Princess! Arcanel?" Twilight complimented. I think by now her level of care for the royalty part of speaking went a bit out the window.

"Well it seems a little weak but not by much" I commented.

"Very well then. Move Ranunculus close to that majin…monster thing and hit it with the spell" Twilight commanded.

"At your orders ma'am!" I saluted. With that, I put Ranunculus close to the majin, which looked like a roach, only standing on two legs, more alien looking like, and with two claws in its hands, and activated the spell. The result was taking 30 points of damage from the enemy, which had 80 points of life.

"Excellent! I expected as much damage from that" Twilight said, smiling at her success. Problem is I just remembered something. Space of the future.

"Um, Twilight? I don't mean to burst your bubble, but we kinda left Raki in an open space where if the enemies' turn come…they might attack him with all they have" I said, facepalming myself for not seeing it coming. I wanted to at least help them on their first move. This is what happens when you don't play a game for a long while, not to mention, having a few brain meltdowns in between that while.

"What do you…oh. Oh horseapples! My first move and I already made a mistake!" She lamented. Nuh uh, not gonna let this game make my ponies sad…or at least in this moment.

"Don't worry Twilight! We may still be able to neutralize the enemies before they can reach Raki, not to mention the other enemies may out of reach regardless of how close they are to him AND the fact that we can cure him if worse comes to worse and the fact that he has more life than the rest of the characters" I quickly explained to her. At this she seemed a little dazed at the sudden amount of information, but shaked her head and nodded nonetheless.

"Okay then whose turn is it?" She asked.

"Not yet. Remember that we have to end the turn first. Well this is what the wait command is. When I said that which side the character looking is important, it was because you receive more damage if you get attacked in your side or even more in your behind. In this case since that majin is almost literally right next to us, choosing to look from their side would be the most appropriate. Besides, since this is the first level, their intelligence of acting is not quite exactly high" I told her. With another nod of her head she said.

"I see. Then do that please. I don't see any fault in that logic"

"Amazing. They really did put a lot of thought on the workings of this game" Luna commented.

" I could not agree with you more my friend. But believe me this is nothing compared to other games" I told said dark blue pony. With that she put on a curious face, but then shrugged and said nothing.

"Would it be possible to have this type of games for our army in our land Arcanel? It would be very useful for making the soldiers thinking and even give ideas on certain situations of combat" Princess Celestia asked. Okay, I did NOT expect that kind of question so quickly. While I know that first and foremost are her ponies and country, explaining to her the matters of gaming is NOT easy without sounding like some sort of bureaucratic nerd or some such, not to mention the impact it would do on Equestria.

"Well…Princess, I would like to say that it is an easy thing to do but…due to given circumstances, I think we should wait a little on that matter. Later I will explain why I am saying this, but first let us enjoy the game, if you would not mind" I told her. While she did look at me a little bit strangely, she dismissed and turned her head to the game.

"I see…I'll be looking forward to that" She said, smiling to me. For some reason, now I'm getting more and more reasons to be afraid of our world right now.

"Now is the turn of that majin. See since he can't reach Raki, nor he can do something else, he passes his turn, and now is the turn of Retica" I explained. "He's not as fast or strong however, he has two advantages. One is that he uses a bow that can reach a total of 3 squares total, not counting the first one, and two he may be able to gain a healing spell when he reaches enough experience" I finished.

"Oh right I've been meaning to ask, how do you gain experience in the game?" Twilight suddenly asked. Well…here goes nothing.

"(Sigh) There are a lot of ways. Attacking an enemy, defeating an enemy, receiving damage, curing an ally, applying a positive status on an ally, like better defense or more attack, applying a negative status on an ally, like less defense or attack, overkilling an enemy, capturing an enemy…in other words, gaining experience ISN'T that difficult, however, it still takes a lot of priority because it makes the characters stronger after gaining some of it" I told my studious pony. Her face was actually of understanding, but if saw it well, there was also a hint of frustration. Something I would not be surprised on anybody, nor would I blame them for feeling. This game CAN and WILL make you frustrated sometimes. Oh the pain…THE PAIN!

"I see…it seems the game IS as complicated as you made it seem. Well, I'll do this anyway! I won't let a game beat me!" Twilight yelled in determination. '_That's my gamer pony! Let us reach to the wonders of human gaming!_' I thought in ecstasy before mentally facepalming myself for such a thought. (Sigh) I really need a life. Only now I don't want to get a new one if it means no ponies in my life.

"Remember though, I'll just give hints and other stuff, but I want YOU three to play the game and think it through, okay?" I said to the magical beings trying to burn their minds for fun. And after receiving a general nod, I continued.

"Okay, so it's Retica's turn. Like I said he can reach further away than other's but cannot attack directly to someone right beside him, rather three squares from that position. Also, the further away the enemy is in his range, the less damage he will do. And one more thing, his attack is piercing based. What do you want to do?" I asked. The ponies suddenly went into thinking mode, this time taking their sweet time, but the thinking face of Celestia was very cute. '_Oh you ponies and your cute poses. You make me melt, and that feels good_' I thought in cuteness overload mode thinking. Suddenly the first head up was Twilight's.

"I know! See if the majin gets more damage from his attack" She told me. After that I checked the majin's status once again and saw that indeed it was weak to piercing attacks, and after telling her that she spoke again. "Okay, now we can make Retica move into middle place of range. That way we can leave him not so open, and even let Thage attack from closer in if she needs to. After all, she's next after Retica and from her type of wearing and the presentation I can see that she has some spells at her disposal. Hopefully, that will be more than enough to defeat the monst-majin" She said. '_I…I want to cry…that was awesome!_' I thought in ecstasy. Now the game…truly begins.

"Great idea Twilight! Princesses, do you agree?" I asked the royal ponies.

"Yes, it is a great idea Twilight Sparkle!" Luna complimented.

"Indeed. I'm proud of you, my dear student" Celestia praised.

If by now Twilight hadn't blushed, she was now. What I also like is that they are right now praising every good move as a thing that would practically require a parade.

"Okay, let's do this" I declared once more, and with that went to move said character. After moving Retica I made him attack and did 21 points of damage. Pretty good.

"Very good! Now the majin only has 29 points of life! We're very close and like you said Twilight, Thage is quite good on what we need right now. Let me just end Retica's turn" I said, and with that ended, his turn looking at the majin. "Now for Thage! She is even slower and less physically strong than Retica, however, she is a spellcaster, meaning she excels in magic. Right now she has two magics, Pyro I and Malus I. She is also not too good for the movement as well, but the range of her magic makes up for that" I finished explaining the characteristics of my dear dark spellcaster. At this Celestia reacted faster than I thought she would, considering I expected Twilight to do so.

"Is that so?...Is the majin weak to any of those spells?" She asked in her pensive face. After going and checking said majin's elemental weaknesses, I simply smiled.

"Yep, it's very weak to Pyro" I told her.

"Then we can use the spell of Thage on that majin, right?" Luna asked this time. I nodded to her, then she said. "Then use that spell on it. Twilight Sparkle, sister, do you agree?" After they both nodded

"I'm on it!" I exclaimed and went to obey my orders. Time to destroy some majin.

After moving Thage closer to the majin I went and used Pyro I. It did what I thought it would do. Overkill.

"What just happened to that majin?" Twilight asked. Time to explain overkill.

"Well, when you sometimes defeat a majin with more power than needed, if this power reaches a certain number they will be overkilled. When that happens, they are get binded, stays in the same spot it was defeated, and we are able to capture them, so that we can earn more experience for the character who captures it, and later use the majin to make it our ally or give us items or abilities. Since Thage caused 69 points of damage, the majin had 29, and his overkill gauge was of 10, there was enough damage to make it an overkill" I explained once more. Phew, this will really make my throat beg for forgiveness at the end of the day. '_But if anything it will be worth it!_' I thought dismissing my pain over spending my time with some of my favorite characters. No pain, no gain, right?

"I see. Can we capture it now?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, we must wait until the next turn before we can do that. Let me finish the turn" And with that, I made Thage look at the majin. Okay, now, for the rest to act. As I expected the other majin that was close to Raki went close to him and attacked his side, netting 20 points of damage out of his 105. Luckily for us he has the more life points out of all three, and even better than that, the other majin are way too far away, and so did not even move or did anything.

"Phew. Only one majin managed to attack. That's good, we can cure Raki afterwards. Also, since this is the first level, the majin are not that smart nor powerful. Is that okay with you?" I asked the three playing ponies. And with a nod I said.

"Okay, it's Ranunculus' turn again. What do you want to do now?" I once again asked the ponies.

"Well…we can't just leave that majin to attack again, right? So why not do the same thing we did to defeat the previous majin since it is the same one?" Twilight said.

"Wait a moment" Luna interrupted. "Arcanel, you before said that the spells have a certain quantity of uses, correct?" She asked me. I nodded and then she continued. "Then why not save the spells when we can't reach the majin and instead use a physical attack if it has the chance of doing the same sort of damage, as well as attacking the majin from another side so that he can do more damage?" She finished. '_Okay, they're learning WAY faster than I thought. Then again, that might have to do with the fact that they need it that kind of quick thinking in case of emergency back in Equestria, not to mention, they are princesses who are very smart and a pony who takes reading practically like a JOB. In other words, I don't know whether to be scared…or giddy. Meh, I'll chose giddy. EEEEE!_' I pondered in glee. These girls will rock! I wonder what would have happened if they participated in our wars. Hmmm…better not wonder that.

"Great idea Luna!" Celestia complimented. "But we will have to be careful on moving him, or he will be open again" She warned. At this both Luna and Twilight nodded their heads and that's when Luna spoke again.

"Arcanel. please move Ranunculus to the right side of the majin and then physically attack with whatever type of attack does more damage to it" She said. At that I saluted her and said.

"On it!" And with that, I did what she told me to do. I moved Raki next to the majin and attacked him with Bite, which is piercing and is one of the two attacks Raki has, the other being Slash, which was well…a slashing attack. The result was a good 40 damage to it. Excellent.

"Okay! Now finish the turn looking at the majin, and do the same thing you did with Retica and Thage, all of them looking at the same side than Ranunculus" Twilight semi-ordered. She wasn't exactly ordering per se, but the thinking was good enough for me to think of it as an order. Oh well. On to business!

I went and attacked the majin with the same strategy we used before. Retica, attack middle range, Thage, Pyro I and another overkill to go!

"Excellent, now we only have four majin left!" I happily announced. "Now, wherever you want to go now-" I stopped talking because once again, Raki got hurt for another 20 points of damage, leaving him now with only 65 points to spare. Dammit, he's getting more hurt than I thought. Oh well, I hope he can endure a bit more.

"Oh dear" Twilight sighed. I could not agree more, but the game must go on. "Should we cure Raki?" She asked. At this the voice of Celestia entered the fray.

"As much as it pains me to leave someone wounded because of our mistakes…we cannot go and blindly end all of our health reserves" She said. I could notice a hint of disdain in her face, as if disgusted with herself. '_Oh Celestia…I'm glad you think of everybody even if they are a game, but please don't hit yourself much over it. I can't exactly go and tell her something to counter that, regardless of the logic it could have now can I?_' I thought in a bit of sadness. Well, the game must continue, but I better say something.

"She is right Twilight. We only have 3 items to cure, and we must be sure they will not go to much waste. They can cure 50 points of damage each, so we're good. Also, Princess Celestia, I know you cannot stand seeing someone hurt, but remember, it wasn't your fault exactly per se, not to mention, this is a game and your first time playing it. I say worry, but not enough to bring that sad face on you, okay? I myself cannot stand you beating yourself over this, even though I know it is in your nature" I said. At that she looked at me a bit surprised but then she smiled and said.

"Thank you Arcanel for that. However, instead of worrying about me, why don't we worry about the game instead" She told me, a bit of mischief in her voice. I swear, we need a ruler like Celestia. Snarky, worried for her people/ponies and country, great pony herself, and super powerful in case of emergency. AKA Celestia wins! (**Celestia and Luna run for co-presidents. How many votes would they get from everybody else, and if not both, who would win? That's up to you, I can't vote, it's too hard for me! XD**).

"Well you are a great pony, important to me and your ponies, and you are a princess of a foreign world. Why WOULDN'T you matter?" I answered, with the same bit of mischief but also in a caring tone as well. At this she blushed a bit but quickly shook her head and turned her head to the game.

"T-Thank you" She replied, stammering a bit. '_Wow I made the one of the princesses of Equestria stammer. That's…creepy I think. Oh dear…probably should be more careful from now on on those_' I thought.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" I asked the three ponies again. At this they all went pensive again, only this time, Celestia seemed to be thinking even more than before. Well, I think that's what happens when you are a ruler and you let your people get hurt, regardless when they are fictitious I guess.

"Well…we could keep on going with our actual strategy, only to be careful of Ranunculus getting hurt, and if need to be, cure him. Do we all agree?" Twilight asked to her friend and her mentor. At this they all agreed. "In that case, Arcanel do the same thing we did before, but leave Raki as far away from the other majin as you can, okay?" She told me. With a nod of my head I went and did that same thing. Put Raki to the left side of the majin, attacked, then so did Retica at middle range and Thage with another Pyro I. And with it another overkill, leaving only 3 majin now. Now came the turn from the Pyromote, the other type of majin that was in the battlefield, along with the type we have been defeating, the Caprus, and hasn't been able to do much because it was far away…and uses magic. '_Please don't use it, please don't use it, please don't use it!'_ I started chanting in my head. However, it did little from not having it happen. The majin moved a bit closer and also used Pyro I.

"Dammit! I was hoping that majin wasn't close enough to attack him!" I yelled. The attack left Raki with only 20 points of life, as he was a bit weaker to magic in general.

"What? The majin can use magic skills too!" Twilight exclaimed. Oh yeah I hadn't explained that, had I?...Fuck.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that majin can pretty much use the same abilities we use" I explained, a bit embarrassed because of my forgetful mind…again. Do I really need to go and write everything down?

"Sorry" I apologized. "But this game really has a lot of stuff, and with all I just forgot, not to mention my memory sometimes REALLY hates me" I said in disdain. At this all three ponies just smiled.

"Oh don't worry Arcanel. I'm sure you are doing your best. Besides we can cure him, right?" Twilight cheered me.

"Indeed she is right" The conjoined voice came from the royal sisters, which to tell the truth, was a bit weird when they said the same thing. And I think they thought that too because they looked at each other when they finished speaking.

"Yeah…you're right. Anyway what do you want to do now?" I asked, still a bit sad at my epic memory fail. At this, Twilight spoke again.

"Well what is the majin more weak to? Magic damage or physical damage?" She asked me. I went and checked the majin's status to discover that it was weaker to magical attacks. Weird. I then informed of said discovery to Twilight, who in turn said.

"Well, in that case attack with Raki from behind if you can, and then cure him with Retica, maybe we can defeat the majin with Thage's magic" She said. At this, once again the princesses nodded at her plan, and therefore, I executed it. However when I reached Thage's turn, Luna suddenly interrupted.

"Wait!" She yelled. I was curious, and I think so was the rest.

"What is the matter sister?" Celestia asked.

"Well…we should see what is the majin more weak to first right? Besides, if the majin has just used the Pyro spell, then maybe it is strong against it" She explained. Well I'll be…before my mind was working wonders…now it forgot that the PYROmote is strong against said magic…'_I wonder what is your plan my dear brain. Stop confusing me!_' I yelled at my own mind. I swear, it is planning something evil, I know it!

"You are absolutely right, Luna!" I told her, disregarding the fact that my mind simply went idiot before.

"Arcanel, can you check if it is strong against Malus?" Celestia asked me. I did as she asked and when I did, I found out that it was a little weak to Malus, as well as seeing that it was indeed quite strong against Pyro. I need get my mind checked. After telling my findings to Celestia, she said.

"In that case, attack with that spell and hope for the best" She said. I did as I was told and attacked with Malus I. And luckily, it did kill the majin for just 1 point. '_Omega phew there_'

"Woohoo! We did it! Now only two to go!" Twilight exclaimed in joy. Indeed this was a great feat being their first time, but then again, a very smart pony and two immortal princesses SHOULD be good at strategies, right?

"What now?" I asked for the umpteenth time now. Being the medium for actions is a little repetitive to tell the truth, but hell yes I'm enjoying it!

"Well…now we go to the other side and battle the last majin the same way we did now" Luna said. At that Twilight suddenly interrupted.

"Wait!…Arcanel, you said that capturing the enemies gave experience, and that Retica could learn a healing spell, right?" She asked me. I nodded at her. "In that case, why don't we first capture the enemies that are in the battlefield to see if he can learn it? That way we don't have to worry about healing so much" She explained. Me likes how she thinks.

"Good idea Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia once again complimented. Luna did the same thing afterwards.

"Very well. I'll do that right now!" I said. And with that, I slowly moved Thage and Ranunculus closer to the majin, while retica went and captured the majins. As I thought, the capturing scene brought thoughts to the mind.

"Wow…she really is creepy" Twilight said. 'Agreed, my dear pony. Agreed. Huh, I didn't say my little pony. Is that good or bad?' I suddenly wondered in my mind, but quickly dismissing it.

"Does she even have a heart?" Luna asked. '_Eeeeeenope. I don't think so_' I thought as the image of Thage capturing with magic the majin along with creepy music happened.

"I wonder if there is a reason for her to be this…shallow" Celestia pondered. '_Well, I can't say a lot from that. Even got lost at the ending of the game_'

After I was close to the majin and Retica captured all the enemies, he finally leveled up. At this a conjoint "Excellent" sounded in the room, which was once again weird, and earned a laugh from us and the rest of the ponies who were watching, even Pinkie who had been awfully quiet in the whole gaming play on here.

"Yep he has the spell now. Cura I" I announced after checking his current status. "Now, do you want to proceed like last time?" I asked the Canterlot trio once more, and hopefully, for the last time.

"Yes" All responded at the same time. I could see a hint of frustration in their faces, but only Luna and Twilight was a bit noticeable. Celestia's face was difficult to read.

After that, I proceeded to beat the majin into overkill, and get the other as well, even though Raki got hurt a bit. But after healing him with Retica when the majin got killed, Raki had leveled up as well as Thage. Before I could go and capture the final majin, I got interrupted by Luna.

"Wait! I believe that is one of the treasure chests you mentioned before, right?" She said. When I went to look, she was indeed right. There was one in the corner.

"Wow, good sight there Princess Luna! Let me go and open it and then capture the final majin with Retica, who usually needs more levels than the rest. Is that okay with you?" I asked them. At the general nod, I went and did just that. We received a Jerkin, which if I remember correctly was a piece of armor, and then captured the majin to end the battle. FINALLY! At that moment Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Twilight gave a sigh of relief. Apparently, they were as frustrated as I thought.

"Woo! We won!" Twilight cheered.

"THOU CANNOT OVERCOME THE POWER OF THE ROYAL PRINCESSES!" Luna screamed in her Royal Canterlot Voice again. My ears…my poor ears…

"I am glad we have won. It really was a thinking battle" Celestia admitted.

"Well…how did you like the game?" I asked the ponies. At this I got a response, somewhat expected.

"I liked the game!...But I think I would only play it when I really want to think" Twilight said.

"I agree with Twilight Sparkle. The game is quite difficult is in that it makes you think" Luna admitted.

"And I agree with them both. I would really like this type of games in our country for the soldiers to practice the battles" Celestia mentioned once again. And once again I went and tried to turn her down.

"Well, like I said before, I will explain later the reasons why that is not as easy as it looks heh" I told her, a little nervous.

"On any case, Twilight I'm gonna have to say sorry" I said to the purple pony.

"Why?" She asked. Well, here it comes.

"Because I'm gonna have to end the game right now" I told her sadly. This of course, made her retaliate.

"But…why? I still need to know why is all this happening, the relationships of the characters, and more!" She protested. I could totally understand her…but…

"Because takes up a lot of time per battle, and I still have another game to test, not to mention, it is somewhat late, and Fluttershy and Rarity didn't even get to play yet" I explained her one of the most difficult things to do to someone who likes games…why they can't keep on playing the game and follow the plot.

At this however, she suddenly thought and put on a game of understanding, however, she had another realization.

"But, won't we have to play the battle again?" She asked. Well, this is kinda why I love technology right now.

"Not exactly, I can save the progress of the game and continue it the next time we play. Imagine having something to mark the page of a book so you can continue it from there" I told her. '_Oh saving…how wonderful you are. I do wonder what we would do without it, old games aside. Then again it does make it difficult, but then again games are now either shorter, or longer than before_' I pondered.

"On any case, I'm glad you at least enjoyed the game a bit even if it IS frustrating" I said. "And now we go on to the final game!"

"Finally! That game was too boring!" Rainbow complained.

"Ah'm gonna have to agree with her on that" "And me with her" Applejack and Spike said.

"Well, that aside, the next game is for what I hope to be the enjoyment of you Rarity and you Fluttershy" I told both ponies. Rarity really took great interest when I said that, and Fluttershy simply was a bit curious, something I'm not surprised. Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>I FINISHED THIS DAMNED CHAPTER ONCE AND FOR ALL! And it's not even my best work. Rather my worse if I said so. (Sigh) Yeah, I know, I took a lot of time but I really had trouble with this chapter. I just hope I did good enough though. Not to mention, this chapter had been on my mind for a while, and it simply messed it up. But here it is and now we go on to the next game! Sorry if the end did seem rushed, but I realized that this game was more troubling than I thought and I wanted it out soon. Now for the next game you wonder "What could he possibly use for those ponies?" And I don't blame you. All I can hope is that I am making the right choice. The next game is of Capcom, and as the obvious tip, it involves restoring stuff, adventure and fighting, and it is from maybe 4 or 5 years. Well, not so obvious no? XD. Anyway, you know the catchphrase by now. <strong>**Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have for me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	17. Gaming interruptus: Final interlude

**I proclaim a salute to you readers! You make this possible, not me. CPM here. So, after finishing that complicated, thinking game, I believe we should pass on to a more…action filled game right? I at least think so XD. Sorry if the last chapter was too heavy, but there was no other way I felt I could do the thing. Next time I do a strategy game like that, I better think it twice. On any case here comes the last game (which I hope surprises you) of this moment! Once again, a just in case SPOILER ALERT! Therefore, here is the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Gaming interruptus: Final interlude!**

**You know, I think Princess Celestia came over to the Earth for a bit. Because now, I only see this words everywhere: "Ownage of the fic is yours. The universe belongs to the world of Equestria"**

* * *

><p>'<em>Phew. Now that this game is done, it's time for a change!<em>' I thought. I like Eternal Poison…but it makes my head hurt after playing it (**as I'm sure it did yours too XD**). Oh well, time to get my favorite ponies on the game!...Now the problem is, how in the WORLD am I going to make Rarity and Fluttershy to play a game that, while it involves both their likings at some sort, it pretty much involves fighting too. And now that I think about it, it could involve the rest and more…interesting.

"Okay this next game operates in a different way than the rest, because its style involves more adventure than strategy. Rainbow, Applejack, Spike, you won't find this game to difficult rather more…active, so to speak" I explained, turning my head to the mentioned ponies and dragon. At this, they all looked far more intrigued now. Apparently, Eternal Poison left its mark on them…and it was one of boredom.

"Twilight, I will tell you a lot of stuff from this game, because if you want to learn a bit about our story and world, then this game certainly gives a bit of those. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, if you wanted to see how our world looks, well, here is something like that. Different, but something like that anyway" I told the Canterlot trio. The reaction of Twilight was that, had she been able to, would have gone and broken the laws of Physics by bringing a notepad out of nowhere, while the face of Luna was one of wonder and "I see", and Celestia's was one of "Interesting" a la Dr. House…again. '_She really likes to use that face doesn't she? Then again, I don't blame her_'

"Rarity, you could say that this game is more…art-y, for lack of a better word, that's why you may like it. It involves a type of painting so to speak that is rather different than what you know. Not to mention an interesting game altogether in my opinion" I explained to the white unicorn. This in turn made her a bit more interested than before, if her face was somewhat of an indication.

"And Fluttershy, while this game DOES involve fighting, but it will be a little different because you're not the one doing it. Also, you'll have to help lots of people and animals in here, and the main character is quite cute if I say so myself" I told the yellow pegasus. Even though, she was still a bit nervous, I think she was intrigued as well, though that may be the effect of the words "help" and "cute" I think.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, do you think you want to play this game?" I asked the super explanation of interests.

"Well, you do make it sound rather intriguing, and maybe I could get some new ideas from this game, and I am intrigued by playing this myself. I shall play it" Rarity said determined. '_Great, the lovely lady pony is in! Now for the cute, shy pony_' I chanted with hope.

"I-I am not sure. But I think I could do it. Especially if I can help somepony" She said, not as nervous as before, but still a bit. 'And they're both in! Now for the game itself' I quickly thought.

"Remember you can stop playing whenever you want, because I know this could not be of your liking. But on to the game itself! This game is called "Ōkami" and-" "Wait, what does that name mean?" Twilight interrupted. For the sake of knowledge, I tried to explain it to her. I am already making her mind swerve by the lack of "how this works", plus the recent abandon of the plot of Eternal Poison, so I think this time, I can oblige. For her sake.

"Well…remember when I told you that there were a LOT of different languages? This is one of them. It's called Japanese, because it is comes from the country known as Japan, a country that is VERY away from here. In fact it is on the other side of the world. This game is heavily based on its culture and mythology. Japanese is a language that is very different from English. Example, "Ōkami" means "great god", or "great spirit" or even "wolf" if it is written on a different way, because while here it is written on English, they actually use letters that look more like symbols rather than letters, as well as having different types of the same writing and meanings because of said letters" I explained to them. What didn't surprise me was that Twilight was paying full attention. What DID surprise me was the first one who talked.

"By the stars…how do ya get to that Japan place?" The question had come from none other than Applejack. Well, this is going to be interesting.

"Well…while it is a long way from here, technically, reaching there is not that difficult because we have a method of transport called a "plane" that allows us to reach faraway places very fast. Imagine the carriages in Equestria that are flown by pegasi, it is something like that but MUCH bigger and MUCH faster" I told her. By now everybody's attention was on me. (Sigh) mea culpa on this one, but I think it's worth it. "If we are lucky, I might be able to show one to you. But we are going of topic here. Anyway, does do those answers satisfy you Twilight and Applejack? Once again, I will tell more, but first let Fluttershy and Rarity who haven't played yet do so, okay?" I pleaded to change the subject to another. Luckily for me, they both nodded. '_Phew, got off that. I may have told them that, but I have NO idea on to how on Earth am I going to be able to show them a plane_' I pondered.

"Okay, so like I was saying this game is called "Ōkami" and the main character is a wolf named Amaterasu. Yes I know, weird name. But I'll explain the meaning in a bit, because you might as well get it on yourselves. Shall I put the game on?" I once again asked the ponies. And at the now common general nod, I took out the previous game, encased it, and popped in the new game. And after the familiar cube intro and the companies, the game's intro began…

(**Enjoy**)

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=deYwMJ1H0vI

Since the game had the spoken part completely impossible to understand, I served as the translator for it. I better take some Halls. I will need them. After the intro started I looked to the other ponies to see their reactions. Needless to say, they were once again in wonder and awe, this time, with a touch of intrigue with the game's plot.

"Wow…It's like a book…but really different" Twilight said. '_Hmmm…it could be considered like that I guess. After all, it is like the manga are written in some way_'

"Interesting…how will these story continue?" Luna asked to herself. '_Watch and see_'

"I see that this world also has some intriguing legends to try and tell" Celestia admitted. '_Eh…something like that. At least this game is original AND good_'

"You were right Arcanel. I'm already hyped up to see what that little wolf can do!" Rainbow conceded. '_Achievement unlocked: Mood improvement for the win!_'

"Ah agree with her. That story seems mighty interesting to see" Applejack said. '_And you have seen nothing yet_'

"Well, I'll admit that I don't want to fight that gigantic dragon, that's for sure" Spike said. '_Agreed my draconian friend. Agreed. Problem is we will in some way_'

"Ohhhh…pretty. Go wolfie go!" Pinkie cheered. '_I'm with you! Ammy! Ammy! Ammy!_'

"I have to admit that the style in which this game goes is rather…interesting" Rarity admitted. '_Aha! I got her now!_'

"…The wolf is very cute there. And I'm glad that d-d-d-dragon is away" Fluttershy stuttered. '_I agree too Fluttershy. But…I'm sorry to say, that this is not the end. Oh dear, I hope I will not traumatize her for life. At least It's not dark or something otherwise…yeah, not a pretty sight for her_'

"Heh, I hope you're ready for more, because the game doesn't exactly start there" I told them. I should have expected Rarity's quick question.

"What do you mean?" Well, time for part 2.

"That was a short introduction…but the story begins now" I said. And with that, I put on "New game" from the menu…and the the real intro began.

(**Once again, enjoy!**)  
>youtube(dot)comwatch?v=2IC9KfOMwQU

I really think that I will need something for my throat. But again, for the sake of this, I think I could manage a striking bolt if needed heh heh.

After the scene with the story telling came the appeareance of the mysterious man…and a certain dragon's return.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's t-t-t-t-that…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't worry Fluttershy! It won't hurt you!" I tried to calm her. And I think it worked because she stopped trembling a bit, but she still a bit scared. And given her nature, I wouldn't blame her at all.

After that came, the appearance of the doom of the world if you could say so. At this rate, Only one spoke.

"Wow…I…I think stuff really bad happened" Rainbow said. Even though what she said was obvious, she was right. The game is just on its beginning…let's see how Rarity and Flutterhy will handle. For both their sakes, I hope I wasn't wrong on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>And so <strong>**Ōkami…begins! XD Well that is that. I really hope I hit it off with this one. I also have to say that I may need to tread different with this game, like jumping some parts and that, because I'm more interested (and you too I believe) in the ponies and dragon reactions, instead of the game, not to mention to avoid too much spoilers. Nonetheless, I will try and do my best. I will go until a certain scene and not past that, so if you have ANY scenes or stuff that you want happening (especially with Fluttershy and Rarity as the main protagonists in this chapters) then tell me and I'll do my best to try and make it happen if I can. No promises though. I have my own writing done in this and I can't swerve much from it. I have one more thing to say. Tuesday I will start university, so I think that my writing time will be severely cut down. However, at the most least, since this is a year of preparation rather than the career itself yet, I may be able to do more than I think, not to mention that after the whole gaming stuff, I think I'll be able to write chapters more easily. However don't expect to see too much of this. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can. I can at least promise one per week, but I may do more. I don't know. Hopefully this will not deter you from reading. I think that's all. You know my catchphrase! ****Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have for me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	18. A shy yet elegant adventure?

**Aha, I've found my source of life (aside from sweets and Coca-Cola that is)! It's you fellow readers! CPM here. So, now you know that the ever mentioned game was none other than ****Ōkami! Hopefully, I'll be able to pull the next chapters well for the sake of you guys, and to not disrespect such an awesome game. Therefore, the ado has now been hidden in a different place, and thus, I give the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, A shy yet elegant adventure?**

**Jamie2803: **Okami! Awesome! I've seen an LP of it some time ago and it was awesome, one of the best looking games ever! Before you show our ponies the dragon, (I keep forgetting it's name XD) can you show them the Spider Queen fight? You must know who I'm talking about. Fluttershy's reaction would be priceless! :D  
>Thank You<br>- Jamie2803

**Yes it is! Okami for the win! Also, don't worry. At the most least, the Spider Queen fight WILL go. If I can, Orochi will too. I just hope I can manage. Thanks for the idea though!**

**anon: **OMG, I just LOVE Okami. It is in my opinion .! I absolutely LOVE how you show them this game. Can't wait to read another chapter.

**Best game? I'm not sure. One of the best? That's for SURE! *thumbs up*. Thank you and I hope to please!**

**Vip: **This is one helluva story. But you forgot two of the PS2's biggest game franchises. The Jak and Daxter franchise, and the Ratchet and Clank series. Although i see that you do enjoy the classics.

**Thank you! I still don't think it's that good, nor if it is even good, but if you people say it then I can believe *thumbs up*. (Sigh) Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter are both series that I am yet to play sadly. And the worst part is, that I saw that many people enjoyed them, and haven't played them yet, not to mention that they are from one of two of my favorite companies, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games. Shame on me. But I will play them one day! Also yes, classics must be enjoyed! XD. Then again a classic would have a Final Fantasy or something like that as well, but that type will come later...along with others. Thank you for the ideas though and I hope I will still have a helluva story! =)**

**O holy spirits I beg of you. Let me live again. I will only own one thing and nothing else. May it be this piece of work, if I may. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Well…it's here where I will see if I did the right choice. And I hope I'm right, otherwise, I will have a traumatized pony in my hands.<p>

"I-I-I-I-Is that d-d-d-dragon back?" Fluttershy softly whispered. (Sigh) time for the explanations.

"Well…yes. But don't worry Fluttershy, it won't hurt you and most importantly, we'll lift his curse!" I cheered. I hoped that that statement alone would have been enough to calm her down. And while she did stopped trembling like no tomorrow, she was still scared. And I don't blame her. I got a question as well.

"How in Equestria are WE going to do that? That…thing looks just AWFUL!" Rarity asked. I could almost sense some sarcasm in there, but I wasn't too sure. Oh well, none the matter. She shall see soon enough.

"Ah ah ah. I can't just go and tell you that now can I? Not to mention, YOU will be playing this game" I told her. I almost said mâcherié…damm you Waka. "I know you still haven't played yet, and therefore, I'll help on the controls and such, but the game will be played by you two. So once again I ask both of you, do you want to play?" I asked for the umpteenth time, although I intend to make this one the last. Luckily, they responded.

"Well, I believe I said I was going to play, didn't I? Besides, I simply CANNOT leave such a beautiful place in this state. And don't even get me started on how horrible it looks now" Rarity stated, determination in her voice. '_Well, she is totally in now…even if not entirely for the correct reasons_' I thought in semi-joy, semi-facepalm state.

"I-I-I-m scared. But I don't want to l-leave that world without help" Fluttershy whispered, also determination in her voice. '_That's my girl! Saving Earth and Nippon with her inequine cuteness and awesomeness since 2010!_' I mentally cheered.

"Very well then! Let's save the world!...In a matter of speaking of course" I said. Okay so I MAY be biased to say something unnecessary, buuuuuuut…

After the final introductions, we went on with the game. Then we introduced the wood sprite Sakuya, and then came the turn of Ammy, better known as Amaterasu.

"…Amaterasu is cute" Fluttershy said. Heh I dare say I agree. Ammy for the win! Not as cute as you dear Fluttershy of course (**one, does not simply, overcome her cuteness. We know it XD**).

"But wait a minute, is Amaterasu some sort of…deity?" Twilight asked. I should not be surprised by now. This will be interesting.

"Well…you could say that Amaterasu and Princess Celestia share something in common, so to speak" The moment I spoke the words, I swear I could hear everybody's neck crack when turned to look at me. Except Celestia, though she did seem quite intrigued. "Both Amaterasu and Princess Celestia have powers of the sun" I explained to them. However after the immediate "Whaa…?" of Twilight I continued explaining. "You see, in the Japanese mythology, Amaterasu was considered the sun god. In this game, the representation of Amaterasu has some sort of power like that. Believe me. There are a LOT of deities because there are and were a LOT of different cultures throughout our history. And not only from the sun. The moon was also adored almost as much as the sun, if not as much. But to give you ALL the names, well…it would take me a whole day! _'Not to mention I haven't showed them Wikipedia, so I can't even go and check_' "Does that work for you Twilight and Princess Celestia?" I asked both ponies. A satisfied nod from Twilight, a gentle nod from Celestia, and an excited nod from Luna told me everything I need. I guess after the Nightmare Moon incident, and the whole thing that caused it, I think Luna would be pretty excited. And she has no idea at all.

Afterwards came the introduction of none other than Issun…oh yeah. This is gonna be weird.

"Why was he in her clothes?"All asked at the same time. How do you explain perversion to them? Simple. You don't. You say something else…or at least try to. It's also a good thing that they can't see what Issun speaks and I'm the one doing the speaking...otherwise…well let me put it this way. They will know sooner or later the dark side of humanity. I don't want that to ruin gaming moment!

"Ahehehe…you see, he sometimes likes to take a trip in a more…warm place, because you can see how small he is and she just happened to pass by. Since the female version of us has breasts a bit…bigger compared to ponies, and therefore they are perfect for that purpose!" '_HIGHWAY TO HELL!...tsss tsss…I'M GOING THERE!...tsss tsss…THAT WAS SO LAME!...tsss tsss…THAT'S AN EPIC FAIL dummmm!_' I chanted in my head, after finishing the explanation. I may have ruined one of the best rock songs in history, but frankly I couldn't think of something else. Explaining THAT like THIS will be a nightmare forever in my head, even more because that was NOT my best quick thinking. May AC/DC, cut me some slack.

If what came next didn't left me jawdropping, then nothing will. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity all gave me blank stares, while Princess Celestia just put on a barely nervous face as well as Princess Luna. And after those little seconds that felt like minutes, Twilight spoke.

"Arcanel…I know you want to be as polite, courteous and careful as you can but we know enough to KNOW when a pervert is there. Equestria is not without its little bad ponies" She explained.

"Twilight is right dear. We appreciate the thought of trying to avoid such matter, but we can tell what is right in front of our eyes" Rarity continued.

"Ah say the same thing. But ah won't tell you anything because nopony wants to tell that kind things to others, and even more with ponies from another world, or in yer case, people as you said" Applejack said with honesty.

"Yeah. Besides, that was a lame excuse" Rainbow said. Gee, how nice of her…oh well, I can't say anything though. That WAS lame. What intrigued me was that

"I agree with her, not to mention, we aren't dumb you know?" Spike added.

"You do not need to try and avoid this type of matter, Mr. Arcanel, but like Rarity said, we are grateful for to try and evade as best as possible such things…even if said way was not the best" Celestia comforted me. I wonder if in her head she is trying to make a little smile due to my horrible words. I wouldn't be surprised.

"My sister is correct Arcanel. If the theme in question is a bit too uncomfortable for you to speak of then let us know and we will understand" Luna comforted me as well. Being speechless is one of my best "Photo to take and make the guy look bad" faces, but right then I couldn't have cared any less. After a few seconds of mind blank, I managed to speak again.

"Thanks…but I'll be honest. If I were to just go and said this from the beginning, would you have accepted this game so easily? The thing is, it takes a lot of references to the real world and mixing it with references to the Japan some hundreds of years ago. I also want Rarity and Fluttershy in this game because in this game, you need to draw on some occasions, and you need to help people in some occasions as well. That's why the avoidance of anything" I explained to them. Granted I could have considered that Equestria isn't a perfect world, and therefore, this wouldn't be that much of a strange subject to touch, but I didn't want to risk it, even more with the fact that the world I have in my mind IS perfect. Mea culpa on that one.

"I will however further ask you about humans" Twilight said with a smile. '_Oh no…oh HELL NO! I will NOT explain anatomy. I WILL NO- then again, if they ask me to go to a river a try to make it go another direction, I think I would try…dammit. This WON'T be easy_' I thought in disdain. Avoiding awkward matters won't be the best to speak, will they?

"Okay" I simply responded. Future, I hope you won't troll me and be good. I want your streak of good stuff to continue, not continuing with the incantation of Murphy please.

Meanwhile Rarity had a face like "So…u herd I laik drawing…interesting" I think I triumphed when I said the word drawing.

"But on any case, shall we continue on the matter?" I quickly tried to regain matter on the game…until a voice came.

"Um…before we begin…c-can I ask a question?" Fluttershy was the one who had spoken.

"Sure you can Fluttershy" I said while giving her a smile.

"Um…why do they talk like that?" And what a good question that was. Fluttershy gets an A+!...No scratch that. She deserves more!

"Good question…unfortunately, I don't know (**if somebody could tell me the reason I would be really glad**)" I told her in disappointment. "I myself wondered the same thing for a while and I really don't know. Honestly it's annoying to tell the truth. However, the game for some reason gains that especial feel when in voices like that. And for some reason it works like a charm. And I'm glad" I finished. I think I MAY have gone into gamer mode…again.

"I…see. Thank you Arcanel" Fluttershy told me.

"No problem! Now shall we delve ourselves into the game and see if you like it?" I asked my favorite ponies. With a nod from both I proceeded into getting the rest of introduction done.

After a bit more of dialogue, we reached the part where Issun showed his painting skills. Needless to say, Rarity was quite impressed.

"Wow…and that little…thing, managed to draw that himself? That is quite impressive if I say so myself" If she of all people/ponies say that, then Issun really knows how to paint heh heh.

"Well, that is technically painting, because he uses a brush, even if it doesn't seem like it. But yes, he did it" I told her. At this was again impressed, but continued to watch nonetheless.

After the whole thing, we finally got to the point where we could move…until Fluttershy came with another question.

"W-Will Sakuya be okay?" She asked. (Sigh) Oh dear. I don't blame her at all, but what the hell I am supposed to do with her constant questioning of the plot of the game? I can't just go and tell her everything...Wait a minute…did I just spoke more of the game than Fluttershy?...Somebody please pass me the shotgun, I need to erase my mind with a strong shot to my forehead, so step aside. (Sigh) I better tell her for her sake. Even if it goes against gaming rules. She is FAR more important. However, before I could say anything Rarity spoke first.

"Fluttershy dear, I'm sure she will be fine. But do remember that is just a game and that we are supposed to be the good ponies…er, wolf in this case. If we work, we sure can make her feel better as she said. Is that okay?" She said. At this Fluttershy hesitated a little but still nodded and smiled. Salvation comes in the form of a white pony when you least expect it. Rarity just simply rocks!

After all that, came my turn to explain them.

"Okay then! Rarity, Fluttershy, this game needs you to react somewhat fast, which is why I am putting you two on the same joystick. It is also a bit different because you don't move with the little arrows. Instead, you use that little lever like thing there" I said pointing to the left analog stick. "Fluttershy if you want to, you can take care of the movement and maybe other buttons. Rarity if you want you can take care of the little figure buttons. Don't worry, I will tell you what everything does. Is that okay with two?" I asked to them. With the now common nod, we began the game.

"Fluttershy try moving the stick/lever upwards to move Amaterasu into the shiny hole" I told her, and she tried to do so. And I say try because she wasn't having an easy time because of her hooves. Anatomy….Y U No let her play! (**I need to STOP with the 9gag references…**). After a few more tries she managed to lead Ammy into the passage for the first stage of the game…The River of the Heavens.

When we reached the place we started getting the hang of the movement for Fluttershy, until she was more used to it. Then came Issun's breaking of the forth wall in all of its glory.

"What the hay is a memory card?" Rainbow asked. Again surprise because she asked before Twilight. Prejudice don't screw me up.

"Well, do you see this little thing connected here?" I asked her pointing to the memory card. "That's a memory card. It allows us to save the game so that when we need to retake from a certain point instead of going through the whole thing again. Of course, it also has its limits. You can't go and save any game you want. If there is space, then can. Otherwise, you will have to delete another game's archive to put in another. Kind of like having an archive in that little device. In fact, let me give you an example. Probably, a good lot of the Canterlot archives would enter in said device if one modified it for that purpose" I explained. The look on Celestia's, Twilight's and Luna's face was absolutely PRICELESS!

"You can't be serious!" Twilight exclaimed. At this I just smiled.

"Twilight…here in Earth you will learn that big stuff is for small stuff, and that small stuff is for big stuff, as much as that doesn't make sense. Believe me. We humans have done a lot of stuff, both good and bad. But we are different civilizations, therefore, one's surprise is another's non-impression and viceversa" I explained. "Example, we have something that is as big as Ponyville maybe, and it is to investigate particles that can't even be seen with the naked eye. And we have something this the size of my hand, and yet could probably hold most of the archives in the entire Equestria" I continued. Twilight was doing her best job to not have her jaw drop entirely and maybe not have her explode from the reaction "Head. DOES NOT COMPUTE!" "However we can't, for example, "wrap up" winter, so to speak. There is a lot we can do but there is a lot we can't do in comparison to you. Princess Celestia, we can discuss this later if wish" I finished turning myself to the white alicorn, to which she nodded. The face of Twilight meanwhile hadn't changed from its state of "Amazing…" and Luna had her cute face of "Interesting" All that aside we continued.

Then it was time for Rarity to shine this time. Time to tackle!

"Fluttershy get close to the little pots and then Rarity press the button with the square" I told them, and when they did so, immediately Fluttershy exalted in worry.

"Oh my…is Ammy okay?" She asked worry. The fact that she caught up with Amaterasu's nickname made it even cuter. At least I had a living example to get this.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. Have you seen how Pinkie crashes through a lot and yet she doesn't even have a scratch?" I asked her pointing to the pink pony. When she nodded I continued. "Well this game works the same way for Ammy. Unless a battle comes or certain things come, she won't get hurt, okay?" I tried to assure her, which worked because we quickly went back to the game.

"Okay! Now Fluttershy get close to the wall and Rarity press the button with the X twice, and then Fluttershy when she is at the top move forward" I told them once more. They did so in perfect unison. Maybe they won't have that much trouble in the game. Then I showed them how to open the treasure chests and it was time for the first painting.

"Um, how are we supposed to cross?" Rarity asked.

"You'll see. Now Rarity, Twilight, watch this" I said a little smile on my face. Then Issun with the Celestial Brush made the broken bridge reappear again. And cue the "What the hell?"

"How did he even…?" Twilight managed to say.

"Remember when I said we would have to paint? Well, we are gonna have to do that and much more! What do you think Rarity?" I asked. The response was somewhat expected, if I were to say so.

"Much…intriguing to say the least! Never would I have thought that painting would be used in such a…peculiar way" She said impressed. '_Neither did I milady. Neither did I_'

After that scene, we went on with the level until we had to go up the little hill to the right….and into the constellation.

"Princess Luna, I think the next thing will be something that you could wish we could do so easily" I told the blue alicorn.

"And why is that?" She asked me back. Initiate smug smile.

"Again, you'll see" I said. With that we went on to the hill to initiate the next scene…which involved Issun trying to restore the missing star in the constellation.

"He is trying to do what?" Luna screamed. Told you so.

"You heard him, we have to restore the missing star in that constellation!" I cheered. I think she was with a face "Are you kidding me?" but I ignored it. In exchange I went to tell the the gaming ponies what to do.

"Now it's your turn girls! Rarity all you have to do is press and hold the button with the R1 then Fluttershy, move the brush to the little apex where there is nothing and then Rarity if you can just tap the button with the square and then release the R1 button. Do you think you can do that?" I asked them. Rarity at first stared at me with a blank stare but then smiled with determination and nodded, while Fluttershy just shyly nodded. At first their try was a bit of a mess, which ended in Issun chastising, but after a few more tries, they managed to do it and they put the star in the correct place…and then, ensued the revival of Yomigami…which ended in Fluttershy's fright. I expected as much. Hopefully, some of her "New Fluttershy" mode will sometimes go on, because she will need it. Then again, it's bad luck the first two inhuman beings she sees, aside from Issun, are both dragons. Dammit!

"Hey…Fluttershy? It's okay, he is on our side, don't worry" I tried to assure her. Of course, once again, if her biggest fear of all are dragons, this is NOT easy like with Orochi. At least this is one of the good guys. At least she calmed down a bit.

After the little fear incident, started the whole thing of "Amaterasu mother to us all" and all those things. Which of course, after regaining the power of Rejuvenation, ended in some questions.

"Where did it go?" Asked Princess Celestia, which again surprised me. How many times do I have to remind myself that Twilight won't always be the first asking?

"Well, Yomigami technically is now a part of Amaterasu. When he said that Amaterasu was mother to them all, it's almost literally when they say it" I answered her.

"What did we receive again?" Rarity asked.

"Now you have the power that is called Rejuvenation! Remember what Issun did back in the bridge? Well, you can do that now!" I exclaimed in joy.

"Are there more of these…powers?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. But let's get to those when we get them shall we?" I told her letting out a bit of a sly smile. However I had a question of my own. "So Princess Luna, if you don't mind me asking, is it somewhat like that that you can create stars? Or you can't control the stars?" I asked said pony. Hopefully I didn't sound insulting, but there was really no other way I could put it.

"Well, we can move the stars, but I can't create any celestial beings" She explained. At this Celestia nodded as well, so as to indicate that she did the sort of the same.

"I see. Well, in this case, you could say that at the tip of a brush, Ammy here can lots of stuff!" I cheered. "But now, shall we go on? Rarity, Fluttershy, head to the "river" down the hill" I told them. When we reached there and Issun explained some obvious things, came the next trial.

"Well. Now you two need to create the whole river!" I told them. Okay so MAYBE that sounded like it was easy, which technically was, but maybe I didn't realized the full situation here. Mainly because Rarity exclaimed "What?" the moment I finished saying that.

"Rarity, I trust that with your knowledge of painting and drawing, youn can fill up the little screen as if it was breeze. That's all you need to do really. Now, isn't that right? Just you both do your best" I told her. And with that, her determinate smile came again.

"You ARE right darling! Fluttershy dear, shall we?" Rarity smugly said. '_Great now she is fired up…never thought it would happen, hell YES!_' I happily thought at the fact that Rarity was in the game as well…and that sounded like EA Sports…dammit! Fluttershy simply smiled.

Then they did exactly what they needed. Surprisingly, they painted the whole river with ease. Again, awesome team is awesome.

"Nice! Good job you two, now to cross the river!" I semi-commanded. Then came another worry question from Fluttershy.

"Um…but won't Ammy drown?" She asked, worried about the wolf god. '_Oh Fluttershy…(sigh) you need to worry less for a game. You're pretty much like Celestia. Which is good, and I'm thankful for it_'

"No, don't worry. I mean, you're actually right, but not for this river. It's like you can get in it and you will never have to worry about the breath and such" I explained to her. This calmed her down once more. And with the nature of this game, I think it will happen a LOT.

After crossing the river, we got the Astral Pouch, which once again netted another question.

"What does Issun mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well, this little thing here allows to revive you once when you lose all your points of life and ONLY when it is full. In other words, it works like an extra life or if you prefer the term, a lifesaver. If has to be filled with food we find from things so that it will fill itself and have its use in case of emergency" I explained to them. At the nod of Twilight that she understood, we continued. The good thing was, that once I explained it once, the other understood as well and I didn't have to explain it all again. After Eternal Poison, that's the LAST thing I want to do.

After getting to the next zone, which including breaking a few things here and there, we got to the part where we reached the cave of Nagi, and after the trap was in, which earned a big "Oh whatever shall we DO?" from the dear white unicorn, we came to the part where they had to repaint the sword…only they didn't figure that out so quickly. That is until…

"Um…maybe we have to repair the sword?" Fluttershy asked. When all brains are out, the quiet ones have the solution, rule of life. (**Or…so do I think XD**).

"Correct Fluttershy!" I complimented her, at which she just shrunk a little and blushed. '_Must…not…hngggggggg…she's too cute for humanity_'

After the good response from the yellow Pegasus, came the painting of the sword…which of course lead to the restorarion of yet another constellation and another brush power.

"A…rat? How can that be some sort of god?" Rainbow questioned.

"Ah'm agreeing with her" "And so am I" Applejack and Spike too voiced their opinions. I just smiled. '_Incoming mouth shut in 3…2…1_'

The moment Tachigami started doing all those moves with his sword, I swear I FELT their jaws drop. Hah, the fools. Never mess with the unexpected.

"Still want to mess with that simple rat?" I asked them, absolute mirth in my voice. They simply nodded while trying to take their jaws back into place. Heh, Tachigami rules! Besides, his brush power is one of the most useful ones in the whole game.

When we went to test it, Rarity and Fluttershy had once again no trouble at all, and so cutting down the little wooden poles was no problem too. However then came the next trial…the first fight.

"What is going on?" Rarity exclaimed. Then appeared the imps, which earned very disgusted "What in Equestria are THOSE? They look simply awful!" from Rarity once more. Okay here comes the thing.

"Okay, this is your first fight. Fluttershy, you move towards the enemies so Rarity can attack. Rarity, you can attack with thing in Ammy's back with the square button, but press it repeatedly. You can also attack when you are jumping. Now are you ready?" I asked them. Their response was somewhat expected.

"But…I can't hurt somepony…" Fluttershy whispered.

"And I will not put myself in such a low level so as to fight with these…things!" Rarity exclaimed. (Sigh) when all else fails, get the motivational speech going on!

"Fluttershy, I know you don't like to fight. But will you let them hurt Ammy? Rarity, I know you don't like fighting either. But will you let such lowly creatures as those to hurt a such a magnificent creature like Amaterasu, who is also a god?" I asked both of the ponies. Their responses where exactly what I wanted.

"No…NO! I won't let them hurt Ammy!" Fluttershy screamed…in a normal voice for once. '_Probably her more self-assured self coming out a bit. Well, Iron Will may have taken a step too far, but he at least did something to remain there_' I pondered.

"While I do not like to indulge myself in such matters of violence…I CANNOT consider myself a pony if I let Amaterasu get hurt by these things!" Rarity exclaimed. '_Rarity is in! And she is on FIRE!_' I thought in joy. Apparently, fire is the current mood in these times.

Then the next thing that happened was as if it could be something that could EASILY happened on the show. Imagine the screen parting in two and zooming in on the faces of Fluttershy and Rarity. And then in unison they said.

"IT. IS. ON!" This is one of the best moments of my life. That I can assure, regardless of whatever has happened and may happen.

They simply MASSACRED the imps. Granted, these are the first ones, but for their first time…AWESOME!

At the end of the battle they relaxed a little but did a little high hoof, and then everything went back to normal. Meanwhile, me avoiding to speak my mind at the moment was not working so well.

"That…was…AWESOME!" I complimented both of them which earned a little blush from both of them. '_Let's see, I have just witnessed an awesome massacre of bad guys and blush from compliment out of my favorite ponies. Yep, this is a good day indeed, even more with the previous events. Good day is good_'

After the little celebration, they went back to the original place having two more battles in the way back. And after returning to the portal they did the trip back to the portal where they came from, and into the next stage of the game…Kamiki Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, awesomeness on ponies was done! XD. (Sigh) I really think this chapter could have gone better, but then again, I underestimated the amount of stuff Arcanel had to explain, not to mention, the how to play the game. Hopefully, my little ACDC joke lightened things up (and also here's hoping not to get sued XD). On any case, I this chapter was as long as I intended, but had far less advance in the game than I thought, therefore, I think I will have to do more chapters than I intended for this game, which I think is a better idea. However, now that some things are out of the way, I think I can go faster on the advancing of the game, but I'm not too sure. I at least kept my promise of one chapter per week. But I still procrastinated a lot. My mind would just keep on getting distracted and that's not good. I think I COULD have delivered two chapters instead of just one. I'm sorry. That aside, I hope the next chapter won't generate me much troubles. Then again, the gaming chapters were much more difficult than I thought, with the exception of Burnout, which was VERY fun to write XD. I think I'm finished ranting XD. If you have some ideas on how to evolve in the game starting from this point, I would appreciate it. Whatever tip you can throw, will be read and maybe used by me. Now I'm done ranting XD. Therefore, the catchphrase.** **Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have for me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	19. Of disappointments and delays

**And now, a thank you for all of you readers! Grazie, gracias, danke, vinxa, merci, arigato...and that's all the languages I can remember XD. I have one thing to say that is very important. For those who don't know, I had to throw at the side the Okami project . Why did I have to do such awful thing? Well, because it's getting unbelievably difficult to write these gaming chapters. Aside from Burnout, which I think turned out very well, ever since then, getting the chapters done have been burning at my mind, and I am getting constantly blocked on such deeds. Therefore, if I can't write like I like, and I can't even do so better, then I must change it before I start taking too much time. It could be that I didn't have Okami in plan at first, but I think that I overestimated myself. After writing 12 chapters in 14 days, I think I felt WAY too good with myself. Like, I could write everything or something like that. (Sigh) I am deeply sorry for this. I really wanted to keep on doing this game, and I hope that some of you did, but I can't go on much longer like this. I don't even think these last chapters have been the best of me, let alone something good. Therefore, I will change the subject as best as I can, even though it WILL be seen as something rushed. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope I don't have to do this again. You DON'T deserve this. That aside here is the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Of disappointments and delays!**

**I'm giving a little shout out for you people to read two well done stories. "Lessons Taught" by Ghost2291, featuring Arcanel in some chapters, and "My Little Pony: Brave New World", which may change it's name soon enough due to author's decision, by Alex Barkhorn. Both are really cool, and frankly they are best than mine, no doubt of that!**

**Katamariguy: **Oh dear. As of Hearts and Hooves Day, video games are now canon to be in Equestria :/

**Imagine my surprise when I saw your review and said "No way!" but then i checked again and saw it. How the hell was I supposed to remember a less than 5 seconds colt in an arcade style place? But not all is lost. Since they only showed the arcade style of game, I can easily track that differently if I directly showed them the "new generation" of gaming. Still, thanks for poiting it out. It does help me a lot more than you think.**

**Ghost2291: **Yes, Fluttershy...it's a dragon...  
>Okami...i have no comment, for i do not know much of it...(I'm more of the Call of Duty, Sly Cooper, Uncharted horror video game kinda bro...)<br>You know, you should make them play a team fighting game, (Super Smash Brothers...*cough*) or some sort of co-operation game, too (*cough* Portal 2 *cough, cough*)  
>You: Are you still on the whole Portal subject?<br>Me: Hey, Portal is a good fookin' game and i'd don't care what you blokes say about it!  
>Sorry if this review seems rushed, but i have stuff to do.<p>

**Heh heh XD. I recommend you play it. I really do. And yeah, after the many recommendations of people to do games like that, I WILL at aleast ut one of those. But I think I'm going to step from gaming chapters for a little while (sigh). And yeah, you keep on remembering me, because I forget easily XD. And don't worry. I KNOW you have stuff to do, both life related and writing related XD.**

**Vip: **Hmmm... In the spirit of the PS2 I'd like to recommend my 2 personaly favorite games. Keep in mind these games are OLD AS FUK. Whiplash and Savage Skys. Also, I wouldn't have said that this was a good story unless i meant it. You should know im not easily impressed. Keep up the good work, or some other motivational BS.

**Well, I had to go and check the games because I didn't know them...they look like they kickass XD. I'm glad I impressed you. This chapter though just...(sigh) nevermind forget I said anything, my mood on myself is quite low right now. I don't think I deserve you now. But even then, motivational BS still works XD.**

**Sadly I am not a girl, therefore, I cannot own everything like Queen Chrysalis. At least I own this fic.**

* * *

><p>After the little kickass moment of Rarity and Fluttershy, we went on to the next part of the game, which was Kamiki Village. Of course, we needed to do one teeny tiny little thing that was very important…getting the village back.<p>

"Okay, remember when Sakuya talked about that fruit on the tree? Well, now we need to cut it down!" I told them. After a little nod and the very few instructions to do so, which really make me think that I think they are not intelligent enough to discover that on their own and thus, making me look like a jerk, cut down the tree, and so ensued the scene where the village reappeared…and the awe of the awesome scene.

"That was…beautiful" Fluttershy and Rarity said at the same time. I just smiled.

"Yeah…one of the reasons why I wanted to show you this game. The idea is to restore the world, and this is a bit on the how to do it, but that will be explained on due time. Heh, I honestly think that the creators of the game did one good job on this thing, no?" I told them. Only a slow nod was done. Point for the humans!

"Okay now we-" The reason I interrupted myself, was because the screen hadn't changed yet…and that could only mean one thing.

"Nonononononononono-"I kept on saying begging to the lords in vision of time and space to be merciful on this poor soul.

"What's the matter Arcanel?" Rarity asked with concern. Apparently the fact that I was grieving over a little black box did not help matters.

"The game is taking too long to charge up the next scene. It's going to tilt!" I exclaimed like if a bomb was going to explode (**And truthfully, to some of us it WAS like that…**). "Come on! Work!" And with that, I did what was humanly possible to save the situation. I put the disc out and in, cleaned it, cleaned the PS2, bowed and said prayers to every god in existence, spoke curses in every language I knew, commanded the console to work, promise it to get it the best treatment that I could if it worked, begged for forgiveness for my insolence, and finally, turned it down and turned it on again. After battling with the damned console, the game did not work anymore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I realized, getting out of my "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GREAT, WORK!" trance, that I was in front of the ponies and dragon where I pretty much made a fool out of myself. Needless to say, their faces where all a big "What…the helllll….?" Except Pinkie, of course.

"Eh…ehehehehe..sorry you had to see that. I kinda go overboard when a game like this doesn't work, especially when I so much wanted to show it to you guys ehehe" I nervously chuckled, putting on my best poker face…and failing horribly. After a few seconds, that REALLY felt like much more, Rainbow spoke.

"You know what? Don't worry. Pinkie here does WAY more crazy stuff than you do" She said. 'Okay, whether that was an insult or a compliment, I think I'll never know, given the circumstances' I thought. Nevermind that!

"Well…thanks I guess?" I said, once again not knowing what to say at the moment. While the others who still had doubts, were know normal again, I think they still were a bit weirded by me…and I wouldn't blame them at all. "So…since this plan was now a failure, let us continue into the next thing! I'm sorry Fluttershy and Rarity. You seemed to really start to like the game. Sadly, fate had another plans" I told them in sadness. Even though, to be sincere, I think I have been pretty lucky so far.

"Oh don't you worry darling. While I am still a bit…intrigued by this game of yours, I am most CERTAINLY okay with us moving on" She said. Oh lovely Rarity, your generosity knows no bounds.

"Um…I'm okay too. Maybe…you could show it on another time?" Fluttershy whispered/asked me.

"Great idea! I will do so. But now let's move on to-" I got interrupted by one curious and attentive pony.

"Um Arcanel? I don't mean to interrupt but, didn't you say that you were going to sho us the reason you pretty much know everything about us?" Twilight told me. And here thyself has been revealed to have been most certainly BUSTED!

"Uh…yeah. I did. I know, but the thing is that, once I show, I will have to do a LOT of stuff and explaining and such. I will ask you one final selfish request, and that is go with me once more before so. After all, it's not every time I go and explain magical beings that I thought were unexistant why we know pretty much everything about you. Will you agree?" I tried to explain to them. If I could get at least one more subject done, then I can say I am done go and show them the thing. After a few little moments of pensive faces of all ponies and dragon, surprisingly, Pinkie Pie included, Princess Celestia spoke.

"Well, as much as I would like to see the reason of your vast knowledge of us, I believe we can indulge in your plea again. After all, I am still curious about what your race has done. Is that alright with all you, my little ponies?" She spoke in that regal, angelic tone of hers. The rest turned to look at each other and then nodded.

"I thank you very much" I said as I bowed. "But then, Princess Celestia, like you said, this will be something directly from humans as you say. The thing I wanted to show you was none other than…music!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's that, for now. I am sorry for the short chapter, but I think I at least needed to release something soon, or I was going to go nuts. Not to mention, that the chapter's name pretty much resumes the chapter…and myself at this moment. (Sigh) and now from saying sorry, I ask for opinion. Yeah, what a writer I am XC. Anyway, since the next thing is music, we KNOW what will that mean. AKA songs on and on and on and on! So the question is the obvious one: Which songs do you want me in? I already have some songs planned of course, as the chapter WILL be long due to obvious reasons, but I want to see your opinion on those. Especially on which song to you think fits best any character or group of characters, the songs you think MUST be shown and stuff like that. However keep this in mind. Do not, I repeat, do not ask for fanmade songs of MLP: FIM or of the show itself, because those will happen when I DO show them, not now. Keep them in mind, but not for THIS chapter in itself. That's all I ask. I have also corrected any wrong with the sites I have put before, because I think it's best if it is like this (like putting the dot written instead of LIKE a dot, because Fanfiction doesn't allow full named sites),as well as corrected some things that only here on Fanfiction get corrected. And one more thing. If I don't say anything, you should probably go look for me my Fimfiction profile page for some blogs that I post, as Fanfiction doesn't have that. I go by the same name there: carsnprognmlp. I won't even bother putting the catchphrase in this one. I feel too bad to even do so now. And also super sorry for the super rant.<strong>


	20. Music is magic! First movement

**May the ancestors look after you, my dear readers. May they look after you all (If you get the reference, you're awesome). Anyway, CPM here. Last time, I did an expulsion to one game, that I really like, and that was like a betrayal to some of you, if not all of you, and I felt bad, but I'm here to write, not to whine! (Oh mighty rhyme! XD) Therefore, I'm done with that! I foreshadowed music, and that's what you will get! I've been wanting to write the next few chapters, and you'll see why. I also apologize if the skipping of explanations seems a bit odd, but the thing is that it's NOT my main concern. Now I give you the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Music is Magic: First movement!**

**I also want to give a shout to everypony who gave songs. I'm sorry if some are not put, but I can't play god and just put them all. I tried my best to see what I could put, and here is the result, of course, a lot of songs I chose on my own, and I hope you'll like what I chose. And a special shout to Jamie2803 in Fanfiction, whose song will most definitely be useful later in this story. And another thing. I will sometimes show them the video of the music, some of them I will not, for the sake of the story flowing like I want. That's all.**

**In here goes the boring disclaimer that says I don't own anything. Thing is, that isn't necessary in these times considering, you'll be lucky if you buy a bubblegum for 3 grand in the future.**

* * *

><p>"Oh?" Celestia said. Apparently, the moment I said music, she enlightened her mind to learn. Even though, Twilight was already taking out her notepad out of nowhere, courtesy of the lack of logic ruling them, and prepared to scribble.<p>

"Yep! I will show you some songs that we have created along some years. Some will be to your liking, others will be weird, and others…well, you should just hear them" I told them. This caused a general nod on all of them.

"Are your instruments the same we use?" Twilight asked. Of course, she was going to ask that.

"Well as far as I know, yeah. Then again, there COULD be something that I have missed, but as for most instruments, yes I guess so" I told her. I was totally sure if there WERE the same things, but hell, the more you learn right? Let the music power, enlighten them!...but first.

"Oh yeah, follow me!" I told them. With that, we exited my room and headed for the living room. Suddenly this place brings memories…of like two hours ago. Oh look, there are all the plates to wash…meh, ponies and life come first. However upon the rest of the ponies arrived, a voice was raised.

"Um, Mr. Arcanel? Would you like us to help cleaning the dishes? Rarity asked. Okay, I should have expected that. Of course, I WON'T let them do ANYTHING at all in these things. Oh hell no. If washing or ordering or whatever else is there, I'll do it. No way in hell, I'll let them do it, or even help…except maybe Spike…nah, too cool for that. Now I'm starting to sound like Applejack.

"Oh no no no no no. Thank you dear Rarity, but I'll do it myself on another time. What kind of host would I be, if I let you trouble yourself with such trivial and unnecessary matters. I CAN'T let you help me with that. I really appreciate the sentiment, but it's not necessary to help me, my dear" I told her immediately. The fact that I was making such a fuss over DISH WASHING, has to mean something right now. I won't let her delicate hooves be ruined by such a petty matter as this. Not. A. Chance.

After my little "trouble yourself, you will not" speech, Rarity looked at me somewhat surprised, but then smiled and said "Very well". Success!

"Anyway, I believe that in your little…trip around my house you may have stumbled upon this type of machine, right?" I asked them, pointing at the computer.

"Well, we did indeed saw one of this…machines" Luna answered. The look on her face told me, that no matter what, she was going to know what the computer did. Celestia on her behalf, looked curious as well, but showed it less than Luna. Here comes CURIOSITY!

"Haha, do not worry Princess Luna. I need this little thing to show you music as best as I can, so you WILL see what it does" I explained to her, a smug smile on my face. At this her face simply lighted up. And with her, Twilight.

"Let's see…ah here it is!" I talked to myself, looking for the power button. Let the next phase of surprise..BEGIN!

When I turned on the computer, it did all those wheezing, strange loading noises, then put on the infamous Windows XP logo, and proceeded to charge up completely. Afterwords, when it was done, I went to see the ponies and dragon reaction. Imagine a general O.O face with all of them. Priceless!

"So…what do you think?" I asked them, still with a big smug smile on my face. (Sigh) I'm gonna need a new face by the time I can rest.

"What…is…this?" Was all Luna and Twilight could say before going all awe again. I know that Twilight has machines in her house and stuff, but I don't think it quite works like ours (**or at least, so I think, given how it can compare to our world.**).

"Well, this is a computer my friends! I know you Twilight have some machines, but they don't work like this thing right?" I asked the purple pony. After her slow nod, I continued. "Well, this can take up a LOT of information and process it for us to use in different ways. We can write, calculate, create music, create movies, play, store information, and a WHOLE lot more. I can explain a LOT from this machine, but it takes some LONG time, as always. I'm really sorry, for delaying on explanations Twilight. I know you don't like being left in the dark. But since my main intention right now is to show you music, I'll show some stuff later, but for now, are you ready?" I told the beings behind me.

"Well…I think I speak for everypony when I say that we are Arcanel!" Rainbow said. Operation Music is a go!

After pushing some keys, I opened my program that lets me see either music, or the video clip of the music. However I remembered something.

"Um…Applejack, I don't suppose you have a violin, nor a banjo, do you?" I asked the cowpony. The next song was GOING to need them if there were. She shook her head no. Dammit!

"Oh here, use these!" Pinkie said taking out a violin and a banjo out of nowhere. '_Note to self: When in need, ask Pinkie. She doesn't need to advertise. She already HAS everything_' I thought doing a mental nod.

"Um…thanks. Well, I guess that you Pinkie know how to play the banjo, right?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yipee Yep, Arc!" She cheered as always. And again she called me Arc. EEEEE!

"And I think you can play the violin, right Applejack?" I asked now the orange pony.

"As well as ah can buck them apples!" She yelled in determination.

"Okay then, now listen to this song, because I think it's well made for you Applejack!" I said in excitement. It's time for some YEEEHAWW!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BZ5SzHd8-gY (**I know this is played on a banjo and an acoustic guitar, but please bear with me on that one. Besides it makes Applejack and Pinkie more awesome that way XD. And yes, I know it would make more sense if Applejack played the banjo, but I'm sticking to what happens in the show, okay?**)

The moment it started playing and the next few seconds passed, Applejack…well, she again went nuts.

"Woah!...You have some good ol' country? YEEEEHAWWW!" And after her scream, she started playing at the beat of the song, even if I was sure she hadn't heard it before. Pinkie started playing too with her ever happy face.

It was VERY cool. Applejack and Pinkie were playing the song as if they knew it from the beginning, Meanwhile the rest of us were just enjoying the music held before us, some of us moving our heads and tapping to the rhythm of the song, and Twilight and Rarity were even beginning to dance, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watching over us like they always did in Equestria, you could say. It was also good that I usually play the music very loud in my house, otherwise, people in the building would think I really have a banjo and violin playing, and therefore kick my ass until oblivion because of it. All in all, you could think that it was an unplanned mini party, with Applejack and Pinkie as stars. When the song finished, Applejack finished with her head bowing and front legs crossed, and Pinkie in her "Tada!" style, like that Pinkie changeling did in the Season 2's finale. And with that, everybody clapped/clopped.

"Woooooo! That was awesome!" I cheered them.

"Magnificent!" Luna complimented.

"Nice one Applejack, Pinkie! You rock!" Spike cheered as well.

"Great job, my little musicians!" Celestia complimented as well.

"That was ALREADY twenty percent cooler!" Rainbow cheered.

"Now THAT is what I call a true pair of musicians" Rarity also complimented. I have to admit that I was a bit surprised Rarity enjoyed this like us, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, given how they are friends and parties HAVE been done at Sweet Apple Acres, not to mention, they played the song almost flawlessly.

"Good job you two!" Twilight cheered.

"That was…nice!" Fluttershy half whispered, half shouted. I guess something really great has to happen for her YAY! State to come out.

After all the compliments and cheers, Applejack and Pinkie were both blushing a bit.

"Aw, shucks…thanks a mite" Applejack managed to say.

"I hope you enjoyed it!" Pinkie exclaimed. She was even more happy than she already is. Nice!

"Whew! That was a nice feat you both did! Have you heard the song before?" I just HAD to ask them that. I can't even begin to fathom what the world would do if Applejack and Pinkie started touring or something.

"Actually, no. But ah remember hearing a lot of country back in the farm, and now ah play it so…ah guess it just came with me" Applejack explained. Okay, no surprise there.

"Meh, I just played what I thought sounded good" Pinkie said shrugging. Why am I surprised that she would be awesome for improvisation?

"I see. That was really cool! This song was made by two people known as Lester Flatt and Earl Scruggs, may they both rest in peace, and is called "Flint Hill Special". To this day, it remains as one of the most popular ever country songs in history (**at least so I think. You tell me**)" I explained to them. Applejack was quite fascinated, as well as Luna and Twilight, who was also scribbling down like there was no tomorrow…again.

"Ah sure would have liked to meet them" Applejack lamented. Agreed on that. Agreed on that.

"Anyway, did you like it?" I asked. I got a very vigorous nod, which put me in shining line for the next song. "Okay then! The next song doesn't need to be played, but I would you very much to hear it" I told them. And with that I proceeded to put one of the most known songs to man…and also one of the most liked and best of them all. Here comes the greatness!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=eDdI7GhZSQA (**People…you know what this song means, right?**)

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid_  
><em>You were made to go out and get her<em>  
><em>The minute you let her under your skin<em>  
><em>Then you begin to make it better.<em>

_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain_  
><em>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<em>  
><em>Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool<em>  
><em>By making his world a little colder<em>

_Hey, Jude! Don't let her down_  
><em>You have found her, now go and get her<em>  
><em>Remember, to let her into your heart<em>  
><em>Then you can start to make it better.<em>

_So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin_  
><em>You're waiting for someone to perform with<em>  
><em>And don't you know that it's just you, hey, Jude,<em>  
><em>You'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder<em>

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad_  
><em>Take a sad song and make it better<em>  
><em>Remember to let her into your heart<em>  
><em>Then you can start to make it better<em>

(**Stop the song NOW!**)

"Hey! Why you stopped the music?" Rainbow asked in protest.

"Because the next part is something that needs to be done with a special thing in your minds" I answered her. After all looked at me in confusion, I just smiled (**Follow the next instructions if you wish XD**). "Imagine you're in a sort of stadium, with a LOT of ponies. The stadium is full. Imagine four ponies singing the next part with all their heart and soul, and ponies just going mad and singing alongside them. All with the next part of music" And with that, I put the next part…and closed my eyes. (**Continue the music**).

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaaa naaaaaa na na na naaaaaaaaaa...na na na naaaaaaaaaa…hey Jude…_

I was starting to sing alongside the song, and…I thing even the rest were starting to do the very same thing. We all huddled up, even Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rarity, and Spike who was up on Twilight's back, and started singing those very same words until the song finished. It was…magical.

"Whew…so, didn't what I said make it more awesome?" I asked a bit of a smug face on me, but mostly tired because of all that singing.

"That was...beautiful" Princess Celestia, Princess Luna AND Rarity, said at the same time. '_Holy Equestria!_'

"I don't know a lot of what happened there. It's like I was possessed" Twilight said. '_I'm not surprised Twilight. I'm not surprised_'

"That was not cool…it was something else, but cool just can't describe it…" Rainbow whispered, as if she couldn't believe what happened now. '_Whether that was an insult or a compliment, I don't think I care right now_'

"What a feeling…whew that was intense!" Spike confirmed. '_Heh, oh my little dragon…you have no idea what I have in store for you. Although granted, this is song IS intense_'

"Naaaaaaaaa…naaaaaaaaaa…naaaaa…na na na naaaaaaaaa…na na na naaaaaaa…hey Jude!" Pinkie still sang. _'(giggle) Welcome to the club Pinkie!_'

"Woah Nelly…ah didn't even know songs like these existed" Applejack said in disbelief. '_Applejack…soon you'll know the INFINITE types of music there are. Soon_'

"…Oh dear…" Fluttershy meeped. '_That pony just DIDN'T expect that. (Sigh) Oh you poor thing. Still, I know "Hey Jude" had power, but I didn't expect this_'

"Well…did you all like it?" I asked, not sure whether to just pass to the next song and break their trance, or to ask them this. To my surprise, the answer was simple.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed at the same time, even Princess Celestia who was far more excited than I have seen her now. Apparently, that little get together with her ponies in a song was marvelous for her. I'm REALLY glad that she had fun. (**Huh…now I made you think of Celestia singing…interesting XD**).

"Hahaha. I'm glad. This song was made by one of the most known bands in the whole history of music, called "The Beatles", and is appropriately called "Hey Jude". They have done songs that even now, remain as one of the best in music, as well as being OMEGA famous when they were active. Now they separated, but they are still very remembered by a lot of people in the world. But now we move on. Rainbow, this next song is kind of dedicated to you…so to speak" I told the cyan pony.

"Cool!...but why?" She asked me back. Apparently, she was intrigued enough to not let her ego not ask that.

"Well…listen to the music, to the lyrics…and you'll see. Oh yeah. Girls…you might want to cover your ears. Especially you, Rarity, Fluttershy and Princess Celestia. And I say this because…it's gonna get loud" I answered her with a smile. It's time to represent a generation that speaks for itself!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=t9fGIvcfBJk (**To every lazy person/pony in the world, this goes for you**)

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>No more standing out in line<em>  
><em>So at wasting our time<em>

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>

_Stand up and shout_  
><em>We won't be there for you<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!...Let's go!<em>

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>They call us social mutations. Why?<em>  
><em>You can get struck dead and die<em>

_Nothing we do ever seems to matter_  
><em>Just like shit on a silver platter shines<em>  
><em>…Yeah you know just where we stand!<em>

_Stand up and shout_  
><em>We won't be there for you<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!...Let's go!<em>

_Stand up and shout_  
><em>We won't be there for you<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!...Let's go!<em>

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>

_Now!_  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>

_We are the lazy generation_  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>  
><em>We are the lazy generation<em>

_Now!_  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>

_(small instrumental)_

_Stand up and shout_  
><em>We won't there for you<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!...Let's go!<em>

_Stand up and shout_  
><em>We won't there for you<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!...Let's go!<em>

_Now!_  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>  
><em>Now!<em>

_NOW!_

The moment the song finished, I was quite hyped up thanks to the song, and I needed to see if the song had transmitted the same feelings. As in, I wanted to know if they were "YEAH!" like that crazy white Pegasus pony whose name escapes me right now (**does that dude even HAVE a name?)**.The reactions were very…mixed.

"Hahahaha! You're lazy that's for sure!" Applejack taunted. Apparently I forgot, that the MAIN reason for the song is the word lazy, and also, that, second to Pinkie, Rainbow is the one pony who takes things too literal and direct.

"HEY! I'M NOT LAZY!" And with that scream, Rainbow flew at millimeters of my face. Me sweating like a pig, does not describe it.

"Ehehehehehe…Rainbow, I'm not saying that you are WAY too lazy. But I also want you to think on the other meaning of the song" I tried to explain to her. I say TRY because, it's rather difficult to do so when you have a mad Pegasus breathing in your face, especially it being Rainbow Dash.

"Which would be?" The cyan pegasus asked me with a tone that said "Watch your next words…they may be your last ones…". With that I proceeded to gulp and say the explanation I had in mind…which for the sake of my body I hoped would work.

"W-w-well…while the song speaks of the "lazy generation" it also speaks about the same people in a way that they describe them as people who won't let others tell them what should they do. You are a pony, who, while a BIT lazy, you also get what you need to get done because you have confidence in yourself, not to mention, you don't like to fail others. You also take the initiative in a lot of occasions. Pretty much imagine this song describes you in that way. Plus, imagine you are racing, and you hear the song…wouldn't you want to go even faster because of it?" I asked her. My explanation made her put a hoof to her face and think. '_Celestia, you're right beside me now. Help me!_' I prayed to the white alicorn figuratively. Then Rainbow turned her face at me again.

"Yeah…I think your right. I would sound cool with that song right? Alright! Good choice on this one Arcanel!" '_Saved! Thank you brain!...For once_'

"Ugh…my ears! It is TOO loud for my sophisticated ears" Rarity complained. '_No surprise there. Next song Rarity, you'll see what we can do in the terms of "sophistication"_'

"Well…it is quite…energetic" Celestia commented. '_Okay…good enough for me! Then again, hearing Celestia to say something is bad in terms of quality would be a miracle that I don't to see it happen. It's like with Juan Martin Del Potro. He is WAY too humble and modest to say stuff like that. So is Celestia_' (**I like tennis, I like how Del Potro plays, he is good as a person, so if you want to complain, sue me XD**)

"Woooooo! Now I'm all up and up and up!" Pinkie exclaimed. '_For some reason, I think out of all ponies, Pinkie is the less lazy one, even less than Celestia or Applejack or Twilight…and I'm not sure why_'

"I must say, that while loud…it is quite a good song to get…all movey?" Luna complimented...somewhat? '_Well, I can't expect her to talk like a perfect pony from day to night, nor should anybody_'

"Eh…too rocky for my own good" Twilight concluded. '_Well, beggars can't be choosers_'

"Woo…that was even more intense!" Spike cheered. '_By the time I'm done, I think his mind will be a bit blown heh heh_'

"Hey…where's Fluttershy?" I asked to the "crowd". I couldn't see her anywhere on the living room.

"Um…I'm here" The voice had come from the entrance to the room which connected my dining room with this room. Apparently, Fluttershy must have thought that the music was too loud for her and she went elsewhere. Hnnnnnnnnggghh.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy. I promise you that the next song isn't going to be like this one" I promised the yellow pegasus.

"A-a-are you sure?" She asked with worry. I nodded my head to her and she said. "O-okay then"

"When a song I think you might want to go elsewhere comes, I'll tell you, okay?" I tried to reassure her. At her nod, I continued.

"Well, as I expected this song isn't everybody's cup of tea. It's called "Lazy Generation" from a band known as the "F-Ups". They aren't exactly famous, but they are known for representing a good part of the spirit "We do what we want, and we don't care what you say about it". They're cool though" I finished, getting the concept in their heads.

"Mr. Arcanel? While I have enjoyed some of your music, isn't it possible to get something a bit more…classical?" Rarity asked. No surprise she's asking that.

"Rarity! You shouldn't ask for that kind of things! Arcanel is being nice enough to show us how much variety of music humans have!" Twilight chastised. '_I sure as hell don't mind at all Rarity asking_'

"Oh don't worry" I told them before Rarity could even think of apologizing. "In fact, it was something like that, what I was going to show you" Were my words to the white unicorn, which in turn earned a "Oh?" from her.

"Yep, we know are classical stuff too. While I could see if I have something to accompany the song, I think it's best to just listen in peace" I said to her with confidence in my mind. Like I said, let's have some peace and quiet.

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LWcpw3GAAms (**Okay guys! Here comes a little quiz that comes with a price for you! The first one on both sites, that means two people, who answers this, will definitely get whatever they want me to show, in themes of music and ponies/brony stuff, in my story, which come in the next couple chapters, so long as it doesn't go too overboard for me. Here's the thing. This song, Bolero, appears on the show, which believe me surprised me too when I first saw the chapter, I had to rehear to make sure I was hearing right, brought many memories of Digimon XD. So I want you to tell me this. In which chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic does this song appear? I'll just give you two hints. One, it's on the second season. Two, it appears on a chapter where a song is sang by the characters. That is all. Good luck!**)

The moment when the song started, I just started to hum in and close my eyes as I relaxed in my chair. Frankly the song is WAY too relacing for me to not do so. Then I remembered that I had 9 ponies and a dragon to check upon, so I woke up from my little utopian dream, and saw the faces of the others. Rainbow Dash and Spike were in the verge of sleeping, which to me was no surprise. But what WAS surprising was to see Luna in the same state. But she looks more peaceful. Maybe she should have this as a song to put in the castle heh. Fluttershy and Twilight were both with their eyes closed and silently starting to move their heads and hum at the rhythm, which was amazingly cute, and I regretted not having a camera right then and there. As for Pinkie, she was somehow trying to tap her hooves at the beat of the music, succeeding in doing so. I went her when I go to my drumming class. It would be AWESOME! Applejack was meanwhile with her resting on the floor with her hat over head, a clear indication that she was either sleeping, or just relaxing with her eyes closed. And finally, Celestia and Rarity were both very intrigued and marveled at the song. They were paying a lot of attention, as if it was an opera play.

When we were reaching the crescendo, the song was starting to wake up everyone, until it went higher and higher, everybody just listening to it intently, although Rainbow Dash and Spike were STILL having sleeping issues there, and reaching the end in that magnificent to that song.

"So..was that classy enough for you, dear Rarity?" I asked her, as much smugness as I could imply without sounding rude.

"Indeed, I stand corrected. That was simply a MARVELOUS piece of music! The feeling, the elegance…oh so much was in there!" Rarity spoke, like if she was in a dream. '_Heh, I know this can have that effect on people, I'm sure of it_'

"I agree with Rarity. It was indeed a majestic composition of music" Celestia complimented. '_Score for humans!_'

"Eh, it was good but…it makes me feel sleepy" People wouldn't believe me if I told them that Rainbow and Spike said the same words at the same time. '_Creepy timing…but understandable reasons I guess_'

"That was very nice! You were right Arcanel" Fluttershy told me. '_You know you did something right when Fluttershy is happy and isn't shy_'

"'Tia, do you think we could put this song in the castle?" Luna asked her older sister. '_I knew it! I wonder what Ravel would think if he knew that his song would be used in the castle of a magical world of magical ponies…_'

"Well, that sure was long!...and it had an uppy finish too!" Pinkie commented. '…_Did not expect that. Even that was unpredictable enough for me to not predict such a thing_'

"Well, I would like to know the composition to such a beautiful song, if that was possible" Twilight said. '_Hmmm…I think we can arrange that my studious pony. I think we can arrange that_'

"Ain't mah cup o' tea, but sure was relaxing" Applejack admitted. '_No surprise there. She could use that song to relax after any of her days, considering she works 24/7 pretty much_'

"Hehe. This song is one of my favorites in this genre of music. It was done almost 100 years ago by a man called "Maurice Ravel" and is known as "Bolero". It's also a very known composition of said genre ever since" I explained to them. Twilight and Rarity were very surprised.

"You mean to tell me that ONE ummm…human, did this brilliant piece of music?" Rarity asked in disbelief. '_I believe that we humans…know our stuff_'

"Yep! And believe me, there have been some like him. But that will be for another time. Because music, we have more!" I shouted in excitement. I just hope I can keep up with the points in favor.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that! This ends the first part of music. Originally, this was going to be a longer chapter, but I decided to split it, so that you would have something look at, and I wouldn't take forever to do it XD. Anyway, I wish you good luck with the little question I put. Hopefully, someone will answer XD. Also, Jamie2803, if you're reading this, no I didn't lie to you. I will use that song…later in the story. I think I can do one or two things with it *thumbs up*: And with that I close this section. I stayed up until 4:30AM doing this, and I'm glad I did, my eyes aside XD. Thy know our catchphrase: Comment, let your inner GRAMMAR NAZI out, R&amp;R, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, flamers ignored, haters abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	21. Onto musical hopes The second movement

**Ah, here I am again, wonderful readers of thine wonderful world! CPM here. Well, we got into the musical chapters all right! I'll have to say something though. I DIDN'T expect so many songs sent by people (which they may not look like too many in the eyes of others, but to me, it's like a gold fountain! OH SO MANY THANK YOU'S ARE IN ORDER! Gracias…Muchas gracias, and also gracias for the reviews. I appreciate it as much as you think someone can appreciate something =) ). And since I have many songs that I want to do, but I also have a lot of songs to put from you, and I don't want to wait way longer until the BIG BAD BOMB comes down, here's what I'll do. I'll do FAR (well I think longer, I am yet to write them XD) longer chapters, due to many more songs, but I'll do less chapters so it doesn't feel THAT much of a delay of some sorts. This MAY slow down my updates a bit, but I'm hoping I won't take as much as I think I will. I also want to say one thing. Guys, this story is mainly to be told as FUN, not something else, so I'm telling you right now, if you are looking for a story that will have a super deep relationship or drama, and/or action every two seconds, then you've come to the wrong place. As well as telling you that I am TRYING to make this as realistic as possible, so no out of the ordinary stuff like demons monsters and the like. Except for a few exceptions and of course, the transporting theme, the rest is being done as I think it is to maintain the characters in their normal personalities, and all that reality stuff. What possessed me to say this you may think? Well, one of the reviews said that he/she was going to stop reading the story because so far, aside from being boring, which I don't mind, I can't please all the readers nor am I a good writer to say anything against that, there haven't been any of the stuff I said there isn't going to be. There WILL be some action, and there MAY be some drama, but even then, not much of either. I know, it's a matter of interests, but I don't want you to read my story on a false pretense. That would be wrong from me and totally unacceptable. I want you to read my story from it is, and what CAN be expected, not for what won't be ever there. Don't worry though. This is kind of the intro for what I had in mind for Arcanel's group. For those looking for a plot to go for, wait some more chapters. In fact, just to get you a bit more interested, I'll tell you a bit of the next part. Since the first part of Arcanel's group plot is soon to come to an end, it means that the next group will be starting their first part soon. And there, I can promise you this, there ain't no house with discoveries…rather, a city, ponies and panic XD. I won't tell you any clues as of to who and where it will be, not until this part of plot ends, but I will say that the next group involves three ponies and a city in the USA. That is all. I OMEGA ranted long enough, and I don't want to steal more words. So with that, I say, here is the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, Onto musical hopes. The second movement.**

**Also, we have a winner on the quiz! Drakua, you gave the correct answer, meaning that, like I promised, if you have any songs, or future brony stuff that you want me to show to the characters, tell me and, so long as it's nothing TOO overboard, it's pretty much a given it'll appear here. Also, about your review, please bear with me a little longer. Like I said, this is more of the intro to Arcanel's group plot, even though when we get to it, I will have to be evil in a little part and you'll see why. However, the next group has a plot that advances WAY faster than this one, I assure you. Hope that works for you! To the rest who also guessed, the idea was for you to tell me where the song Bolero was, something else would have been wrong, but thanks for trying anyway (and a mention to Mind Web, because you dude might have given me a little idea *thumbs up*)**

**Lightnastraza Obsadium Spark: **Your story is smashing! Silly Applejack, it must be your cup of tea because everybody loves a good cuppa! I watched cupcakes on youtube yesterday and it was horrible! Yay! It's 03:32am UK time!

Oh no! Rarity doesn't have extra false eyelashes with her to replace the ones shes wearing now! *Gasps* You should play the double rainbow song off the Rainbow Dash youtube vidio for Dashie! Do you know any welsh? I am from wales where they speak welsh and eat scones and jam! I love making scones! I tried making jam and burnt it to the pan and I set the smoke alarm off making toast and my fruit salad was purple (honestly, purple) and I burnt water! In the episode of mlp where Fluttershy takes the princess' pheonix Applejack was about to eat a sandwich with ham, Rainbow likes spam butties and Pinkie loves hot dogs! Ponies have english letters sometimes and you should show Rarity the picture where Hasbro forgot to give Rarity eyelashes! LOL! Pinkie thought a gryphon tied her to train tracks! Pinkie Pie knows about our world, she broke the fourth wall! Bad Pinkie, bad! Great story by the way! By all the ponys twilight has met does that mean Derpy, scoots, applebloom, sweetie belle, zecora, silver spoon, diamond tiara, big mac, granny smith, all of applejacks other relitives and the statue of discord (imagen a huge statue just appearing in someones back yard!) Lol! Let them play on spyro and imagen fashion designer and make them watch the twilight saga with vampiers that sparkle! (Twilight Sparkle awkward moment!) Dare ya to bring up Rarity's rock that she thought was a diamond! Show her it on youtube and the neon cat! I love MARINE BIOLOGIE and FISH and AQUATIC PLANT LIFE! I love SHARKS! I have a green rabbit teddy and I saved a kittens life! Show them Rainbowjack/Apple Dash fanfics lol! They speak spanish in their world because they have our accents and Rarity knows french! Twilight knows laten! Lol, the pinkus piacus in it's natural habitat! Did I mention I'm british!

**I'll be honest to you dude. My mind was simply BLOWN by your review. I pretty much had to re-read it because I wasn't sure of it. Still here is your response. Thanks for the praise, thanks for the ideas (you have given me more than one thing to work with *thumbs up*, thanks for letting me know where each thing is actually true (although sadly, I literally can't change my mind now, even if i wanted, I'm too far ahead. Besides, I like it better this way =) ). Did I also mention you spoke like Pinkie, and that you rock because of that and your comment? *thumbs up for you, my good sir***

**Vip: **Lucky to have me, you'd be lucky if you found a way to get rid of me. Also, if i may, I recommend having them listen to Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace. And then for an ironic twist have them watch the 'Monster' music video, By Aviators. Props to you if you know the video i'm talking about.

Your now dedicated fan

-Vip

**If I got to have a dedicated fan, I wouldn't care at all if you were a stalker of some sorts XD. I sadly haven't heard much of Aviators (I know, blasphemy), but I'm finsing my way into brony music little by little (I discovered it not too long ago so ywah, there is the chance I might not know some known guys).**

**Person: **Been reading your story and I like it so far. I can't wait til you show them youtube videos. You should show them "two sisters play portal 2". There is another one for assassin's creed. Both videos are freaking hilarious. I have a question, but I don't know if you answered it already. Will discord be in the story? I remember Twilight thinking about him at along with everyone else.

**Well, I'm glad that you like my story. Makes my soul go "Fuck yeah" XD. As for the videos, wait until I show them the show and stuff. THEN I will show them some videos. Whcih, I still don't know. After all, material is NOT lacking XD. And also, good question, and no it hasn't been answered. I feel like I shouldn't spoil any of you, but since the question came up, I'll tell you that YES, Discord will be in the story. Just not with this group and therefore, you will ahve to wait until his appereance (now there's something I can't tell with who and where XD). Anyways, I hope you keep on reading this story, and I'll do my best.**

**Disclamer to tell that I own nothing in my- "**Hey, move aside!**" Diamond Tiara? What the hell? "**I said, MOVE ASIDE! I don't care about your little, puny disclaimer. I want STORIES!**" Okay, Miss Jameson…geez, when did you meet J. J. Jameson? Surely you spent talking with him a few days to start talking like this right? "**What? Who?**" Nevermind…you know the drill guys.**

* * *

><p>Well, so far, music has been a success. Let's see if what I still have in store for them still works. Pinkie, these ones go for you!<p>

"Okay! Pinkie! These next songs are for you!" I proclaimed to the "masses". This of course earned a smile from her.

"Woooo! What are they, what are they?" She said in her common excitement. Man, I can FEEL that from here…and why am I surprised again by this? Ugh…me and my useless brain.

"Well…to the rest, forgive me. Because this song may stay with Pinkie for some time" I told the other 9 ponies and dragon. And while they looked me with a face that said "Why do you say that?...And why do I think that that sounds bad?" I put on the next song…let the weird goofiness go!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ubhuHCLqR_k (**I know. Some of you may be wondering, "A Rick Wakeman song for Pinkie!" and I understand, but also, let's be honest. Not only there's goofyness, but the little sad piano thing, to represent Pinkie as a whole pretty much. I think this fits her quite well, but then again, that's my thinking**).

When the song started, I was fully staring at Pinkie to wait for her reaction. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie yelled while she somehow started cartwheeling around the living room, around the table, and from time to time, throw some confetti and party hats everywhere…I love that PONY! Then she started…polka dancing? I didn't know, nor did I care. Although I am really wondering what Rick Wakeman would say if he ever saw this…probably go crazier than he already is…which for some reason doesn't seem that bad now that I think about it.

Pinkie kept on doing what she did best, that is, partying around and goofing around…that is, until the slow, sadder part.

"Heyyyyyy! Who slowed the music down?" Pinkie complained. She seemed absolutely peeved, and also started getting a bit more…depressed…uh oh!

"Pinkie…don't worry. Because you taught me something in this type of cases" I told her, which in turn made her look at me. "Really?" She said, still a bit depressed. "Yeah, and that is that if something funny goes sad…eventually, it will become funny again!" I yelled just as the song went back to the goofy part. While her mane hadn't deflated, thank god, she had still been more down…the moment the song went back to its goofy tone…Pinkie also came back…and with interests to cash in.

"(Gasp) You're RIGHT! How could I have been so silly!" She laughed out, and right after that…she started bouncing like she always does, doing some sounds with her voice to match the music, and started moving her hooves at the rhythm of the keyboard…HO-remember Arc, this is Pinkie…this is Pinkie…

However, the most ridiculous part came at the end, when just as the song was about to finish, she stood up on table, which thanked god is strong enough to hold a lot of weight no offense to Pinkie, and when song ended, she a super explosion of confetti that covered the entire room…and I thought she needed her party cannon for that…I was so gladly WRONG!

"Whew! Well, that was great. It could have been JUST a teensy-eepsy-tipsy better, but I still loved it!" Pinkie proclaimed. Although I was still in a state of "Pinkie PARTAY!", I was able to hear her.

"So…I take it you liked it?" I said, giggling at her antics. She nodded as much as her neck allowed her to, which I now know that the show does not do her justice.

"And what about the rest for you?" I asked the rest, looking for a semi non-biased opinion.

"…Perfect for Pinkie" Was all Twilight, and Applejack said. '_Agreed my dear ponies. Agreed with all the capital letters I can manage to emphasize_'

"It was…alright, a bit goofy to my tastes, but I will admit that however played the keyboard was absolutely SMASHING!" Rarity declared. '_My hopes and expectations of her, that's for sure_'

"Maybe we can include this song as well in the castle Tia?" Luna begged her sister, at which the one responded. "(Giggle) We will see what I can do sister, I assure you" Was the promise of the older ruler. '_Rick in a castle…I wonder if that would be one of his dreams…hmmmm_'(**I should think. After all, the guy likes a lot the Arthurian mythology and the Henry VIII era**).

"If we have Pinkie with this song in one of her parties…" Rainbow trailed off. '_I can only speculate whether what she thinks is good or bad…praised be to Yevon for her parties_'

"Eh…too goofy for me" Spike commented. '_Is he trying to make himself more mature or is it me?_'

"(Giggle) Pinkie will certainly enjoy this a lot" Fluttershy said. '_She said, then 'nuff said_'

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. This was done by an amazing man known as "Rick Wakeman" who is to me, one of the best keyboardists of all time, and called this song "Montezuma's Revenge", though why was that the name, I'll have to admit I don't know (**if somebody does, do tell**). I wanted Pinkie to have a song for her, and I thought this fitted her well" I explained to them, and causing a general nod in my way. "In fact the next song is for her as well…but I think I should move the table away for this one" I said, which earned me one hell of a spoken and shown "Why?" face.

"Trust me, you'll know why, and I don't say this just for Pinkie. Spike you might need to be careful, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna…I hope you enjoy this" I told them, and with that I moved the table as far as I could, something that was a tad difficult because I don't have a lot of strength, and also refusing any calls to help, may they forgive my Applejack stubbornness moment, and put the next song. It's time to DANCE THIS!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wpNk860pTO4 (**A big thanks to randomreader on Fanfiction. When I saw him/her telling me that this song was for Pinkie, I had my doubts on whether I had too many songs for her already, but when I heard it…I just HAD to put it, especially for the other ponies as well. Good choice good sir, good choice**).

The moment the song began, Pinkie was already going all "Let's DANCE!", while Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy also started to dance as well. Spike was a little concerned about all the dancing, but he was trying to follow on the moves, reminding me about all those moments I felt like that on a dancing floor, and Princess Celestia was quite amused to see Luna joining in the fun to, trying her best to also follow the moves, with a little difficulty, but doing so nonetheless.

_Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
>Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time<em>

_My girl's name is Senora_  
><em>I tell you friends, I adore her<em>  
><em>And when she dances, oh brother!<em>  
><em>She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather<em>

_Jump in de line, rock your body in time_

_OK, I believe you!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<em>_  
>OK, I believe you!<br>Jump in de line, rock your body in time__  
>OK, I believe you!<br>Jump in de line, rock your body in time)  
>Whoa!<em>

_Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line_  
><em>Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time<em>  
><em>Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line<em>  
><em>Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time<em>

_You can talk about Cha Cha_  
><em>Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba<em>  
><em>Senora's dance has no title<em>  
><em>You jump in the saddle<em>  
><em>Hold on to de bridle!<em>

_Jump in de line, rock your body in time_

_OK, I believe you!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<br>Rock your body, child!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<br>Somebody, help me!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<br>Whoa!_

_Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line_  
><em>Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time (Whoa)<em>  
><em>Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line (Yep)<em>  
><em>Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time<em>

_Senora, she's a sensation_  
><em>The reason for aviation<em>  
><em>And fellas, you got to watch it<em>  
><em>When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!<em>

_Jump in de line, rock your body in time_

_OK, I believe you!_

_Jump in de line, rock your body in time  
><em>_Hoist those skirts a little higher!  
><em>_Jump in de line, rock your body in time  
><em>_Up the chim-en-y!  
><em>_Jump in de line, rock your body in time  
><em>_Whoa oh oh oh!_

[break]

By now, everybody was having a LOT of fun, and hell, I joined in too, while singing the song, which was also trying to be followed by everybody else. However the highlight of the moment was that Celestia, THE Celestia…started dancing…I'll never forget this moment in my life…and I think nobody else will because pretty much was also in great shock, especially Twilight and Luna. Meanwhile Spike joined by now, tired of not doing much and just going "To hay with this! I'll dance!"

_Shake, shake, shake, Senora  
>Shake your body line<br>Work, work, work, Senora  
>Work it all the time<br>Dance, dance, dance, Senora  
>Dance it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Senora  
>Work it all the time<em>

Senora dances Calypso  
>Left to right is de tempo<br>And when she gets the sensation  
>She go up in the air, come down in slow motion<p>

Jump in de line, rock your body in time

_OK, I believe you!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<br>Somebody, help me!  
>Jump in de line, rock your body in time<em>_  
>OK, I believe you!<br>Jump in de line, rock your body in time__  
>Whooooa!<em>

Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
>Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time<br>Work, work, work, Senora!

At the end of the song, they just collapsed in because of a bit of exhaustion, except Pinkie, who as always didn't look tired, Celestia, who looked very okay as I think she didn't dance a lot, as well as Spike who, despite not dancing much, he did look a bit tired.

"Well, I say we enjoyed it right?" I said, wheezing a little because of the dancing.

"YEAH!" Was the response of everybody except Spike and Celestia.

"Well, I like it…but I don't think I can dance that too much" Said Spike a little depressed because of that. '_I'm sorry for that little dude. IIIIII can't dance! IIIIIII can't dance!...Wait, why am I being mean to Spike with GENESIS!_' "Don't worry Spike, we all have that song we are not good at dancing. Besides, you did pretty well for that one" I told him. "He's right Spike! I could teach you if you wanted to" Twilight added, which earned a small smile from, but I think he also cringed a little at the mention of dancing lessons…I feel sorry for him, regarless of the good intentions of Twilight. She means good but…(**Imagine that. Twilight teaching Spike how to dance Calypso…now that would be HILARIOUS XD**).

"I can't believe you have Calypso music" Rarity said in shock of both joy and disbelief. '_Oh please we have everything, my dear Rarity! EVERYTHING!_'

"Yep! We have a lot of this stuff, like I said, we can be very varied. This song is called "Jump in the line", and is done by one of the most famous promoters and doers of this type of genre, "Harry Belafonte". To me, a great composer and a great song, despite this genre not being my favorite in particular. Heh, I just wanted everybody to dance a little. Although I will admit that I was surprised to see you Princess Celestia dancing. I feel honored to have seen so" I said, expressing my interest in such milestone, which a small blush on her face.

"Well…I must admit the song was quite the good one for dancing…" She told us, at the intent look of me, Twilight and Luna.

"It was still quite the scene sis'. Even I didn't see you dancing a lot before" She declared with surprise.

"And neither did I. I'm glad that you enjoyed it Princess Celestia!" Twilight said with affection to her mentor. '_Awwwwww…if she weren't a princess co-ruler of another world, I would go and hug the hell out of her…but…I think I'll leave that job in the capable hooves of Twilight_'

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle" Was all Celestia could say before nuzzling her protégé. Where is the camera when I need it!

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. This next song however is for you Spike" I once again proclaimed.

"Really?" He said in excitement. Here comes the bomb for him.

"Well…let's just say that if you thought the other songs were intense…this one will beat them by a lot. And also, because this are pretty much my thoughts on a certain type of being. Those of you who don't like loud songs, cover your ears, because this will be LOUD. Fluttershy, I think you might want to go away for this one" I told them. At the general nod, Spike's excitement, and Fluttershy's temporal departure, I put on the next song. Dragons just freaking kick ASS!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=s6jtf5F7N38 (**Explain to me how I haven't seen NOBODY doing this yet? It's friggin Dragonforce! Tell me how not almost all of their songs fit Spike! This is for you man. You rock, dragons rock, you're cute, you have eternal approval in my mind**).

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us  
>Our swords will shine bright in the sky<br>When united we come to the land of the sun  
>With the heart of a dragon we ride<em>

_We are flying on wings in winter sky with fire burning deep inside_  
><em>We are warriors of endless time forever and on<em>  
><em>On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite<em>  
><em>The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more<em>

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_  
><em>Where the fights will be raging for now and for more<em>  
><em>When united we come and divided they fall<em>  
><em>Tonight you will witness it all<em>

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_  
><em>Our swords will shine bright in the sky<em>  
><em>When united we come to the land of the sun<em>  
><em>With the heart of a dragon we ride<em>

_A land unknown we come so far_  
><em>We ride the night till morning star<em>  
><em>When colours fade to black and white<em>  
><em>Your eyes come to sight<em>

_With the vision of a great divide_  
><em>You turn towards the other side<em>  
><em>You think you run but you can't hide<em>  
><em>The dead can not ride<em>

_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar_  
><em>Where the fights will be raging for now and for more<em>  
><em>When united we come and divided they fall<em>  
><em>Tonight you will witness it all<em>

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_  
><em>Our swords will shine bright in the sky<em>  
><em>When united we come to the land of the sun<em>  
><em>With the heart of a dragon we ride<em>

_Over high seas and mountains_  
><em>We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight<em>

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_  
><em>Our swords will shine bright in the sky<em>

_Proud and so glorious standing before of us_  
><em>Our swords will shine bright in the sky<em>  
><em>When united we come to the land of the sun<em>  
><em>With the heart of a dragon<em>

_The heart of a dragon_  
><em>The heart of a dragon we ride<em>

At the end of the song, I saw how Spike was…I think he was in state of ultimate joy and "WOOHOO!" at the same time.

"Spike, I had to have a song for you, because I like you a lot. And since this is a song called "Heart of a Dragon" made by a very cool, loud, and awesome band named "Dragonforce", I think it's safe to say that we humans have a little something for dragons out there" I told him. I suddenly felt a hug because there was a force squeezing me out.

"Thank you Arcanel! That was so AWESOME! Your people is really COOL!" He exclaimed with as much enthusiasm and euphoria that I have never seen yet. I was so glad that I could give him that. Twilight was very happy, while Rainbow as hyped as hell, and Rarity Princess Celestia and Princess Luna getting their ears checked, and Pinkie somehow got a little banner that said "Dragons are cool!". I swear, she must have a portable black hole or something!

Meanwhile Spike just kept on "WHOOHOO"-ing for a little few more seconds, and then relaxed.

"Okay, you were right Arcanel! THAT was intense!" Spike proclaimed. '_Spike's super YEAH! Moment, success! Thank you Dragonforce for existing. You made one dragon very happy_'

"AGREED!" Was all Rainbow said. '_AGREED! That's about as much as I need to say_'

"Well…that was loud all right. By the stars, mah ears are still ringing. Though ah can say that ah still liked it a lot. Good for them competitions. And also that was mighty nice for Spike" Applejack commented. '_Well, being Applejack, I expected as much. I can totally imagine Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike in a competition with this song as background…so AWESOME!_' (**I say, that kind of things NEEDS to be done XD**).

"Wow…it was still too loud. But can I ask you, do dragons exist here?" Twilight asked me. '_Oh mighty learning interruptus. Oh reality, why must you SUC-okay, no it doesn't, I just met Twilight and co. Therefore, my argument is invalid_' I quickly corrected myself. This also made Spike and Celestia mainly, look my way.

"Well…as far as we know, no, sadly. We humans have been looking for the existence that at least in the past dragons existed, but so far, we had no such luck. I'm sorry Spike. To us, we believe that dragons are either real, were real, or just mythology, and since dragons are, to many, real cool, stuff like music, drawings and other things have come out. I believe that dragons are cool, mythology, real or whatever, and so I wanted you to hear this. Hopefully, it was of your liking" I said, explaining something that, to me, is one of the things why I like to escape reality. The response was a big "Thanks!" and a thumbs up. AKA I got this.

"Heh, me likes that you like" I told him goofily. "Anyhow, here's the next song. Fluttershy! You might want to stay clear from this one too!" I warned her, which got a "O-O-Okay" from behind. "As for the rest…well, I can't say that this song is likeable. I don't know why I MYSELF like it. I don't know why did this people did it. But here it is anyway. I told you that I was going to show you the good, the bad, and the weird…and this definitely fits in the category of weird…be FAR. Which is why I recommend you to LISTEN to the song, and not to try and understand it. You won't be able to." I once again warn them.

"How bad could it be?" Rainbow said. Thou has no idea…at all. I just looked at her with a face that said "Watch and you'll see", and put the song. Let the weird stuff go in…with a bit of insanity in the midst.

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EC2vDUG2FxI (**Don't ask me why do I like this song. I don't know. Don't ask me why I thought I should show the ponies this song anyway. I don't know. All I know is that this song is weird enough to be shown here. Let it be said, that if this song is way too weird then…yeah, there's little I can do to beat my mind in this. Kind of left my head the moment this song is on**).

After the song started, I went back to see the faces of the other beings in the room…while I expected to see some weird things going on, they were ALL with their eyes closed! Even Pinkie, Twilight, Celestia, everyone! This kind of beats any moment of "I don't know what to do now" you've ever had. At least, I know it beats my own. AS for others…I still think it will be pretty difficult to beat this. 8 magical beings closing their eyes in concentration because of your recommendation/warning at the sound of Lightning Bolt in your own house, while you are sitting at the computer. After this, I can certainly say that my life is no longer boring, if it wasn't before the apparition of said magical beings.

After the whole song finished, they all went to open their eyes again. Reactions were once again varied.

"What the HAY was that?" "What was THAT?" "What in tarnation was that?" "What in Celestia's name was that?" This were the similar exclamations of Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack, and Rarity. '_I know, I know. I'm still not sure WHY do I like this song. Nor what it is anyway_'

"Well…I really do not know what to make of this music, Mr. Arcanel" Celestia admitted. '_Well, either she is being honest…or she's being honest. I really don't have anything that would counter that to tell the truth, because a "neither do I" is for her phrase on me_'

"What in night's name possessed you humans to do…this?" Luna asked to both herself and me. '_I don't know…I really don't know Luna_'

"Hmmmmmm…meh, I've heard weirder stuff" Pinkie commented. _'…To expect or not to expect…that is my wonder with Pinkamena Diane Pie_'

"Well…that was weird. I did though saw a certain pattern in their music. While it sounded too loud and noisy, I think that their music somehow makes sense. Either they have a really complicated music to listen to…or they just wanted to be loud" Twilight explained. _'…Oh…my…god…that…was…AWESOME! I wub you Twilight Sparkle! I wub you!_'

"Eheheheh…yeah, I know. This was a weird song. Although you Twilight might be on to something" I complimented on the astronomy fan pony explanation. "Anyway this song is called "Crown of Storms" and was done by a band named "Lightning Bolt". I know the name is weird, the band's name is weird, and the whole genre is weird altogether, but I still wanted to show just HOW much variety we have…even though sometimes it makes no sense" I explained to them, which earned a general nod once again. I think they didn't want to know too much about the song…and I can't blame them at all for that.

"Soooo…anyway, let's get to the next song. I think it's high time I showed you something from MY country. After all, all the previous ones have been from people of other countries. This next song is one of my favorites and one of the best I could show" I told them.

"Wait…does that mean it's in S-Spanish?" Twilight asked, stumbling just a little when she said Spanish.

"Yep! But don't worry about that now, okay?" I begged them. They all nodded once more, and after I called Fluttershy to come back, I put the song. It's time for the Spanish to make its entrance…and also for me to sing a bit!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LNXnzaokKN4&feature=fvwrel (**Some of you from my country or that know Argentinian music may be wondering, "This song? Why not (insert name of band here)". Well, I know there are far more known other stuff I could use. Soda Stereo, Charly Garcia, Seru Giran, Los Piojos, just to name a few. This was the best I could come for that would suit best the situation and that I could show them without being either too difficult to use, or way too overboard for them (and those of you who have heard some of our songs KNOWS why do I say this) so that's that. If however you have any other recommendations, do tell. I'll be more than happy to consider it in. And if you ask me to, I can do a translation (or as best as I can) of the song for you. No, don't use Google translator. With that, you might as well get something as far from the original as goes. ****Believe me, I know XD**).

_Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago  
>Donde un hada se desnuda<br>Para que la adore el sol.  
>La melancolia de la tarde<br>Me ha ganado el corazón  
>Y se nubla de dudas.<em>

_Son esos momentos  
>En que uno se pone a reflexionar<br>Y alumbra una tormenta.  
>Todo es tan tranquilo<br>Que el silencio anuncia el ruido  
>De la calma que antecede al huracán.<em>

_De repente no puedo respirar  
>Necesito un poco de libertad<br>Que te alejes por un  
>Tiempo de mi lado<br>Que me dejes en paz._

_Siempre fue mi manera de ser_  
><em>No me trates de comprender<em>  
><em>No hay nada que se pueda hacer<em>  
><em>Soy un poco paranoico lo siento.<em>

_Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar  
>Me preocupa que te pueda perder<br>Necesito que te acerques a mi  
>Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo<em>

_Un osito de peluche de Taiwan_  
><em>Una cascara de nuez en el mar<em>  
><em>Suavecito como alfombra de piel<em>  
><em>Delicioso como el dulce de leche.<em>

_Dentro de mi lecho_  
><em>Duerme un ángel<em>  
><em>Que suspira boquiabierto<em>  
><em>Entre nubes de algodón<em>  
><em>Junto con la luz de la mañana<em>  
><em>Se despierta la razón y<em>  
><em>Amanece la duda<em>

_Son esos momentos  
>En que uno se pone a reflexionar<br>Y alumbra una tormenta.  
>Todo es tan tranquilo<br>Que el silencio anuncia el ruido  
>De la calma que antecede al huracán.<em>

_De repente no puedo respirar_  
><em>Necesito un poco de libertad<em>  
><em>Que te alejes por un<em>  
><em>Tiempo de mi lado<em>  
><em>Que me dejes en paz.<em>

_Siempre fue mi manera de ser_  
><em>No me trates de comprender<em>  
><em>No hay nada que se pueda hacer<em>  
><em>Soy un poco paranoico lo siento.<em>

_Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar_  
><em>Me preocupa que te pueda perder<em>  
><em>Necesito que te acerques a mi<em>  
><em>Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo<em>

_Un osito de peluche de Taiwan_  
><em>Una cascara de nuez en el mar<em>  
><em>Suavecito como alfombra de piel<em>  
><em>Delicioso como el dulce de leche.<em>

_(instrumental)_

_Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar  
>Me preocupa que te pueda perder<br>Necesito que te acerques a mi  
>Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo<em>

_Un osito de peluche de Taiwan_  
><em>Una cascara de nuez en el mar<em>  
><em>Suavecito como alfombra de piel<em>  
><em>Delicioso como el dulce de leche.<em>

"Well, how was the music for that?" I asked them, really wondering what they were thinking.

"Well…that was most certainly nice! I have a question though. Is it possible that the song has something to do with romance?" Rarity asked. '_Wow…I'm sure that she is sort of good at getting these things, but to just get from the voice? I say that's a feat in itself, or at least it is in this song_'

"Actually, yeah! This song is kind of made for your girlfriend, or in your case, marefriend I think, as in how you miss her, and what happens in between those feelings" I explained to her. Which made her go all starry eyed.

"Oh…how ROMANTIC!" She exhaled. '_Oh, you've seen nothing. I have something special planned for you and Spike my dear…heh heh heh heh heh heh_'

"Well, ah liked that song all right. Feels relaxing and energetic at the same time" Applejack commented. '_Eeyup! That sure is true to me_'

"It's like it put me to sleep…but it also keeps me up…this is weird" Rainbow admitted. '_I wonder what she would do when listening to that song on different circumstances…_'

"Eh…too light-hearted for me" Spike commented. '_Okay…maybe I should have expected that, especially after hearing Heart of a Dragon and Crown of Storms_'

"This was a very likeable song indeed" Celestia said. '_Once again, score for the humans!_'

"Ahhhh…what a beautiful song for strolling" Luna declared. '_You have no idea how many times I have gone singing that in the street_'

"It was very nice!" Fluttershy complimented. '_Oh 'Shy…can't you think of something more complex to say? Wait…processing…downloading…nope. She's her, she's cute, 'nuff said. SHUT UP BRAIN!_'

"Beautiful song! One that, if I say so, would be perfect for studying!...Wait…I think this song actually wants to make me sing so…"Twilight trailed off. '_Well almost a win. Although saying this song is good for studying isn't probably what the guys had in mind when doing this…_'

"Wooo! Now I want to learn Spanish to know how to sing it!" Pinkie exclaimed. '_You got yourself a deal my pink friend. You got one!_'

"I'm glad you liked this song too! It was done by one of the most known bands here in Argentina, "Los Autenticos Decadentes" and the song is appropriately called, "Un Osito de Peluche de Taiwán". One great song altogether if you ask me" I explained to them. Okay…it's time for some more songs…and maybe…some interesting situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that's that! I have a few announcements to say (yes I know I just did a super author's note at the beginning, but please bear with me). First, I noticed that, while I may be trying my best on her, I don't think I am making Applejack speak like she should, and therefore, feel like should. If you have ANY tips on how she should speak, please tell me. I may be a non-English native speaker, but I need to learn as much as I can to make Applejack speak better (although, no offense to you people who speak like that, the southern accent and way of speaking and vocabulary IS a bit difficult for those who haven't been there, or born there, even less being from a country that doesn't speak much English). I want everybody to feel as best as they should. Also, around the music chapters, I decided what to do. The next chapter, (which believe me when I say this, is going to be very charged with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike, the last one going into almost fainting episodes XD), will be one that is ALSO mostly going to be with songs of my choice. However, the last one, which comes after the next chapter, will be yours. That means, that, pretty much, songs you asked or ask will be selected by me and put, and probably, since I haven't done it yet, show them some of the same music WITH their videos. So just send in, and MAYBE your song will be there. I can't assure you anything. And I think that's all. Super rant over. You know my catchphrase: Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	22. A final delay! End of the score!

**Thou hast all my attention, readers. Thou hast it all. CPM here. So remember when I said that I was going to do two chapters? Well, I decided to just do one. Why? Because even I MYSELF am starting to feel that this has gone on for far too long, plot wise speaking, not to mention some reviews are already wanting me to go on once and for all…and I agree. Of course this means that the chapter will be a tad longer than intended, but with not many songs as hoped to do in two chapters. This is for the good of the story, I hope. Which means that a certain moment is soon to come, but further information on the lower author's note. Anyway, this will be a chapter of almost all songs recommended by YOU. For those who aren't in, a sorry in advance, but I REALLY can't put all you ask me too, and I can only put that which is not to difficult to write about, fits best, and is something that I would enjoy writing. Although almost every song did met those requirements, which is why it was so difficult XD. Anyway, ado is over. Here is the next installment of The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world, A final delay! End of the score!**

**HeldDuke: **Ok, maybe the other people can't understand this but meh:

hermano, fue un buen capítulo el de hoy, me dio risa la cancion que le pusiste a Pinkie, y tambien la de Spike, mas porque soy fan de DragonForce, en fin, sigue así

y no, no soy argentino, soy mexicano wey XD

**All I can say is this. Muchas gracias por el cumplido, te lo agradezco de verdad y no te preocupes. Se supone que el lenguaje es libre asi que...seh que ni te importe XD. Me alegra encontrar otro fan de DragonForce, y me alegra tener un mexicano entre mis lectores! Compadre, espero no defraudarte!**

**Vip: **1.) Good chapter.

2.) I've actually been learning spanish, so i understood a little of your Argentinan song, WAIT! Did you call me a stalker? Anyways again i recommend having them listen to some 3 Days Grace songs. The 2 I would suggest are: 'Animal I Have Become' and just for Spike 'Over and Over'.

Your Dedicated Reader(not fan)

-Vip

**I'm glad you keep on liking this and that you are learning Spanish. I wish you luck, because I know it's not easy XD. And no, don't worry, I don't think you're a stalker (so with that can please go back to being a dedicated reader...and fan...please? XD)**

**King Zora: **Alright dude, let me start this off by saying that I think you have a great idea here. The premise is original, and I can't wait to read about what happens. But that's just it- nothing is happening. While I understand that it's very interesting to read about pony reactions to secular music of the last century, it's gotten stale. It's starting to feel like you've forsaken the plot completely for a clusterbuck of introducing them to random things and watching them react. You have to understand that they probably wouldn't be so ready to partake in all of this. They're in a new world, and they're aware that something very bad might have happened. Also, they'd be more than just curious as to why Arcanel knows so much about them and their ways of life. At this point, they're patience would have run out on waiting for answers, and they'd want to know what the hay is happening. To keep a story interesting, you have to make sure the plot keeps rolling, and doesn't stay in one place for too long, and it's been the same run of the mill for a few chapters now. To be completely honest, I'm bored of it. I'd like to read about their reactions when they discover that their entire lives are broadcast on television, and then about what they discover about Twilight's teleportation mishap. This is one of the few fanfics I keep up with, and I can't wait for some plot development. With love King Zora.

Ps, I feel like I should add that I like your writing style, it's one of the reasons I continue to read this fic.

**Well...this is the kind of things that makes me go "Oh...my...god". I absolutely thank you for being honest, and I thank you that like the story. I honestly didn't think somebody would think that the premise is original, nor my writing style, but then again, I can always be surprised =). I know what you mean with the plot thing, and I bvelieve it's true. You're not the only one to tell me that (I'm looking at you Drakua XD. I thank you too for being honest too. You rock!...Corrrection, all my readers rock!), and I think that I got WAY too excited with the whole "show and tell" things. Which is why I decided to shorten the whole thing. Hopefully, you'll enjoy how the next things will involve, and I thank you for considering me as one of the few worthy of keeping in reading. I hope to not dissapoint you!**

**Hello people this is the boring disclaimer that says-** "Hi Everypony! carsnprognmlp owns nothing in this story but his own story, everything else goes to their respective owners!" **Pinkie! Why won't you let me do my job!** "But isn't your job writing? I mean, I'm sure you could also say disclaimers…but are you sure? I mean a disclaimer is super-duper boring and I can't stand it, but since you're not supposed to do it, I do it because I want to help my friends, but it's still REALLY boring. Are you sure it's supposed to be this boring? I mean-" **…to the people of the world, I ask for help to stop her…NOW!**

* * *

><p>Whew! Well, there have been a lot of songs. Butnow, which one should I…Oh yeah, I have a perfect one in mind!...I just hope Spike won't faint because of it, and that both parts will agree.<p>

"Well, for the next song, I'm going to need a bit of an agreement, because I want to surprise you, Spike and Rarity" I told them, with a bit of excitement, hesitation, and LOTS of expectation in my voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked me.

"Well, it's because I don't know what will you think if I outright tell you, and because…I want you two to dance the next song" I answered her. If this works, there will be one happy dragon…if it doesn't, a fainted, embarrassed one. Let it work, I say!

"Oh?" The white unicorn remarked. Meanwhile, Spike was already beginning to sweat bullets behind her.

"You want me…t-t-to d-d-dance with R-R-R-Rarity?" Spike stuttered. '_Oh boy, if he's going to be like this, then he is ultimately screwed. I think for your strength, and pray for it too, little dragon_'

"You seem to be shuddering a lot Spike, are you okay?" Rarity asked him with concern. Meanwhile, Twilight was starting to have giggling fit, Rainbow and Applejack were all "Go for it lover boy!",Fluttershy…I think it was a "Good luck" face and/or a "Oh my", I couldn't tell. Pinkie was already having her party blowers in handy, or should I say hoofy?, and Celestia and Luna were watching with interest the situation develop, the first with a smile, the other with pure curiosity.

"I-I-I'm okay Rarity. I'm just fine" Spike said, trying to dismiss his crush's concern.

"Oh well, if you say so. But why did you look a bit…pale, when Arcanel asked us to dance the next song?" Rarity asked again, still a bit skeptical on Spike's condition.

"Oh nothing! I just felt a…chill! Yup, just a chill" Spike reassured her. '_Well, for a lie, it was better executed than I thought, given his state_'

"Hmmm…very well" Rarity finished, albeit still skeptical on the whole thing. "However, would you like to dance with me?" Rarity offered Spike. And he just went "Oh my Celestia…"

"I-I-I…Of course I would!" The purple dragon exclaimed. '_I congratulate you Spike for not sounding like a scratch record about to faint_'

"Very well! Would you show us this next song, Mr. Arcanel?" Rarity asked me, confirming her participation. Well, here goes nothing!

"Of course" I said to her and prepared the next song. If the next song is a success, then YES! If not, then…I haven't thought of the bad consequences that much now that I think about it… It must work! Let's TANGO!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vaXNdVTGT0k (**I will admit that I had this idea shortly after posting the last chapter. And I'm also surprised why no one didn't thought of it yet. Then again, it could be that tango isn't exactly THAT known out of the countries that don't practice it a lot. Mainly, because I certainly enjoyed writing this part, because of the situation, and because Spike and Rarity are two of my favorite characters, and pairing as well XD. Also, before you ask, Astor Piazzolla IS tango, for those who don't think that way. It's just a more modern version, and I agree that he was a genius for thinking that way. I COULD have put a much more tango-ing related musician, like Carlos Gardel, but both should be considered the most important musicians in terms of tango in my country. So here it is. Enjoy!**)

The moment the song started, the reaction for everyone was Rarity going "You want us to dance tango!", Spike going "W-W-What?" and the rest going "Ohhhhhhh" except Pinkie, who was always happy, and Celestia, who looked far more intrigued than I thought.

"I can't believe you possess such music!" Rarity confessed. Apparently she was far more shocked than I thought.

"T-T-Tango?With R-R-Rarity?" Spike stuttered again. I was surprised that he knew what tango was about, but honestly, the truth was I was having a hard time not to feel sorry for the guy because of said knowledge. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something and gathered some courage.

"Um…Rarity…s-s-shall we?" Spike asked his crush, extending his claw in what must be one of his most courageous moments of his life. All my applause to that little guy. More men like him should exist in this world. Both on race and personality, of course.

"Gladly, Spike" Rarity answered taking his claw in her hoof, despite the little size problem that now ensued. With that started dancing to the tune of the music.

However, after a few minutes it was CLEAR that saying what they were doing was dancing could be a bit generous to say, much to the hilariousness of the situation. Since the size difference was a bit too great to be canceled easily, the dance Rarity and Spike did for the first half was a bit…awkward, to say the least. Spike was barely able to reach Rarity's hooves and therefore was literally almost lifted off the ground. Why the hell don't I have a video camera in moments like this! Rainbow, like the pony she is, was already starting to laugh like there was no tomorrow, which earned her a glare from Rarity when she was able to face her. Applejack and Twilight were trying their best to not giggle, and apparently, semi-succeeding. Luna was like that too, but was able to conceal it better, while Celestia just kept on smiling, like Pinkie. And Fluttershy was all "Oh dear" in this situation.

Amazingly though, when the second part of the song got there, Spike just learned a bit better out of nowhere how be in a better position for this moment. He started holding himself on the ground better, and was able to keep up with Rarity's moves, and since they were better coordinated, she could even start getting her head closer to his. The blush each time that ensued, was worthy of every daww in existence. And right before they finished, they did one of the classical endings in tango dancing. They did a quick spin and held together like suspended in the air, very close to each other. Rarity's face was quite the one of a charmer, as she had on many occasions, and have I been a pony myself, there would have little I could have done to not fall for it. Spike's face however, was that of the guy about to pass out from sheer blush. Right then and there, I was jealous and proud of him, but the most I was, was about to avoid wolf-whistling and saying "WOOOO!". At the most least, my brain allowed me to just clap like I should. Thank you brain.

"Woah. Congratulations to you two! That was a dance that for who are you, would be called impressive in my country…even if the start was a bit…off" I said, trying not to laugh at the memory of such a thought. When I said those words, Spike and Rarity separated and she turned to look at me.

"Why thank you Arcanel! I most certainly enjoyed that little dance I and Spike just recreated. I did not even consider that you had such fine music in this world" Rarity admitted. '_Made impression to Rarity, made her dance, with Spike, and she liked it altogether. OMEGA FREAKING SUCCESS!_'

Spike however was still recovering from his little dance with the love of his life. In fact he was almost in a trance.

"Spike? Are you alright?" I asked him, trying to get his attention, to no avail.

"Spike? What's going on?" Rarity asked him too, she too making an attempt to get him to acknowledge something but failing as well. Meanwhile, Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow were all giggling, much to Rarity's dismay. If only she knew heh.

"Why are you laughing! Spike is not responding to anything we do!" The white unicorn exclaimed, concerned for the baby dragon's lack of response and getting flustered at her friend's laughter.

"Oh Rarity, haven't ye realized it yet? Applejack inquired. T this Rarity simply put on her best "Whatever do you mean?" face, which prompted Rainbow to talk.

"Oh come on! I mean, it's obvious" The cyan pegasus told her

"It is obvious WHAT?" Rarity asked, only this time a bit more enraged, tired of her friends "riddles".

"Well, it's that-" "TWILIGHT!" Twilight was interrupted by none other than Pinkie Pie.

"FOR-EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" The pink pony exclaimed with a serious face, as if to remember her something. Ah…right…the Pinkie promise.

"Oh, right. Sorry Rarity, you'll have to figure it out on your own. But your dance was very nice" The studious unicorn said, trying to change the subject. This of course flustered said white pony even more.

"Oh dear!Humph! Very well then. Spikey-Wikey! There's a very delicious, gorgeous, delectable emerald in front of you!" Rarity said in a sing song voice. The moment her words escaped her mouth, drool started coming from Spike's mouth, who shook his head and said.

"Wha- Where?"That statement brought all of us to laugh a little, while the little dragon had no idea what just happened.

"Woah! What happened? I just remember dancing with Rarity in a dream and then…nothing" Spike concluded, still a bit confused. My cue!

"Um, Spike? That DID happen now. But please don't go all frozen on us. Please?" I begged him. This made him go wide eyed, but I think my message got through, because he shook his head again and nodded. Then he turned around but I could see he was going all dreamy. Mission accomplished.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it Rarity anyway. I wanted to do a little something for tango because it's very practiced in my country. And since it requires dancing…well, I couldn't thought up of any better two to dance it at this circumstances" I explained to her. '_Oso, Oso, mentiroso_. (**Our version of "Lier, lier, pants on fire" XD**)._If only she knew about Spike's crush, and that that was the reason why I made both of them dance…she may be good about romance, but when it comes to herself, it's like she shrouds herself in a veil of mystery…or something like that'_

"I see. I am glad that I was able to participate in such an…interesting situation" Rarity admitted again. '_Interesting indeed_'

"Very well was a song composed by Astor Piazzolla, may he rest in peace, and is called "Libertango", although I'm not totally sure of the name of the song. Anyway, let's get to the next song! Twilight, this could be considered as a song for you. Because, I think it somehow puts what you sometimes feel when you're studying, or thinking for life, only with far more adjectives. To anyone learning English, it's a nice way of learning adjectives" I told the purple unicorn while laughing a bit. This made her go "Oh? Really?" and with that face, I took my cue. Let the LOGICAL begin!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5k3JVfxluFU (**I was wondering what the hell could I do for a song of Twilight. Then I thought of this. And then I thought why nobody had tried to this yet. EXPLAIN! XD. I'm serious! If anybody can recommend this song for a MLP parody brony music, then do so! I think it would be nice**).

_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful,  
>a miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical.<br>And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily,  
>joyfully, playfully watching me.<br>But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible,  
>logical, responsible, practical.<br>And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
>clinical, intellectual, cynical.<em>

There are times when all the world's asleep,  
>the questions run too deep<br>for such a simple man.  
>Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned<br>I know it sounds absurd  
>but please tell me who I am.<p>

Now watch what you say or they'll be calling you a radical,  
>liberal, fanatical, criminal.<br>Won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're  
>acceptable, respectable, presentable, a vegtable!<p>

At night, when all the world's asleep,  
>the questions run so deep<br>for such a simple man.  
>Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned<br>I know it sounds absurd  
>but please tell me who I am.<p>

The song ended and I went to see what Twilight's reaction to this song was. I was not disappointed.

"Well…I admit that it is a very interesting song, not to mention that I liked it. In sense, it IS what I'm feeling but it's more when I can't get what I'm studying and just throw the book to the floor. And you were right. I wouldn't have thought of that many adjectives" She finished, giggling at her last comment. '_I know declare an EXITO! For my attempt at a smart song!_'

"Yep! Sounds just like a song for Twilight with all them fancy words" Applejack commented. '_Fancy words for the win!_'

"Ow! My head…all those words" Rainbow complained. '_If only I could understand your pain Rainbow...Problem is I like saying long, complicated words_'

"With all those words, it is almost like it was 1000 years ago…" Luna reminisced. '_Wow…I expected to make a smart impact, not a nostalgic one_'

"Haha. Yeah. I'll admit though, I'm not sure of the song's true meaning, but I think that one not knowing the answer in some occasions is a part of it" I admitted as well. After all, who the hell puts so many adjectives in one song? After my little explanation I continued. "This song was done by an interesting band called "Supertramp" and it is called, quite appropriately if I say so myself, "The Logical Song" I finished, which earned a little giggle on behalf of Twilight.

"Well, on any case, I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure whether the song was going to work, but it seems to have done the trick. Anyway, I'll be putting the next song. Now, this song and the next one will be a little different, because I will show you, alongside the music, a video that goes with said music. Or as we like to call them, a video clip" I explained to them, which in turn came the response from Twilight.

"A video that goes with the music?" She asked.

"Well, yes something. You could say it shows what the lyrics tell you in a way. Imagine a movie of some sorts, which means that what goes on is all staged, and none of it is actually real. They do the things yes, but no one gets hurt, or it is made so that no one gets hurt. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. And Pinkie, just in case, if you want to try anything that goes in the video, PLEASE be careful" I warned the party pony, because I KNEW something was going to happen. After I got her "Okay!" I went and put the video. I may not like this song, but I guess it's only fair I show them that we have songs like this, not to mention what happens when people get together. PARTY TIME!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KQ6zr6kCPj8&ob=av3n (**I'll be honest guys. I don't like this song, but I guess that was very good to use it, not to mention more than one reader asked me to use. So…here it is, and it goes to everyone who asked for it.**)

As I started the video, I kept on turning how they were reacting, and soon the first question arose.

"Woah!What the hay happened to them?" Rainbow asked. And again she asks first. This is starting to surprise me more and more.

"Well…you could say that they partied WAY too much. Even more than Pinkie" I explained to her…wait a minute…did I just say that someone was partying MORE than Pinkie…?

"HAH! You're kidding me. NOPONY can party more than Pinkie!" Rainbow retaliated. Yep, I did say that. It's because I, am an IDIOT!

"I mean…they didn't party more than Pinkie. What I mean is that it was too much for them to handle it. Ever had that feeling that you went too far in a party? Well, that happened to them. I mistook me erarlier phrase. NOBODY parties like Pinkie AND can handle it" I said, trying to amend my mistake. Next time, I better watch my mouth before I start saying that somebody cleaned the sky faster than Rainbow, or that someone read more books than Twilight. That would be suicide, if this wasn't already,

"Ohhhh…now that's better!" Rainbow declared, satisfied with the correction. As was I.

When it got to the part where they showed the "desolated" city, again, a question.

"My stars! Whatever happened to that place?" Rarity asked in dramatic tension. Honestly, when will Twilight ask? This is too weird.

"Well…you'll see soon enough. Can't ruin the "movie", now can I? Oh by the way, this shows a bit how our world looks like as well" I explained to her. Twilight was already scribbling again, but it's like she managed to pay attention to both things. I wish I could do that.

And then came the weird guy shuffle-dancing…oh yeah, things are gonna get interesting…here and there.

"Ohhh…what's he dancing?" Pinkie asked with a LOT of enthusiasm. Here comes the shuffle!

And right after came the guy trying to warn them about the "dreaded" song. After which the ponies and dragon were all "Huh?"

"Trust me. I know this is part of the show but imagine this situation. You find yourself in a world where there's only one song played and danced ALL THE TIME. To compare, imagine Pinkie singing every single moment of her breathing life. Would you be able to survive?" I asked them back, wanting to see their hypothetical reactions. They say that if you suddenly sneeze or feel a chill, then most probably someone is talking about you. I know for a fact that did not happen to the 9 beings that shivered. I know what they imagined…and I can understand. If even Celestia showed some uncomfortable shudder, then it must be something. (**What would you do?**).

And then…came the whole purpose of the video that made it famous, both for song and video…the dancing extravaganza…

"Dah hahahahahahha! Is that dancing? Hahahahah!" Rainbow laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. And frankly, I agree.

"Oh dear…that seems a bit…embarrassing to say the least" Rarity commented, while she was trying to hold her giggles. Applejack, Twilight and Luna were all in the same state as well.

"Well…I have to admit that is something I have not seen…" Celestia said. Yep, impression to the goddess!...Now the wonder is if this is for good or bad…

"Oh my…" Was all Fluttershy could say before blushing a bit, embarrassed by the bizarre moves that were shown in the video.

"Hey! Look, this is fun!" The shout had come from none other than Pinkie Pie, who, as I had expected, was already shuffling the hell out of my floor. Good thing her physics allow her to be light otherwise…neighbors' sue incoming!

Meanwhile, while the song and video kept on going, my body started to get that feeling of moving my legs. '_Oh hell no you don't! This is Pinkie's dance! There's no way I'm going to- Wait, what?_' Chastising, apparently, doesn't work for keeping your legs unmoving. Eh, whatever. Let's join in the shuffling if I have no choice!

By now I was already by Pinkie's side, the video forgotten. However, I could see that the others were starting to get influenced as well. Spike was pretty much trying to dance what the guys at the video did. Failing a bit, but still managing. Twilight, Applejack and Luna were trying their best to NOT get influences by the song…and epically failing because I could see their hooves starting to slowly move. Rainbow was in her best "I shall not dance!" pose, which meant that she wasn't going to move a hoof with this. Celestia was just…watching. Apparently, the anthem was not able to penetrate her regal stance. I can only imagine…GAH! Doctor, a lobotomy for the part in brain responsible for that image please! Fluttershy, was starting to slowly hide away, and Rarity was almost as immaculate as Celestia. No surprise there as well. Although I CAN imagine Rarity shuffling…I think.

By the near end of the song, me, Pinkie and Spike were pro choreographers by now. It's like we couldn't stop doing what the video did. Then Applejack, Luna, and Twilight finally broke down in shuffling together side by side. Well that was weird. Rainbow was resisting, even when her hooves were tapping at the rhythm of the music. Impressive! Celestia, while quiet, was showing that she clearly enjoyed the situation around her, Fluttershy was already hidden below the table because of the small commotion, however, after a while, she had warmed up to the whole dancing thing and started doing slow moves of the dance. And that was saying something. Rarity though was awfully quiet and VERY focused on the screen. What the hell did she saw? Finally the song had ended.

"Woooooo! That was fun, let's do it again!" Spike and Pinkie exclaimed both at the same time. '_Everyday I'm partying!...Gah! I need to shut up!_'

"Phew..ah have to admit that was…different, but enjoyable. But ah ain't doing it again!" Applejack concluded. '_Strange…she doesn't get tired from hours of applebucking, but she gets tired from minutes of shuffling? Apparently, logic left the main field a long while ago. Wait a minute…why I'm even questioning that?_'

"Never again…fun, but never again…" Twilight panted. '_Ain't no place like the library, no Twilight?_'

"Haha! You should have watched yourselves! This was totally something that needed to be filmed!" Rainbow guffawed. '_Yeah sure, laugh while you can…it won't last you long_'

"This was…something else" Luna said, looking perplexed. '_Recently, I've heard that modern dances are a nice way to have fun Princess Luna_'

"You humans seem interesting when together…" Celestia said. '_Insult or compliment. That is the question…but coming from Celestia, surely it was a compliment, right? Right?_'

"That was…fun. Scary, but…I think it was fun" Fluttershy whispered. '_And that's as much as I'll get from her I guess. I should be happy!_'

"Arcanel…may I ask you a question?" Rarity suddenly inquiered. Okay, she's breaking the ice. Let's see what the hell she was focused on.

"Of course you can Rarity!" I assured said pony.

"Where do you…get dresses like of that um…I believe lady, was the word you used yes?" She asked me. '_A question about the dress…never in my life I thought this would happen_'

"Well…I'll be sincere, I'm not sure. Fashion is not exactly my cup of tea. And yes the correct word is lady, or woman" I explained to her. This is not how I imagined a normal conversation with my favorite pony. Then again…she is Rarity. I should have expected it any time soon.

"I see…that is a shame. I think that lady simply looked GORGEOUS with that dress. So much sparkle to draw attention, a good shade of black to make contrast with her figure, not to mention the curves of it…such beauty!" The white unicorn said dreamily. I think the people at Vogue and stuff like that would be VERY glad to have her with them. Actually, she would be a boss, never to worry about bad stuff in fashion, not to mention, how good looki-THE FUCK AM I THINKING! Rarity, I love you, but I WON'T let you take me to the side of clothes. It is a side reserved only for the brave…and the patient…and of course the likers of fashion…and I'm neither of all those.

"Well, I could always try to arrange for you something about fashion, but I'm not su-" Oh, that would be absolutely too kind of you Mr. Arcanel. Please, do not mind my senseless pleas" Rarity interrupted before I could say anything else. Must…not…fall…must…go…on…must…keep…Isho-oh who am I kidding, if there was the chance, I would gladly go through a dressing session just to speak to her and be her friend. Although, of course, certain requirements would have to be meet first, but so long as I don't get nothing too degrading I would be fine…wait…all of the things she does are, normally, things that I would be never caught DEAD wearing…DOH!

"Oh no worries. Besides, the least I could do is to SOMEHOW do something to make you more comfortable" I reassured her and the rest of the beings with me.

"That is very of you Mr. Arcanel" Celestia complimented. Ever had a growing sensation for accomplishment in your chest when you did something good? Well, I just had one and it feels great!

"Not a problem at all" I told them.

"However, you did gave me an idea for me to use personally" Rarity said, a little bit more…slyly. Uh oh! What is she thinking?

"Oh Rainbow Daaaaaash" Rarity called the cyan pegasus in a sing song voice.

"Yeah? What's the matter Rarity?" Said pegasus called back.

"I think you owe me something after leaving me with Pinkie Pie going back…in the desert…on a filthy wagon (**I know this is not the correct word, but you know what I'm talking about, right? I just don't know how they are called**)…all the way back to Ponyville…" The alabaster pony mentioned in a calm but a somehow dangerous voice. I…think she is a little mad…DANGEROUS!...That's what you knowwwwwwww…(**hopefully, you know that song XD**).

"Oh…um…and what would it be?" Rainbow asked in semi-scared tone after remembering that little incident when Applejack had gone away of Ponyville and with Cherry Jubilee.

"Well…I was thinking that modeling for me would be a good way to make it up for me. After all, I lost precious time of work" Rarity again said in a calm voice, but not dangerous. '_I think you might have easily lost her mind in there. I hope Celestia had mercy on her. But I fear a dim future for Rainbow Dash…may the forces of fashion be with you my cyan friend_'

"What? No wa-" Ponyville's number one flyer wasn't able to finish her sentence because the face that Rarity had directed to her, was worthy of the scariest face one might have ever seen in life. The moment Rainbow saw her face, she gulped and nodded.

"Okay then!" I quickly said, trying to make the cyan pegasus not lost any more composure, and to stop Rarity from giving me the creeps. "That song is called "Party Rock Anthem" and was done by a group called "LMFAO". Believe me, the name is strange but it is nothing special" I explained to them. Sure, I may want to show them a lot of stuff, but I don't think complicating them with abbreviations would be such a good idea. Although, Twilight does have BBBFF as one…oh well, better not risk it anyway.

"I'm glad you liked this song. Honestly I didn't know what would happen…and apparently it wasn't so bad…even if some ended up doing things, um, "against their will" I laughed. This of course made a few smiles come my way. Though the important thing was, Rarity stopped with the creepy face. THAT was the important mission. "However I don't think I have enough energy, or skill for that matter, to what they do in the next video…and you'll see why" I warned in a joking way. And with that, after looking at the interested, frustrated and even desperate faces behind me, I went and put the other video that was in my mind. If the king of pop doesn't make any reaction, then NOTHING will…I think.

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ceU4ANZKdOM (**I am going to do another song, later in the story, of MJ, but since I couldn't leave him out…here's this song. To those who requested dear MJ, here he is. May he rest in peace, and may you enjoy on his, and the ponies + dragon, behalf!**)

"Remember when I said that these videos are supposed to be like movies, but of a song? Well, this will totally feel like one. And in it, participates the creator of the song…and one of the best dancers there ever was, with a choreography that goes over anything I have ever seen" I explained to them. MJ, I don't how, but you still were one hell of a dancer. I'm sorry you didn't live longer. May you rest in peace. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to!

By the time the video started, I started watching the reactions that were ensuing behind me. The whole reaction was a big intrigue in their faces that, dare I say, if you were to mash all faces together, they would look the same, only with the face being more multicolored than Rainbow Dash, as impossible as that may seem.

However, VERBAL reactions started coming right when the dancing began…and from a most unexpected pony.

"Interesting…I cannot help but wonder how he moves in such a way that he stops without going any further in the movement, that is not to mention the fact that all those…people, correct? Could coordinate those movements as well…I must say, your race is quite the artistic one, Arcanel" Luna described in such a way, that made me feel she was from this world and she just didn't know Michael Jackson…awesome.

"Well…I'm not too sure either" I lamely answered, to the disappointment of the night princess. "I really don't know HOW he moves that way. It's like only he can do it and no one else" I explained to her. Unsurprisingly, at the same time, Pinkie was already trying to do the same moves in the video…and for once, she couldn't do it. Wait, what?

"Wooo…these moves are super-duper hard to do…but I won't give up!" Pinkie exclaimed, determination all over her body, voice and the whole thing altogether. Wow…Pinkie having trouble with something…I haven't seen something like this since she had to take care of the baby Cakes, and even then she managed to do it!...This is a situation not expected nor now nor never.

However, things stopped going so smoothly once the "violence" started showing up.

"(GASP) Oh my stars! Is he alright!" Rarity exclaimed in worry. Next time I'm showing them a video of MJ, let it be the one that DOESN'T contain some sort of criminal, acted or not.

"Yes Rarity he is al-" "Are you sure? He isn't moving!" Twilight interrupted just as I was about to re-explain the whole thing. Which makes me wonder, did she for once not listen to something?

"Calm down. Remember what I said earlier? This is all staged. Rarity, you more than anybody would know of good acting when you see it, right?" I reasoned with the queen of all drama. At this, she put on her pensive face, and sighed.

"I guess you are right. I DO have to admit that for being an acting ruse, it seems quite real" Rarity admitted. Apparently, acting classes do pay off in this kind of situations it seems.

"Yeah! Relax Rarity! These guys are good!" Rainbow complimented. Once again, score for humans!

"Haha. Don't worry. Besides, if this WERE real, believe me, this human right here would be one of the best in fighting, not to mention that suddenly disappearing would be real, which I know is not correct, right Twilight?" I laughed again, because as I was talking, the whole "fight" began.

"Yes…you're right" Twilight conceded as she watched the would-be-murderer get shot and just disappear in the wall.

"Again, fret not. You won't find this kind of things in the real world" I told them. Or should I say half-lied to them, considering that technically, the gangster era is over, only we have far worse things now…oh, yeah, this will be weird if it ever comes to it.

"And now…watch" I finished as the video entered its most dancing part. However, in between the watching, a single comment was made…and it was one I should have expected.

"Well, stage or not, I have to admit that the suit he is wearing is simply MARVELOUS and fits him from head to hoof…er, toe" None other than the owner of Carousel Boutique had spoken those words. '_If the maker of MJ's clothes is hearing me, beware. A fashion monster has been awaken, and she will not stop until the design she wants is found_'

It was going great…until the soldiers appeared.

"Oh my Celestia…that poor child" "Are you sure this was staged Arcanel?" "Was the artifact really necessary?" Fluttershy, Princess Celestia and Twilight all expressed their thoughts. Number one, note to self. A video clip to them is a movie, period. Number two, they may not know guns, but they can be intelligent enough to know what it does.

"Yes this is staged! And no, it's just for the video so as to make it more cool" I tried to explain to them. I got only one response which fortunately, was the positive one.

"Meh, it could be 20% cooler if he could fly. Nice moves though" Rainbow commented. Did she just…okay, that was weird, ain't complaining. At all.

After the video finished, I got just some answers, however they were much more positive than I expected.

"A good clothing, astounding dancing moves and a believable acting skills. A great human for sure!" Is what Rarity said. '_I wonder if she would ever try moondancing…nah, not even in my dreams would that happen…or can it?_'

"The whole thing could have been cooler…but it was awesome anyway" Rainbow declared. '_What she considers cool is to many the best of the best. I think I'm gonna need some heavy aerial cavalry…in the most literal of the senses_'

"Not in even in our castle would they be able to entertain us like this. Another artistic exposition that would be great for it!" Luna almost demanded. '_Celestia's going to be busy when she goes…if she goes back…_'

"Hey! I think I did it!" Pinkie was the one who said those words. The problem was, her hooves had all my attention.

Somehow, she was managing to do moondance…of course. Ignore all the rest, but able to learn the best move…that's Pinkie Pie for me!

"Pinkie…many would be GLAD to have you in their dancing auditions for sure!" I complimented her, at which she smiled. May she moondances forever, unless she has to bounce for transport, period.

"(giggle) Anyway, this song is called "Smooth Criminal", a name which suits quite well with the video, and was done by the late "Michael Jackson", may her rest in peace" I explained to them. "And with that, we have no videos for now, however songs are still to be heard! And this next one is for you Fluttershy!" I declared to the masses, which of course, caused the now common "Oh?" only in her case it looked cuter. "Just hear the next song…and relax" And with that, I put what is probably one of the most relaxing songs, as well as one of the saddest ones. Heh, solitude isn't the thing Fluttershy wants of course, but I want to put this song on another meaning.

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pKCIt3o5Us0 (**angelicoreXX, you gave me this song…it was NOT going to be left out, pure and simple XD. The moment I heard this, I thought "what a great song to use for Fluttershy, given who she is" It may not exactly show the "coping with the world" thing you mentioned, but it sure does the rest. Here goes!**).

I played the song so I could see the reaction of Fluttershy during the song, as well as the rest. During the whole song, everybody was with their eyes closed, and it's like when you exit a massage you slump down your shoulders to relax. They did the exact same thing. All 9 of them were with their eyes closed in relaxation. I think I could even see Fluttershy daydreaming by the way she was on her posture, like starting to do things in her dreams. Cuteness aside, I could not help but feel that she doesn't get as many moments as this one. As if, she wasn't able to relax that much, even though that shouldn't come as a surprise to me, now that I think about it. The song ended and everyone opened their eyes, and precisely, the one who I was interested more in the reaction, spoke first.

"That was beautiful. It would be the perfect ballad for when I'm taking care of the animals…or when we are doing a picnic…or when I'm simply strolling in the woods. And all the animals sounds blended so well…it's like it was made for those things" Fluttershy declared in an almost dreamy voice. It's like she was talking and having dreams right then and there. I wonder how she does that…

"Agreed" The scary thing about such a simple word? The other 8 in the room said it at the same time. '_That goes to show me how much it suited her_'

"Good for you Fluttershy. This song is called "A Path to Solitude" and was done by a man called "Dan Gibson". I know the song doesn't represent what you want, but the song itself is what makes you feel so good…despite it having a different meaning I think" I explained to her. Truthfully, there's something that relates to solitude on her case because of how secluded she lives, but I don't want to bring that subject up, let alone after hearing this song. After I got a nod from her I proceeded to play the next song. This was a far shorter thing than most of the songs. Probably because the general reaction was so consolidated into one big commentary.

"Anyway, here is the next song. This one is far more…heavy, and is done by a man who many would call him insane, myself included. However, this one here is a classic of this genre. You DON'T say you like the genre and you haven't heard this song" I explained to them. I didn't thought that this song required Fluttershy out, ironically, because, sure, the music is heavy, but it isn't unholy…you know what, risk, is not an option right now.

"Fluttershy, you might want to be our for this one" I warned the yellow pegasus. And after her exit, I proceeded to put the song. Let the crazy begin!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aOg_qF9GQUM (**Now, I wouldn't have thought of this, but then again, I think that it SHOULD be fair that they know about the metal side too. tubaguy, this is for you man! Enjoy your crazy train! XD**)

_Crazy, but that's how it goes  
>Millions of people living as foes<br>Maybe it's not too late  
>To learn how to love<br>And forget how to hate_

_Mental wounds not healing_  
><em>Life's a bitter shame<em>  
><em>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

_I've listened to preachers_  
><em>I've listened to fools<em>  
><em>I've watched all the dropouts<em>  
><em>Who make their own rules<em>  
><em>One person conditioned to rule and control<em>  
><em>The media sells it and you have the role<em>

_Mental wounds still screaming_  
><em>Driving me insane<em>  
><em>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

_I know that things are going wrong for me_  
><em>You gotta listen to my words<em>  
><em>Yeh-h<em>

_Heirs of a cold war_  
><em>That's what we've become<em>  
><em>Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb<em>  
><em>Crazy, I just cannot bear<em>  
><em>I'm living with something that just isn't fair<em>

_Mental wounds not healing_  
><em>Who and what's to blame<em>  
><em>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train<em>

_By the time the song finished it was t_ime for the truth upon putting such a song.

"Well, it was cool! Great for any race I'm running! The heavy and great, for the best of the best!" Rainbow exclaimed. '_Ego aside, I think it WOULD suit her more than I thought it would…huh, never thought of it this way_'

"Ugh…how crude! Your race definitely shows some…variety, Arcanel" Rarity commented in half-disgust, half-intrigue. '_Rarity and Ozzy Osbourne do not mix. Imagine them in the same room…either she will faint because of how Ozzy is, or him will faint because of how Rarity is…no, scratch that. I have no idea what would make Ozzy faint, even if he is in front of his anti-thesis, so to speak…even more because he is totally crazy and he MAY do something bad to Rarity…and that I just CAN'T let that happen_'

"Oooooohhhh…so…he rides on a crazy train? Cool!" Pinkie guessed. '_I have the slight feeling that she and Ozzy would be friends if it ever happen…and I don't know why_'

"He sings like he is in pain…did something happen to him?" Twilight asked concerned. _'…I did not expect that. Ozzy, know that you have a pony worried about you. For some reason now beer isn't necessary to believe that!_'

"Er…no Twilight. That's kind of his voice" I explained to her.

"Are you sure? He just sounds so…raspy" She told me. (Sigh) never ever again show raspy voices…otherwise, unnecessary worries are to be held…and nightmares of what would happen if said people were to find out that someone like Twilight is worrying about them as well.

"I like him. He seems like the tough guy to hang around" Spike commented. Of course, Twilight already started worrying about wondering what would happen if they were to meet. '_It wouldn't be THAT bad but…yeah, I don't think Ozzy would be the best influence for a baby dragon. Although, would-be-epic brohoof between those two would be epic! Like, Spike would provide the fire for fireworks for Ozzy's concerts…ooohhh…the possibilities…_'

"Heh, I think it would be a bit farfetched sugarcube. Them music is nice though" Applejack giggled a bit. '_Country girl plus metal equals…okay, I got nothing_'

"I think I can understand the song. It's about how the life is not something we can predict. I can relate to that" Princess Luna said. _'…I think we just found the perfect partner for Ozzy Osbourne. The princess of the night with the duke of darkness? In a band?...I say HELL YEAH!_' (**I am seriously asking you people to tell what the hell would happen if this were to happen in our world XD**)

"Oh Luna…you are not the only one who can" Celestia said in a semi-condescending, semi-joking voice. '_Heh they have lived for a LONG time. They can explain better anybody how crazy life is_'

"Haha! This song is called "Crazy Train" and was done by a man called "OzzyOsbourne". Like I said, the man is, to many people, including me, insane, but that's how we love the guy. Besides, he is an icon of this genre, and I don't know what would have happened if he didn't exist" I explained to them. One does not simply mess with the power and legacy of Osbourne. You can't, plain and simple.

"Here's the next song as well. Fluttershy, I think you can come back now. This one…is for you Princess Luna. I think you'll fins that you can relate to this song fairly well in a sense" I explained to them, which prompted the curious face of Luna. Sadly it won't last long with this song. But I feel like I need to show her this. May the thousand years of happiness begin…from the thousand years of solitude left behind.

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI (**I have been wondering for a good Luna song…and while this wasn't what I had in mind, it certainly fits too. rekolot06, I thank you for recommending me this song. Tis for you dude!**)

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand mor<em>e

The song ended and I went to see the faces upon this beautiful song. As I was almost, tears were found in the face of Luna.

"That was…beautiful…" was all the princess of the night could say. Apparently the song affected her even more than I thought.

"Oh Luna…" Celestia sighed. The moment she finished her words, she went and hugged her younger sister for all that she was worth it. Meanwhile, Twilight and co were all in tears as well, Rarity with a "So beautiful!" face, and Pinkie crying rivers in the most literal way possible…oh dear…I'm gonna have to clean that afterwards…dammit!

"I know the song is meant to be a more romantic tone but…I think that it represents how much waited for your freedom. To be out of that solitude. And given how the song mentions as much years as you and to wait well…I thought you would like to hear this song" I explained to her, moved as well by the little display of affection between the sisters. I have to say, many things moved me like this, being an emotional guy and all but…very few ones did it like this.

"T-Thank you, Arcanel, for letting us listen to this song. It sure gives me more hope than you could think after being alone for so many years. I was trapped and waited, and this song represents that exact thing" Luna told me. I could not be gladder that I made her happy. Of course, Celestia was starting to get more suspicious, because the face she put when she let go of her sister was one that said "I'm watching you"…I think they will run out of patience FAR faster than I thought. Of course, I'm kind of not making it that difficult to lose patience…the only thing stopping her from purring her horn in my throat is probably fact that she trusts me enough. Or…at least I think so.

"I'm, glad you liked it Princess Luna. This song is appropriately called "A Thousand Years" and was sung by a woman called "Christina Perri". Honestly, I thought of this song just recently so, since you came, I kind of already had it in mind" I explained to them. Celestia had softened her expression, but she was still serious when looking at me. That's your protective Celestia for ya'!...Even it is directed against me heh…

"This next song is one that I like to say is great for causing feelings" I shortly said to them. Here comes the iridescence we like!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jpt7RJUGpdE (**I like many songs of this group, but sadly, I haven't heard their last album. Seems like I'm missing out on something XD. Ghost2291, this is for ya', ya' Linkin Park fan and awesome guy!**)

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>you were there and possibly alone.<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up all the failiures all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel_  
><em>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<em>  
><em>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space<em>  
><em>no one there to catch you in there arms<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up all the failures all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>

_(Multiple Voices)_  
><em>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation<em>  
><em>you build up all the failures all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go,<em>

_let it go_  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up all the failures all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go.<em>

Once more the song ended for me to watch the endless reactions of interdimentional and very cute beings in my house upon songs of out world…I need to stop sounding so scientific…

"That was beautiful…so inspiring…" Rarity and Fluttershy sighed once more. '_Honestly, I think that in some occasions, this song would suit Rarity quite well. Then again, if I ever tell her that, she will utterly kick my ass back to oblivion. Or rather, send me to the moon. She is way to classy and educated to kick some alien ass directly. Although she did kick some ass back in the castle against the changelings…ah, that was so awesome…and I can't forget Fluttershy. She kicked ass without even meaning too! That requires skills…and why the hell did I deviate so much from the original point?_'

"If only I could let go more than I ever did with my frustrations" This was said by Celestia and Twilight at the same time. '_I don't know whether that's scary, or so awesomely coincidental_'

"(Sigh) That song makes ye' feel lonely if ye' ask me" Applejack commented. '_For some reason, I'm not surprised she is saying that. After all, she is much more happy go lucky than one can think. Not as much as Pinkie or Rainbow, but she is there. She prefers to fight the confrontations head to head_'

"Another beautiful song with a deep meaning. Your race certainly is interesting Arcanel" Luna declared. '_Why the hell I heard that like she was a journalist or something? Ugh, get your head together Arcanel…_'

"You guys are intending on making songs for me, aren't you?" Rainbow said. _'…I do not mind that comment in the slightest, but if she continues, I am not to be make responsible for future bruises due to massive ego. At least she isn't Trixie in that way_'

"Phew…this is too much feeling for these few songs" Spike panted. '_It's like he is starting to get physically affected by the songs…I wonder if he could survive through a concert…_'

"These guys are on the right track of life, yessiree!" Pinkie exclaimed. '_Agreed Pinkie. Linkin Park knows its stuff pretty well if I say so myself_'

"Yeah, I agree with you on those. This song is called "Iridescent" and was done by the band named "Linkin Park", don't ask about the name, I don't know. I have another song for you now in my head, and this one…well, let's just say you will have all the feelings you can get on a song" I explained to them. Yeah…this is gonna rock! A rhapsody for the ponies and the dragon will begin now!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ&ob=av3e (**I had in mind doing this song the moment I thought of putting songs in here. Queen was not going to be left out and it would be blasphemy if I did. So here it is! And if you say "Why this song and not another one?", simple. This song is the one I feel generates different feelings at the same time, and I kind of needed that, this being my favorite song of Queen, aside. So anyway, enjoy!**)

_Is this the real life?  
>Is this just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide  
>No escape from reality<br>Open your eyes  
>Look up to the skies and see<br>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go<br>A little high, little low  
>Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me<em>

_Mama, just killed a man_  
><em>Put a gun against his head<em>  
><em>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead<em>  
><em>Mama, life had just begun<em>  
><em>But now I've gone and thrown it all away<em>  
><em>Mama, ooo<em>  
><em>Didn't mean to make you cry<em>  
><em>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow<em>  
><em>Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters<em>

_Too late, my time has come_  
><em>Sends shivers down my spine<em>  
><em>Body's aching all the time<em>  
><em>Goodbye everybody - I've got to go<em>  
><em>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth<em>  
><em>Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)<em>  
><em>I don't want to die<em>  
><em>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at al<em>l

"Wow...this song is really sad…why do you say that it has more than one feeling?" Twilight asked me. Oh she knows nothing…may she resist the sudden change.

"Heh heh…hear for yourself dear Twilight…you'll see that sometimes, a song can transmit more than one feeling throughout it" I warned…here comes…

_I see a little silhouetto of a man  
>Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango<br>Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
>Gallileo, Gallileo,<br>Gallileo, Gallileo,  
>Gallileo Figaro - magnifico<em>

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
><em>He's just a poor boy from a poor family<em>  
><em>Spare him his life from this monstrosity<em>  
><em>Easy come easy go - will you let me go<em>  
><em>Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go<em>  
><em>Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go<em>  
><em>Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go<em>  
><em>Will not let you go - let me go (never)<em>  
><em>Never let you go - let me go<em>  
><em>Never let me go - ooo<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no -<em>  
><em>Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go<em>  
><em>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me<em>  
><em>for me<em>  
><em>for me<em>

"Were you saying Twilight?" I asked her in the most smug way possible. The look she put on was absolutely priceless. Complete and absolute "WTF?" state in its most pure form…again, priceless! Also, Pinkie seemed to be enjoying herself a lot…OH HELL YEAH! Oh and Fluttershy hid a little at the thunderbolt part. Even if I didn't know any better, I think she actually heard a thunderbolt. Why can't she enjoy such musical greatness? Oh right, super cute scared-of-everything factor…case closed.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
>Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here<em>

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
><em>Nothing really matters<em>  
><em>Anyone can see<em>  
><em>Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me<em>

_Anyway the wind blows..._

By the end of the song, I went to see the reactions of my little beings…and I did not just say that! Mind, would you please stop mixing my reason with the reality? Thank you!

"I…I can't believe that such a sad song so quickly…so radically, and it still sounded good during the whole song…that was amazing!" The purple pony complimented. '_Logic 0- Queen(plus ponies) 1. Enough said_'

"It was REALLY cool…but the hay is "scramuche" anyway?" Rainbow asked. '_Oh girl, do not try to understand Freddy Mercury…just, don't_'

"Um...actually, I have no idea. And by the way it's "scaramouche" I corrected her, to which I got a "scaramouche shmaramouche" response. That failed so badly in so many ways…

"I must admit that never in my whole life I have heard of such a type of music…it is most interesting and delectable" Luna said. '_And another one for Luna! At the rate we are going, I better buy her a freaking iPod or something…wait, that would be too weird, even with the situation at hand_'

"Ah don't even know how to say something of this one…" Applejack admitted. '_Apparently, Queen has caused more than one to enter in a state of "I don't know what to say"…and it is glorious!_'

"This song…is just unbelievable. I cannot even begin to describe what the song is exactly, nor how the singer manages to reach all those voices…" Rarity commented. '_Don't worry Rarity. No one can, nor do I think someone ever will. Which is awesome in a sense_'

"Will you do the fandango? I will and I will let him go too!" Pinkie exclaimed. '_For some reason Pinkie on stage with Freddy would be an interesting sight to watch, that's for sure_'

"This song tells many things, I can see that. Whoever did it has gone through a lot. Even if it sounds a bit too…exaggerated" Celestia told me. '_Of all the songs she had to go and analyze, this was the one she choose? Logic, you chose a bad timing to enter in Celesta's head_'

"It was nice…but then it got scary! I swear I heard a thunderbolt somewhere! But then it got really weird, and then it went more calm…oh dear, so many things…" Fluttershy declared. '_Ah, so she was the one ending with the feeling rollercoaster…about time my cute Pegasus!'_

"I felt just like that Fluttershy! You're not the only one! It's like you went in a train with different wagons!" Spike compared. '_Okay…unexpected comparison for the win, but it's still weird that he said that. Maybe the song made him go a little nuts_?'

"Well, anyone who hears this song rarely understands it fully at first, if ever. This was created by one of the best bands in all history, "Queen" and this song, which is also considered as one of the best in history too, is called "Bohemian Rhapsody". Again, I'm not sure of the song, but if you guessed from now, the song doesn't make much sense as it progresses. The band is still together, but their singer, Freddy Mercury, some years ago. May he rest in peace. Few will ever match that voice of his, if none at all" I explained to them. I don't know of someone who fully understands the song. And I don't think someone ever will. Only Freddy will have the answer to that question, and he took it with him to the tomb.

"As for another song, here is this one for you Fluttershy. Believe me, it has a good moral to it" I told her. This one is better than any motivational speech…or something like that. Time to say what you need to tell!

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CfWcPu7g2k8 (**I didn't know this song before…until it was brought to me. Truebolt, you freaking rock you know that? This is for you my friend!**)

_Take all of your wasted honor  
>Every little past frustration<br>Take all of your so-called problems,  
>Better put 'em in quotations<em>

_Say what you need to say [x8]_

_Walking like a one man army_  
><em>Fighting with the shadows in your head<em>  
><em>Living out the same old moment<em>  
><em>Knowing you'd be better off instead,<em>  
><em>If you only could . . .<em>

_Say what you need to say [x8]_

_Have no fear for giving in_  
><em>Have no fear for giving over<em>  
><em>You'd better know that in the end<em>  
><em>Its better to say too much<em>  
><em>Then never say what you need to say again<em>

_Even if your hands are shaking_  
><em>And your faith is broken<em>  
><em>Even as the eyes are closing<em>  
><em>Do it with a heart wide open<em>

_Say what you need to say [x24]_

After the song ended, I had the brilliant idea to say something, just to change how this had been going.

"This is certainly better than anything Iron Will told you, no?" I laughed little as I said that. However that was my mistake, because someone just lost the patience, because suddenly a recognizable blue blur was in front of me…and it was scary.

"Okay, that's it! You even know of Iron Will? Even with Princess Luna's imprisonment that was a very known fact, as much as that was bad. But that was something different. If you even know that Fluttershy had the whole problem with Iron Will, then you know too much. Now would you please stop delaying and tell us, HOW THE HELL DO YOU ALL THIS!" Rainbow exploded. Wait, I think my breath is leaving…come back you idiot, I need you to live! I know she's scary, but we're going to do this together! Ya hear me!

"Um…Rainbow Dash…could you be a little further away so I can breathe?" I pleaded to her, which succeeded because she backed away…just a little though. Good enough for me!

"Thank you…and yes. I think I got a little carried away, didn't I?" I nervously chuckled, trying to get a bit humorous to break the mood a bit, which didn't work too much because Rainbow was still fuming.

"Okay, sorry. I can't even apologize. Because that would be an insult. Yes, I think that it's time to show, the reason why I know all this. Why we humans now you. Do you agree Princess Celestia? All of you?" I asked trying to settle this once and for all. The rest were margined a bit because of Rainbow's outrage, but they were all with intrigue and agreement in their faces. And after a conjoint "Yes", that was my cue. I just hope that the next events won't mess up WAY too much their minds. Otherwise, I will be royally screwed…in quite the literal sense, because Celestia and Luna will more than probably send me to the moon, and then to the sun, just for good measure. And I like the Earth a lot. Well, here will go nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>And that, finally, is that. I have the feeling that Rainbow's reaction in that last part was what many of you were thinking no? XD. Do not worry. The moment will be held no longer! I'm sorry for the big time it took me to do this. But between distractions and a lot of goings and lack of access to computer, made it a bit hard to continue. I also have a BIG announcement. In the next weeks, this is probably going to be the last chapter I'm going to do. Why? Because I am getting close what I think in English is the "Mid-term exam" or something like that in college. Which means that I will have to study. A lot. And that means that my free time will be SEVERELY cut down. Which is why I did my first +10000 words chapter now, so you would have something to read in the meanwhile XD. I MAY, and this is a big MAY, post another chapter in the midst, but until then, I'm not sure. I can say that by June 10<strong>**th**** or around that I'll be normal again. So, just wanting to clarify that. Also, for those who think about "Secret of my Excess" in terms of Spike and Rarity being together, I like to think that what Rarity did could have two meanings. Either "Tell me later, we will make it" or "You don't need to tell me. I already know". And while I wish to believe for the second one, for the sake of the story, I'll use the first meaning. And finally, this is the moment many have been waiting for. I know, I have to study just when this moment comes out. Time is freaking SOB, it seems. I'm sorry, to those who were waiting, which is why I will try as much as I can to post something as quickly as I can. But like I said, no promises. In the meanwhile though, if the moment of revealing is coming, then that means stuff will HAVE to be shown. However, since I decided to go faster, plotwise speaking, that means this part will get shortened down. Next chapter will be all about the discovery of the sown, and the next one, will be about the showing of all videos and stuff. But it will be only THAT one chapter and no more. Therefore, if you want to send brony stuff for me to see if I can put it (music videos, the whole thing), then now is the time! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter got a little stale at some parts. Honestly, I did my best to make it as interesting as I could, but I'm not fully satisfied. You tell me. Hopefully, it went better than I expected. Besides, any songs you people put that didn't make will probably not go to waste. After all, who's to say that I can't use them as background songs for later, or as a specific scene (the requests for "Earth Song" and Three Days Grace, and "I Will Not Bow", come to mind XD). I think that was all I had to say. I'll see you as soon as I can guys! Super rant over! Thus, the catchphrase: Comment, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, R&R, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	23. In which revelations and plans take form

**Attention readers! I have something to say!...Thank you!...Yeah, that's it XD. Nah, you're awesome. CPM here. I have been able to post a new chapter before going full study mode! YES! I'm not dead (yet…XD). So, last time the music palooza ended, which also had the little dance within Rarity and Spike that I enjoyed so much writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading, and with it, the moment that some of you were waiting is now here! It's time to show the show! (LAME joke FTW! XD). And so I distract no further. Here's the next chapter of The misadventures of MLP: FIM, In which revelations and plans take form!**

**Shadow5718: **Good Luck with Midterm. And I know this is a horrible idea, and the character probably wouldn't ever do this to them, but what if Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory was discovered? Or even the song for rainbow Factory... Just an idea. Great Story so far!

**Thank you for the luck and the praise! As for the ideas...it might be. I honestly don't know what exactly to do yet. If all good, or mixed with the "Oh no!" stuff. I'll have to think about it.**

**Vip:***facial expression turns stone cold*  
>I've no comment and no advice. Thnx for the 3 Days Grace reference in the authors note though. *walks away solemnly*<br>P.S. I'll be a fan of your fic, but not a fan of you. I don't know you. Great chapter also.

**Who says that it's jsut a reference? When I say that it will be as background, I will. I'll even mention who gave me the song idea. After all, it wasn't mine =). And by the way, thank you for being a fan of the story =). And the praise of course =).**

**Mew Three2000: **Words fail me.  
>All of it is to much.<br>I laughed, I cried, I saw Pinky Pie Moonwalk.  
>Also THANK G for Youtube!<br>How ever there is one more song and its time to show them.  
>*LEAKED* My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Extended Introduction Sing-Along<br>I think its good Epic enuff for them to see.

**If I left you speechless, then mission accomplished =). And if it weren't for Youtube, technically, this story wouldn't be existing so...yeah, thanks Celestia it exists XD. Time for that song eh...maybe =).**

**If you look up on the sky, you'll see that Rainbow Dash is flying with a banner saying "carsnprognmlp owns nothing but the story. I am awesome!" (Sigh), when will she not say so?...**

* * *

><p>If you ever had the pressure of consequences that could change the world and your life in your shoulders, and literally breathing behind you on your neck, then you know how I felt. I had been trying to avoid this particular moment as much as I can. But after Rainbow's little explosion, and after seeing Celestia's "I'm watching you" face when "A Thousand Years" ended…yeah, there's little I can do. Well, if anything goes wrong, then all I need to say is this…Spike, if you treat Rarity wrong, then I'll come back from the dead, and kick your ass because of it!<p>

"Ok then. It's only fair I explained this moment by now" I told them, preparing myself, for a LONG chat. Rainbow had yelled a "FINALLY!" and Twilight had her ever present notepad ready for scribbling. The rest were abnormally quiet, even Pinkie…well, if that isn't a sign for attention, then I don't know what it is.

"(Sigh) Well…here goes. You see, we do know about you because…you could say that we "recorded" your adventures around Equestria, in a sense. Although, I am not sure how that even works now that you're here" I told them. Let's see who raises a hand/hoof and/or asks a question first. And it's…Princess Celestia?...I think I should have expected this one anyway.

"What do you mean by "recorded?" She asked.

"Well…I think it's best if I show you" I answered her, which left everybody with a "Huh?" face. Show and tell apparently is still at its position.

With those words I went and opened Youtube for them to see what I meant…and I put the first chapter in.

"…What…What is the meaning of this?" Princess Luna exclaimed. More than one pony seemed surprised…although Pinkie and Spike were all with their jaws dropped…and as much as I enjoy that image, this is not the moment of fun.

"T-T-T-That's me!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing a hoof to the screen

"(Sigh) Like I told you, we know everything, Princess Luna. We know about how you were imprisoned, how Twilight and the rest freed you, how Twilight lived in Canterlot before going to Ponyville and Princess Celestia sent her there to make friends. We know about her first day, we know what ensued after, even as long as the battles with Discord and Queen Chrysalis" I explained to them, saying of what we knew that was important. If I was expecting the next question, then I didn't know, and I'm a very self-conscious person.

"Queen who?" Rainbow asked. Oh yeah, now that I remember, she never DID introduce herself with her name, right? Silly me, I'm just nervous as hell…

"(Sigh) I mean the Queen of the Changelings" I told her. Honestly, you'd think she'd at least know what I'm- Excuse me brain, why the hell are you making me think now? This is not the time! Leave it for when I'm playing Eternal Poison, not just about to MAYBE get a horn thrust into my neck!

"Ohhhh…wait, even HER!" The cyan Pegasus exclaimed. Prepare yourself ears. Shouts are coming.

"We have been…w-w-w-watched?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Ouch…yes, even her. I know. It's somewhat enraging to know that someone else knows all about you, without you even knowing. In that sense, we were kind of like a stalker. We know all about that because, like I said, supposedly, the creator, Lauren Faust, "created" you and thus came all of the knowledge we have of you. She put on a show that was about your adventures that told almost everything that has happened that we know of. She called the show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" based on what you do on the show and, excuse me if this offends you, I think the title suits quite well what your stories have been" I told them. You know, I was kind of expecting by now getting bucked and therefore, getting my PC destroyed but if anything, they were all in a state of…wonder, not rage. I can LIVE! '_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Stayin' ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!_' (**For Robin Gibb, may he rest in peace**).

"I have to admit that it DOES fit…however strange it may be" Celestia admitted. Ok, we're still good.

"And…this wasn't the first time it was done" I told them…should I really be going this far?

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. Haaaaalellujah! At long last she asked something! I was beginning to get worried.

"Well…Equestria was not the first world per se that has been watched like this. Princess Celestia, do you by any chance now of the world known as "Ponyland"?" I asked, starting to go further even with previous generations of ponies. I just hope this will go alright.

"Ponyland?...No…I do not think so. Why?" She answered me. Okay, so this won't be as awkward as I think…maybe…

"Well…another world we had "recorded" was called Ponyland. It did feature ponies, as of course the name implies, and some of them even had some of your names. Here we call them that they were "generations". This means, that for example, Twilight, Rarity, you have been on Ponyland as far as we know" I explained. This brought the obvious retaliation.

"But we haven't been on "Ponyland"! Twilight exclaimed.

"Indeed. I cannot recall ever been to such a place before" Rarity reassured.

"I see…well then that confirms that "Ponyland" is indeed another world, especially because if neither Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna have heard of it, then that means it IS another world. I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in. I really don't know what's going on now. I'm not even sure HOW are we doing this if, Equestria and Ponyland, are indeed other worlds and not just the figment of someone's imagination. To tell the truth, I really was scared because of how you would have reacted. And I must say that…I was kind of expecting a bit of physical damage on my behalf heh…" I told them, starting to stutter at the end. Here comes the questioning, second part.

"But why? You know we would not hurt you" Princess Celestia asked, hurt by my previous statement. I am an idiot! Please hit me! OWWW! Thank you brain for discreetly stomping my foot.

"(Sigh) Well…it's kind of difficult. I know I trust you but, here's the thing. I have shown you that a completely different world from yours has been watching what you have been doing for…almost two years now? Anyway, my point is, I was worried that your reaction would have been far more aggressive, especially after finding out that someone told us that they created YOU! It's not that I don't trust you, of course not, but I was however worried that, even if you didn't mean to, you might have reacted with justified anger" I exclaimed at the end. I don't know if I was far more worried than I should have been, but right now, it was of no interest to me. I had to be honest, even if it meant to be not that much of the best thing to say at the moment.

"I…see" Was all Celestia could say in response to my previous explanation. Okay, if there is a moment to say anything good, now is the time for it!

"Let me say this though. Lauren Faust may have created the show saying she "created them", but she did it for a good reason, or at least I think she did" I told them.

"An' what in tarnation would that be?" Applejack asked, with a tiny bit of annoyance, anger, and curiosity. Huh, never thought I'd see that combination before.

"Well…the main part of the "show" is to show the lessons of friendship. What having friends can teach us. We…can see what the letters to you Princess Celestia have…" I awkwardly finished. Immediately, Twilight reacted.

"What? But those are…how could you even know! Only me, Spike, or whoever is writing the letter and Princess Celestia can see what the letters have!" Twilight protested. Celestia was just as surprised as I was, but she preferred to stay quiet.

"I…don't know. I really don't. All I know is that at the end of the show, if there was a letter being written, we would learn what it had, so as to see what was the moral of the episode. The show has been divided in, so far, 52 episodes. Almost all of them have a lesson that we learn according to what happened in the episode, and with that, what happened to you" I told them. This was starting to get even weirder than it was before…and I didn't know that was possible.

"However…you could say that, it was because of you that you are getting more known in my world, so to speak" I explained to them. This of course, ensued the general wonder face. This is getting common by now…and why the hell do I feel the need to clarify that?

"What do you mean by that?" The white alicorn asked me.

"Welllllll…you see, here in my world, "Ponyland" created a series of things based upon it here. And when I say that, I mean that the "creators" of it, released some stuff that was based on it. Mainly, toys. Lots of toys. And when that happened, they also released the show. The problem was that at the time…only little girls were interested in the show, the toys and all that" I told them…wait a minute…why do I think that I just said something wrong…?

"OH OH, can you show us how we look? Do we have teeny tiny figures of us? Can we see?" Pinkie almost begged, really excited. I was wondering where she was. She had been awfully quiet.

"Emmm…Pinkie? I don't have any to show you here, but I can through this little thing. But tell me this, why were you so quiet now?" I asked the pink pony, at to which, while giving me looks of uncertainty, the rest of the bunch also looked at.

"Oh! I was just thinking what type of cupcakes your people would like!" Pinkie answered me. There was a moment of silence, where all suddenly slowed down. And then, came a moment of epicness that will be registered in history. Me, and the rest of the mane six facepalmed/faceclawed/facehooved and said "Oh, Pinkie…" at the same time, while Celestia and Luna just giggled. I like the fact that Pinkie is thinking of us…but apparently she didn't hear anything I just said.

"Pinkie, did you hear anything of what I just said?" I asked the party pony. I don't mind this moment though. Somehow, now I feel a bit less nervous.

"Of course silly! I did hear about you watching us since the day Twilight came to Ponyville and that some other actually did a show that teaches you what Twilight here got in her letters to Celestia, and that this wasn't your first time, because you did of some other world called Ponyland!" She answered me. Words fail to get in mouth now. This is the last time I question her knowledge EVER AGAIN. Suddenly, Rainbow seemed like she had an epiphany.

"The toys I can understand but-wait…you said this "show" too..hmmmm…wait a minute! You are calling US for little girls TOO!" Rainbow accused me, absolutely enraged. Ohhhhh…there was the error I committed! Not the best time for me to be even more nervous. '_Of all the moments for her to connect the dots…was this really necessary now!_'

The problem was that the damage was done. This instantly made Applejack and Spike look VERY threatening. Oh yeah, I am so royally, epically and totally SCREWED!

"WAIT! Before you buck me to the other side of the world, please let me explain!" I begged them with all the submission I could show in my body, voice and everything else. It seemed to work, because they took a step back, but they were still looking very scary. Meanwhile, the rest of the ponies had been watching intently. I'm not surprised though, since I think that they would be less insulted by this, though they were still wary of the situation. Okay, time to try and not get bucked.

"In my world…normally, the ponies that are here, are related to the little girls and their dreams of having a pony. That is because here, the ponies CAN'T talk. They are as if they were normal animals. So we ride on them for transport and the more common way, for fun, you could say. However, at that time, the show WAS at indicated at the little girls and all the stuff related with love, friendship and stuff, but the way it was shown, very little people outside of that "demographical target", which what type of people the show is aimed at, were watching it. The second show based on Ponyland came and that didn't change…and then, you came" I explained to them. All the faces were of wonder now, although I think I still see Spike, Applejack and Rainbow with some hints of anger yet. Okay, I'm not in safe zone yet.

"When the show came out, nobody was expecting anything else than what happened before. However there was a change. I don't know what Lauren Faust did to know about your adventures and stories, but that aside, as she has told the world, she wanted to "break" that image of "too girly", and thus made a show that put your stories in a way that was appealing. In a way that it could reference some stuff we humans have. Surprisingly, a lot of your adventures have, by a stroke of sheer luck, referenced things we have in our world. Couple that with the fact that with how look is quite cute, and that you with your personalities are just awesome, a new…culture form, in a sense" I explained to them. By now, if there was any anger, it had been replaced by a small blush on all of their faces. All of them, Celestia, Luna, Spike and Rainbow included. Like I had stated, CUTE!

"What do you mean by a new…culture?" Twilight asked in wonder. Ah, she didn't miss a beat…that's my Twilight!

"Ehm…I'll get to that in a second Twilight. So I ask you now. Does this answer all of your questions?" I asked them, with all the hope in my voice that the response is positive.

"Well…I must admit that these revelations have been quite a lot to take in. However, you did explain how you had possession of your knowledge. Although, I must say that I am still a bit…unsure of the situation as a whole. I am also however, glad that somepony else is has appreciated the lessons and importance of friendship" Was what Celestia sentenced. '_We are in the clear for now. I'm not surprised though. She is as cautious as she should be, considering the whole situation. Not to mention, that she likes when others can learn of something she did. She didn't directly do it herself, true, but she was still a participant of it_'

"I agree with my sister. This situation is quite…strange. And I am a bit skeptical too on it. However, we thank you for trying to answer our questions" Luna told me, I think going back a bit on the whole "royal we". '_Luna…I am pleased that you are pleased_'

"This is very strange. I mean, we have been watched by a different race, and that somehow we have made an impact? That's both creepy and interesting. I'm also wondering how did this "Lauren Faust" human got to see what we were doing…" Twilight commented. '_Well, looking at the logical side, that was kinda the answer I was looking for her. And besides, she's not the only one wondering that. How DID Lauren saw Equestria_'

"Indeed…this certainly something…different. However, this could be a great opportunity to expand my designs to another world! This is a one-time chance in a lifetime! Not to mention that they have SURELY appreciated my own style" Rarity exclaimed, grabbing her mane as she usually does when referencing to her style of fashion. '_(Giggle) Oh Rarity…you have no idea how this world could use people like you. Although, I'm sure that could be a little difficult given this world'_

"So…you don't think I'm girly, and you see that I'm awesome? HAH! My kind of watchers! They see how AWESOME I am" Rainbow boasted. '_Always looking at the positive side, no? Oh well, right now, that's what I needed!_'

"Well ah'll be…tis' kind of new. Being watched by some folk out there without you knowing…makes me feel a bit paranoid. But it's okay sugarcube. We're not mad at ye'. I'm interested in how y'all got to see us" Applejack said. '_That was…normal, to say the least. Although I really have no idea how exactly she should be feeling_'

"So…all this time, we have been watched?...I…this is too weird. You know everything about us?...Uhhhh…oh, haystack! They know everything about me!" Spike almost shouted. '_Paranoid Spike is paranoid. Then again, he IS a baby. He could be the most affected by this. Don't worry Spike! You have fans that think you're awesome, myself included!_'

"Ohhhh…do you think all those people watching can join us in a party? (GASP) That would be soooo great! We could tell different things from each world to the other while sharing cupcakes and telling stories and lotsa stuff! And I made more people smile, YAY!" Pinkie suggested. '_Heh. There's NOTHING she can't relate to a party. And I like that. A lot. Although I wonder what would happen if we release Pinkie to the world…hmmmm, maybe she can make Cristina make a party with Obama and Zilma with a banner saying "America UNITE!" While Pinkie is dancing Conga with the vicepresidents and in the meanwhile shooting from her party cannon...No…I don't think that would work. Although the sole image is HILARIOUS!...But I don't think I should mix Pinkie with politics…yeah, not a good idea. Fun idea, but not the best idea. ARGH! Politics, why are you no fun!_'

"Um…they were watching us….(meep)" Was all Fluttershy could say before shrinking and curling into a ball with an eye going left to right. '_Oh Shy'…Okay, my cuteness overload aside, how the hell do I make someone who can be afraid of her own shadow NOT panic at the prospect of aliens watching her daily moves?...Oh Shy'…why must you be so freaking cute that even when it's difficult to make it more comfortable for you, I can't even begin to be mad at you…I'll do what I can, I Pinkie promise_'

"I'm glad you didn't take it worse. As for you Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, please don't worry. We aren't doing anything wrong with what we know. Besides, I think I'm the only one who knows you really exist, so…you're safe on that one. I know it's all a matter of trust, but please, believe me on this one. I would never allow myself to do something bad with what I know, unless it was for your sake" I told them, trying to reassure them that there wasn't any trouble. Spike and Applejack SEEMED to be more relaxed, but I really wasn't sure. Fluttershy was still curled and "hidden" but she was a bit more relaxed…or something like that. From here I couldn't tell in that adorable bundle of cuteness.

"I know this is not the most reassuring thing, especially coming from a guy who "watches" you, but honestly, it's all I can offer. You have my word that I won't do anything bad or the like with what I know" I told them, trying to be as firm and sincere in my voice as possible. What I didn't expect was what Pinkie said after.

"You have to Pinkie promise!" She told me. Oh of course. Silly me, forgetting the best promise phrase and stuff.

"You're right! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I recited, doing all the moves as they were. Pinkie was surprised…for like, half a second. Then she went all "(GASP)", and started shaking my hand and as in saying "Good job!". Honestly, that was a happy moment. However I got interrupted by one white co-ruler

"Mr. Arcanel? I have would like to tell you a request, if it is not too much to ask" Celestia said, with a very calm yet firm voice, as in letting me know that she is asking for my permission, but that it is very important. Then again, she doesn't need to ask. If she gives the word, I'll do it anyway.

"By all means, please do tell Princess Celestia" I told the white alicorn. At my approval, she righted herself in her posture before beginning. What is it that she needs to ask that is so important anyways?

"Thank you and please, call me "Celestia". It is tiring to hear my full name all the time" She giggled. Oh…yeah, time to feel honored and stuff. It will be weird to just call her Celestia. Like, the name feels empty when I speak it.

"Very well then. I will do so" I said, returning a giggle to her.

"Thank you. But as I was saying I have a request to ask of you. Would it be possible to meet this "Lauren Faust" person? So that we could try and learn how was she able to watch into our world?" Was the request of the monarch. '_I…did not expect that…WHAT DO I DO?_'

This will not be easy.

"Ummm…Prin-I mean Celestia? That may be a bit of a problem. You see, as far as I know, Lauren Faust lives thousands of kilometers of away from where I am. So that means that I would need a "plane", which is a type of fast aerial transport. The problem is, I don't know how to take you out without making too much of a fuss, and more principally, I must not let anyone see you. Yes, some of you may know about you, but when I met you, I was panicking to the point of being like a statue, until I could recover. And my reaction could have FAR worse. Not to mention, I know you but because of this machine, that allows me to see videos that are put in the machine from a long distance, thanks to something called the Internet, that allows us to be connected if we have this machine, not to mention that we have "sites", that are like a board, where we can put on things that everybody can see. However, not many in my country now of you. Add that to the fact of you being talking ponies, which in my world do not exist, we would have a LOT of panic around, and more than probably, be calling the security so that they can "protect" them from you" I explained to her. Celestia however, recoiled from my statement.

"But I would never hurt somepony else on purpose unless they were attacking me or my ponies with no reason!" The ruler of the sun retaliated, raising her voice a bit. I think my comment hurt her more than I could have ever expected. (Sigh) I must stop being so careless!

"Celestia, I know you wouldn't. Please don't take my statement as an offense. It's just that, if you see something that is out of your world, you tend to be a bit prejudging, no matter who you are. And sadly, my world is not all love and tolerate as yours. Mine, on that matter, is more paranoid, and dark. So believe me when I say, that most people would be terrified of you, regardless of anything. It's about trusting the right people that will first think before acting. Something that doesn't happen a lot here sadly" I told her. At my words she seemed to go back to her self, but she was still a bit shaken.

"Don't worry though. I will try to find the way to make it happen. I too am curious as to HOW did Lauren managed to watch your world. I want to know what in the world is going on here. Just, let me think for a bit so I can plan this better. Besides, I want to show you a bit of my city, if it is possible to" I told her. She seemed now more calm and more relaxed after my words, as to which she responded.

"Thank you. We appreciate it Mr. Arcanel" Were her words of compliment.

"You are very welcome, Princess Celestia. I know you told me to just call you by "Celestia", but to me, it is weird to me to just call you that. Feels like I'm disrespectful" I told her, giggling a bit, which made her giggle too and say "Very well". Okay, so far everything went smoother than I thought it could.

"Well…it's getting late. It must be like…let's see…8:00PM? Huh…I thought it was a bit later…oh well, better for me! Before we do anything else, Twilight, remember when you asked me about the "culture" that you, and with you, the show created?" I asked the studious purple pony. After my words, she nodded her head, and I continued with my original intention.

"Well…the new show attracted other people from this "target" that I mentioned you before. Mainly, people like me. Males of 18 and more years old. I am, if you want to know, 18 years old. Aside from the toys that I've mentioned before, these fans created something else. They have done music in honor to you, and even stories based on you!" I almost screamed at them, which made them go all "What?". The time has come for us to show them what just happened here.

"We have fans from another world! AWESOME" Spike and Rainbow yelled at the same time. Oh yeah, they MAY enjoy this…hopefully. The rest were still with the "Woah" face. Apparently, this was NOT expected…and who would anyway.

"Would you like me to show you, what you have created that we people have followed in such a way that we have done many different things?" I asked them, as calm as I could, trying to hide my excitement. I have to admit, that phrase sounded in a more badass say than I thought. After I spoke, they all slowly nodded, apparently as excited as I was. It's…the…time…for…BRONIES!

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is! Well, I have to admit, that I felt that this was my most important chapter, and so I did my best effort to make it so that it would represent what I have in mind for this. The explanations for Lauren will come in due time, more importantly, when they MEET her in person XD. Yes, this will happen eventually. I have all that part planned out. However, even now, I'm not sure that I have everything as down as I thought. There could be that I have missed something important. I have checked, But I haven't missed anything as far as I can see, only grammar mistakes could be in. I have also not seen the previous generations of My Little Pony, but since they existed, I felt that they should be in here too as a reference. I at least know that Twilight and Rarity had previous incarnations. Do correct me if I'm wrong on anything of this whole thing. For those who wanted me to finally tell this part, here it is. I hope I please you. Remember to follow the catchphrase if you need to ask or something like that. It's not there to decorate, ya know? XD. Anyway, now the next chapter, will be the, as I call it, the brony chapter, because I will show some of the stuff that we have done for the show. It's time to send the IDEAS! Remember, send anything from PMV's to animations, to music, to etc. But I will ONLY do one chapter, because I don't want to delay too much. I don't know how long I'll do it, but I can't make neither it too long, nor too short. Maybe it will be as long as the last chapter. I don't know. So send what you think MUST be in this next chapter, okay? Anyway, my rant is over, I want to go to sleep XD. Here's the catchphrase: Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	24. Announcement Boring, yet important

**So…I'm back! Well, something like that, even though I HAVE finished my exams for now. CPM here. Do not worry, for those who care for this story. This is not an announcement saying I'm quitting, I'm going on a long hiatus, etc. No. This is me saying that the story will be going through some heavy editing. Why? Because a) I've been re-seeing my chapters, and I've seen some HORRIBLE errors and omissions I've made. I need to make them perish! And b)…I'll be now going on my first try to get on Equestria Daily. As far-fetched as that may seem, I am still trying, just to see if EQD is interested in my story, and just how good I can be of a writer. If I can get in, YES! If not, then that's not a problem. I'm not going to go in a depression state or something like that. After all, EQD doesn't define me. You, my dear readers, do. That still doesn't make me go in wonder whether I can get in or not XD. Also, you deserve the best I can put for you. And since this will be in Fimfiction, and Fanfiction as it always has been, why SHOULDN'T I try to do my best? So, once again, heavy editing is ongoing. There will be especial changes in chapters 5 and 7, as the descriptions in those chapters NEED to be changed, NOW. This will probably mean that I won't be posting any new chapters in the "right now" moment. However, I DO promise to bring a new chapter in this week. I've been hella trying to get the next chapter out, and I was planning to get one out this weekend. Alas, many times I wanted to write, BOOM. I had to go elsewhere, as irritating as that is. The next chapter will also be important because I need to measure the characters' reactions with what I'm going to show, in brony related stuff, be it music, fics, animations, PMV's, or whatever else. I have already chosen one video that is a perfect way to introduce them to what we have created in a way, as well as introduce them, slightly but better to try and handle, to the somewhat dark, random side of the community. And THAT will require a total care for my part, because that can go awfully wrong, and that's the last thing I need. Since truth is a lot of the base for the ponies and dragon's trust in Arcanel, he needs to tell this. Like someone said, "You can't keep them away from the dark side forever". This, of course, means that Arcanel will think it better to show them in a controlled area, instead of something else. Therefore, thought must be put in the next chapter from my part, so as to not screw anything, and go OOC with someone, or not realistic. Whatever happens next, I hope you'll enjoy it. Wish me luck on me entering EQD, which I'll try to edit all the story by the end of this week or something like that, and I hope that what is edited, and how the chapters end later, will be even better for you to read. The style will of course be the same (in this arc at least), but there is a lot of grammar, omissions, and even spell checking that needs to be done. As well as maybe some other stuff. I also need to ask you something. **Do you think the things I put in between brackets that are like my thoughts so as to break the mood are good and fun, or should I put them away?****

**Okay, I think that was all I needed to say. Wish me luck, and I'll see you somewhere in this week! CPM out.**


	25. Ponies   meet bronyism

**Yahoo! I'm back dear readers! CPM here. It's time I brought you the next chapter! Hopefully, I did it well enough so as to not be a screwed up chapter XD. I also thank everyone who did post stuff for me to use. You're great! =). But I shall delay no further. Here's the next chapter of "The Misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world"!**

**I don't participate with Hasbro, Lauren Faust or any other cool person right now. Therefore, I only own the fic and nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Ponies…meet bronyism<strong>

Okay, so in my power rests the minds of 2 earth ponies, 2 unicorns, 2 alicorns, 2 pegasi, and 1 baby dragon so that I can show them an interesting culture of which I belong, but to deal with it carefully so as to NOT make their minds turn into something like Tim Schafer would imagine in Psychonauts…no pressure at all! (Sigh), if I screw up, this is going to be bad. REAL bad. And if not, then SUCCESS!

"Okay then! Well, like I said, thanks to you and your adventures, a sort of culture has been created. We are all people who love how you guys are, your personalities, what you represent. Many of us can relate to you. Many of us have been through what you have been…well, not through anything that in our world is called magical, but you get the point. And so, with us humans being VERY creative beings, we have done some things for you. Like I said before, we have done music based on you, or FOR you. And stories that represent an immense amount of "What if" scenarios. But please, I'm gonna have to ask you do something for me." I told them after I finished my explanation. My last words brought a question mark on all of the others faces.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Some of these things…could be insulting to you. So what I'm asking you is to take this, not as if you have lived through this, but as if you were outsiders. When I say EVERYTHING has been done in according to you, I mean EVERYTHING. But of course, it's not as we are disrespecting you or anything. We are doing it for fun. So as to have ideas and take them out of our heads. It's just that we love you so much that we use YOU as our models for these exact things. Most of these things have been done imagining what would suit best, or on the contrary, what would be the best opposite situation for you." I explained to them.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well…I think it's best if I show you. Let me put these two songs, that are, either in a way or directly, related to you. This next song for example, I think you, Spike, can relate to it" I told them, my head directed to the baby dragon, who in turn tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" he babbled. Well, can't blame him on that. At least, I hope that it will not bring too many…feelings, nor that they take it the wrong way. Here goes nothing!...Again…damn, I'm gonna run out of nothings to throw away at this rate…Mandopony, you do your thing.

youtube./watch?v=S3xdaNBO39A (**Chatting with my friend Truebolt, he sent me this song with another purpose in mind…suddenly, it clicked that it could be here soooo…for saving me the trouble on that one, thanks dude!**)

_Once more, it's time for me to start  
>Time for me to do my part,<br>Helping Twilight, every morning, same routine  
>Since I was newly hatched,<br>We have been a perfect match,  
>Me and Twilight, the perfect team<em>

_Organizing all her books,_  
><em>Making sure that every nook<em>  
><em>And every cranny is kept extra clean<em>  
><em>Yeah, it takes a lot of time<em>  
><em>But I swear that I don't mind,<em>  
><em>'Cuz me and Twilight are the perfect team<em>

_Some days may go by slow,_  
><em>And others are too fast,<em>  
><em>But every single memory will last<em>

_Ever since I was small_  
><em>Me and Twilight, we had it all<em>  
><em>As long as we were together<em>  
><em>We could handle any task!<em>

_Now we travel 'cross the land,_  
><em>To lend a helping hand,<em>  
><em>(or helping hoof!) To anypony in need<em>  
><em>They all shout, Hey All right!<em>  
><em>It's Twilight Sparkle and Spike!<em>  
><em>'Cause they know we make the perfect team!<em>

_So for Princess Celestia,_  
><em>And for all of Equestria<em>  
><em>We discover what friendship really means,<em>  
><em>I could never leave her side,<em>  
><em>Even if I tried, cuz<em>  
><em>Me and Twilight make a perfect team<em>

_Me and Twilight make a perfect team_

By the time the song finished, I went to look at Spike and Twilight for their reactions, needless to say, shocked was not a word that fitted them correctly.

"T-T-T-That…was…" Spike managed to get out of his mouth, his body in complete stiffness, while his jaw was dropped. Twilight was pretty much in the same state only silent.

"When I said that we imagined every "what if" scenario, I meant it. This song was composed by a well known guy in the community of the show, called Mandopony, and that's the name he goes by in this Internet thingy, it's not his real name, and he did this in honor of you two, and as you can guess, the song is called "We Make a Perfect Team". Pretty much, what he thought Spike would feel to say, should he do something like this. What do you think Spike?" I asked him, my body tense for his reaction.

"I…I think…I think he got that pretty well." Spike slowly said. And of course, after that statement, he got mega hug-tackled by Twilight, which he of course returned in what I can only describe as a "AWWWW!" moment. Dammit! Where's the freaking camera!...Hmmm…now that I think about it, it's a good thing that Spike was behind me, otherwise, there went my computer. Where was I? Oh yeah! Awwwwwwww!

The others too, were touched by the moment, everyone with their "awwww" faces, expect Rainbow who had a "Must…not…cry…!" face, and Pinkie who was crying rivers…of…tears…AHHHHHHH!

"Pinkie!" I yelled at the pony pretty much drenching the floor. Last time I checked, human-made floors didn't have the power of super absorption, and as much as her crying is adorable and makes want to say "There, there", I can't risk her tears ruining the floor. How the hell would I explain this in my home afterwards?

Immediately after I yelled, Pinkie stopped crying.

"Yeah?" she said, in a total nonchalant state is if nothing happened. Typical of her and that's why I love her!

"Ummmm…this is really weird to explain…when you cry, would you please not make your tears rivers? I have no idea how I would clean up after that, nor explain what would happen if that goes on for long…" I asked, totally nervous because this is NOT something you have to explain in a normal situation…but then again, since when I liked normal situations? When I asked, everyone looked at me, even Twilight and Spike who were still hugging, with a weird face. Oh yeah, I'm not nervous at all!

"…Yeah! No problem silly!" She told me, as if it was the most normal thing ever. It never is, but it is to her…great for me and everyone else!

"Uhhh…thanks." I said to her, smiling while I did. By now, everybody's face returned to normal, and Spike and Twilight had stopped hugging.

"Soooo…anyway, I take it you liked the song Spike?" I asked the baby dragon.

"Well…I wasn't expecting that at all…but…I can't say that isn't something that I would say. That's pretty much how I feel. And I really liked the song. Goes well with it. I don't know about having fans or whatever, but if they do things like this…then I can't say no." He said, having a very deep moment with himself, and smiling when he finished talking. To both me and Twilight. The latter just went and hugged Spike again, while I just smiled back.

"I'm glad you feel that way Spike. I really am." The purple pony told her number one assistant.

"Only the truth for you Twi'." Said assistant told her back.

"This is what I meant when I said that people took on you. And this was just an example. Rainbow Dash, you got your own stuff as well. In fact, you all do. But this next one…well, happened with one of your phrases that got, you could say, a now immortal phase." I explained to them, smiling while I said all that. Of course, at the mention of her name, the cyan pegasus obviously felt interested.

"Really…and which one?" Rainbow asked me.

"Well…the one that gives this song a name. The phrase you told Rarity while she was designing your dresses and asked each one of you what would you like in your dress. The phrase that now became an absolute in the language of bronies. Your "20% cooler", pretty much stayed with us, and this song is an example." I explained to the pony in front me, and right after I did that, I put on the song. May this sort of electro rap song DOESN'T cause me anything else. It needs to work…for my sake.

youtube./watch?v=u6xRSafBV8o (**More than one asked me to get this song in. I had never heard it before, but I've always seen people talking about it, and therefore, ended up curious…I understand now XD. Anyway, you know who you are, so thank you for the recommendation. Proved to be valuable in my choice. Now, let's sing it!**)

_Yeah I own this beat  
>You can call me the king or the ruler<br>Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic  
>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We had a great day out_  
><em>Calling my name like Ferris Bueller<em>  
><em>It's time to wrap this up<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_7 colors in your hair_  
><em>Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there<em>  
><em>Don't care bout the dress code<em>  
><em>Put it on, let's go<em>  
><em>Girls go wild 'cause we're going "al fresco"<em>  
><em>Ha!<em>  
><em>No need to perform<em>  
><em>Hands on our bodies gonna keep our skills warm<em>  
><em>We need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal<em>  
><em>Linguist subliminal, damages minimal<em>

_Top percentile, largest fraction_  
><em>Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action<em>  
><em>Stop that, I'm gonna need a redaction<em>  
><em>Drop that, you already got your reaction<em>  
><em>Me? I'm gonna keep on smiling<em>  
><em>You? You're gonna need restyling<em>  
><em>I got the quote back<em>  
><em>From the jeweler<em>  
><em>You're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_Yeah I own this beat_  
><em>You can call me the king or the ruler<em>  
><em>Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We had a great day out_  
><em>Calling my name like Ferris Bueller<em>  
><em>It's time to wrap this up<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We're getting 20 percent cooler! x4_

_Shhhhhhhh_  
><em>Reduce that treble<em>  
><em>There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level<em>  
><em>Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar<em>  
><em>Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a<em>

_Place your hand on my thigh  
>Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh<br>Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink  
>And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink<em>

_Wooo!_  
><em>Bring out the Bacardi<em>  
><em>Twilight Sparkle, up in the party<em>  
><em>Tap that, like a phone in the cold war<em>  
><em>Room on the third floor, knocking at my front door<em>  
><em>Me? I'm kind of a rarity<em>  
><em>You? Work that dexterity<em>  
><em>Lean back now, here's what I meant<em>  
><em>Getting cooler by 20 percent<em>

_Yeah I own this beat_  
><em>You can call me the king or the ruler<em>  
><em>Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We had a great day out_  
><em>Calling my name like Ferris Bueller<em>  
><em>It's time to wrap this up<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We're getting 20 percent cooler! x4_

_Yeah I own this beat_  
><em>You can call me the king or the ruler<em>  
><em>Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

_We had a great day out_  
><em>Calling my name like Ferris Bueller<em>  
><em>It's time to wrap this up<em>  
><em>We're getting 20 percent cooler<em>

"You see Rainbow, this guy, who goes by Ken Ashcorp, apparently liked the show enough to make a song as well, even if he is not part of the brony community. Not only that, but the party sensation that this brings and the "feeling REAL cool now" sensation that it causes, is very well justified. The song, called as I said "20 Percent Cooler", shows the coolness of it all, and some nice rhymes, and the party feeling altogether. What do you say, my dear cyan friend?" I explained to Rainbow who, as well as Twilight and Spike before, had her jaw dropped. Only in her case, it lasted for about 5 seconds after I finished talking.

"That…was…so COOL! And awesome! Definitely AWESOME!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs. Okay…unexpected reaction in my way, but I'm sure as hell that I'm not complaining.

"I'm glad you liked it. Apparently, he tried to define the version of "cool" on your standards, but with our possible uses. And from your reaction, I guess he did it pretty well" I told her, giggling while doing so. Rainbow was STILL on her "So awesome!" state, doing little backflips while flying due to the small space there was to fly, and I think she was also trying to follow the beat of the song even after it ended. However after a few seconds, she stopped.

"Yeah! I never thought having a song made because of me would be so cool!" Rainbow admitted. Ken Ashcorp…you did it right!

"However, like I said, many things have been done, not only in your honor, but with as much "what if" scenarios as possible. Writing and literature, didn't escape its grasp either. Many works of, what we call "fiction", have been written because of your show. Thus, some really weird things, some very dark things, some very sad things, some very random things, some very good things, some very happy things, some very interesting things, some very any other adjective that may qualify a piece of literature, has been created. In fact, let me read you one of the most known works of fiction in this community. This one is called "My Little Dashie"…however, it's far from you could gather it is." I told the attentive listeners I had. The moment my words escaped my grasp, this brought a certain Wonderbolts fan in joy, confusion and embarrassment.

"Yeah! I'm so awesome they have written things of me!...But what do you mean by "not what I could gather it is"?...And how do you know that…name?" Rainbow finished, blushing at the last part.

"Thank Pinkie of that. Since we watch the show and your adventures, your little "nickname" by hers didn't go unheard." I explained to her, smug smile on my face which not only Rainbow cutely flustered, but also earned her a few responses.

"That's right Dashie!" Pinkie reassured her friend.

"Seems your fans know your other side…ain't that right…Dashie?" Applejack mocked her friend/rival, which made Rainbow flush even more flustered.

"Shut up!" Said rainbow-maned pony countered, still blushing like mad. Now I feel bad for showing this fic…(sigh). By now anyway, me, and the rest were just giggling quite loudly.

"Don't worry Rainbow. There's a reason the name is there. We know that if we were to call you that, you would kick our butts to the next century." I assured the flustered pony. But I had to continue. "But on any case, you'll see that this could explain a lot of my reactions, in a way. But please, take this work as the imagination of our heads, not as we are trying to make it reality." I warned them once more.

"You should not worry Mr. Arcanel. We can take a good er…book, so to speak, with the correct stance it needs to be taken with. Even Rainbow Dash here knows something about that." Rarity told me, which of course made everyone in the room laugh a little, and caused Rainbow to retaliate with a "Hey!".

"So I've heard," I told her back, giggling a little as well. "But…you'll see why I am so worried. I'll read it for you." I explained to them, and with that, initiated the read that has probably made more than one person to cry…or to at least to make them stagger in that way, myself included.

When I started reading, I immediately realized that I was now doing a sort of dramatic reading of the story for real…OHMYGOSH! I really am doing this! I better make Mic proud, don't want him to hear me and kick my ass for it. (**Just in case for those who haven't read it, there are spoilers in here, as much as I hate doing them. But I honestly have no idea how to make this better WITHOUT some telling of the story. I'm sorry. But I also can't assume everyone who reads this has read My Little Dashie, even if it is one of the most read stories in the whole fanfiction of the community, nor should anybody. This also goes to anyone who asked for My Little Dashie =)**)

youtube./watch?v=yftOy8kz7aE (**I needed to look for a good background song to this…I don't think this is the best song for it…but it was the best I had in mind. Hope you enjoy it**)

"This is about a human, so that you know who to imagine. But, the story that is to be foretold, is not one of absolute happiness, but rather one of a scenario that many would give to live, but would suffer to lose." I explained to them. Whether telling them that was a good idea or not, it at least got their attention fairly well, especially Rainbow Dash.

By the time I had finished reading the first paragraphs, where the protagonist tells of how sad his city is, how routinely his life is, and how he would wish something was done to make as his parents had told him, the first questions had come…and were of course, the ones I expected.

"Oh dear…this is so…sad…is this how your world looks like, and how some of your people feel like?" Celestia asked me. I had been prepared for this question, even if it pained me to answer it.

"(Sigh)…it's not how all the world looks like but…there are some places, which really are just sad to see from afar…and when you are in there…it makes you wish with all your heart you could do something for it. Imagine this man that has been living all of his life in a place that used to be a better one…and now he has to see the almost ruins it has come to be. For some of us that watch the show, it is an escape for us. The world is great, but of course, not everything is sunshine and smiles. Watching you and your adventures makes us smile, to the point where even a plushie of you, and yes we do have of those as strange as it seems, would make sleeping for them better. That's what you have come to create, and I honestly couldn't be gladder that it did." I told them, letting a bit of my speaking to be dreamier at the end. After I finished talking, there was an awkward silence, which I took my cue to keep on talking.

"Does that answer your question, Princess?" I asked the white alicorn, just in case she or someone else wanted to see me. After a few more seconds, all she said was "Yes", and then went back to silence. This was my cue for continuing.

"Very well. I'll continue reading." I told her, to which everyone nodded.

It was strange really. It was me reading to the ponies and dragon I never thought I would ever talk to, but not only that, the ambient created was like I was in the middle of a theater while having lots of listeners around me…it felt nice…but it was like the pressure on my shoulders was starting to accumulate…and fast.

It was all going nicely…until filly Rainbow Dash made her entrance.

"What?..." Was all the cyan pegasus was able to get out of her mouth. The rest was fairing pretty much the same way.

"This…"author"…imagined finding a filly version of Rainbow Dash…?" Twilight managed to spit out. I understood their reactions pretty well. I'm just thankful "Cupcakes" is out of their way.

"Yeah…you can already guess where the "Dashie" came from. This human just found Rainbow Dash, when she was a filly, in an abandoned cardboard box, in not the best part of the poor fated city. I suggest you keep hearing because, this is something many would do the same, if they were in his position. This is what I meant by not being what you could gather it is." I told them, being careful with their reactions. Things are going to get pretty heavy from here on. After their general nod, except from Rainbow who was as still as a statue, I continued.

As I kept on reading, I couldn't help but notice that the face of the girls was one of "Dawwww", except Rainbow who had an increasing blush, and Spike who was also in his "daww" moment, but it was less noticeable. By the time I finished the next paragraphs, comments towards the protagonist in the story had been made.

"What a nice human…I am glad that it seems that your people can be this nice." Luna commented, talking after a long while. I wonder if she also means I am…then again, she was the one who did that awesome speech back in the lunch little awkward moment.

"I cannot believe one would be so…happy…when in his position…" Rarity said, a face of admiration written on her.

"This is something I'd never imagine even if I WAS a human…" Twilight admitted. The rest had kept silent, especially Rainbow who was just as still and attentive as when I started reading.

"It is something that we WOULD feel, should that happen to us. To most of us bronies, at least." I explained to them. The future silence that came, gave me the approval to keep reading.

After came all the things that happened in the time jumps. To which surprisingly, after the one year jump, Rainbow finally spoke again.

"I know I would feel dreamy if I couldn't fly, feel the air in my wings, going as fast as I could." Was what she said. I don't think that was the exact feeling the Rainbow Dash from the story was feeling, but given that she is a pegasus, I could be mistaken. However, Rainbow didn't spoke as if she was getting a fact straight, rather, I think she's getting into the story as well as the others. I just hope that's a good thing.

"This…man…he wonders the same thing when you met us, right Arcanel?" Twilight asked me, catching yet another thing that I wanted them to realize on a separate matter.

"You're right Twilight. After all, it is true that, should this happen to anyone, anyone with enough common sense and care for you would be worried of your reaction, whether the truth or not. Also, as you can see, we haven't forgotten that you write with your mouths, or use magic for that. We think that writing with your mouths is weird, but that's because we have hands." _'Even though there is people who try to write with their mouth, but let's leave that part out for now._' I thought, an image of someone trying to write and draw with their mouth reaching in my mind. There's no doubt that's awesome, but they just met humans. Let's not make them totally weird now. After my words, Twilight nodded and went back to her listening position, which gave me the cue for reading, however, I saw that Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Luna, Celestia and Fluttershy had all sad faces when the part of the human knowing that the Rainbow from the story would have to go sometime. As had I.

When we reached the part where the person finally taught the little Rainbow how to fly, a sudden "Phew!" was heard among the ponies and dragon.

"For a second there, I thought I wasn't going to be able to fly." The words had come from none other than cyan pegasus once again, which made everyone one smile and do a chorus "Agreed", which in turn made us laugh. However, there were some questions for me, as I expected.

"But what's that SpongeBob and NASCAR thing? They better be some cool things, or I'm going to buck that human in the head." Rainbow jokingly threatened…or at least I thought it was a joke. I know her enough to know that if she was paired with something not cool in her terms…I think she WOULD get somewhat pissed off, but I think I'm taking her for granted if I think she's that superficial.

"Well, the first is something that as a filly, colt, or just about someone young would enjoy," I started explaining to her. I still watch SpongeBob, but I don't think she would like this show given who she is. It might be prejudging, but I'm NOT about to risk it. Not now. "And the second is about races. Imagine yourself in a race in Cloudsdale, but instead of that, you get a ground track instead of the air, and replace you and the ponies for the cars you saw in the game you played before. Believe me, it would be something you would watch, I assure you." I finished. This seemed to please her enough, as she just said "Okay then" and kept silent. This let me keep on reading.

I was surprised when Rainbow didn't say anything when I read when the protagonist helped "her" learn to fly and ask about her room and stuff, although there was a resonating "Dawww!" from the girls, and Spike was pretty much like Rainbow, although I think for different reasons.

By the time I reached the part where Dashie was able to gain both her cutie mark WHILE doing the Sonic Rainboom…oh yeah, someone had joy.

"YES! I'm awesome in both worlds!" Rainbow had yelled, making us all jump in surprise, but that also made us smile. Still, she's right. She's awesome on both worlds. However, while she was doing backflips again "Oh yeah…aha…I'm good…I know it." I kept on reading, knowing that her ego wouldn't deflate for a little while. Of course, if what happens next is what I'm hoping for, I'm not going to have to wait for long.

As such, when I read the part where they tried making the cake, Pinkie felt compelled to assure us.

"It's true! Once I invited her to help and it ended up almost as bad when sleepy Applejack came! It was fun though. We had run all over the kitchen trying to save stuff and avoiding explosions in the ovens." She said, laughing all the while, and apparently having a very good memory if her being on the floor because of laughing was any indication. This made the Element of Loyalty stop right in the middle of a backflip, much like cartoons stop in the middle of the jump, which made it quite fun.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born to FLY, not to bake!" Rainbow tried to defend herself. However, this wasn't going to be a quiet one.

"Sugarcube, ah think we would know how to not make cupcakes explode." Applejack mocked her. Uh oh.

"Says the one who put worms in them." Rainbow retaliated, a defiant look on her face. Which had its desired effect, and made Applejack mad.

"At least ah was sleepy enough to make me see double!" Applejack countered.

"Now who's trying to defend herself?" Rainbow striked back. Ever seen the little rays of lightning that comes from people when they are starting to get mad at each, and is generally seen on rivals? Yeah, me neither, only on TV. But I swear I could see them now, and this was NOT good. I can't make an Ironpony competition in my house!

"Applejack! Rainbow! Can we please let this for later and not make a scene when a book is being read to us?" Twilight complained to her friends. The funny part was, that she did it because she loves a good story, as I think it's obvious when she reads so many books. Mess with Twilight and her books, and a horrible fate awaits you. Period.

The chastised ponies looked at each other and just shrugged, returned to their places and went silent. I'm guessing a "Yes Twilight" would be too much to ask? But then again, they know how Twilight is in regards to this. Rarity, Celestia and Luna just giggled.

When I reached the final part of those paragraphs, a very awkward silence ensued. Mainly because Rainbow's eyes were wide opened, thing is, so were all of the other eyes. Apparently, the word "daddy" was too much for them.

"Given that's how I think a daughter would react, no matter who she was, if she was raised like the Rainbow from the story, that would be the normal reaction, right?" I told them, unsure of what they would say. However, I was met with a nod, a "DAWW!" and "That's so cute" from the mane six minus Rainbow, which was surprising coming from Applejack, a…I think "that was lovely" face from Celestia, Luna also "DAWW"ed to my surprise, and I think a little smirk from Spike, but I wasn't too sure. Rainbow just remained in silence, doing what I think was soaking in the story. Her silence however still put me nervous.

Throughout the part where the protagonist used a joke in a really bad way, there was a moment where I toned down a little, trying to imply as much as I could the shame he felt. In truth this could happen without realizing it, and Celestia was the one to point out.

"While he may have used his words somewhat improperly, he at least said sorry, and it was because he was so used to being with the Rainbow from the story, as he had raised her for ten years. I'm glad to know he cares so much for her, and that being based on a real human, so can you." was what she pointed out. The last part came with a softer tone, I think so as to indicate me, which I was really glad to hear. Her sister, her student and the rest all agreed with a "yeah", Rainbow included. This made me relax a bit, because I WAS a bit tense, given that I am a "just in case" guy thanks to my mother, even though I know in my mind and heart that they wouldn't be too mad anyway, or that would be forgiving, even Rainbow.

However the heavier part came when I finished reading the part when Dashie discovered the show. This was a very moment for me to explain something.

"You see? This had been my thinking at first. The feelings are of course different, but this was what I was afraid would happen should you see it. When you told me that you Princess Celestia and you Rainbow had been watching the TV, I was really tensed because you could have discovered the show, and that would have been much more difficult to explain, especially because I wasn't even conscious at the moment." I explained to them, which brought a small embarrassed face for a short moment to the rest. "It's something that no doubt would be difficult to do, and in here, where the relationship was closer, you can imagine just how hard it was." I finished, getting a nod from everyone, an understanding face on all of them.

"We understand Mr. Arcanel. Do not worry yourself." Luna reassured me, which left me with a better way to continue reading in my state of mind.

When I read the first middle of the next part of the story, when the protagonist was sulking after Dashie's escape, I couldn't help but feel a bit…sad. I got the feeling each time I got there. And apparently, I wasn't the only one.

"By the stars…I haven't seen someone, or rather read of someone, so…destroyed in the heart like him after somepony had left…" Rarity commented, a look of sorrow in her face that said that she was really feeling the story right now. The others were not faring any better, however, Rainbow was still with some sort of blank face. It was really starting to creep me out, but, it could be that this is how she actually reads something like this, if she ever does. After all, all I got on her reading reactions is whenever she read something from Daring Do, and that is MUCH different than from this, especially, because this is technically about her.

"After so many years of growing together…something like this would be as heartbreaking as very little things." Celestia said in a grim tone. She must have probably seen some awful stuff in all her life…I can guess that much.

"Ah could relate to that human. Nopony deserves to be lied…but it was for her protection." Applejack declared, a solemn look on her face. Being someone who almost never lied in her life, unless you count when she was controlled by Discord and maybe some unremembered times when she was little, she would be close to how the protagonist was feeling, with something like this. For the sake of no one else getting in their state of connection, because this WILL become a depressed room soon, I can't let that happen before. And so, I quickly kept on reading after the silence had stretched enough.

By the time Dashie and the protagonist had reconciled, everyone had such a face of relief that I was wondering if the photo could not be made a new meme- I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SAD,. NOT THINKING OF THIS DAMMIT! _'(Sigh) Screw you head! Screw. You!_' I thought, making my face as concealed and hateful as I could in regards to my own mind. However, Dash was STILL a statue. I think I could see a body reaction, but I think she went all Criss Angel on us and made a living statue of herself. And the others were none the wiser, since they were so connected to the story. I think Rainbow WAS connected to the story…but the lack of reaction was…abnormal, to be honest. Then again, the hell I know with her?

However, then came the part no one wants to read because they know what it will be about.

"Oh no…" Was all Celestia could say, she too predicting as well what would happen, and by the face the rest were putting, so did the others.

However, a certain someone broke after a little part…one that we are terrified of what would happen if it ever went to happen.

"Dashie…not…remembering me?" Pinkie said, starting to sulk at the sole image of such thing happening. The others weren't fairing any better, even Celestia and Luna had started to sulk a little. Then I realized that Pinkie's mane was going straight…wait…Oh no…her mane is starting to go flat! Gotta do something quick!...er…

"Then no problem! I'll make her remember me again!" She immediately shouted, going back to her bubbly self. This made everyone giggle. Even Rainbow, who had a grateful look plastered on her face. But it was short lived. I had kept on reading, and looking back, I could see that out of them all, the ones who were more affected, were Princess Celestia, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Celestia was obviously affected by hearing of her story self speaking, so to speak. I think she KNOWS she would have to do the same, given the circumstances, but now that she actually had to think of it, she is pained. A lot. The stricken look was enough for Luna to try and comfort her older sister, putting a wing over her. Twilight had been also touched, since she was the one doing, for lack of a better phrase, the dirty job. Since she is the only one at that moment who could do such a spell. I could only imagine the pain she would suffer through such a thing. Fluttershy had been silent through the whole thing. I don't think I remember a comment from her. However, when I saw her face, which was almost in the verge of crying, I could see that, if she hadn't cried now, then she was doing everything she could not to do so now. And as for Rainbow, she was starting to react as well. Her body language was a bit shaky, not to mention she almost literally starting to falter…and I could understand more than I already do, I think. Pinkie was sad too, but she wasn't as depressed as she momentarily was before. I finished reading the story, which, I realized, had tired me a little, especially because not only reading it, but having the same people who interpreted this, so to speak, and to see their reactions…is something that no person alive would go through easily. I can vouch for that. It pained me to see them like that.

"…That was something…beautiful, Mr. Arcanel. I must admit that have few times where I have felt such emotions through a piece of reading, and I am an avid novel reader myself. It was sad yes, but it has a beautiful story. You can be certain I felt that." Rarity told me, a face that was calm, smiling, but at the same time, having felt all the emotions from before. It was in a sense, a combination of all the previous thing into one.

"If I had any doubt that your race did not possess any skill of literary writing, then they disappeared now. Yes, it is not the greatest work I have read, nor is it even of the something I would recommend to the very top, however…its story moved me. It…made me feel as if I was really there, and that's something that would be difficult o accomplish, even if it is me the one to be there." Celestia admitted. Her face was one of…I couldn't tell. I read once in a fic a little while ago that Celestia had one of the best poker faces ever, and now I could be certain that was true. Great for playing the same game mentioned in the name, bad for one to see feelings. But I'm just glad it hasn't affected anyone, especially her.

"I agree with my sister. I too am a pony who knows something about the literary works in Equestria and this I must admit, that being written by someone who is not from there, and from an entirely different race, and being about us…I must say that it is something that I would enjoy reading, as sad as it may make me feel." Luna finished, putting a comforting wing on her sister again, who smiled back.

"Ah…don't know what to say. Ah…can't believe someone would write this but…ah can't say that I didn't like it…" Was all the the orange farmpony could say. Her face was one of wonder, as in distress over how she should feel, which was weird coming from her, but…I guess I shouldn't judge her, especially since this is one of the deep stories out there in the community's fanfiction.

"I….um…really liked the story…but it made feel sad…very sad. I almost cried when the human and Rainbow had to depart like that…but it was very sweet of him to do that. Doing the right thing…isn't always the easiest thing to do." Fluttershy said, and her almost common, soft whisper. If anything her face was straight, but at the same time, she was sad…and then she went back to do a little smile which disappeared quickly. It was something that I wouldn't have expected from Fluttershy, but then again…I think somewhere along the way she could relate…only I'm not sure where.

"Remind me not to read this before I go to sleep. I want my mind intact and my eyes tear free if I can…" Was what Spike commented. Either he really felt the story, or he was just his somewhat tactless self there. I can't tell to be honest. '_Wait, he would read this if he went to sleep if it weren't for the fact that it is sad?_'

"I was really really sad…especially when Dashie couldn't remember me…but then I was glad I could see her again after, but I didn't want to make the human sad…I know, I could throw him a party some other time! And I also really giggled when he was playing with Dashie here!" Pinkie cheered, giggling all the while at the end, causing said pony to have another flustered page in her history book. Out of them all, Pinkie seemed to be the less affected one…even if she was the one who almost went Pinkamena. But then again, she is Pinkie.

"I…wasn't expecting this when you told us about "What if scenarios"…but I can see that your race has a lot of imagination in your mind…and this was an excellent way to put it…I felt really sad…I didn't know what else to feel. I would be horrified if I had to do that. But it was something that I really enjoyed, as sad as it was, to have someone try to portray something so…difficult to see it happening." Twilight told me. Her face was also one like Fluttershy's but it was less noticeable and with her head a bit higher. It was then that everyone looked at Rainbow, who by then was with her eyes closed and just lazily floating. Apparently, after the story finished, she went to have some time off in dreamland. But she suddenly opened her eyes and went back down to Earth.

"I can't say too much…because I don't know what to say. I mean, not only this was something WAY too weird for me to read…but when I was hearing what was happening…I had to control myself over what I felt. I wasn't expecting my…erm…other name, to come up. What can I say about this?...I don't know. I really don't know." Rainbow finished, her hooves crossed over her chest and looking to the side, as if unsure herself of what it was. To be honest, I was expecting a more felt answer…but I guess that since it was too felt even for her…yeah, she would feel confused. After all, when the hell did you have an alien imagining you as a baby/filly in the hands of someone of said race and then with all that ensued in the story?

"I'll tell you the truth. I was somewhat wondering what would your reactions be, especially yours Rainbow. But…I guess that the main thing is that you're just weirded out, but not affected, right?" I asked the rainbow maned pegasus, who gave a nod as to confirm my suspicions. "I see…well, if anything, I'm just glad you enjoyed it as a story, and not as something that should be taken seriously." I finished, the relief washing over my body like a wub dishwasher. '_…wait…what the…?…Grrrr….THAT SONG! ARGH! Get out of my head! Now…where was I? Oh yeah, about to show them something much more funny…but a bit more risky_'

"Are all of you okay?" I asked, concerned by what could be possibly wondering through their minds, except Spike who didn't looked that touched by the story. I got a general "We're fine, thank you" from all of the others, who were returning to their…er…senses? Nah, they were just struck a bit. I don't think it would be enough to traumatize them…no. That's a lie and I know it.

"Anyway, I have yet to be finished. This next thing that I will show you…well, I guess you could say that I want you to take this with as much comedy and objectivity as possible." I spat out. This had made once again to, aside from recovering positions, faces and personalities, in a way, go all "Why?", which was also expressed.

"Why comedy and objectivity?" Twilight asked, her face a big question mark.

"Well…because this is a something that was done for us to laugh because it is a dramatization of what we would do if we were to watch the episode…where the Canterlot Wedding happened." I finished, not really sure of what I was doing anymore. This, of course, made surprise in all the ponies and the dragon, but it was someone who took the cake of attention.

"I see…wait, you know about this too?" Celestia almost shouted, a look of pure shock in her face. Luna was surprised too, but the fact that Celestia had a face of so much shock was not common. Hell, let's take a picture of it and we would have a new emoticon to use!...Er…I don't think she would appreciate that, now would she?

"Yes…all of the events that transpired in that moment are also "recorded" I told the older royal sister, answering her face of shock, which even after my answer, only subsided a little.

"Again, please don't take this video in wrong way. Rather, see it as ourselves doing something for our fun, and that should you be humans, you would enjoy it…even if you were direct participants of it." I warned them, tensing my body again, for what could come next. By now Celestia had left her state of shock, and nodded. And with her, so did the rest. That gave me the cue to quickly look for the video and start it. For the love of all that is holy, pure, right, lawful, fair, and sane…don't corrupt their minds forever video!

youtube./watch?v=uY0lPWmKyXY (**Light Mask, thank you. You made me discover this hilarious video, and also gave me a good one to use for discoveries purpose. Also, you gave me something that I know laugh almost every day…but that aside, let my story advance. Thanks!**)

As I started the video, I couldn't help but notice that, our more keen learners so far, Luna and Twilight, were intensely watching the people that appeared there…as well as also there being a few comments on the show.

"So you DO know what happened there!" Rarity shouted, her face in shock. Apparently, it was less than when I initially showed it but…it still is something weird to see, of course. All started going to the opposite side of hilariousness when the first ermmm…reaction came up. And I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hey, I remember I was eating a daisy sandwich! I may not have lots of memory, but I remember what I eat! Why do they show me eating something I would never eat!" Rainbow complained after they showed her eating a ham sandwich or whatever it was. Uh oh…initiate "Save my computer and my body from imminent injury" operation.

"Well…I don't know. I honestly don't know. I mean, at first I thought that was for us to laugh, because we know that ponies are vegetarians, and that it was a joke made by the people who made the show." I tried to explain it to the rest, but more specifically to Rainbow, who by now was again in her "Imma kill you now!" state, which was bad for me. The others, which were also surprised, were also outraged by this.

"It is only because they did not know we existed, right?...But didn't this Lauren Faust person look through our world?" Luna wondered, trying to find reason to this "joke" of ours.

"Are you sure it was just a joke Arcanel?" Twilight asked me, giving me a look that wanted to confirm if it was REALLY a joke or not.

"Why I never! I would not DARE to taste something like meat! Not in my LIFE I would have such horrible thoughts in my mind!" Rarity assured, she too a bit peeved off by this little "joke".

"While I appreciate that they try doing a joke based on us…I do not think that this was the best choice for it." Celestia admitted, her face showing that she was not absolutely disgusted, but she WAS in discomfort. I was about to try to explain them, but a frail voice entered the room.

"But…I would never eat meat! I wouldn't dare! I could not do it! Not even if they forced me!" Fluttershy retaliated, this time, her voice fragile, but also louder…Oh dear…memory of mine, this is why I hate you. Because the opportunities of life you make hell for my mind!

"Remember Fluttershy, please! We don't want to make you look like that. I know the "joke" thing doesn't look too pleasing but it's the truth. And I believe that Lauren thought the same thing. Besides, none would ever do something this bad. None at all…" I told her, trying to calm her down. '_And another lie comes into frame. If Psychoshy exists right now, then yeah, there has been some stuff that if they would watch it…not to mention Cupcakes, Rainbow Factory, the .MOV series, Friendship is Witchcraft…although they could laugh in the last one…I better take that thought into my mind and close it for the time being_'

Meanwhile, there was one girl and boy who actually reacted like I wanted them to, as well as Fluttershy starting to calm herself down and trying to…I guess understand it?

"Come on Twilight! Don't you think you are being a little TOO serious on this? I mean, yeah, you don't eat meat or anything like that, but he did say it was a joke, right? And to tell the truth, it was kind of funny. Never thought someone would do this like that." The boy voice had come from, obviously, Spike, were by now, I was wondering if there was any chance of Twilight letting me adopt him, but then I realized she would stop being Celestia's student before she gave him up, and that Spike would never try to have a chance with Rarity…AKA, Awwwwwwww…he just saved me in so many ways possible…

"That little dragon's right girls. He wasn't trying to make you mad, he was trying to make you look funny. Gotta see the fun side this, now why don't ya'?" Applejack spoke in an almost chastising manner to her friends. In a way, she was speaking to Celestia and Luna but she probably wasn't thinking of that in the moment. I don't think it would ever cross her mind.

After both of them spoke, it made the other ponies, the royal sisters included, which made Applejack do a little "Gah!" in surprise, put on their pensive faces, and then nod.

"I agree that we ARE taking this too seriously…we should not just think of us, but Mr. Arcanel did tell us to take this with as much comedy as we could. And we should do just that. I am sorry for the…inconvenient reaction from our part, Arcanel." Celestia told me, smiling before bowing her head in apology, Luna following suit, and the rest who had criticized following with a "Sorry" afterwards. I went from tension sweating, to embarrassment sweating. Granted this is something that would make many people faint on the act but…I can't take too much of it. It's almost like when Celestia bows, she respects me enough to trust me, and that is more than enough to make me go to "OMYGOSHOHMYGOSH" land. I had to do something before I went and did just that.

"Please, don't apologize. It's my fault that I showed you this but, since some of this…ummm…"reactions" have actual good questions to the show, I just wanted you to see just how much do we pay attention to your stories." I told them, trying to get them out of their apologetic states, which worked because they all lifted heads, and in the case of Celestia and Luna raise necks too, and nodded. That gave me the cue for approval, and to get things laughing as much as I could.

"Thank you. Would you like me continue the video?" I asked them, not sure if they wanted to continue watching, which would be totally fine by me, after all this. To my joy, they all nodded. Okay, I'm still in the game!...But I WILL need a doctor after this. There's no way my heart's the same after all this…either that, or I really, REALLY need to do some drum playing. Whatever the heck works.

After I put again the video, all had gone well, until the revelation of the season came….Twilight's brother, Shining Armor.

"Honestly Twilight, why didn't you tell before that you had a brother? And as the captain of the royal guard no less?" I asked the purple unicorn with a bit of a smug smile, who in return just gave a look that said "Since when YOU could ask?"…or it was until the others started asking too.

"He's right though, sugarcube. Why didn't you tell us anything about him before that?" Applejack questioned her friend, she too starting to remember the events of that day.

"Applejack is right Twilight. After all, not only is Shining Armor your brother, but he is also captain of the royal guard!" Rarity reminded Twilight, going all starry eyed again. In fact, if she had her "I e I ay I ahhhhhh (super joy face)" episode again, I would not be surprised.

"Well…we hadn't spoken too much after I went to Ponyville, and after all of the adventures we had in here…I guess I just forgot." Twilight said, trying to defend herself. While still a little bit curious, Rarity and Applejack nodded and backed off…which also gave me space to continue…close one there.

When BBBFF came into the video however, I couldn't help but laugh. I mean for god's sake, look at Solrac! I mean, I did that too, but still!...Surprisingly, the ponies, although more specifically Pinkie, Rainbow and the baby dragon of the group, were laughing too. The rest was just giggling a lot. Even Celestia…well, I think Solrac would pretty much faint if he knew that they are laughing because of him.

Aaaaand then came Tomb eating Twilight's little figure, which by the way, was recognizable enough for the others to know it was her.

"Oh my gosh! Is that me!...And did he just…eat me?" Twilight asked, a bit angry at the end. Crap, I need to think of something fast, or else she's going into fire mode!...Ehm….ah…Dammit!...Oh, I know!

"Yeah! But that was a candy made figurine. You see, even candies were made of you!" I told them, as cheerful as I could. It wasn't technically a lie, because I honestly don't know, but how the hell I'm going to explain that the guy just ate a little doll of Twilight or whatever…oh TheLivingTombstone…why did you have to do that!

Apparently she bought that. She was still weirded out, of course, but she nodded. However, someone else had still things to say.

"Ohhhhh! So, does that mean there are itsy bitsy candy made of us! We could eat ourselves? That's so cool and cute! I wonder what I taste like?" Pinkie ranted, starting to wonder how she and the others would taste like in candy. While I was having fun watching the reactions of the others, I had to continue for my sake.

More laughter ensued when they saw the rest of the guys' reactions. Especially at ACRaceBest.

"Hahahaha! Is that guy crazy or what?" Rainbow commented, laughing her flank off, Spike following suit. Well, they sure are enjoying this much more than I thought of. Even Celestia was starting to have a hearty laugh…which by the way, sounds a bit weird considering all she did had been giggles.

"Nope! We ain't crazy '_Not by much at the most least_'. That's why this is a dramatization. AKA, something acted to make it look like that" I explained to them, not even convincing myself. (**And let's be truthful, most of us HAVE reacted like that…well, almost anyway XD**).

It was all going well until there was another apparition…Sibsy.

"Hey, I know that mare!...how do you?" Twilight asked me. Let the explanation begin…and probably the awkwardness too.

"Well…either by some chance of destiny, or some power I really don't know what could be, that mare is similar to one of the people who works in the show, that we know as Sibsy. As Tsyolin here showed, that was a photo of her, and she DOES look like that mare, see?" I told her, making her look very closely at the comparison of photos. The purple mare that was watching suddenly jumped.

"Wow…just how many more coincidences will this show have?" Twilight asked to the air, to which I laughed. Oh, she has no idea…at all.

All was going smooth…and stopped the moment Princess Cadance, or rather, Queen Chrysalis as Cadance, came into action…which brought Saberspark to do Twilight's little dancing.

"Oh…my gosh…" Was all the purple pony could say before she laid on the floor and covered her face with her hooves. '_My dear Twilight…you have no idea how much I want to go and laugh…so much…but I can't because I respect you…nor do I know what would you do if I were to do that_'

"…kch…KCH…GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow exploded in laughter, not able to even stand and just falling laughing.

"Oh dear…." Rarity said, trying her best to not giggle and actually succeeding. If anything though. Amused was the more accurate word for her. Luna and Celestia were in the exact same position.

"(Giggle) that's so cute!" Fluttershy complimented, actually trying to give her friend some compliment…but I think because of Spark, her side was more on the laughing side, than the cheering side.

"(GASP) I didn't know you had your secret greeting too! We could do that each time we meet! That would be so great!" Pinkie said, her face in total imagination of the future greetings, while Twilight just covered her head even more. I think I may have just doomed her…sorry Twilight.

As much as they all seem to be having fun, I had to call it quits for now, as there was a LOT of things they would react to, and to save Twilight further embarrassing moments. '_Huh…this is like I'm doing a "react to" to this "react to"…and then I would have to show them the "react to" to the "react to" of teens, so that they would be reacting to a "react to" of the "react to"!...OUCH, my head!_' (**REACTception! XD**).

Of course, when it came to the…erm…I'll call it offending flank in the screen…someone was a little more than confused.

"I don't get it. Why would it be something bad? What did I do?" Twilight asked, completely oblivious at the point seen FROM the screen, as she thinks of it as she herself remembers. I could see that everyone else was just as confused. Princess Celestia however, had not been fooled so easily.

"Mr. Arcanel…if it would be possible, I would like to have a word with you later." She said, not saying it like a request, more like something I HAD to do, even if she wasn't intending that..._'Note to self: after this whole thing ends, which I hope it doesn't, I must remember to put my brain in a cryogenic chamber, to test whether memories actually DO fade away after been frozen and after time passes…if only some does, then this is something I will NOT like to remember…or maybe a neuralizer. Whatever works first._'

"…Don't worry Princess Celestia. I'll explain it to you in a more…appropriate time." I tried saying, so that the message that we DID need to talk was sent, which worked and went back to watching, but her face had grown more…blank, I think…(Sigh)…this is what happens when you mess with the mind of humans. The rest of the group didn't have any idea what the hell was going on, especially Twilight, but I think she saw Celestia's face, reason why she probably didn't ask.

As the video kept on with false Cadance in show, then came the question I tried to avoid.

"What's that…ummm…thing he said? Was it "bich" or something like that?" Rainbow asked. Had it not been that I had no glass with juice with me drinking of it, I would have done a spit right then and there.

"Ummmmm…let's leave at that it is an insult. That's all you need to know. It's a bad word, and you don't need to, nor should you say it, okay?" I told Rainbow, but also directing my face to the others. No need to explain them some stuff, right? They all put on a weird face, but nodded nonetheless. Okay, I have what…6 and a half saves by now? Eh, I lost count. No need to track just about how many times my heart was about to stop.

Then came Trivium's "I think something's amiss…DON'T YOU?"…which by then had Twilight's, Celestia's, and Luna's full attention.

"I wish I had done something to see it before…" Twilight lamented, her mentor going right in front of her at the end of her words.

"No Twilight…you knew something was wrong from the beginning. If anything, it was our fault for not realizing this before." Celestia countered, lamenting herself too. Luna had also gone and put a comforting wing around Twilight. Hmm, I wonder, just how soft are those win-…okay, seriously brain. Stop messing up MY MIND!

However, it went weirder when Lyra spoke…and oh yes, this generated questions.

"Why are they making such a big deal of her speaking?" Twilight asked, her face in an almost giggling position, but with a look of true wonder herself.

"I would not be surprised at all! I have met Miss Lyra a few times, and I must say that her music is just SIMPLY divine! She truly makes her name what she does." Rarity commented, her face going in memories of what must have been one hell of a good classical music show. Time for me to explain, somewhat, fanatism.

"Well…let me put it this way. Lyra is a very loved pony in our community. However, since she hadn't spoke in any of the 50 something episodes, we have always wondered how her voice was like. Plus that with the fact that this is a dramatization…yeah, we were surprised." I told them,. I was going as far as to explain fanatism for a certain pony. I'm just glad I wouldn't have to explain Derpy, as much as I love that pony, because my hands would be full…and probably would have a LOT of trouble to handle it properly.

"I…see…hmmmm…" The purple unicorn spoke, going in one of her "Interesting" faces. It's been a while since she actually went to study something. In fact, she got her notepad again! Glad to know it's something I can explain. However, the show must go on!

Then came the part when Luna came to change the shift with Celestia for guard. And for this I DID have a question myself.

"Princess Luna…where were you coming from in that moment? I mean, I am curious. You seem to be coming from the moon...but why?" I asked the princess of the night. More than one has been asking the question, and I too am curious of it. Luna however, didn't hesitate.

"Oh, I was not coming from the moon! I had been searching the surroundings of Canterlot and a bit further away, to try and locate the enemies' whereabouts. Of course, as you probably know, we didn't know they were so well hidden among us…" Luna explained to me, turning her head at the end when she spoke about the "enemy" which I well knew were the changelings.

"I see…well, that makes much more sense. And you should also know that, as everyone else, you're very loved in the community, and you pretty much enchanted us after the chapter of Nightmare Night." I told her, giggling a bit at the memories of the hilarious chapter…not so much to whom was the protagonist of such story.

"Oh no…you mean to tell me you also saw that?..." Luna asked back, a mortified look on her face, to which I just nodded, and sent the younger sister to the floor in shame, much like Twilight had done before. Apparently, she wasn't over that episode…why does she look so CUTE when embarrassed?

"Don't worry Princess Luna! We had a lot of fun back then, didn't we?" Pinkie cheered in an attempt to make the princess feel better, which worked because said dark blue pony smiled and recovered.

"Yes…but, I am not too proud of that moment…however funny it might have been for others." Luna said, she too chuckling a bit despite the small blush on her face.

"If anything, we all thought it was rather cute. That, and your voice at first became a sort of fun thing to use, in a way." I told Luna, who blushed a little more.

All also came in a rather interesting turn of faces when the "voodoo magic" came into play…more importantly, Trivium's creepy face.

Fluttershy just went and hid, Spike did he's "Dude that's creepy" face, Celestia and Luna were rather…amused? Confused? I couldn't tell. Applejack and Rainbow WERE amused however, both of them giggling at the images that they were seeing, which probably means that were taking this with the level of seriousness that I wanted them to take them, AKA almost none, Rarity was a bit "Isn't that just a TAD too much?", and I don't even know how to describe that, Pinkie was laughing and going all "Weeee! Voodoo magic!" and finally, Twilight was smiling. Silent but she was smiling. At least, it wasn't anything bad.

After came the part of Luna's warning, with said person in real life blushing again at the…erm…"WE REQUEST LUNA!" part of the shouts. Of course, since there was a mention to Twilight's action, said pony wanted to clarify herself.

"It's not as if Princess Luna would have believed me at the time…I just wished I had used a better way of doing it." Twilight once again lamented, but not as sad as before. This time however, she earned a smile from the spoken of princess, which she returned. And then, to my joy, they both laughed at the "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" part. I'm getting the succe-Murphy!...AWAY WITH YOU!

When the "EEEEVILLL!" part came however, there was an interesting both sided reaction from Twilight. Because she was sighing all the time, but couldn't help but chuckle when the "EVIILLLLL!" part came, and so did the rest.

"Your race does have a lot of imagination. I can see that much." Celestia commented in an amused voice. Apparently, she was starting to enjoy this better than before, and from what I could realize, so were the others.

Then came the part of Shining's terrifying announcement. With it came the big group hug from Twilight's friends, and Spike, and a comforting wing from Celestia.

"Don't be sad sugarcube. We're still sorry for that awful thing we did back then." Applejack told her purple friend in an apologetic manner.

"Oh dear Celestia, I still can't BELIEVE we were so horrible to you!" Rarity almost shouted, a look of indignation at herself, and her voice looking for Twilight's forgiveness, even though I'm pretty sure that point had been long past by now.

"Yeah. Next time we see you running out so quickly to a bride saying "She's EVIL!" we'll believe you." Rainbow promised, a bit of a chuckle from both her and Twilight, but she too with regret in her face.

"Twi', remind me to follow you whenever you go to investigate so that you have more than one to have credit for." Spike told her boss/big sister, which earned a smile from said pony and tighter hug.

"We should have trusted you. We should know better than to not do so when you're so upset." Was what Fluttershy said, doing what I think was a remembrance of the time when Twilight went insane in Lesson Zero, and she too with regret in her voice, even more than it could sound with her voice.

"She didn't like cupcakes! Everypony loves cupcakes! Next time somepony doesn't like them and you say "She's not a good pony!", then I better think she's a meanypants!" Pinkie proclaimed, earning a small laughter in the entire group.

"It was not your task to find out who the enemy was. Nor to see if there was an infiltrated pony. That was my task. And I'm sorry I misjudged you when I had trusted you in so many occasions. I really am sorry, my faithful student" Celestia said to Twilight, having a more regretful face than any other in the room. Now there was one problem with all this. I was DYING of cuteness. And I won't hold on much longer. So, with one of the most cuddly, cute and correct hugs in history, I told a little statement.

"You know, I'm pretty sure many of us felt like that so…we can imagine what you went through. Hence why even though we…erm…exaggerated the reactions, we didn't exactly felt happy. This is one of the reasons why we liked your stories so much. Because none of us saw that coming…and would pretty much feel like that if something like what happened to you Twilight. I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't have someone getting abandoned over a wedding…but, there are people out there who do feel like everyone abandoned them." Was what I said to them.

"I'm just glad that was over with." Twilight said, her face in relief and joy after the little group hug that ensued in my house, and that makes my camera the biggest SOB for being missing WHEN I NEED IT!

After that, they nodded to me, so as to signal me that I could continue the video.

Of course, when Evil Cadance got on the scene…

"Remember when I said that originally, ponies in my world are assumed to be related to little girls?..Yeah, this pretty much tries to tore apart that statement." I told them, all of them nodding in agreement, and got a little "What he said!" from Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash when PhillyPu said his insult…I'm getting worried that they recognized it so easily…at least they don't know the correct word, nor what it means. As long as they know that it's an insult and nothing more, then it's okay…for now.

Then there was the small break, that everyone laughed a little again, and even got a comment on how close it was to be a sort of comedy, which I think would make ACRacebest VERY proud, and got a mental shout of "SUCCESS!" for me.

Then came the next part of the episode…and once again, with Twilight and her logical question.

"Why would that human say he was talking about him?" Twilight asked me. Is it possible she missed the name? "Wait…OHHHH…because of the name….I get it (giggle)" She finished. Excellent! They're starting to catch the stuff faster.

However, all went to "WTF?" when Solrac did his singing of This Day Aria…like he knows best.

"What in the name of all that's oats and cereal…." Applejack managed to take out. The agreement came in the form of all the characters in the room with "WTF?" faces plastered over…well, in the case of Celestia and Luna, a blank face. That was all they could do while Solrac "sang". Meanwhile, I was having a hard time NOT dropping on the floor and just laugh my ass off…Meh, whatever. I'll do it anyway.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! LONG LIVE SOLRAC SCREAMING! YEAH!" I screamed as loud as I could, raising my hand in a victory pose. However, after my "YEAH!" induced moment, I looked to see I had freaked out anyone. If anybody had asked, the question would have been "Who DIDN'T you freak out?", and the answer would have been Pinkie. She was the only one laughing. The rest, the faces they used with Solrac, the same they used with me.

"HAHAHAHA! That was so funny!" Pinkie exclaimed, she too rolling on the floor laughing. I would have said "thank you", but the faces around her weren't exactly the ones you would just go normal about something.

"Eh…heh heh…you will realize that a) we can be crazy sometimes, b) we have not only a large imagination, but we can have a weird imagination, and c)…I like to laugh." I told them, a nervous smile across my face that would have been worthy of an anime character. Since the faces and silence kept all the same, I kept talking so as to at least ensure a reaction…if they aren't broken yet. Which for my and their sake, I hope not. "You should just keep on watching to try and hear how the real song is." I told them, trying to keep the composure, because by now, their faces were starting to make me laugh.

All changed when comments with the real song started. I agree with most of the people who say the same thing. Villains almost always have the best songs.

"I must agree that the voices are quite good…as much as it is her who is the villain…" Rarity admitted, her face full of uncertainty. Apparently, the fact that the villain has a great voice for singing is a bit difficult to digest. However, I expected Celestia to say something, but when I looked to see at her, her face was as if she had an epiphany, full of surprise, head up, and face of realization.

"…I believe I will have a word with the guards that were around Cadance's room, when I get back to the castle…" Celestia said, a voice that was very serious and that meant REAL business. But what brought her to…oh…right…fake Cadance's singing SHOULD have brought some attention, right?...I fear for the guards in the castle right now…I really do. Luna looked at her sister and went to say something, but then she looked twice at her face, and closed her mouth. She must have probably realized that it would be impossible to convince her otherwise, especially if she started thinking the same thing.

When Queen Chrysalis went in the frame I got a little comment from Rainbow saying "I'm not sure about you…but, I think those were our reactions when that happened...even from me…" to which I totally agreed, my surprise for her, admitting that aside. However, when IBringdaLULZ's reaction came in the screen…there was a freaking CHORUS!...Not to mention, my smile at his reaction was not hidden…AT ALL.

"Why is he smiling when she reveals herself?" Was what EVERYONE said at the same time. Why must we love the villains?

"Well…I said that we loved a lot of the characters from your world…and this includes villains. You'd be surprised how many would probably be rooting for her instead of you Princess Celestia." I explained to them, which got a big "What?" from all of them…and which got Celestia into a big "…Wut?" face. I think she might be broken…uh oh.

"Are you kidding me?" Twilight exclaimed, absolute disbelief in her face.

"(Sigh)…Let me put it in terms for some of you to understand. Rainbow if there were two characters, one bad and one good, and the bad guy is the cooler one, who would you want to win, if it was a story?" I asked the racing fan, trying to get some understanding from at least ONE of them.

"Well…I think the bad guy…but ONLY if it was in a story." Rainbow replied, her face showing hesitation, but finally responding at the end.

"Well, this is what happens here. We thought this was a story. Therefore, most of us always end up rooting for someone, depending on who we like the most." I explained to them. This got Rainbow into thinking before she asked me a question herself.

"Who do YOU root for Arcanel?" She asked me, a semi smug look on her face.

"Why Princess Celestia of course! I always did, and will always do. But then again, you're asking that to a person who is intelligent enough to know not to say something bad of her in front of you, let alone in front of her. But I really always do root for her." I told her, with as much truth as I could imply in my voice. My dear Celestia, fret not. You'll always have a fervent follower here…but I should probably not tell them that if Discord was here, I would be so glad. I can't help it if the guy is so freaking awesome!

This left Rainbow checking my face from up close, but deciding to drop and just go back to her position in watching. Meanwhile, Celestia had recovered from her state of shock and was smiling at me now.

"Thank you Arcanel." She told me, making name blush like mad once more.

"No problem!" I chirped, happy to see Celestia smile again and not in a state of almost traumatic shock. Hey, I may be embarrassed, but I at least know how to react to this…even if it's still weird to me.

Then came the part where Celestia laser-fought Chrysalis. In this part she first blushed when they were all cheering for her and then sighted when she saw herself lost, and then went blank at IBringdaLULZ cheering for Chrysalis once more. I think she will need another mind after all this.

"(sigh) I cannot believe I lost against her…I underestimated her power." Celestia said, lamenting her loss against the bad girl in that moment.

"It was not your fault sister. She had got too powerful without you knowing…do not blame yourself." Luna told her sister, trying to cheer her up. This made Celestia smile after her words, but I could still see a small amount of regret in her face…and I think at least Twilight and Luna saw it too…oh man, I should have showed them something that wouldn't bring so many memories to them. Maybe I should stop.

"Ummm…do you want me to stop the video? I don't want you to remember something that makes you sad. That wouldn't be okay, it is not okay, and it isn't fair for you." I told them. Last thing I wanted is to have a bunch of lovable, adorable ponies sad in my house for something I did, especially if it was because of nostalgia. The response surprised me though.

"Do not worry Mr. Arcanel. This may have been a distraught moment for us...but we won in the end and seeing back again from a different perspective is quite interesting. I want to say that even if I see it again, I shall be okay. Especially if I know the outcome of it. Besides, while strange, the comments from the humans were quite…interesting, for lack of a better word." Celestia told me, smiling at me. They all seemed to agree because they all nodded, Luna included. This made me smile on both the inside and the outside. Maybe I got it right then…either that, or I'm missing something. In this moment, both work for me!

"Very well then. I'm glad to hear so." I replied to her, happy for the fact that I have not traumatized them…somehow. I am wondering just how the HELL did nothing happen. Oh well, better not question it further.

As the video continued, we went through the rest of the comments in the same moment leading one pissed off Rarity to say, "How DARE they call her OLD? That is OUTRAGEOUS!" and with Luna and Twilight saying "Yeah!", which by the way was very funny, and made me wish a "Run like HELL!" to ACR, and then through what I think is the best part of the whole two episodes. The Mane Six VS the changelings…so AWESOME! (**Anybody else wants that fight to be a Pay-Per-View event?**).

Of course, the "Double Rainbow" thing, did not go unnoticed.

"Why that "double rainbow" thing?" The cyan colored pegasus asked. I'm just GLAD nobody said something about Skittles or something. That would have been MUCH harder to explain…or…so I think.

"It has to do with a song called the same way…and since your name has "rainbow", your mane and tail are rainbow-colored, and you can create rainbows…it was hard not to do the connection. You're just that awesome" I told her. It was the truth really. Besides, she IS awesome. Who else creates freaking rainbows?

"Of course I'm awesome! Why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow said, puffing her chest with pride, and making Applejack just roll her eyes. If I wasn't having fun before, I am now.

Everything was going actually very good in the fight. Twilight had actually explained to me that changelings could be both male or female, so that was out of the way, and were actually laughing at some of the parts in it, because they really looked funny, when you looked them on this perspective and with comments on the side, especially with the Fluttershy scene, where said pony was blushing like mad in the room, but she too smiling. And then came the…erm…"kiss"

"What the hay is he talking about? That was a kiss on the cheek and that was it!...Wait…don't tell that you thought that was a…" Rainbow stopped before continuing and went straight to look at me. The rest was not fairing any better. In fact there was disappointment coming from everyone in the room, except from Pinkie, who apparently thought the idea wasn't THAT bad, and Fluttershy was just blushing even more than before, laying on the floor and just saying "Oh my…". Pretty much…screwed even more than any villain who confronted the good guys at max power. The good thing is, I'm not a bad guy. Therefore, I'm not afraid to beg for mercy and pray that they won't attack me.

"Please don't hurt me! Yes, it's true. There is people out there who thought that was a kiss, as in a real one, but we couldn't help it. If you saw it from here, you can barely realize anything. Besides…there's people who imagine who would be with who. And that includes YOU. After that little image in the episode….it kind of strengthened the thoughts for anyone who thinks that you and Fluttershy would be…um...an "item". I told them, praying to all the heavens, hells, and even purgatories to save me from an unwanted death at the hands of a pissed off pegasus.

"I'm guessing this is what meant by weird imagination…RIGHT?" Rainbow said, still in a pissed off tone, and I couldn't blame her at all, and still a bit fuming. I think it's best if I try to make the subject as less…bad, as possible.

"Well…yeah. There's little we haven't imagined. It's best if try and keep the subject out of your minds. You DON'T want to ask me what we could have possibly imagined. You don't want to know. There's little that escapes our minds. And as much as it may be strange for you, it's not so much for us. It's just that, we have always thought that were fictional. Therefore, any thoughts of you existing that could impede us from imagining it, aren't there. And even then it could still happen. Imagine for example reading a book. Luna, Rarity, Twilight, you may understand this a bit better. Whenever you read something that has two really compelling characters, and you think that they could go together, wouldn't you wish it so?" I explained to them, trying to get the "shipping" matters not get out of hand. My words made the asked ponies start to think.

"Well…it is true that if two characters have the absolute potential to be together, I would not stop my mind from wishing it so…" Rarity admitted, her face still thinking of anything that makes sense to say.

"Indeed. It's nothing uncommon when I find myself wishing two ponies would actually be together...in fact, I almost embrace it sometimes. I would not be surprised if one time I would start writing such things." Luna also admitted, actually surprising me with her last statement. Looks like the first writer in fanfiction would be Luna, so to speak. Twilight apparently saw that anything she could say, had been already said, so she just nodded. I managed to get things back on track. I still got this.

"(Sigh) as I have said before, we don't mean to insult anyone. We just happen to have thoughts like that. Is that okay with you Rainbow? Fluttershy?" I asked them, hoping for a positive response this time. Fortunately, Rainbow backed off.

"I guess…but there better not be anything more weird than this or I'm not going to be happy." Rainbow semi-threatened me. I'm okay with that…must not make mistakes in the future.

"Y-Yes.." Was all Fluttershy whispered. She went back to her standing position, but she was still blushing. I would too if I were her, I guess.

"Thank you." I said, relief once again washing over my body. This had been one hell of a close call, even more than before…and I'm just glad I managed to handle this.

Then came the part where Pinkie Pie just kicked changeling flank all over again with Twilight gatling gun. Of course, I could not pass this chance up, especially if I wanted to break the mood a little.

"You know Pinkie? He is right. If you can make Twilight become a machine of lasers and actually use a party cannon to attack, then I'm sure that you could join any group of offense as a reinforcement." I told the pink party pony, who in turn smiled.

"Why fight something being all boring? You don't have fun, then it's not a true fight!" Pinkie proclaimed. I'm pretty sure that was one of her philosophies in life. Twilight was also blushing a bit. I'm pretty sure that suddenly becoming an instant machine gun was a strange moment for her. I think it's best if I don't ask just how that happened or anything else. For Twilight's sake. I also took the time to just tell them that they were awesome, which ensued in a "Thanks" from the mane six. I think Celestia and Luna also enjoyed the moment because they hadn't seen the fight. I would almost bet that if they had popcorn, it would disappear in a second.

When the fight had subsided, we went straight for the love stuff. AKA, Cadance and Shining Armor…AKA, PhillyPu saying the one thing that would put me in the frying pan…again.

"Cadance would never do such a thing nor would she ever BE like that evil being!" Twilight AND Celestia said at the same time, enraged at the sole fact of Cadance being compared to Queen Chrysalis. Yep, I'm in the frying pan yet once more…stupid logic and our imagination…

"We know, we know! He's just kidding! Remember, this is just for fun. He's not actually saying she is like her." '_Or at least I don't think so._' "It's just a little joking thought. After all, we know Princess Cadance would never do such a thing." I assured the offended ponies, so as to try and calm the situation. It worked because they went from enraged to just a little mad. Then Celestia just sighed, Twilight following suit. I'm REALLY starting need something to keep up the pace with ALL the moments that would have spelled doom for me.

When Cadance and Shining Armor united powers to get Chrysalis and changelings the heck out of Equestria, or at least FAR FAR away, we pretty much laughed at the reactions that the guys did, even Celestia and Twilight, who apparently forgot their mad moment a few seconds ago, especially the ones from ACR and IBringdaLULZ. Ahhhh…the moments there…so freaking true!

And then came the moment for me to question Luna again.

"Um…Princess Luna…where WERE you, when all that happened?" I asked, making the question that at least half the bronies, if not all of us, have wondered ever since the episode. There weren't a lot of many logical reasons as of to WHY she could have missed the fight, and all that. Or it could be another added thing from the show that Lauren Faust made for to make us laugh. Luna however, responded quite casually.

"Oh, Chrysalis had trapped me like she had done to Celestia. But since she was afraid that me and Celestia together, even when trapped, could do something to free ourselves, she sent me to a different part of Canterlot. I could only free myself after Shining Armor and Cadance repelled the changelings and the queen." She explained to me. Okay…that actually makes perfect sense…huh…never thought of that.

"Thanks for clearing that. It's just that many of us were wondering where you were if you missed the whole thing. And as you can see, many of us expected to see you in the bigger frame." I told her, giggling at the last part, which again made her blush. I wonder, if she were to meet her fans, would she use the Traditional Canterlot Voice?

After the explaining of the most questioned moment, so to speak, then came the revelation of the true color of Vinyl Scratch's eyes. After they saw all the reactions, there were of course questions.

"Why do they make such a big deal of her eyes?" Rainbow asked. Okay, I was expecting the question from someone else…but, I think that if anyone would wonder that, it would be Rainbow or Pinkie.

"Well…before we saw her eyes, we had ALWAYS thought that her eye color was red. So, when they actually showed that her eye color was magenta…yeah, it surprised us. Especially, since the people who make the show have been in a lot of interaction from us. So, we thought it was their doing, and that they had actually seen that we thought Vinyl Scratch's eyes were red. Hence the surprise." I explained to them. Rainbow was apparently satisfied with my answer…but I'm just really weirded out by the fact that Twilight nor Luna nor Celestia nor anybody else had asked something more. I think they are starting to get used to the ideas..that, or they just missed it.

Then came, as Trivium put it, psycho Rarity. Of course, the spoken of mare was more than embarrassed.

"Oh dear…that is NOT a moment I'm proud of…" The white unicorn said, her face telling that she was not pleased at all with her little reaction.

"(Giggle) Don't worry Rarity! Besides, this was something you always dreamed of. Participating in a wedding, and what an important wedding. I'm pretty sure that you could forget the manners for that little second. You're more than justified." I told her, trying to cheer her up, and actually succeeding, in that she gave me a smile, so as to say "thank you". By now, I was getting more comfortable to try and not make them weird out…but given the circumstances, bragging is something I should not do, because I don't like it, and because I'll doom myself.

Then we laughed a little when Jaxblade just went to sing the song as if he was in a concert…I even started to join him, because, let's admit it, the song IS catchy. And hell, Twilight and the rest of the mane six started singing too….MY DREAM COME TRUE! I would so brag about this…if I was a moral bastard. But since I'm not, I'll be good. Celestia, Luna and Spike all went to just hear the music, the baby dragon even starting to dance a little. To tell the truth, "Love is in Bloom" sang by all six ponies was just a tad weird, but awesome nonetheless.

Then came the end where they all explained what were there thoughts on the finale and all that. Of course, there was one more thing that went to appear. Orchestral Design…you Octavia fan. There was a small laugh after his table flip, and then came the obvious question

"Did he just say Octavia? As in-" Was what Rarity was saying until I interrupted her.

"Yup. Octavia as in the cellist. When I said that there was love for a lot of you, I wasn't lying." I told them, laughing a bit at the last part. This made Rarity impressed. Apparently, she did not expect much knowledge…even after the video. This is not going into their minds that easily.

"Well, that's the end of the video. Did you enjoy it?" I told them, almost starting to cross my fingers for the positive response. And I got a simple response, from the ever wise white alicorn.

"I must admit that was expecting something much different when you said something about reactions…but nonetheless, it was enjoyable. Even though it had its certain…strange factor, it was quite interesting. I can see that you really have been watching us and that you had done nothing that would say something bad about us." Celestia said, sounding almost like a speech for a gathering. And it was awesome. If anybody else had anything else to say, apparently Princess Celestia had already told it because nobody else said anything, they just nodded. Four down, only one to go.

"I'm glad you could enjoy it. It was something that I guessed to show because it shows our true nature, in a way. More specifically with you, but as a general as well. Now, I have shown you what we can write, compose, and even animate based on you…there's only one thing left that I can show, and that is, what we can draw and paint. In this video, added with the song as the background, is what I think would be a perfect slideshow of imagination. You can watch it as that. But once again, expect the unexpected." I explained to them. This was going to be the most emotional thing after My Little Dashie, but I was confident on this one. My words brought interest one more time to the face, but the ones more intrigued were that of Rarity and Celestia. Probably the ones who like the art more. Let us not disappoint…I just hope it won't be too much. If it gives me the chills every time I see/hear this…

youtube./watch?v=-JrLRawqcbA (**I was skeptical when I saw the name. Since I have to check anyway to see what it is, I did just that…and I am SO glad I was wrong on what it was. Traintrax, you just gave the perfect closure video and for that, thanks a lot dude!**).

The moment I put the video, I prepared the hair of my body for instant chills. It always happens when I see it, it will definitely happen now. Of course, I just couldn't vanish into "So…awesome…" world because I had 9 magical beings to take care of their reactions. At first it wasn't that much what they showed, aside from the occasional "Woah"…seconds later, that all changed. The only thing that you would hear in that moment was an orchestra of "What?" "Woah" and "I look so awesome!", the last one of course, coming from Rainbow in several times. Pretty much, all they could do was, say that, and stay with their jaws and eyes very wide open, from Spike to the mane six, passing through the royal sisters. It was like that the entire video, and I could have sworn that they had chills too, but unless I suddenly acquire microscopic vision to see that, and I become a total creep, then I will never know. They were all stricken. I don't think because of grief, but because of the sole sensation of the video, plus the images, plus the music. It was something that many would feel, I'm sure of it. And given that it is them we are talking about, I would not doubt it for one second. Nor should anybody.

"Well…what do you think?" I asked them. I think that came out more nonchalantly than I expected, especially because this usually makes my heart start beating faster and all that, but I WAS tired after all this, and now that I think about it, it was getting late. However I got the responses that I expected.

"By the stars…that was gorgeous…SIMPLY gorgeous…and I also must admit that the black suit would be PERFECT for me." Rarity sighed. She looked FAR impressed with the images and I could see a small amount of tears in her eyes. I'm not surprised at all. There's some people out there that can draw some AMAZING stuff. Mix it up with the music...and you have emotions.

"Ah can't say that ah didn't like it…that would be lying from my whole self, and that ain't good." Was all Applejack said. She was speaking calmly and with her hat poised down. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I had a good guess that she too was quite touched.

"Amazing…to think that things like this could be created…to give such an emotional atmosphere…it is almost unbelievable from just images and music…" Celestia too sighed, her face in absolute wonder, and I could have sworn that I was seeing just the teensy bit of tears. I would not be surprised. Especially after that image where Twilight was fighting Celestia. That would make anyone break a little…I'm sure of it.

"Those images…we are seen in every way possible. We are the good, the evil, no one escapes…but the sole fact that someone could imagine it, and even make it in an image so well...they make art the true form of expression." Luna commented, her face not looking so much as shock, but even more than that. I would not be able to describe it if I wanted to.

"Wow…just…wow. I mean, they made me so awesome in those images…where were these guys when I was bragging my feats?" Rainbow jokingly complained. She was the least affected by the emotions…of course, apparently, now she wanted humans in their world…oh how so many people would accept right then and there!

"I know that I should be taking it not so seriously…but…it just seems… so real…(sniff)" Fluttershy whispered, sniffing and letting a few tears fall from her eyes. I can't take it too long…I can understand her absolutely…it's just that…she looks so affected…

"…The situations drawn…they look so real…almost if it had happened…thank Celestia it isn't that way…" Twilight said, shuddering a bit at the end. I'm guessing that she as well as Celestia got affected by the same image…and probably for the whole thing as well.

"That…was…" Was all Pinkie Pie could say. For the first time in a while, I saw her completely speechless, and with almost tears in her eyes as well…I got Pinkie AND Fluttershy in tears…I beg for forgiveness in the depths of hell…

"Woah…I don't even how you can DO stuff like that…" Spike commented, he too not as affected as others…then again, he didn't appear so much in it…but I'm guessing some of the stuff shown here will be staying with him. I don't know if "FOREEEEVEEEER!", but for a good while, I'm sure of it.

I didn't really have anything else to say. It was a moment of silence for me after that. This had gone FAR better than I could have ever expected. And I could not be gladder for that. I could probably say that this will end a good day…I just hope I don't jinx it.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS...IS…DOOOONE! Oh man, this SHOULDN'T have taken so long. It really shouldn't have. I was out when I could have written, I got mini writer's blocks, but mostly, I SUPER procrastinated. I have no excuse, so again, I'm sorry. I just hope I make up for it with this chapter. That's about as much as I can say for now. This took FOREVER, I just want to put it up NOW. Anyway, next chapter, will be more important for the plot…and I hope you won't kill me for it XD. I can only hope so. Anyway, I'm out. You know the catchphrase: Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar nazi out, throw whatever ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.<strong>


	26. When the luck starts to swerve

**Phew! I'm back again beloved readers! And this time, much faster! XD. CPM here. Anyway, I said this chapter will be important, but it's best if I leave it for the lower author's note, so please read that one. It really IS important that you read it, just so you know some stuff. And as such, I give you the next chapter of "The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world"!**

**Guest: **Now that the revelations are over, what's next? Also, if in the future you feel that the group needs a moment to watch something fun, but doesn't want to spend too much time in MLP stuff, I have two recomendations to watch. First is Transformers Prime, the onlycurrent cartoon that I think is better then MLP, and the How To Train Your Dragon movie by Dreamworks. TF:P is awsome and it would be interesting to see how they react to a full cartoon that isn't about them, and Dragons is the only Dreamworks movie that I feel matches the first Shreck and Pixar movies in quality. And if you haven't watched my recomendations at all, DO IT THEY ARE GOOD!

**FinalPhantom: **If you're going to show them more MLP stuff, you should consider the Bronies for Good and the Massive Smile Project. I'm not sure if you should show them the shipping, but have them "accidentally" come across it. THAT would be good.

The story as a whole has been really good so far; nothing has come across as confusing yet, and the detail is good. You definitely have the potential to go on EQD, and I'll be here following!

**Well, since this part is over, I can't really do it now. However, ANYPONY WHO SAID SOMETHING might be taken into consideration. This part is not just a reply to you, but to everyone as well. In truth, I could done some more things, but it's what I have for now. But keep hope. And thanks a lot FinalPhantom! I really appreciate it!**

**I do not own anything cool, and BroNYcon just proved it to me...Argentina…Y U so far away? (Sigh) Anyway, I own nothing except fic…blah blah…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: When the luck starts to swerve…<strong>

After all the girls and guy in the room had finished, er, coming out from the video shock, I turned off the computer, in case somebody got curious, and that can be BAD in this case, and then I went to look at the clock to see just HOW much time it had passed. '_Let's see…hmmm…10 in the night? Wow…that surely took a whole lot more than I expected it to take…I think it's best if I ask them if they want some food or something_' I thought, after seeing the clock on the over the cupboard next to my computer. Truthfully, I thought it was a bit earlier…I guess bronifying the moment and getting a lot of drama moments takes more time than you think it does.

"Um…It's somewhat late here...would you like to eat or drink something?" I asked to the ponies and dragon in my house. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard.

"Eh hehe…do you think you got some gems or something like that?" Spike asked me, completely embarrassed at his body speaking for him. Uh oh…I gave him rocks and gems before because I was lucky to have them in my house…where the hell am I going to get them now?

"Uh…sure…I think I have some somewhere around here. Does anyone else want something?" I asked, in case somebody else was hungry. I was met with a "Sure!" from the mane six, after some hesitation, and Celestia and Luna said "Yes, please" this time, probably BEING hungry, since they didn't eat before. Okay, I have my hands full.

After their words, I went to search the house for gems. '_Where the hell am I going to…oh…right…dammit!...Well, there ain't nothing else. Anything for Spike' _I thought, cringing at what I would have to do. I had a stash of gems and rocks in my room because I like to collect them as a hobby. I was always attracted by the forms, colors, texture and stuff, and honestly, the possibility of becoming a Mineralogist wasn't that far away from Engineering, in my scale of want. Of course, I always keep them as a sort of collection for me, and I always told my mom never to touch them…I never thought I would have to sacrifice them for the sake of a baby dragon's hunger…expect the unexpected they said…you'll see it coming, they said…

Regardless, I went to my room and picked all the rocks and gems that I was able to collect, of course, nothing precious or great, since they are stuff you get at shops, so it will be like a $5 meal, or something like that. Then, I went to make the sandwiches and the apple juice I did for the lunch. Fortunately, I SOMEHOW had enough of the ingredients and juice for everyone around. I was the last one to put juice in the fridge yesterday, so I was lucky there. Also, since my mom usually has everything planned to not run out of anything too quickly, she always bought a little bit more of food and the like. Normally, I would hate it when the "What if" enters in the game, but it saved me this time…I should probably do it more, from time to time. When I was done preparing it all, I put it all in a big tray, and then carried it over to the living room.

"Here you go everyone!" I shouted, so as to let them know, that dinner was ready. The tray was a bit heavy, but I could still manage. Of course, I never hide any strains, so others did pick up it was heavy.

"My, Mr. Arcanel! Don't you need any help?" Rarity offered me, a tone of concern for her voice. Before I could politely refuse her, as I was NOT going to let her help with something so simple, may they forgive once more my Applejack stubbornness, somebody else spoke.

"Ah'm gonna have to agree with her. Need a hoof there?" Applejack also asked, she too seeing that there was a lot of weight in my arms. And speak of the devil…well, angel in her case, but whatever. I really didn't want them to help. After all, it was a simple task.

"Heh, no worries my friends! I can handle this-WOAHHH!" I wasn't able to finish because I had tripped with my left foot making me drop the whole tray, and thus making it crash in the floor and breaking every glass break and dropping everything to the floor…OH HELL NO!

"FUUUUUUUUCK! I can't believe this!" I screamed, very loud for everyone to hear. But since in my flat, screaming isn't that rare, I was sure I wasn't going to start any "HEY! Stop that!" or something like that. However, I wasn't the only one concerned.

"Oh my gosh…Why didn't it work?" Twilight asked, completely confused by what just happened. I wasn't really sure WHY she had said that. I mean, what did she do?

"Mr. Arcanel, are you okay?" Celestia asked me in concern, but she too looked a bit confused.

"Oh, no worries, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'll have to clean this up though…but what's the matter? You, Princess Luna, Rarity and Twilight seem…confused." I asked them, not knowing what was happening to make them look like that.

"Wait…it did not work for either of you?" Rarity asked, surprised as the others.

"Not at all…" Luna responded, in a state of shock as well. What the hell happened?

"Um…if it's not too much to ask…can you tell me what's going on?" I asked once more, eager to find out what had happened.

"Well…apparently, all of us tried to levitate the tray and the rest of the things…but we couldn't." Twilight explained, in as much confusion as she could muster, the face of the rest being on the same way…I see…wait…

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that ALL of you were trying to levitate the stuff from the tray, and NONE of you were able to do anything?" I asked, my face in absolute perplexity over what just happened…okay, seriously now, what the hell's going on?

After my words, I got a nod from everyone…well…this is something that I hadn't taken into consideration…the possibility of them using magic…I better try to make this clear.

"I know you could do magic, but I didn't expect the subject to come…let alone, that you would have trouble with it…" I said, still in shock. This is not something they prepare you for in school! Why the hell don't they teach us stuff like "When ponies can't do stuff, panic attack" lessons or something like that! Celestia looked very concerned, and so did the others. Then again, why wouldn't they?

"This is not supposed to happen…none of us should have any trouble lifting some small things, unless we were VERY tired…hmmm…we should probably test if we have actually lost any magic power when we came to this world. Mr. Arcanel, do you have anything that we could use to levitate that is not breakable or important?" Celestia asked me in a serious tone, as well as a nod from the magic users to respond the situation. Okay, now I'm getting asked for magic testing…the night is getting great and weird, that's for sure.

"I think so…hmmm…Here, use this little ball." I told them, picking up a small white foam ball that was on the little table behind the large dining table. I put it on the ground for them to use and one by one they started using their horns and magic to levitate the little ball. Rarity looked very strained trying to levitate it, Twilight had a little less effort from it, but she still look strained, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had far less effort than the others, but I could feel that they could have done it even easier if they were in their world. I think I know what this means…

"It seems my theory was correct. We have lost magic power when we came here. We probably have FAR less magic than what we used to. Even me and Luna had to do a little strain to lift that ball." Celestia informed us, letting everyone in the room with shock.

"WHAT?" Twilight exclaimed, disbelief written all over her face. If anything, it looked as if they told her that something illogical just happened…which to me it is.

"But how?" Applejack questioned before anyone else could make the question, her face the same as Twilight and pretty much everyone in the room by now.

"I am not sure…perhaps since this world does not work with magic, and the fact that we came over a teleportation in the wrong way, we probably lost our most of our magic there." The white alicorn explained. This was pretty much a shock to everyone in the room…well, correction. It was more than it already is.

"It cannot be…we just lost magic like that? It doesn't make any sense! Even if I failed a teleportation spell, nothing should have happened to us!" Twilight retaliated, doing her best to give reason to what just happened, and probably in denial too.

"She is right sister! There has to be something else that must have done something to us!" Luna argued, she too denying what just happened and trying to give reason for such a thing to happen.

"I know it should not!" Celestia shouted, for the first time raising her voice against someone in the room that wasn't me or the TV, or the PC. This made Luna and Twilight give a step back, which made Celestia instantly bow her head in apology.

"I am sorry…but I too do not understand what exactly happened, and it frustrates me too. The best thing I can tell is that, as I said, since this world does not work on magic, it may have powered us down…but anyone who is a unicorn, or even an alicorn, should have magic by nature. Transportation to a world with less magic SHOULDN'T affect us…Mr. Arcanel, does your world have any magical affixation?" Celestia asked me, her face turning to look at me, still looking very serious. Okay…something is going to go down…and I don't like where it's going.

"Not quite. In fact, if anybody saw the things you could do, there's a LOT of people who would think that it's a trick of some sorts or something like that. Nobody would believe you if you told them that you can raise the sun. Or even something simpler as levitation. Granted, we have people who call themselves "illusionists" or even "magicians" that seem like they use magic, but it's all in how to use the angle of a camera, some body skills, etcetera. It's not really magic like you do. So…yes, this world doesn't have ANYTHING to do with magic." I explained to Celestia, my face not showing any like at the fact that, thanks to my world, they may have been severely weakened. (**For the record, I love Criss Angel XD**)

"I see…then…something in your world about its lack of magic is making our own natural magic to be…blocked, in a sense. Neither of us can tap in our true magical strength, as if it was blocked." Celestia proposed, trying to see if she could figure out, WHAT exactly, was going on. I think that made sense…but something was still off. And I wasn't the only one who thought that apparently.

"But that still leaves WHAT in this world is blocking our magic!" Twilight once more exclaimed. Anybody who loses magic, which is, in your case, your primary source for doing stuff, I too would be frustrated.

"I am not sure what causes it, my faithful student. I cannot think of anything that would do such a thing." Celestia responded, her face with disappointment in herself for not knowing such an important thing. I too didn't know anything about it. Hell, I understood less than any of them did. Wait a minute…if they don't have enough magic…

"Oh no…How will you go back to your home then?" I asked, concern in my voice. I DIDN'T want them to go, but since Equestria was their home, and they CAN'T stay here, I had to know if there was a way back.

"I am not sure…I really do not have an idea of how we will go back home…maybe we could try gathering all of our magic together?…No, I don't think we have enough to do so." Celestia told us, a sudden solemn look on her face. Immediately after that, everyone went once again in shock. This is too much. First, I make a stupid mistake. Then, I learn that the ponies have very little magic. And now, they have no chance to come back…Oh man, I wanted to end this night well…not like this!

"You're kidding me!...Wait a minute…oh HAY! The weather team must be totally freaking out over where I am! And Tank will be wondering where the hay am I!" Rainbow suddenly exclaimed. '_I think there was a lot of willpower from her part to NOT just start kicking stuff like there was no tomorrow._'

"Y'all mean we can't go back until we find some way!...Oh no! Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple family! They will panic when they notice ah'm gone! And Big Mac will have too much work on his hooves! At least Winona is safe…" Applejack asked, raising her voice, probably for one in a few times not wanting the truth to be it. '_Oh dear…Applejack is, with Big Mac, the only workers in the farm. Without her, things will go down…and her family will go nuts! If what happened in "The Last Roundup" is any indication, then they will!_'

"Oh no…all of my little animals…(GASP) Oh no! Angel!" Fluttershy said in distress. '_Oh no, her life is about all that! She would probably almost kill herself before she ever stopped taking care of the animals, especially Angel!_'

"Oh, horseapples! I don't want to stay here!...Although now that I think about it, now I don't have to clean up the library…" Spike mumbled, the last part to himself, but I was able to hear him. '_Heh, at least someone is seeing the plus side…even if it is for lazy reasons._'

"No…what will happen to Equestria?" Luna asked to herself, absolute worry and concern embedded in her voice. '_It's true! They can't watch Equestria being on another world!_'

"Oh my stars! Sweetie Belle and the boutique! No one will be there to watch over them while I am gone! Oh please may Opal be safe…" Rarity exclaimed, almost going into one of her drama faints. '_Oh damn…Rarity too would look affected by all this! Now that I think about it…isn't there the possibility of stealing!_'

"The library! And Owlowiscious! Oh my gosh, what is going to happen to them?" Twilight exclaimed as well. '_I think I can see some her hair strands going off…uh oh, that's not good! This is a disaster!_'

"Nononono! The Cakes need my help with Sugarcube Corner, and Gummy must be crying wondering where I am!...No, I must think positive! Even if I'm in another world, I can still do parties here, and someone will probably lend a hand to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and someone will find Gummy, and take care of him!" Pinkie reassured herself, but I could see the tiniest of falter in her smile. '_Not even Pinkie Pie can make herself smile…this is bad, REAL bad!_'

Suddenly, in the midst of the whole scene, there was a ringing.

_Ring….ring_

Now…who the hell could that be? At this moment?

"Arcanel, what's that?" Pinkie asked in curiosity, forgetting for a second the whole situation. I'm glad she is still herself, if for the moment, at least.

"Oh, it's called a phone. Lets us speak to other people if they are far away, we use this to be able to communicate even though we can't actually hear them. Please excuse me for a second." I told them, going quickly to the phone to avoid missing the call. It could something important after all…ponies and dragon panicking in my living room aside.

_Ring…Ri-Ping!_

"¿Quién es?" (_Who is it?)_

"¡**Hola hijo!**" (_Hi son!_)

"¡Hola pa!...¿¡PAPA!" (_Hi dad!…DAD?_) '_¿¡PAPÁ! Pero, porque…' (__DAD? But, why…__)_

"**Te llamaba para decirte que ya estamos por llegar a casa. Nos tardamos un montón porque había mucho tráfico, la película era muy larga, y además nos quedamos viendo un poco de mas en el shopping sin darnos cuenta de la hora.**" (_I was calling you to tell you that we are almost home. We took a long time because there was a long traffic, the movie was long and also, we stayed looking a bit more in the mall without realizing the hour_)

"…Oh…okay."

"**¡Nos vemos en un rato! ****¡Chau Arcanel!**" (We will see you in a little while! Bye Arcanel!)

"Nos vemos pa…" (_See you dad…_) And with that, I cut the communication. I asked for trouble, I got it…_'UNHOLY CRAAAAAAP! I had been so distracted that I forgot that my family was out…I don't think they even told me they were out!...Why must they be so forgetful as me?..._' I thought, absolute disaster spelled in my face. What the hell will I do now?

"Um…Arcanel…is something wrong?" Twilight said, probably sensing my not-so-covered distress. Oh, right. They can't understand Spanish.

"Well, my family had been out all this time and I didn't know. Since you came not so long after I woke up, I barely even noticed they were missing, especially with all that went here. I can't risk them seeing you! This could be a total disaster! If they see you, they could totally freak out, pass out, call the police and a whole lot more, and I can't let that happen! I didn't get too shocked because I DID know of you. They don't! And since you can't go back home, and your magic is very little right now, I can't risk you doing something to save us…okay, I have to think…" I quickly said, almost losing my composure. This is not what life trains you for, ya know? Meanwhile, everyone else was very attentive at what I was doing, even after their worries checklist, and I'm pretty sure they had worried faces, but I was so focused that I didn't really know. Finally I got an answer…I just hope that it will come in time.

"Okay…looks like we have no choice. We will have to get out of here." I informed to the ponies and dragon. This of course, created controversy.

"But how do we do that? And don't you think that's a little extreme?" Celestia asked, in concern for her ponies.

"And won't your family be worried about you?" Fluttershy asked, she too with a lot of concern for me.

"I'll just have to tell them that I went to a party in the night or something like that. I'll have to leave a note or something. And no, it's too risky. My reaction was not too big, but that is because I know you, and fantasy is something that I always wanted in my life…but my family isn't like that. They are a bit more…normal, so to speak, and they don't know you. They would totally freak out. I have to take you out, for your sake…and until we find a way to keep you safe. Because, I don't want to make my parents worry too." I explained to them, my voice in a serious and worried tone. I love my parents to death, but I can't just let them pass out. Then questions will happen and the whole situation would be too much to handle. Since I don't go out a lot, or be involved in much social stuff, they will probably be happy that I went out…even if the party is a lie. This got way too complicated way too quickly…seems to me that I have no true choice.

"Would you agree to accompany me, until I can keep you safe, and we know what to do with you returning home?" I asked the beings beside me. Now, this would totally make me look like a guy who will go on an adventure, be brave, have a lot of crazy stuff happen…but this is not something common!

"You are the only one we know here…and we trust you. If we can trust somepony to go out and look for a way to make us go home, then I can trust you." Celestia told me, not a single bit of hesitation in her words, which made me feel very important…incoming blush for me.

"Yeah, you're the only one who can get us out of this mess. But you better don't mess it up!" Rainbow jokingly threatened, trying to make me feel better...and probably herself too.

"Ah'm not one to ask for help…but we REALLY need it on this one." Applejack conceded, smiling at the end. Well…I don't know if it's good or bad that even Applejack relented. Because it means she now can call for help more easily…or that the situation is MUCH more serious that at first…more likely to be the latter…damn.

"Indeed. We have got ourselves in a situation far more…strange and serious than normal. And you have proven yourself to be of trust. We would like your help, Mr. Arcanel." Luna told me, a smiling face on her. Okay, once again, Luna needs to do lessons for speeches. That was, one more time and unsurprisingly, awesome!...It is also starting to make me blush…dammit!

"We will GLADLY take your help, Mr. Arcanel. Besides, we have no pony else to turn to. And you DO posess the knowledge of this world. And you have been very kind to us so far." Rarity assured me, with a smile typical of hers. If I blush and Spike sees me, I will not care, because I will NOT be able to avoid it!

"You're a good guy. AND you tried to make us feel nice. That's an okay in my book!" Spike told me, giving me a thumbs up. You're the man Spike!...Er…make that dragon. Whatever! You're it!

"We wouldn't mind your help Mr. Arcanel…I mean, thank you for being so kind to us." Fluttershy semi-whispered once again, she too with a smile. Must…not…fall…overdose…of…dawwwws!...many people would kill to be in my position…problem is, this situation, as much as it is pleasant, is not good for the ponies plus dragon. And THAT, is bad. Therefore, I shut the hell up.

"We're going on an adventure! Weeeeeee! This will be so much fun!" pinkie exclaimed. And of course, the pink one has fun as always…and it is glorious.

"Thank you for going out of your way to help us, Arcanel. We really are glad you are helping us." Twilight told me, and as the others, with a smile on her face.

This was too much, I almost broke in tears again…I can't believe how much things had to change in mere minutes! (Sigh) I just wonder what will be with my family…whether we can make it them noticing or not. Well, here goes nothing anyway. If I have to, then I must, for everyone's sake…I just hope I won't screw it up.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you think so of me. I hope I won't disappoint you. Now, to start things, I need to make a phone call. Please wait a minute." I told them, first thanking them for all their support with me, and then going to grab the phone and pressing the number buttons of someone I normally spoke for casual things, but who had a job that would be very useful right now…I just hope he will accept.

_Ring…ring…_

Come on…pick up please!

_Ring…ring…_

Come ON!

_Ring…ri-PING_

"**Who's this?**"

"Royce, is that you?"

"**Arcanel! What's up man?**"

"Um…I need a favor to ask…like, NOW!"

"**Uh, at this hour? What the hell do you need?**"

"I need your Unicenter truck…"

_End of part one_

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my readers, concludes the end of part one in the first arc of the story. In the recent edit to my first chapter, you'll find that I have put the part a name. And in a future edit of a previous chapter, there WILL be a mention to feeding Spike, which I totally forgot to do when I first wrote chapter 10. There are obviously some more things I have to mention here. And the "Unicenter" thing is a name. In the next part of this arc, you'll see what exactly. Although, those living in Buenos Aires will probably know what the hell I'm talking about XD.<strong>

**First, this is how it's going to work. Before we go back for the second part of the arc, all the other arcs will have their part one first. That is, we won't be coming back here in a while. That is how my story is going to work in general. I'm sorry if the chapter seems to rush things up, but I honestly didn't want to prolong this part of the arc any longer. It isn't in my plans to make it so long. So I'm sorry for anyone who wanted more brony stuff, but I had also the timeline to follow. As you see, doing all that stuff took 2 hours in the story, and I didn't want to make it so late.**

**Finally, if you want to guess on what's going to happen on the next arc…well, I can only give you clues. First the next place involved, will be in USA. And second, three ponies are the one involved in it. Two are musicians, and the other is a worker. I cannot tell you more if I don't want to tell you XD. Also, it's not THIS group of characters that will travel. It's the story. It's just that I don't want anyone confused with the difference between "part" and "arc". "Part" is a moment of the "arc". "Arc", the correspondant group of characters. There's a reason why NOBODY had realized anything yet. And that's because the next chapter will start with different place, different characters and NONE of the previous ones. And I think that's it. That means, that each arc has characters that have NOTHING to do with the previous one. **

**That is all I had to say, I think. I hope the cliffhanger will not make you hate me, but it's how it's going to work. If anything, I will tell you that the next arc will be faster paced, and you'll see why. I had been waiting to change the scene for a long time now, and finally the moment has come. And one more thing. This part of the arc may have been boring to you, but remember, that this is where all the stuff in the house happens, hence why it might seem boring to you. Final thing, Royce belongs to Ghost2291 (I hope you don't kill me dude…I really mean it XC). That is all, and see you on the next arc! My catchphrase: Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	27. Well, ponyfeathers Deserts suck

**Hello again, my dear readers! CPM here. So last time I FINALLY finished the first part of the first arc. Honestly, I didn't originally intend it to be so long, but more on the lower author's note. For now, I just want to start the second arc, once and for all. And for anyone who might have correctly guessed, good job! On the others…well, I hope I surprise you XD. With the ado no more, I give you the next chapter of "The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world!"**

**FinalPhantom: **Don't you hate it when luck does that to you? I know I do! So, they're going to America? I wonder where? I think I already know who the two musicians are, because there are only three musicians in Ponyville. The worker might be Big Macintosh or Braeburn, but you know, I'm just making a guess. I haven't found any problems with it yet, and the only ones are because I don't live in Argentina. You're doing an awesome job.

**It's more than probable that you know, but oh well, can't make a very un-obvious clue now can I? XD. And also, thank you very much! I'm glad people think I'm doing a good job!**

**Guest: **Are the other ponies going to get into the story that they have to find and this could help them get back home.

**Each group of characters will appear on their own, as I will say on the lower A/N. Whether what you said will happen, maybe, maybe not. You figure it out XP.**

**I own nothing that belongs to Hasbro, therefore, only the story. I just WISH I had a part in Hasbro…or anything pony related for that matter…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc two: Part one: In shining city, trouble awaits you<strong>_

**Chapter 26: Well, ponyfeathers. Deserts suck**

Vinyl Scratch's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-UNGH!" I screamed until I hit on something after falling. "Ugh…where in the world am I?...Wait, WHERE THE HAY AM I?" I screamed, trying to get my surroundings. '_Okay, somepony explain what the hay is going on here! First, I got pulled out of nowhere from my house, then I start falling into nowhere, and now…is this SAND? ARGH! What's going on!_' I thought, starting to flail my hooves like a madmare. When I was in my house, I wasn't expecting weird light shows that took me into a crazy trip to wherever the hay is this place!

But suddenly, I heard a scream, coming from above.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" "What the-" (THUD).

'_Ugh…what the hay happened now?...And more importantly, who is crushing me down?_' I wondered, trying to get a look at my flying assailant. But when I turned my head to see who wanted to fall on top of me, I was surprised…really surprised.

"Ugh…where am I?…Is this sand? Why in Celestia's name am I in the beach? What in the wide wide world of Equestria happened?" The voice came from the musician of the Canterlot Orchestra, Octavia…what the hay is SHE doing here!

"Oh my Celestia, I don't know where I am i- OH! Um…is that you, urmm…Vinyl Scratch was it?" She asked me, finally looking down to look at who she had crushed.

"Yes, thank you for recognizing my name 'Tavi. Now would you please get the HECK off me?" I screamed at her, wanting some air for my own. Seriously, she needs to act faster!

"Oh yes, so sorry Miss Scratch. And please, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me 'Tavi." She told me, moving from above me, and then giving me a hoof to help me lift up, which I gladly took. We may not exactly know each other, and I don't see each other in a very friendly relationship, but hey, she's not a snobby, high-class attitude pony like that jerk Jet Set, so that's cool. Last thing I needed was to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with someone like him…ugh, I don't even want to think about it. First he shows at one of my appearances in a party for Canterlot, then he says my music is a bunch of sounds, noise, and that's it, and then has the nerve to try to TELL me what type of music I should play! You don't tell a musician what to play! That's disrespectful, insulting, and just plain wrong! Especially after you insulted them!...I swear, if get my hooves on him…I'll make him pay. The only reason I didn't do it before was because I was too shocked when he told me all that. Nobody ever told me such things before. Hay, I may have gotten ponies who didn't like my songs, but that was it!...Jet Set…next time, you're going to get one BIG BAD lesson of music from me.

"Ummm…Miss Scratch…are you okay?" Tavi' asked me. Oh, right. In the middle of my hate thoughts I must have gotten distracted. Gotta need to stop doing that.

"Uh yeah, don't worry 'Tavi." I answered her back, getting my focus again. And again, she showed discomfort when I called her 'Tavi.

"Please, do not call me that." She once more pleaded.

"Sorry, but we're in the middle of nowhere, and you're the only company so far…and I use nicknames, so…kind of not going to stop that. Plus, it's shorter." I casually told her. I'm not about to give up my habits for her. And I'm lazy. Not gonna stop being that. At my words though, she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well…no use trying to deal with that then…" She said, probably resigning to the terrible fate that was me calling her Tavi. Looks like I'm 1-0! "Regardless, we have more important matters to attend. More specifically, where are we?" She said, starting to look at her surroundings. Oh…yeah…that.

"I have no idea. All I can see is sand, sand and san-GAH!" I never finished saying anything because I was, AGAIN, crushed by someone. What the hay? Do I have a target on me or something today!

"Oh dear…are both of you okay?" I could hear the voice of Octavia say, because I couldn't turn my head well. Ugh, seriously, how much does this guy weigh! It's like I can't even move!

"Eeyup." A deep voice said. Well, that was short…wait…there's only one pony I know who would answer THAT short. That explains the weight then…

"Ummm…Big Macintosh?" I guessed to the pony on me, which replied with one "Eeyup", confirming my suspicions. "Could you PLEASE get off me! I'm starting to need oxygen in here!" I screamed at him, trying to get my lungs to properly work again. After another "Eeyup", he lifted himself and moved to the side, once again helped to my hooves with Octavia's help. AHHH…sweet, sweet fresh air again. How much I missed you!

"Are you okay Miss Scratch?" Octavia asked me for the second time today. I just hope that I won't get crushed…again. And also…

"Um, Tavi? You don't need to call me Miss. Just call me Scratch or Vinyl. Both are fine by me." I told her, getting a bit annoyed at her calling me Miss. I'm up for politeness, but it doesn't suit me. At all.

"I am sorry, my manners are acting up. However, if you can call me… Tavi, then I may call you Miss Scratch. Seems fair enough, is it not?" She told me, a smug smile on her face. Remind me never to say anything in front of her that can bite me in the flank later. She's more relaxed than I ever thought she was…which is both good and bad.

"(Sigh) Fair enough." I said, resigning myself to my own fate. "But anyway, you're right, where are we-wait. How come I didn't hear Big Macintosh fall?" I asked, turning myself to the big red stallion. I mean, I'm sure I'd hear him scream out of nowhere. Unless…

"Wait a minute…you didn't scream when you fell, did you?" I asked once more to him. His answer was like always. Short.

"Eeyup." Was all he said. Okay, I'm starting to get upset by that…

"So you expect me to believe, that after you were probably taken from your own home, and fell who knows how many meters unexpectedly, you didn't say so much as "AHHHHHH!" in your fall?" I asked him again, not really believing what I was thinking. However he responded AGAIN with an "Eeyup". ARGH! I can't stand it anymore.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed at him.

"…Eenope. ah just don't talk a lot." He told me back. That's total-wait, what? "Y'all know me, ah don't talk too much, do I?" He asked me, in an absolute blank-faced manner…this suddenly got MUCH more awkward…and I'm not the one causing it…

"Oh…okay…sorry." I apologized, not really knowing what else to say. Hey, I may not know him much, but I KNOW that he doesn't usually say any long sentences…and he said one now…I feel like I'm privileged. (**I wonder, how would she have felt on "Ponyville Confidential"?**).

"No problem, Scratch." He told me back. In the very little time I spoke with Big Mac, I haven't so much as HEARD him say another word that wasn't "Eeyup" and "Eenope"…you learn something new every day, huh?

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Octavia asked us, her face curious.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We talked a bit in the party that was made when Princess Cadance, Twilight and co. beat that evil queen's flank." I said to her, which made her say "I see…" in return.

"But let's get to business. First, do any of you have any idea WHERE in the world of Equestria are we?" I asked to my, for now, only company so far.

"I don't have any idea at all. It looks like it could be a beach because of all the sand…but I am not sure…" Tavi' said, her head turning to look at our surroundings.

"Eenope" Was all Big Mac said. Aaaaaaaaand we're back to the short answers. Well, that didn't last long.

"Ah ponyfeathers! This is just great! I was calmly relaxing in my house, after some good practice of music and then, light shows, portals and sand gets in my way! Next time, I stay at the club. Now it's safer than my home if I get sucked into a portal to nowhere from there." I exclaimed, trying to get my frustrations out. I SERIOUSLY should have stayed at the club. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"You are not the only who was driven into a portal out of nowhere! I was practicing with my cello, as I always do in the evening, and out of the blue, a portal sucks me in and I end up here!" She said, she too shouting at the air. She forgets something…

"You mean, ended up "crushing me"…right?" I told her, trying to make my sarcasm as obvious as possible. If I get flattened, then I better get some recognition for being a fall mattress!

"Er…yes…I am still very sorry for that." She answered me. Bowing her head in apology.

"Ah'm sorry too Scratch." Big Mac apologized, he too bowing his head. Okay, this is getting awkward…

"(Sigh) No problem guys…it's just that, you know, this is getting weird. What the hay should we do anyway?" I asked them both, turning my head to them, trying to get some answers into what we can do.

"Well…our choices are not far and high, are there? If this truly is a beach, then all we have to do is at least walk. We should reach somewhere soon enough. Agreed?" Octavia said, her voice trying to be as firm in her decision as she could put.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said. Well, that does it I guess…

"Yeah…this isn't going to be fun, but I really hope your right Tavi. I really do." I told her. I just hope we do end up finding something out there. Either or we're stranded. JUSSSSSST great…

(**After a few minutes**)

"(Sigh) I MAY have been mistaken…" Tavi said. '_Oh, really…_'

"You don't say? Might have been for the fact that we have been walking for a lot of minutes and haven't seen so much as a THING different from sand, right?" I told her, my sarcasm probably not being able to be higher. Next time somepony tells me to walk in an endless sea of sand, I'll think twice before listening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have a better idea for this?" She countered, showing some annoyance in her voice.

"No, but at least I wasn't the one suggesting to walk in a sea of sand!" I answered her back.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do, Miss Scratch?" The grey musician asked me back, a curious smile on her face.

"…I have no idea" I lamely finished.

"I rest my case. I do however, hope I am right. I am starting to get tired." She said, huffing at the end. Is she kidding me? Already! Although I have to admit I'm starting to feel a bit tired myself. Darnit…why did it have to be a bucking desert!

(**Another few minutes**)

"ARGH! Where in Equestria is that sea?" I exclaimed already starting to get frustrated with this endless desert.

"You do not need to shout Miss Scratch. Everypony here is getting frustrated, myself included." Tavi sermoned me, a bit of annoyance in her voice. She, is not helping me relax, at all.

"Speak for yourself. Big Mac here isn't even sweating not venting at all." I countered her, looking back to Big Mac who was slightly behind us, walking as if nothing was going on.

"Maybe, but he is used to hard work, is he not?" Octavia told me. Not the time to be right Tavi. Not now.

"Yeah, but-BRRRRRRRRRR! Where did that cold air come from!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling a HUGE cold current coming out of nowhere. So, aside from being lost in the desert, we have to stand up to cold! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Well, this IS the desert. And it IS night. But I was not expecting to feel the cold so soon (shudder)." Tavi reminded me, she too shuddering at the cold air.

"Thanks a lot Miss Tavi! Do I get a gold star for missing Geography 101?" I asked her, sarcasm taking over me again. At this she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. (Sigh) This just keeps getting better and better.

(**Even more minutes later**)

"Is that…a neon banner?" I asked, starting to get some hope. We had been walking a good while, and this sign was only hope, hope, and hope for me.

"I think so…do you recognize it Miss Scratch?" Tavi asked me.

"No, I don't…wait…that's it! I think I know what that is! It looks like the entrance sign to Las Pegasus! That means we're still at home! YESSSSSSSSSS!" I shouted in joy. WOOO! We're still at home, and not only that, we're in a really cool place! This got WAY better right now!

"Ummm…are you sure it is that Miss Scratch? If it is something else, then we could be in trouble." Tavi warned me, her voice serious. You know, she's right. But…

"Maybe. But do you REALLY want to keep on walking in this cold, in the desert until we find something safer?" I asked her back, trying to put on my most convincing face.

"Errr…no…" She trailed off.

"Eeyup." Big mac added. Glad to know he isn't dead or something. Honestly, he needs to speak more. Now, onto the most important thing.

"Good enough for me! Civilization, come to me with your wonderful sources of heat!" I shouted, and then started running to the sign.

"Wait Miss Scratch! Wait for us!" I could hear Tavi said, before I heard her and Big Mac's steps too. All I need is to get of this cold! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>And so, I present you, the second arc of the story! Big Macintosh, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch, in the fabulous city…of Las Vegas! You have no idea how much I've waited for this XD. Anyway, here's the deal.<strong>

**These arcs are going to be probably shorter than Arcanel's for various reasons (aside from the fact that it was already longer than intended). First, Arcanel's arc is the ONLY arc where the POV is mainly that of a human. The rest are all of the ponies that got stuck in other parts of the world. Second, if you hadn't realized, Arcanel is a thinker. Thus, his POV tends to get WAY much longer. And finally, the technical main arc is the one with Arcanel, and so, this could tend to make these ones shorter. With that, don't worry. I'll make sure to make these arcs worth it. Also, like I said before, this is JUST the first part. First, I'll get to each first part of each arc, then the second and so on. Hopefully, this won't be bad for you, as it is how I planned to do this whole story ever since I thought of it back in February. And one more thing. As I also said before, the characters in each arc, DON'T relate to the previous one. The only thing in common, is the characters getting teleported because of Twilight's misspell, but that's it. Whether they may connect in the future is yet to be thought. And I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this arc (as well as the story, of course. If I can cause surprise, then job is done XD). Anyway, catchphrase time! Comment, R&R, let your inner GRAMMAR nazi out, throw whatever ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out!**


	28. What the hay is this place!

**And so my great readers, I'm back once more! CPM here. Well, last time indicated the start of the next arc…hope you enjoy Las Vegas! XD. Anyway, I better give you the next chapter already. Here's the next chapter of "The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world"!**

**Ghost2291: **I get back from one of the BEST movies i've ever seen in my young, sexy life (how can a life be sexy in any way?) the dark knight rises, and in my gmail, i see this shit! (the good kind, mind you.) ooooh, you little deviant!

So, i have to be the first ta say it: LOVE IT! I like how scratch and tavi first start off fresh, then develop that little bond. And Mac...eh.

Look at that, barely any mistakes! *puts away Grammer Nazi kit*

You vin zhise round, schweinhund! (i kid, i kid.)

Update soon. Or I'll kill ya. ...No, you're punishment must be more severe.

**If I did something good even after seeing what it's probably an awesome movie (haven't seen it yet), then I did something right. Bonds are interesting, you know? I like to have all this different than what most people would probably do, in a sense. And as for Big Mac, we know he's quiet. Something needs to happen to open up. I also like myself alive, thank you XD.**

**FinalPhantom: **Wait... you put Vinyl in LAS VEGAS! I can see that this isn't going to end well. I expected the other two to show up, but the relation between Tavi and Scratch are different then I imagined. Of course, this is my opinion, and doesn't affect the story in any way. I find it highly improbable that they would first see Las Vegas before they see a road, but still my opinion, maybe a fact, but anything is possible in the fiction world. I am wondering whether or not they will find a human that will take care of them. I am thinking they will because bronies are everywhere in the world and not because by the time a fellow brony sees them, they would have already been picked up by animal control. Overall, great chapter, very few holes, no grammar mistakes that I see. Keep up the good work!

**Expect the unexpected my friend. That's we should always go for XD. Also, the bonds created here for Octavia and Vinyl, I want them different than what most people do, as far as I can try. Thus, this is coming up. And as for Las Vegas, I need this to be a little bit more...strange, to make it work. Any holes of places CAN be VERY improbable, but possible, even in Vegas. As for the rest, watch and see. You'll be surprised (I hope). And thanks for the rest. Glad I could amke it good =).**

JustTooXros: This story is soooo addicting! You need to continue on this epic tale before I HNNGGGH from rereading this. Write on, write on.

**You think my story's addicting?...I don't know what I did right...seriously...you flatter me man =). Thanks a lot!**

**I own nothing that is known to have anything to do with ponies, chimeras, manticores, or any other villain and mystical creature of the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Got it memorized?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: What the hay is this place?<strong>

"Huh? I can't read the sign!" I exclaimed as we started walking closer to the bright sign.

"What do you mean? Or, were you not taught to read as a filly?" 'Tavi smugly asked me, her amused face looking at me. Oh no she didn't!

"Ha…ha…ha. Very funny 'Tavi. Why don't you take a look by yourself?" I asked her, annoyed by her retort. Then she started walking closer to the shiny sign.

"I don't see why not. Let's see…er…I…" She trailed off.

"Now who's the one who doesn't know how to read?" I said, a smug smile on my face. When I said that, she just "humphed".

"Very well, I was wrong. Mr. Macintosh, can you read the sign?" Octavia asked, turning to the big red guy. Said pony went closer to the sign.

"Eenope." Big Mac answered.

"And I also cannot figure out the language it is written in…how strange…" 'Tavi said, wonder in her voice.

"Yeah but…this sign really looks like the one in Las Pegasus…that's weird." I commented. Seriously, how is it that a sign that totally looks the same like a city, but it's written in a totally different language I don't even know about? This is getting weird…

"Indeed. Perhaps we really should stay away from this city. It could be dangerous." 'Tavi proposed.

"(Sigh)…No. We shouldn't. It would be going right back at the desert and unless we get really lucky, we won't find any other city any time soon." I told her, firmness in my voice. I DON'T want to go and feel that cold again.

"I guess you ARE right, I believe." She conceded, defeat in her voice.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered…again. We SERIOUSLY need to find an ice-breaker with that pony. I don't want him to be an almost walking statue!

"Well, let's get moving! Strange place or not, I'm not going back to the freezing desert!" I proclaimed, raising my hooves to the sky. Octavia only sighed and started moving, as well as Big Mac. Well, that's just boring. Remind me not to bring them for adventures.

After we walked for a few minutes, not talking at all, seriously, these ponies are totally boring, we got to the city…and by Celestia we got a BIG surprise!

"Woah! This place is HUGE! I don't remember Las Pegasus being this big!" I exclaimed, WAY too surprised with the size of the city. Seriously, all I see are lights and lights and lights! Not even in Las Pegasus it was this bright!

"Well, I have never been to Las Pegasus myself, but I have been told that it looked quite like this city." 'Tavi commented. Wait, she didn't come here ever?

"You have never been in Las Pegasus? But it is one of the big entertainment spots in all of Equestria! I'm surprised you haven't been there not once!" I shouted to her, my face totally surprised. I've heard her play, and I'm surprised she hasn't been here before.

"While I know that is true, I preferred to stay where my talents would feel less…out of place, so to speak." She answered me back, her face not too comfortable.

"Aren't you being a little too hard on them?" I asked her, curiosity in my voice. Hey, Las Pegasus ain't your fancy place to stay, but that doesn't mean they don't know of music.

"Would you not believe so, if all Las Pegasus is heard of, is about games as far as the eye can see?" She asked me back. Errrr….

"Well…" I trailed off. ARGH! Why can't I be right with her? "Still, you should try to go to other cities. I've heard that Trottingham would be very good for what you play, and I think so does Manehattan." I told her, trying to convince her to expand her music. Her face was not all convinced, but all she said was "I shall see", and that was the end of that. (Sigh)…why did I get stuck with the silent ponies?

When we started walking, I started noticing that the sand under us didn't feel like sand anymore.

"Hey…what in Equestria is this?" I asked to no one, looking down at the strange black material with yellow lines.

"I am not sure…perhaps there has been some renovation over the stone path?" Tavi proposed, an unsure look in her face.

"I dunno. Looks like it to me. This is getting really weird by each second-hey…do you feel like we're been watched?" I asked to my partners, because I started feeling like we were being watched. And right there, I saw that some weird things were looking at us. What the hay are those things?

"Um, what are those weird alien things that are watching us?" I shouted, starting to get panicked. Okay, strange sign, strange floor, strange things…is it me, or this isn't Las Pegasus?

"I do not know. Miss Scratch remain calm please. We must not get desperate an-

"WATCH OUT!" The scream came from Big Mac who tackled Octavia from where she was, when something came out of nowhere and went right through where Tavi was before, so fast that I didn't even saw what it was. Okay, this is starting to get real bad, real quick!

"Guys, let's make a run for it, this is starting to get dangerous!" I yelled at them, wanting to go hide or whatever to get us out of this mess. Tavi was still on the floor, her face totally shocked, and right next to her Big Mac who went and helped her to her hooves. Okay, no more insulting him again. That whatever it was would have crushed Tavi!

"Ummm…thank you very much…Mr. Macintosh…" Tavi said, not really being able to say more because she was still very shocked.

"No problem miss." Big Mac said in return.

"Hey, are you all okay there?" Said a voice I didn't recognize. I quickly turned my head and saw that one of the things was approaching us, running to us. I was still weary of them, so I remained silent.

"Phew!...There there. It's all okay now. I was really scared that one of you might have got run over. Let's get you all to your owners, okay?" It told us, going over to touch us. Wait, owners?

"What the hay do you mean by owners? I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted at him. Owners? Is that thing insane or what? I looked back to Tavi and Big Mac to look at their reactions, but Tavi was still a little shaken, and Big Mac was just helping her stand okay.

But when I looked back, the thing got REALLY scared.

"AHHHHHH! Y-y-y-you can t-t-talk!" It screamed, falling to the floor. Still, what kind of statement is that?

"Huh? Of course I can talk! What? Never seen a pony talk before?" I told it, my face showing a lot of sarcasm. Which apparently, wasn't even noticed because it got up and started screaming like a madmare.

"AHHHHHH! Somebody call the police! Or the FBI! Or animal control! Or whatever! There are talking ponies in here!" It shouted, and then ran like Tartarus. Wow…what what hay just happened?

"Okay…that was weird. Anyway, let's get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this. Tavi, are you ready to go?" I asked to the grey musician, wanting to know if she was okay. It's not every day you have a near death situation.

"Y-y-yes…I think so…" She told me back, still shaky, but she could stand on her own. Big Mac just nodded to me.

"(Sigh) I'm glad. I'm sorry. We really should have stayed on another place. It was my fault." I told to her, feeling sorry. I REALLY should have said nothing and kept on walking. But we were going to freeze to death in the desert!

Octavia went to open her mouth, but then we heard something really loud. Like a siren. When we looked back, we saw that a thing like the one that almost hit Octavia was getting close to us…only it was bigger and faster.

"OH COME ON! Tavi, Big Mac, let's run for it!" It screamed at them and started running away from the huge machine.

"Yeh don't have tah tell me twice!" Big Mac shouted. Wait, he shouted!..._'This is a miracle…GAH! Vinyl, get your thoughts straight! This is the time for running! Not to awe on a silent pony shouting!_'

"Wait for me!" Tavi screamed as she too started running. I think she was still a bit shaky, which made her took a little to catch up to us, but she managed in the end. Then we heard a voice as we run.

"Come you little horses! We don't want to hurt you!" Said the voice in a caring way. I'm not trusting that!...Wait…did it just…?

"WHO YOU CALLING A HORSE YOU IDIOT ALIEN THING! I'M A PONY, NOT A HORSE!" I shouted back at the machine. NOPONY calls me a horse. It's insulting!

"Unholy mother of…they really CAN talk! Forget the owners! We're getting rich with this!" It shouted back inside the machine, and it one started going faster. Oh, ponyfeathers, this is bad!

"ARGH! They're gonna get us. We need to hide!" I shouted back at Tavi and Big Mac.

"But where do we hide?" Tavi shouted back at me. She's right, it's not like…hey…what's that huge thing in the background?

"How about that huge shiny pyramid thing that's getting closer?" I shouted back at her, pointing with my head to a big, shiny at the top, but dark at the rest, pyramid building. She looked back at me with a "Are you insane?" look.

"Are you mad? There could be hundreds of those aliens in there!" She retoreted at me.

"Do you want to see what happens if the machine that looks like the thing that almost ran over you gets to us?" I exclaimed at her. This made her put on a shocked face. I also started hearing the machine getting closer.

"Come on Tavi! We don't have all day!" I shouted at her again, wanting her to decide already. She then seemed like out of a trance.

"Into the shiny pyramid we go!" She screamed and started swerving for the pyramid. I thanked Celestia that she was fast enough to think and then started turning for the pyramid, with Big Mac on tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when I said this arc could be faster-paced, shorter chapters? I hope I met the quota on here. Also, Vinyl, Tavi and Big Mac getting chased by an animal control van, heading for the Luxor hotel? You have no idea how much I wanted to write that part XD. <strong>**Also, Vinyl shouting like Edward Elric is something that came on the spot XD.**

**Also, for those wondering of Las Vegas, let's assume that the group fell close to a more hided sight of the sign of Las Vegas, and that it was an unusual quiet night on the streets. As much as I know that's pretty much impossible, imagine what it would be to get chased by a van AND avoid the cars…I'm sure they are not THAT good at turning, you know? XD.**

**And for those that think that Big Mac didn't get enough part yet, you ain't seen nothing. Just wait. I got plans XD. Anyway, that's all for now. Let's see the catchphrase! Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out.**


	29. Announcementdammit

**Hello my good readers! CPM here with another announcement!...Crap, I didn't want to one again so soon, but given the circumstances, it's best if I do it now. There's a few things you should know that will of interest for the future of this story. I'll go with them one by one. Yes this is just a tad long, but please read it. If you don't that's fine (but don't complain when you see me disappearing XD).**

**First, remember when I said I would try to get this story on EQD? Well, I've gone back to the editing, which I left unattended for far too long, and if I don't continue now, it will be too long (and it's a near 120.000 words story, so you get the idea). That said, I MAY take longer on the updates, so I can concentrate on this as well. Truth is, it's boring, but I HAVE to do it if I at least want a chance to get in, which if I DO get in, then I'll die in piece XD. This brings me to another point.**

**There are two things I'd like to get in certain NOW, so I don't have to worry later in the "Enter EQD" operation. One is the name of the story. If I were to be truthful and say, that the name satisfies me to bring attention from the exterior, I'd be lying. I'm not totally sure whether the name would be convenient or not, but if writers know something, it's that the title is one of the most difficult things to get, and mine is no different, because it has to represent the story. So my question for you is this next one.**

**Do you think that I should change the name of the story, and if you do, what would you name it?**

**This is me trying to get outside opinions, because I DON'T like to ask for things of this sort. Feels like you're making the story more than I do, and that's bad. If I get ideas, good. But I don't want to make the story almost based on the readers. My catchphrase may tell you to give me ideas, but there's a limit I have to draw.**

**The other point is the cover art. It's MUCH more likely to get attention to your story, when you have a cover art that would represent your story, and it's very commendable to do so when trying to get into EQD. My cover art idea is BIG, nor do I have enough money (nor do I think I would get the interest of) to get any of the good drawers to do it for me, and I DON'T know how to draw good, and if there's one thing I hate, is someone doing something for me without some sort of retribution from me. All I could offer is credit for it in BIG letters. So if by any chance you know someone who'd be willing to do a cover art for me, or maybe even yourself, PM me and we'll see if I can get you/him/her to do it (sounds bad like that, but it's technically the truth…(sigh)). I can't write WHAT is my idea, because it will spoil a bit of the story (what I can say however, is that it will involve the rest of the groups).**

**Finally, in the near future (and take the definition of "near" with the same train of thought you could take either Valve's or Mane6's "soon" definition), I'll be working on two new stories, one by myself, the other will be conjoint with another writer. I'm not going to finish this year, nor I expect it to be finished by the half of the next year. Is it because I will stop working on this story? No, it's because it's long. And believe me when I say this, this story WILL be long. I have a high interest for the next story I'm planning, and it's probable I could start working on it soon (again, take it with Mane6's or Valve's "Soon" definition), and I hope it will interest you as well. It will be FAR different from this, in a sense, and if somebody tells me it's original, then great! Anyway, I think that's all I had to say. I hope not many of you were expecting any chapters…and as much as that would be good for me because it means I'm doing a good job, I don't want you to be on false hopes =). **


	30. Do casinos and ponies mix?

**¡Buen dia, lectores geniales! ("Good day, cool readers!" In Spanish). CPM here. So last time, we got the ponies in the predicament of chasing right?...Let's see what happens now! There's also an important message in the lower A/N. Please read it, if you can/want. Anyway, here's the next chapter of "The misadventures of MLP: FIM around the world"!**

**I should have probably adressed these before, but I'll do it now anyway XD.**

**FinalPhantom: **This situation is reminding me of Percy Jackson, a lot... I mean, group of three, check, ADHD or similar, check, running around casinos and hotels, check, animal control involved, check, magic, check, etc. I could go on, but I'm too tired right now.

I'm surprised that Vinyl would even think of going into the Luxor hotel. Not only that, but because its SHINY! I can see Vinyl getting completely sidetracked from seeing a turntable. They (as in the residents of Las Vegas) have been referring to the ponies as just normal horses, as if they can't see the pastel colors, flank tattoos, or unicorn horn. Why, I don't know...

IF they get caught and turned over to the government, I could see them running into a brony that is working as a scientist. Anywhere, if they're lucky, they'll be able to find one, not on purpose of course.

**To be honest, I don't know if iot's Percy jackson feeling or not, considering I don't remember what movies he directed, but whatever. It could actually be a compliment to me XD. Vinyl went to the first BIG building which she and co. could hide, which just so happened to be the Luxor. Shiny things?...Watch and see XD. Getting caught and getting turned over...hmmm, a brony is not in the plans of this story, because I want to variate situations, and while it's perfectly possible they could find one, it would be too easy. However, the getting caught thing MAY have opened an idea...hmmm...thank you good sir, you opened my in future possibilities XD.**

**Ghost2291: **Buck the police, buck the FBI, buck animal control, WE NEED SOME BRONIES UP IN DIS SHIBNJFCKKG!

*smoothes back hair and composes self*

Um...yeah. Anyway, once again, love it! Theyve still got that rival thing going on, (which i adore), and stuff. Big Mac will be getting more time in the lime light i presume. And what will Vinyl do if she ever see's a ... turntable, i think? Will the POV's ever shift around like the last arc? What's gonna happen next on the last arc? Why am i asking so many relevant questions? Find out next time on the MoMLP: ATW!

*plays a random exit song*

**Bronies are for the easy way out, so to speak, in this case. Sorry, ain't gonna happen. Vinyl's reaction is a watch and see, POV's CAN shift, it's in the possibilities, previous arc won't come back until ALL the other arcs have been introduced, and the rest is irrelevant (just kidding XD).**

**JustTooXros: **Animal control can go buck themselves! It's time for a Big Mac Attack!

**Indeed...but will it happen?...See on posibilities. Always be open for possibilities XD.**

**Do I look like I can own something else than the story? If I did, I would have con****tributed to every pony project done so far. Thus, I own nothing but story okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Do casinos and ponies mix?<strong>

"Alright guys, here we go!" I shouted to my partners. Here goes NOTHING!

Immediately after we passed the doors, I hit something. HARD. Like a block or something. Whatever it was, I just run over it and continued running…until I saw where we were…By Celestia...

I had never seen so much shiny stuff in my life…and I LOVE shiny stuff. _'Wow…and I thought Las Pegasus was shiny. This put that city to shame. And it's only one building…the heck is this place? Oh right, what was I doing anyway?..._'

"Vinyl, didn't you said we should run?" Octavia came to me, gasping a bit, with Big Mac on tow. '_She called me Vinyl…okay, she's tired. That's for sure. Because there's no other way she'd forget her "manners" like that_'.

"Yeah, sorry, I was distracted. I mean, look at all of these things! They shine so much I could be tricked it was Celestia's sun!" I defended myself. Hey, they were REALLY shiny!

"Yes, I can see that…and I can also see the aliens watching us!" She whispered-shouted at me, and slightly pointing with her head at the hundreds of heads looking at us.

"Hey, look, it's those horses over there!" A deep voice resonated. Oh yeah, I remember now.

"I TOLD YOU I'M A PONY! NOT A HORSE!" I shouted back. Are these aliens really so stupid?!

"Miss Scratch, do you really think you should worry about now?!" Octavia shouted to me as the aliens started running to us. Er…

"Right!" I answered her back, and then started trotting away again from them.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Meanwhile<strong>)

"What the heck just happened?!"

"I don't know!...I think I had one too many drinks…"

"I agree dude."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…what the hell hit me that I'm on the floor now?"<p>

"You, the guy in the ground, put your arms behind your neck. Slowly."

"Don't make any fun moves son, or I WILL put a bullet through your head."

"Oh really, why? I don't look dangerous, do I police officers? Why are you attacking an innocent man that is lying on the floor after receiving a hit?"

"…Your AK-47 is sticking out of your clothes."

"Huh?...OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Back with Vinyl<strong>)

Okay, so we're still running away from some aliens, that are really stupid, in a HUGE, shiny pyramid, also filled with more aliens, and filled with a lot of shiny things, and with a LOT of stairs…alright, maybe getting in here was not so good an idea after all…

"Okay, seriously, just how big is this place!?" I screamed to no one, bypassing more aliens who looked just as confused as the rest. This thing is endless!

"Miss…Scratch…can…we…please…stop…for…a…second…?" Octavia asked, sounding totally tired and out of breath.

"(Sigh)…Sure we can Tavi. Big Mac, let's stop for a second. We need to find a place to hide…There! I see a door open! Let's go there." I shouted, pointing with my head an open door close to us. Okay, we can rest there for now. I'm getting tired too.

After getting inside, I quickly closed the door. '_Phew…this is starting to get very difficult, and tedious, and we can't get any good luck. Why did we have to get the really crowded place?!_'

"Are all of you okay?" I asked to my partners, wanting to know if we were all okay.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said. Alright, glad to know he is his normal self.

"Yes…just let me…catch my breath…" Tavi gasped, throwing herself to the floor in exhaustion. '_Wow…she must be REALLY tired if she doesn't even worry about the state of the floor…or maybe she is less uptight than I thought she was_'.

After she felt she was okay again, I helped her to her feet, it was about time I was the one helping her, and she dusted her tie.

"Okay…so we are alright for now. But you know…for being an alien place, this room doesn't seem that much different from something in Equestria." I pointed out, looking around the room surrounding us.

"Yes, so it seems…but do you really think we should-""Oh they have one of those shiny things!" I interrupted Tavi, having found another another of the shiny stuff we saw downstairs.

"Miss Scratch, could you please focus on our situation!?" Tavi screamed at me.

"Oh come on, just let me see what is it! I mean, I can't help it, I'm too curious about it!" I defended myself.

"But you don't even know what will happen when you use it!" She countered back.

"The aliens where using it and they seemed fine." I pointed out, crossing my hooves.

"But is it safe to us?" She asked me, her face looking very serious.

"Well…I don't know…" I told her, not really sure myself.

"Then I made my case." She said, closing her eyes and putting on a satisfied smile…ARGH! Forget what I said before. She's still uptight. But it still doesn't mean I can't…touch it instead of using it?

I got really close to the weird machine while Octavia was still on her "Satisfied" state, and then touched it in various places to see if it would do something. '_Nothing…maybe the lever?_'

I pulled it…but nothing happened…OH COME ON!

"Gah! This is useless! I thought it would work. You made me worked up for nothing!" I shouted and then, in my rage, turned around to give the thing one HECK of a buck.

"Huh?...Wait Vinyl! No!" Tavi shouted, but it was too late. I reared my backlegs, put all my force in them, and released the force I was holding.

(CRASH!)

"Woah! I was expecting it to dent it a little not to get broken or any-ARGH!" I shouted in pain because of my hooves.

"If you had been more intelligent you would have seen the machine had glass!" Tavi sermoned me in a firm tone. Not…the time.

"Can you please serve the sermon for later and help me out?...Wait I have magic, I can try to patch something up myself." I said, realizing that I could use magic ever since we came here. '_Okay, no more distracting with shiny things. That's bad for me…_'

"Are you okay Vinyl?" Big Mac asked me in concern, getting closer to me.

"(Sigh) Are you okay Miss Scratch?" Octavia also asked me in concern.

"Yeah don't worry…hey…" I trailed off because I was concentrated trying to use magic…which was not working

However, when I tried to use my magic again, it was useless. It was almost as if I had no magic…What the heck!?

"ARGH! What's going on?! I can't use magic!" I shouted in frustration. Of all the things, now this?!

"What do you mean you cannot use magic? Did you injure your horn?" Tavi asked in a worried tone.

"No. I literally can barely use magic! I don't know why but it's like my magic power is almost gone!" I explained to her, still shouting because of my frustration. If this keeps up, next thing that pisses me off will get hurt. Badly.

"It must have been when we were teleported…but nonetheless, let us get you in somewhere we can at least patch up the wound." She told me. She was almost panicking when she started thinking, but then she shook her head and went to my side.

"…Alright." I accepted, which after I said so, Big Mac helped me to my feet, and let Tavi help me walking since I was having trouble with it. I really need to get her more thanks. But all this thing of her starting to help me is making me a bit awkward, more because I can't help her back.

We found what looked like a bathroom, and I tried sitting in the toilet, so I could see my wounds. I had a few cuts from the glass in my backlegs, but nothing too deep, but it was still bothering me.

"It is not a deep cut, luckily. Now, let me see if there is some banda-"

"Hey where are those horses?" I heard from afar. '_Oh no…not the idiotic aliens who call us horses again_!'

The voices from the aliens were coming from out the door and were getting closer. I could even see that Big Mac was getting on edge.

"Are those-""Shhhhhh. Don't make noises." I interrupted Octavia by whispering to her and shushing her. Then we listened quietly.

"I can't believe we lost them" Said the one that was a tad less deep voiced than Big Mac.

"Yeah. Why did they need to enter the Luxor. This place is huge!" Complained the one with a slightly higher voice than the other one.

"Well we can't be looking for them forever. They have cameras in here. They're probably looking for us, considering, we technically shouldn't be here." Said the deep voice alien. I could hear them getting closer and closer.

"Well, I'm not going without those horses/ponies whatever. They could net us all the money we would need until we die! And they could give us enough distractions that we can avoid getting arrested! We're going down anyway. I say, we start checking in the doors!" The other shouted. I'm SERIOUSLY starting to get pissed off at him. And I'm not sure at WHAT I'm more pissed off about…

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Asked the deep voice alien. They were almost close to the door we were in. '_Come on…Get away already!_'

"Maybe, but I don't care! And I'll start with this one!" Shouted the other alien. '_Oh horseapples no!_' Octavia was starting to get more tense by the minute, and it noticed.

"Wait!" Shouted the deep voice one.

"I'm not going without my soon-to-be money!" Shouted the other alien. Well, ponyfeathers. Can this get any worse than it is already!?

* * *

><p><strong>Well…yeah, I just did this chapter. And for some reason, I enjoy having so much bad luck written after the previous arc XD. If something is confusing, let me know and I'll tell. You know the drill. But now, the important thing.<strong>

**The editing of the story is ongoing, and so far is good. The cover art may already have been covered on the who, but I'll have to wait, so if you're still interested, please let me know (thanks a lot to my good friend in real life, and JustTooXros on Fanfiction, who is also helping me with the story editing =) ).**

**And finally, the new name of the story. Its possibilities lie between "Pony Terrestrial" and "Pony Terrestrial Misadventures" (Mega thanks to my also good friend TrueBolt on Fanfiction =)). What do you think? Please give me your honest opinion here. And if you come up with a title yourself, if possible, make it so that is between the recent choices, or similar. I guess that's all. You know my catchphrase. Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. CPM out. Also, this is the last time I'm referring myself as CPM. I'm gonna use my normal online name that I seem to use so much, Arcanel (yes I love that name XD). Anyway, see ya!**


	31. The neverending chase through the Luxor!

**Since "I AM BACK!" is an overused phrase, I'll just go with "I hath cometh back!" Classier XD. Arc here. So, yes, I'm back after WAY too long, and I apologize for that. This chapter was…troubling, to be honest. It was a trouble to plan. But, I think I managed. That's all I can really say. Oh, and my own procrastination, of course (Go me! XC). Anyway, here's the next chapter of the newly named "Pony Terrestrial"! . And remember, whenever you see a link, it's with "youtube dot com ". This is why FimFiction is easier...**

**Twiligh shine:** Don't listen to those mean anons Arcanel! (there's a first, an anon telling someone not to listen to anons) You have a BIG chance of getting on EQD! I have followed you all the way, and you have been Rainbow Dash awesome! So don't get your hopes down, because this story I have reread 5 times, and haven't gotten old of it yet! If you don't get on EQD I will complain to them. I will cry tears of joy if you get in because you are as awesome as Rainbow Dash, not exact, but close, when it comes to this story. I want you to keep updating, don't listen to the mean remarks, get on EQD, and be awesome. I have loved your story forever. I was there when you made the first chapter, and I'll be there when you're done. I also love your little picture for your character. So don't give up, and finish this fan fic PROUD and as awesome as Rainbow Dash, courageous as Applejack, bubbly as Pinkie Pie, studious as Twilight Sparkle, cute as Fluttershy, and creative as Rarity Arcanel.  
>Good luck,<br>Twilight Shine

**Since there are no words to express my gratitude, I'll just go with I love you, Rainbow Dash's Oh My Gosh endless stream and a "I hope not to disappoint!" thing. That's all I can really say. Thank you =).**

**Guest: **Maybe you should check what the FanFics on EQD are like or read the submission guidelines or whatever, before thinking you even have a chance of making it (which you don't).

**Oh, trust me, I have. I'm going to TRY and post it, and just see what happens. If really had my hopes up, you'd really see me more giddy and arrogant, in which case I'm not. And if I do get in, well, we shall see. Anything can happen!**

**Major Simi: **well well well, wat'cha got there, an interesting story whit an interestring plot so far, and so far it was very good

**Why, thank you good sir, I appreciate it *bows*.**

**FinalPhantom: **Sadly for Vinyl, I can totally see this getting worse for her... There is so much I can see happening to their little group. I wonder what the humans did so that the are running from the law, the presence of someone with an AK-47 seems very related to me. The fact that they are criminals seems REALLY important to me. Grammar and spelling-wise, I don't see a problem at all. Keep up the good work!

When I was talking about Percy Jackson, I was talking about the book, The Lightning Thief. Don't know if you've read it, but that was what I was referring to.

**Indeed...also, I'm loving how people seem to think they are criminals when they're just normal animal catchers. Only one of them is insanely in love for money potential, and will do anything to get it. Also, to anyone confused, I changed the way the humans spoke in the previous chapter. It was meant to be a separate thing, but I think it was misunderstood...*facepalm*. Also, I didn't read the book, but I at least know it has action or whatever XD.**

**My ownage of anything is not. It means having certain possessions, which I have naught. It only means this story ,is the one in my power. Fortunately, of that, I do not cower. And this is my attempt for the now past Talk Like Zecora day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The neverending chase through the Luxor!<strong>

(SLAM!)

The door opened with just one hit, and without it, we could see the aliens that had been following us enter the room.

"AHA! There you are! Now, be still and-ARGH!" Before the not-so-deep voiced alien could finish, Big Mac had gone and gave him a powerful buck in the face. '_Oww…even I felt that. I don't want to feel pity for the alien but…owww…_'

"Woah! Stephen, are you okay!? Why you-AUGH!" Before anything else even happened, Big Mac had gone and bucked the other alien straight to the face too. And this one was just as hard as the other was.

"Mighty sorry for hitting yeh'. But ya' ain't gonna' catch anypony here." Big Mac said in serious tone, but I could have sworn he was actually apologizing. By that time, I immediately jumped and went to see what had happened…only to remember my hurt hoof the hard way.

"Hey, Big Mac! Are you-OW! Ow ow ow ow!" I yelled.

"Miss Scratch, please take it easy! We had not even bandaged the wound!" Octavia sermoned me.

"Right…stupid wound…" I cursed the thing that was causing me trouble.

"And whose fault was that?" Tavi asked me in a smug manner. '_Tavi, when you get hurt in a stupid way, I'll let it rain. Remember my words…_'

"Whatever…" I just answered her, to which she just smiled and went to help me stand again. By that time, Big Mac had come to us.

"Vinyl, are you okay?" Big Mac asked me with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just a small wound on my right hindleg. I think I'll be able to walk. But don't worry about me. How are YOU doing? That was the hardest buck I ever saw in my life!" I praised him. It's the truth! I mean, yeah, I have seen ponies get bucked so hard they were left with a few bruises, but not a direct knockout!

"Ah'm alright, thanks for asking. To be honest with ya', ah don't normally use violence for anything. But ah wasn't gonna let something happen ya' two." He answered in a determined way, looking straight to the aliens lying on the floor.

"Oh…ah…thanks for saving our flanks there." I said to him in a grateful voice, scratching my head in bit of embarrassment. '_I'm almost starting to get annoyed at being in the "giving thanks" end and not the other way around. Makes me feel powerless…_'

"Yes, thank you for…er…bucking out the trouble, Big Macintosh." Octavia thanked too to the red stallion, and bowed her head a bit. '_Did she just said a word play joke WHILE being well mannered?...Is that even possible?_'

"Not a problem misses. Ah wasn't gonna let something happen to you if I can help it." Big Mac said again to us. '_Ahh…finally a bit of rest. Maybe we CAN rest a bit after all!…Wait, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_'

"Miss Scratch…?" I think I heard 'Tavi say, but I didn't pay attention to her.

"Still, ouch…I REALLY don't wanna make you mad if you can hit THAT hard." I told Big Mac, still amazed at how with just two bucks, he knocked the aliens down.

"Miss Scratch." I heard Tavi say again, but I still didn't pay her attention.

"Next time I go to a club to be the DJ, remind to hire you as the bodyguard." I said to the big stallion, chuckling a bit.

"MISS VINYL SCRATCH!" Octavia shouted right into my poor ears. Augh…my ears…my poor ears…okay, now I'm mad.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back, a tad pissed off at her. What is so important?!

"The aliens are waking up!" she shouted again, sounding a bit panicked. Looking back, I could see and hear the aliens moaning and slightly moving. '_Oh…so THAT'S what I was forgetting! Hah, I knew that I was…why am I celebrating this!?_'

"They are already waking up?! Gah, a 5 minute break. That's all I'm asking right now!" I complained to no one, throwing my hooves up in the air to ask just WHY all of this was happening to us…and I forgot AGAIN that one of my hooves was injured.

"OW! Argh, this is ridiculous!" I complained once more.

"We need tah get out of here. Ah don't think they are going to give up that easily. Vinyl, I'll help you move." Big Mac declared in what probably was one of those "I shall speak and decide" moments of him. And right now, I'm not even surprised.

"You're right…thanks by the way." I told him, thanking him again for helping me out. "'Tavi, let's go. Forget about my hoof those will wake up again, and I'd rather not rely on something again." I said to my cellist partner, who just nodded and started moving as well.

We tried to move as quickly as we could through the room, while avoiding the aliens' bodies, and out the door. Of course, with me limping, it wasn't so easy, but thanks to Big Mac, I wasable to move fairly quickly, even with my right hindleg in its state. After passing through the door, we were lost. We DIDN'T know exactly where to go after all.

"Right, now where in Equestria do we go that is faster than the stairs!?" I yelled to the air again, now pissed off at not finding anything good to go. Then we started hearing some voices.

"Augh…what the hell happened? And why does my face hurt so much?"

"I don't know…wait…it's coming back to me…there was that red horse in the room…and he then kicked us!...Now I'm really getting pissed off! Where are they?!"

'_Oh no, it's them again, and the moment they get out , they are gonna see us, and we can't surprise them again like before…_'

"Hmmm…ah! There! Maybe it is not transport but we can hide there for a few moments!" 'Tavi suddenly shouted, pointing at an opened room that was very little, and probably wasn't going to fit all of us.

"'Tavi, as much as I'd like to agree with you, I don't think we're going to fit in th-WOAH!" I couldn't even finish saying the fault in 'Tavi's plan because I was scooped up by Big Mac in a second.

"Now we can fit in." He firmly said. Okay, this is gonna get awkward…

After I properly thanked him, for like the umpteenth time now, we quickly started heading to the little room. We passed some of those other aliens who seemed to be so confused at looking at us, but just as were close to the room, we heard steps.

"AHA! There you are! Come here you bastards!" The voice had come from the not-so-deep toned alien. Uh oh…

"Big Mac, Tavi, we gotta run now!" I shouted to them as I was on Big Mac's back. The moment they heard me, I suddenly felt the air run MUCH quicker than before. I guess being bigger DOESN'T necessarily make you slower…

"Nobody kicks me in the face and gets away with it, screw the fact if they are people or horses or animals or WHATEVER!" The same alien from before screamed again. '_Oh horseapples, he REALLY sounds mad…Good! He better after calling us horses!_'

"Wait, Stephen, come back!" The other alien with him suddenly shouted. 'Well_, it's not hard to tell who's the smartest one here_'

We finally reached the room, where we barely fit in, and sighed…only, there were no doors to close.

"GAH! Where the heck are the doors!?" I shouted, frantically looking for something to close the "room", but I saw nothing but buttons…and the alien was getting close. Fast.

"Oh dear, I cannot find the doors anywhere!" Octavia shouted, confirming my suspicions. '_NOW what do we do?!...Wait…maybe this isn't a room, and the buttons actually do something?'_

"Big Mac, quick! Press one of those buttons, I don't care which one, just press one!" I quickly yelled to the stallion, who in return pressed a random button on the controller. Right when the alien was about to reach us.

"I got you now!" He shouted. '_Come on!...Button, do something!_'

And right when the alien was meters away, SLAM! The doors of the room, or whatever it was, quickly closed. All that I heard after that was a loud "FUCK!", which I don't know what means, and a strong THUD! against the doors. And then, I heard a strange and calm music in the "room", and after all that, the thing started moving up. watch?v=8CN49Feexb8

"…Phew…that was a close one…" Was all I could say after all that we were through. At last we're getting a break. I looked back at Tavi, who was pretty much like me, only tired. Tired, and huffing a lot.

"We…need…to…take…a…break…" She said, all the while huffing as well. And I couldn't agree more with her. "Still…what is this?" She asked, pointing at the transport in general.

"I have no idea. You Big Mac?" I asked my…er…temporary "carrier".

"Nope." He answered back. Well, too many sentences for him would be a miracle for all of us to hear. I'm already honored to having heard so much!

"Well, whatever it is, it saved our flanks, and it's also transporting us to somewhere else in this place. I'd like to know WHERE we're going, but I'm not complaining right now." I told them, just enjoying the peaceful moment, and for some reason, the music isn't bad too. Not exactly my type but oh well. (**I wonder if there's any pony related/based elevator music somewhere…**)

"I agree with that thought…and I think we are going to floor number 15 Miss Scratch." Tavi said to me, looking recovered after catching her breath.

"Huh? How do you know?" I asked her, confused onto just HOW would she know that when we don't even know how this works, in a sense.

"Well, the number on that panel says 15, so, I should guess it means floor 15." She answered me, pointing with her hoof to a panel above the controller with the buttons.

"Oh…" Was all I could say. In my defense, I'm not in the best position to look at the panel, with me hanging over Big Mac to fit in the transporter and all that.

Suddenly, the "room" stopped, and the doors opened. In front of us, was an alien about to step in, until he looked at us, face to face. Then, he said:

"What the…a white unicorn with violet sunglasses hanging over a red horse with a giant green apple on his flank, and another horse, grey with styled-looking mane and with a tie?...Woo, that extasis was WAY too much for me. I think I need a glass of water, pronto. Ugh, I think I'm having the hangover already…wait…I didn't even drink that much! It's not even tomorrow yet! Or is it? I wonder if…" and he trailed off because he turned his back on us and started walking the other way as the doors closed again, the "room" moved once more and the music changed. Well…that was… watch?v=c6zHyxHNcFg

"Well, this is strange world…" Tavi suddenly said, with a confused look on her face.

"Can't agree more with that Tavi." I answered to her.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed as well.

It was only a few more seconds before the doors opened again, only this time, there wasn't anyone else. Probably this is floor 15. Yeah, this place is as big as it looked from outside.

As we stepped outside, I asked Big Mac to let me down. One, my side was starting to hurt. For Celestia's sake what's his back made off?! And two, I wanted to walk on my own and not lose the feeling in my hooves.

"Er, Big Mac, you can let me down now. I think my hoof is better now." I told the stallion carring me, who gently let me down. As I stepped, my hoof was still hurting a bit, but I could at least limp less than before.

"Well, at least my hoof is better now." I said, thanking Celestia that I could now walk on my own.

"Well, I am glad your hoof is feeling better Miss Scratch." 'Tavi said in relief.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said, in a more cheery way than usual. It's almost…scary…

"Thanks guys. Anwyay, a better question now is, where are we?" I told them, as I looked around. The only reason no one had seen us, was because everypony was looking at something else, all to the same place. Somepony on a stage at the back of the place.

"Huh? Who are they all looking at?...Wait…this seems exactly like…a magician's scenery:" I declared at the air. It REALLY looked like one of those shows that ponies saw in Las Pegasus, where there would be unicorns doing some magician's tricks and stuff like that. And given how alike this place and Las Pegasus are, I could only guess.

"Are you sure?" Octaivia suddenly asked me, a bit of a confused face on her.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, this place is looks like Las Pegasus, and in there, there were shows with unicorns doing some magician's tricks. I think this is the same thing." I told her.

We decided to just watch it, so that there would be at least a little bit of peace. After all, we had had WAY TOO much stuff happen to us right now. Maybe laying low would be nice.

After a while though, I got bored. This alien just did tricks that were either boring, or that I had seen a LOT of times. At one point I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Gah! Come on! Can't you do something a bit more interesting!?" I screamed to the stage. I think I need to control my patience a little bit. 'Tavi just facehoofed when I screamed.

"Oh? It seems we have an angry watcher among us today! Well then, who here is thinking that my tricks are "boring"?" The alien on stage asked to the public. To that, I couldn't help but raise my hoof. I'll teach these aliens a thing or two about REAL magic!

"Ah! And here is our…pony? I must admit, that's one of the best costumes I've ever seen in my life! And the violet sunglasses are a real nice touch! Hell, even the position is correct for a pony!" The alien praised on the stage. Okay, so I may not like them, but I still appreciate a compliment when I see one, EVEN if they just said I'm using a costume. Although, at least they it did say pony this time. I'm also wondering what is hell…

"However, I don't like it when someone insults my magic. Why don't YOU come here and show us what YOU can do?" It said, in a taunting way towards me. Oh, it's on!

"Gladly!" I answered him. Octavia tried holding me back of going, but I was too stubborn to just let this pass away. Plus, if there's a challenge, I'll take it!

As the aliens made way so I could pass, I could hear some small whispers, some saying how I was an idiot for facing a magician, and others wondering just how the heck I had such a good costume. Honestly, is it THAT weird here to see a talking pony?

When I reached there, I instantly started concentrating my magic, not even waiting for the "magician" to say anything. Problem was, I forgot my magic was almost zero.

"What's the matter? That horn of yours is failing you? Though those are some good magic effects buddy. I'll give you that much." It said. '_ARGH! Why…won't…my…magic…work?!_'

Seconds passed and not for the life of me I could do something else. At one point, I said "Screw this!" and just lifted my glasses with my magic. I could generate enough for that at least.

After I lifted my glasses, which I was starting to strain to lift them, I saw the rest of the aliens and how they looked. They all looked absolutely stunned, as if they had never seen anything like it. '_Well, that was easy. But I better put them down. I'm starting to tire out._'

"Oh please, is that all? I'm betting that was totally fake and you're just doing this to make me look bad. Probably that costume is very badly done, no matter how good it may look." The "magician" suddenly announced. Then I felt something pulling my face. Oh. Tartarus. No.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at him and knocked his hand out of my face. The look he had was as if he had seen a ghost.

"This isn't a costume you idiot! Can't you see I'm real!?" I shouted at the alien again. In turn, I just heard a full silence. And then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the aliens below the stage suddenly screamed and run as fast as they could in other directions. '_Augh, not this again…wait, why is this alien staring at me with that face?_'

"…(GASP) Oh my god! A talking pony! A unicorn at that! EEEE! I always wanted one when I was little!" He suddenly shouted like he had MUCH less years, from what I could guess. '_O…kay_'.

However, my surprise was short lived when I heard another scream.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARDS!" A familiar voice sounded throughout the room. '_Oh no, not them again!_'

When I looked back, it was the same aliens from before, only the one that looked really angry before, now looked totally insane. '_Uh oh…_'.

"Um…guys…I think we should run!" I told 'Tavi and Big Mac as I saw the insane look on the other alien. They nodded and started running as well. As we run though, I heard the magician screaming:

"NOOO! Come back! Please!" It said. Well, I don't know what would have happened if we stayed, but I don't think I want to know right now. Are we ever gonna stop RUNNING!?

_End of part one_

* * *

><p><strong>That elevator part had SO much potential!..:Ugh, I think I blew it…but oh well, here's the chapter. I finally did it. Heh, this took WAY too long. Anyway, yes you read right. This is the end of the first part of arc two. Why so short? Well, I did say, these were going to get shorter. BUT, it also depends on what part is it. This means, later it could be a longer part, or a shorter one. Don't worry. Arcanel's arc MAY be the main story, so to speak, but there WON'T be such long parts again. I Pinkie Promise =). Anyway…that's that. And now, it's time I give you, the obvious hint for the next arc!<strong>

**In the land of the rising sun,**

**three ponies shall enter its limits.**

**One is worshipped by the owner of a popular site.**

**The other two are Batman & Robin for evil.**

**It's time to see what would happen,**

**when the most annoying females ever enter this land!**

**If you can guess it quickly, you should, I think I made it obvious wnough WHO and WHERE the next arc will be XD. Anyway, time for the catchphrase after so long! Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. Arc out!**


	32. An unsuccessful show…but with a reward

**Alright! Good day people! Arc here. So yeah, another long time after last update…I seriously need to get on a more regular updating schedule, and someday I hope I will, but until then, I'll at least put the opening chapter of the next arc! Time for some…arrogance to be put in here…this isn't gonna be easy XD. Here's the next chapter of Pony Terrestrial!**

**FinalPhantom: **Great job! I love how the hangover dude (don't have a name, I'm gonna roll with it) just thinks that they're hallucinations. The crowd should have had the one REALLY weird person with a few screws loose that ran off screaming, "I KNEW IT PONIES ARE HERE TO KILL US!" or something.

About my previous review, it was obvious that the two aren't connected, to me at least, but I love connecting dots that have no correlation to the other. XD

**Thanks! Also, I never had a hangover, I HATE alcohol, but hangover dudes are fun to write XD. Also, sorry, I'm not very conspirational when writing XD. And also, great for you! To always nets interesting ideas that can turn for stories XD.**

**Jlargent: **Please let Vinyl and Octavia watch Epic Wub Time just to see their reaction to the Bass Cannon and 'Wubbing' the dishes clean

**Bad pony! XD. No, seriously, I ain't gonna do any of those things. Remember when I said a LONG time ago, I wanted this to be different? Well, what do you think? If EVERYTHING gets related to a brony thing...it'll just be the same thing. I ain't having none of that. Some arcs MAY have brony correlation, but others might not, EVEN if there MIGHT be human interaction.**

**Guest: **The Great and Powerful Trixie (worshipped by Sethisto on EQD), Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon (always together, like Batman and Robin) in Japan. Anime, lolita, weird shit, SO MUCH POTENTIAL!  
>Also, you HAVE to make Trixie compete in Unbeatable Banzuke or Ninja Warrior. It is PERFECT for her.<p>

**I have no idea what that is, but yes, Japan has quite the interesting things to use...but don't get your hopes up. I can't go too far ya know? XD.** **I have PLANS.**

**Guest: **Oh my god, this is definitely my favorite fic here.

**LE PINKIE GASP! Thank you very much for your words *bows***

**A disclaimer, according to Twilight Sparkle, is a phrase a person uses to acclaim not ownage of certain things… I may not own other things, but I own this story Twilight! **Hey, I'm just reading it from this book!** Well, that book must be wrong… **WHAT?!** Oh shi…gotta go! **Get back here!

* * *

><p><em><span>Arc three: Part one: The land of the rising…Trixie?<span>_

**Chapter 30: An unsuccessful show…but with a reward**

Trixie's POV

"Gah!" I screamed after being so ungracefully thrown into a portal from my house. '_What in the name of…me, is going on?!_' I was calmly preparing some arrangements in Fillydelphia to get entertainment in exchange for a house to live, and I get thrown out of nowhere JUST as I was about to begin! NOPONY stops the Great and Powerful Trixie's show just like that! Nopony!

"Get off of us you lame magician! You're ruining our coats and manes!" I heard a slightly high pitched voice say. '_Oh no she DIDN'T. Who dared called ME a lame magician!?_' When I looked around for the insulter, I looked down and I saw that I was over two other ponies…they were fillies actually. '_What?_'

"I said…GET OFF OF US!" The filly voice screamed again. I couldn't recognize them, but I was NOT going to obey her. Who did she think she was?! But, I do need to get up, at least.

After I lifted myself up, the other two fillies got up too. One was a pink coated with a purple and white striped mane and the other was grey coated with a silver mane. '_Huh…I don't think I've seen them before…then again, they don't seem worthy enough to actually be known by me, hmph!_'

"At long last you moved! Wow, you must be really old if you moved so SLOW." The pink filly taunted.

"Air! My precious air!" Said the other filly, breathing heavily.

This is starting to get me mad a little… '_Come on Trixie, don't stoop down to their level. They're just fillies who don't know who they are, that's all_'

"Oh really? Do you know who you are talking to? Do you even REALIZE who you are talking to, little filly? I am the Great…and Powerful…TRIXIE!" I shouted for the filly to hear as loud as she could and flaunting my cape, letting her know EXACTLY who she was talking to.

"Oh please, I know who you are!" The pink filly shouted back after my little presentation. '_Hah! I knew-_' "You are that lying, lame magician who got put in your place by that other unicorn." She finished before I thought anything else. '_What…did she…SAY?!_'

"What did you DARE to call Trixie!?" I retaliated against the filly. NOPONY calls me that and gets away with it, even less when they mention…her... Not even a little spoiled filly. "Hah! You're just jealous. At least Trixie is known around Equestria. You're just a little spoiled brat who is jealous of Trixie's grandeur as a talented unicorn." I told her, putting that filly in her place. Hmph! That will make her learn.

"Yeah, known around Equestria as a lying magician who wouldn't know how to make a good show and how to defeat another unicorn." The other filly said, smugness and arrogance radiating out of her and with a confident look. _'…THE NERVE OF THIS FILLY!_' But before I could give her a piece of my superior mind, the grey filly spoke out.

"Umm…Diamond? Where are we?" She asked, looking around her, and looking very confused…and scared? '_Huh…why does she look like she completely scared of…some…thing…_' I couldn't think anymore because when I looked around, I realized that we were inside what LOOKED like a train….and it was full of…things, that I didn't know what there were.

When I looked back to the other two fillies , they were as shocked as I was, and things that were in the "train", were watching as back. '_What in Equestria ARE those things?! Where did that portal drive us!?...Wait a moment…this is a crowd…looking straight at us…maybe I can use this at my favor! Surely they will have heard of me!_'

"Attention to all you onlookers!" I screamed outloud for them to hear. "You will have probably heard of me. For I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" I finished screaming, trying to make some fireworks appear…only my magic wasn't working.

"What!? Why is Trixie's magic not working!? What is this trickery!" I screamed, not knowing what was going on with my magic. '_What in Tartarus is going on!? I can't use my magic! And I'm in a train full of strange things looking at me making myself look like a foal!_'

"Good job making yourself look bad, oh lame and powerless Trixie! Hahahahaha!" The pink filly laughed at me. '_Oh no she DIDN'T!_'

"HOW DARE YOU CALL TRIXIE LIKE THAT!" I screamed at her and focused all of my power in lifting something to throw it at her. I did, but I never knew what I threw at her.

"OW! How dare YOU try to hurt me with pencil?!" She screamed. '_Well, it wasn't what I wanted, but it got her mad…good!_'

"Oh please! Did I spotted your coat? Did your mane get ruined? Why don't you run to your daddy so she can wash you? Maybe give you a soap for that mouth you have?" I taunted her. Heh, never mess with Trixie. You'll only regret it.

The filly got very mad, but before I could enjoy more her anger, I heard a sudden scream.

"KAIBUTSU!" (**MONSTER!**)

And when that scream happened, everypony in the train started running around like madponies. '_What's going on?!...Wait…they were probably so shocked after my magic show that they are now afraid of me! Hah! That was easier than ever expected. Then again, is there ever any doubt of that?_'

"Calm down everypony! I will not hurt you! That was just a little show for all of you to see!" I proclaimed, trying to calm them down so they could enjoy more of my great feats of magic. It didn't work though. Everypony was still running around screaming nonsense that I couldn't understand…and some are starting to leave the train!

"Wait! I come in peace! Do not be afraid!" I try to tell them one more time, but it didn't happen. They all started leaving the train, and soon after everypony had left the train.

"Oh come on! I had made just some magic! How much of a scaredy little ponies are all of these…things!" I screamed at the air, annoyed that I couldn't get at least SOME recognition.

"Wow…that scared them all? Huh…I guess you should change your cutie mark Trixie!" The pink filly said again, taunting me again. She is NOT helping my state. Suddenly, a scream came from outside the train.

"Uxeito!" (**Wait!**). "Douzo!" (**Please!**). "…Wait…why is everyone running?" Came a voice. Just I saw him coming, I took my chance to present myself once more.

"They all ran from me, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" I shouted as I stepped out of the train to confront and surprise the being outside. The response was not expected.

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! OH MY GOSH! OH MY CELESTIA! IT'S TRIXIE! SHE'S HERE ON EARTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" After the thing said all that, it started jumping around like a little filly. '_Er…this was not what I expected, but…I got a fan! Wait a minute, why am I wondering!? Of COURSE I have fans! I am Trixie! The greatest and most powerful unicorn in ALL of Equestria!_'

"Yes! I am the great and powerful Trixie! I can see you have recognized my grandeur from my superb presentation." I told it, making myself as known as I could.

"Superb presentation? More like jumping out saying random words!" The same filly who had bothered me before spoke out again. What a shame, I had forgotten about her, but I decided to ignore her.

"YES! This is my dream come true!" The thing shouted once more. I should probably use him to my advantage. He seems to know the language of here but can speak mine too. This will be a very fun experience for me…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is it. 3 weeks or so for this. I'm sorry XC. I just hope I delivered. Also, to any DT, SP and Trixie fans, you better tell me if I'm doing it right, because you have NO idea how hard it is to write them, and how hard it is to give DP more protagonism. Also, to any Japanese speakers, I apologize for any wrong translations, and you are welcome to correct me, in fact, I encourage it. Finding a translator of English-Japanese is NOT easy. Anyway, this is the start of the new arc! How many ideas can come out of this one! Oh yes! XD. Anyway, my catchphrase for now. Comment, R&amp;R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. Arc out!<strong>


End file.
